Nightwing Reborn
by DrakesChick
Summary: So yeah I made a new OC who is Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon's daughter. It takes place in the Young Justice Universe and obviously Stacy is the new Nightwing. I've never really been good at summaries so more info inside. Also I need ideas for who can be on the new team! Everyone in the Batfamily is also in here to and Wally is alive because in my mind he never died...
1. Intro

**Hey guys! So yeah this is an OC story. I know most OCs don't get a lot of attention but I don't care because I love writing them. So only a few of you might know but I had a story called Griffin: Year One but I don't really like how it was written because it was one of my first stories so…I'm rebooting it. Don't worry it's still Dick and Babs's daughter but instead it takes place in the YJ universe. **

**Anyway Dick and Babs got married at 20 in my universe and have Stacy at 21. Stacy is 17. This means that this story takes place in 2036. Dick is Batman and Babs is Oracle because I love her as Oracle. So yeah she's Nightwing now!**

**So she's part of the team and Damian is alive in this story and is 19 so he's like the older brother she never had. Lian is also in this story so she's like three years older than Stacy but they are best friends…which means she's 20. Everyone from the Batfamily is in this story even though it's set on Earth 16. **

**Artemis and Wally are married and have Kent who is older than Stacy by six months. I also need other members for the team. Kent is Kid Flash and Lian is Speedy. Wally is also alive! I don't give two fucks that he died on the show he's alive in my fucking story!**

**Please be lenient with me. So I don't own DC or Batman but Stacy and Kent are mine. **

**Stacy's P.O.V.**

**Gotham City, January 1****st**** 2036 (If I did my math right…probably not) 20:38 EST**

The sound of an alarm going off fills the air and I sprint towards the noise. The cool night wind blows through my hair as I jump from roof to roof. I finally get to the alarm and there are two thugs running away from a jewelry store. I drop down in front of them and they scream, "Shit!" One of the guys snaps.

"Hey guys." I say with a smirk.

"We can take her." The tall man says as he looks at the shorter one.

"Screw you man!" He says as he throws the jewelry at me, "I didn't want it anyway."

"You son of a b-" The tall man says and then I kick him in the face and he falls to the ground. The man that threw the jewels at me starts to run away, "I don't think so dude!" I yell and I throw a wingding at him that turns into ropes and wraps around him. Suddenly cops start to run towards us and I pull out my grapple hook and launch up to the closest roof.

"Having fun?" I hear a voice call and when I quickly turn around Damian is standing there in his Robin costume.

"What are you doing out Robin? I thought Batman had grounded you." I say as I cross my arms. _He got a little to violent when he took out an arms dealer the other night so Gramps and Dad decided to ground him from beating up bad guys for a week._

"Hey what they don't know won't hurt them." He says with a smirk, "Besides they honestly think they can stop me?"

"Wow so much attitude for a 19 year old." I say with a chuckle, "Well would a certain bird like to race?"

"Where to Nightwing?" Damian asks with a devious smirk.

"How about the park?" I ask as I get into position.

"You're on!" He says and then he sprints towards the edge of the roof.

"Cheater!" I snap as I sprint after him. I flip off of the roof and grab onto a lamp post and use it to swing off of. Damian does the same thing and pulls out his grapple gun. I sprint as fast as I can and take the corner. The wind blows through my hair and I see the Gotham City Park sign. My gaze goes up to the roof tops and Damian is a few back from where I am. Right when I get to the sign Damian pushes me out of the way so he technically passes the line before I do. "You are such a cheater Damian I had you!"

"You are just mad because the better person won." Damian says and then he sticks his tongue out. I clench my fists and growl. "Oh calm down Nightwing don't be such a sore loser."

"I'm not being a sore loser." I hiss.

"Yes you are." He says with a chuckle. I tackle him to the ground and pin him. Just as I go to say something he knees me in the stomach and flips me off of him. "God I was only joking." He mumbles as he rolls his eyes.

"Anyway have you heard from the others?" I ask curiously, "I haven't been to the cave for a few days."

"No I haven't." Damian says with a shrug, "Actually I was thinking about hanging out there tomorrow."

"Why so you can drool over Speedy?" I ask with a smirk.

"Oh shut up." Damian mumbles.

"Come on Damian you know you like her." I say with a smirk as I punch his shoulder.

"I do not! She's a colleague that's all." Damian says and I raise an eyebrow.

"No Kid Flash is a colleague." I say as I cross my arms, "Oh is Robin afraid to get rejected?" I ask with a frown.

"Who would reject me? I believe you are forgetting the fact I was a stud in Gotham Academy." Damian says with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah because we so needed someone to continue on with that legacy." I mumble under my breath.

Damian just rolls his eyes, "Come on shrimp let's get back." He says as he punches my shoulder.

"Race you back?" I ask with a smirk.

"You are going down…again!" He says and then he takes off running.

"Robin quit cheating!" I yell in an annoyed tone.

"Quit being a sore loser!" Damian calls back and I pout. He beats me back to the Batcave and when I get there mom is sitting by the Batcomputer in her chair.

"Hey mom." I say with a smile as I give her a peck on the cheek.

"Hey my little bird." Mom says with a smile as she ruffles my hair.

"Is dad home yet?" I ask curiously as my gaze goes back to the screen.

"No he's working with Uncle Tim on a case." Mom says and she starts to type things into the keyboard quickly. I nod my head and run over to the changing area. I change quickly and when I come out Damian is talking to mom.

"What are you bragging about how you cheated?" I ask with a glare as I walk to the other side of mom.

"No I was just asking her if she had gotten any messages from the cave." Damian says and then he rolls his eyes.

"What do you mean Damian cheated?" Mom asks with a smirk as she looks between us.

"He cheated because we were racing and right when I got to our finish line he pushed me out of the way and crossed first."

"Well technically he's helping you train. I'll have you know you're dad used to do that to him when they were out on patrol." Mom says and I cross my arms.

"Dad doesn't do that with me." I say as I lean against the Batcomputer.

"That's because your dad doesn't want to hear you bitch." Damian mumbles as he turns around. My gaze goes over to his communicator and I see that it's going off, "Oh Damian your communicator is going off. Don't worry I'll get it for you."

"I'll kill you." He hisses but I dive and grab the communicator.

"Hello this is Nightwing how may I help you?" I ask as Damian lunges at me and I hop out of the way.

"_Hey Nightwing its Speedy is Robin there?" _Lian asks on the other end.

"Oh hey Speedy yeah Robin's here." I say with a smirk and then I hand Damian his communicator.

Mom crosses her arms and adjusts her glass, "You should be getting home. After all don't you have a test tomorrow?"

"Yeah but it's only math. I'm good at math that class is to easy." I say as I start to head for the stairs.

"Well you need your rest so go home."

"Ok mom." I say with a frown and then I head up the stairs. When I get upstairs I leave the manor and head for my jet black Ford Focus.

Once I finally arrive at home I head to the bathroom and pop my contacts out. My gaze goes to the mirror and I notice the dark circles under my eyes. "Just think Stacy tomorrow you will be at the cave and you'll get to see the gang."

**Ok guys so there you have it! Anyway I need some ideas for the new team. I'd love ideas and you can PM me if you want :)**


	2. The Team

**Ok guys I want to say thank you for all the love! Anyway a special thanks to Awsomaniatica, bat fan1987, Coult122, and Stronger123. So you guys will get to meet all the characters in this story!**

**Disclaimer: So yeah most of the characters are mine. I mean I don't want to take all the credit because people helped me but the DC characters are sadly not owned by me…except Damian I stole him when those pricks killed him. **

**Stacy's P.O.V.**

**Grayson Residence, January 2****nd**** 08:15 EST**

My eyes flutter open and an annoyed sigh passes my lips. The light coming from outside burns my eyes and I pull the covers over my head. Suddenly the smell of pancakes fills the room and I jump out of bed. I slip my blue framed glasses on and race down the hallway covered with family pictures and swing the kitchen door open. Dad is standing there whistling while making pancakes, "Oh Stacy Bear you awake." Dad says with a smile and he slides the pancake onto a plate and hands the plate to me.

"Thanks Dad." I say with a smile and then I give him a quick peck on the cheek. Next I sit down at my usual spot at the table.

"So how was patrol last night?" Dad asks curiously as he pours some more batter onto the shiny frying pan.

"Oh you know it was fine." I say with a shrug and then I cut a piece of pancake and shove it into my mouth.

"Well from what Damian said you were being a sore loser." Dad says with a chuckle and I humph. Dad smirks and flips the pancake, "I bet he cheated."

"He did!" I say as I throw my hands in the air. The kitchen door swings open again and Ace, my Great Dane, runs over to me. He jumps up and puts his paws on my lap, "Hello Ace." I say happily as I pet his jet black fur right behind his ear. He puts his head on the table and grabs my pancake.

"Ace!" Dad snaps and Ace sprints out of the kitchen with the pancake hanging part way out of his mouth. "I worked hard on that pancake." Dad says with a sigh and then he slides the one on the pan onto my plate, "Anyway have any plans for today?" He asks curiously.

"Oh I'm heading over to the cave with Damian." I say as I get up and grab the syrup from the fridge.

"I see." Dad says as he nods his head. I sit back down in my seat and drench my pancake in syrup. The door opens again and Mom wheels into the kitchen. "Hey Babs." Dad says with a dumb grin.

"Hi Mom." I say with a giant smile as I give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Little Bird." Mom says with a smile as she taps my cheek. She rolls over to Dad and gives him a quick peck on the lips and touches his cheeks, "Wow Grayson you really need to shave that stubble." She says with a chuckle.

"Yeah I'll do it later." He says and I take another bite of my pancake. My phone starts to ring and I quickly answer it, "Hello?" I ask with my mouth full.

"_I'm just going to meet you at the cave I have some other business to attend to first."_ Damian says on the other end.

"Let me guess you are getting Lian a present." I say with a chuckle and then I stick another piece of syrup covered pancake into my mouth.

"_Will you knock it off?"_ Damian snaps from the other end, _"Anyway I'll see you later."_ He says and before I can say anything he hangs up the phone.

"Why do you insist on annoying Damian?" Mom asks as she pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Because its fun." I say with a stupid smirk and then I take another bite of my pancake. I get up, "Anyway I'm going to head to the cave so I'll be back sometime today. And see I was wrong I don't even have school today…which means no test." I say with a smile.

"Alright." Mom says with a smile and I give her a peck on the cheek.

"Bye Daddy." I say and then I give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Stay out of trouble." Dad says in a serious tone.

"Dad you are seriously sounding like Grandpa. Relax and feel the aster." I say with a smirk and I quickly run down the hallway and to my room. I quickly change into a slim fit v-neck black t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and blue converse. I grab my brush out of the bathroom and pull my hair up into a high ponytail so it's out of my face. I grab my utility belt and put it around my waist and cover it up with a dark blue wind breaker. Next I make my way out of the house and head towards the phone booth zeta tube located a few blocks away.

After about 10 minutes I arrive at the phone booth and step inside, _"Recognized Nightwing B42"_

There is a quick flash and then I'm inside of Mount Justice. No one is in the main room so I slowly make my way towards the souvenir room. _All of this started with the original Kid Flash aka Wally West my dad's best friend. _All the shelves are lined with souvenirs from our missions but my favorite ones are on the back wall towards the corner. My gaze goes to the green arrow with singed feathers from an explosion that happened here a long time ago on a covert mission. Next to that is a half melted sports bottle. Then the now black masks of Sportsmaster and Cheshire. Lian still gets a little tense whenever she comes in here and spots the Cheshire mask which is why Kent and I decided to hide it closest to the corner. "Well look who finally showed up." A familiar voice calls from behind. I spin around to see Kent, Kid Flash, standing there with his little sister Orianna, Tigress.

"Orianna!" I say happily as I sprint over and pull the fourteen year old into a giant hug.

"Hi Stacy!" She says happily and I let go of her.

"Oh hi Kent." I say with a smirk and I punch his shoulder.

"Really nice." He says with a smirk and then he wraps his arm around my shoulder and pulls me closer to him and starts to give me a noogie.

"Let go Kent!" I yell as I start to flail. "I know you are jealous because I don't have any freckles while you have a bunch of them but you don't have to torture me." I say with a chuckle and he lets go.

"I'll have you know chicks dig the freckles." He says with a smirk.

"Girls notice you?" I ask with a smirk.

His hazel eyes widen and he frowns, "Well that's just plain rude."

I ruffle his dirty blonde hair, "Oh calm down…hey where are Abby and Kaden?"

Kent shrugs, "I don't know. I haven't heard from them in about a week." He says and then he starts to look around the room.

"I'm going to the kitchen." Orianna says and when she runs out of the room her blonde hair bounces on her shoulders.

My gaze goes back to the souvenirs and I spot one from one of our first missions a few years back. It was just when the new team started. My arms cover with goosebumps, "You ok?" Kent asks curiously.

"Yeah let's go to the main room." I say and then we quickly walk into the main area.

When we get there Kaden, Zephyr, and Abby, Super Girl, are standing there. "When did you guys get here?" Kaden asks as he crosses his arms.

"We're at the cave you can change back to normal." Abby says as she elbows him.

"Oh yeah." Kaden says and then his skin changes to green.

"Hey Stace look it's the Super Twins!" Kent says with a chuckle.

Abby chuckles and Kaden huffs, "Oh come on guys we're just happy to see you that's all." I say with a smirk.

"Well I have a project but Mom and Dad said we had to come here today for some reason." Abby says with a shrug and she lifts her hair up to reveal her red layers hidden underneath black ones.

"Awesome!" Kent and I say at the same time.

Suddenly Orianna walks into the room eating a giant slice of pizza, "Orianna no eating in here." Kent says in a serious tone.

"I don't have to listen to you." She says and then she takes a bite out of it.

"Recognized Guardian B45." The female voice says and Alexandra appears and her dark brown hair is down and ends at her waist.

"Alex!" Orianna yells happily as she throws her pizza at Kent and then tackle hugs Alexandra.

"Orianna get off of me." Alexandra mumbles as her light brown skin flushes pink from embarrassment.

"Sorry I just haven't seen you in like two weeks." Orianna says as she stands up and then helps Alex off of the ground.

"Well I'm supposed to be working in the lab with mom but apparently I had to come here." She says with a shrug and then they walk over to us.

"Was I the only one not told to come here for some reason," I ask as I put my hands on my hips, "because I'll have you know I'm a little hurt over that."

"Not my fault the message didn't reach you. Let me guess Damian 'forgot' to tell you?" Lian says as she walks into the room with a red baseball cap, dark blue skinny jeans, and a red tank top. "Speaking of Damian he was supposed to be here by now."

"Well you know this is why I voted for you as team leader over him." I say with a smirk.

"That and you just like to get under Damian's skin." She says with a chuckle.

"Come on its fun getting under Bird Boy's skin." Kent says and all of us nod.

"_Recognized Batgirl B46. Recognized Robin B39." _

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Lian says with a smirk.

"Oh hahahahaha." Damian mumbles and then he rolls his eyes, "Listen here Harper I don't need your attitude."

"Excuse me Wayne but that is no way to talk to your leader." She says as she puts her hands on her hips.

"Hi guys." Samantha says with a small wave.

"Hi Sam." I say with a smile as I pull her into a giant hug. "How's my favorite cousin doing?" I ask with a smile as I ruffle her blonde hair.

"Amazing as usual." She says with a smirk.

"Well it looks like everyone is here." Kaden says as he runs a hand through his short auburn locks.

"You're right everyone is here." A voice says but there are three sets of footsteps. We all turn and see Kaldur, Wally, and Dad walk into the room.

"Dad?" I ask as raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah Dad what are you doing here?" Orianna asks as she stands next to Kent.

"Well since we were the founding members of this team it is only best if we introduce a new teammate." Wally says and we all raise an eyebrow.

"But we already have 9 people on the team." Lian says as she steps forward, "I honestly don't think we need another person."

"We think she will be an important asset to the team." Dad says just as I go to say something. I cross my arms and Abby and I exchange a quick glance.

"Are you going to at least tell us who they are Grayson?" Damian asks in an annoyed tone.

"_Recognized Wonder Girl B48." _The female computer voice says and then a girl with sun kissed skin, ebony hair that's a pixie cut, and bright baby blue eyes walks into the room with her arms crossed.

"This is Alice." Kaldur says with a smile.

She waves at us and we all nod, "What's up?" Kent asks with a smile.

"The sky." She says with a smirk and we all laugh.

"Well we will just leave you alone to talk." Dad says and then the three of them walk out of the room.

"Hello," Lian says as she walks closer, "I'm Speedy but you can call me Lian. I'm the team's leader. This is Damian." She says as she points to Damian with her thumb.

"I can introduce myself thank you very much." Damian mumbles as he pushes Lian out of the way, "I'm Robin."

"Oh and I'm Tigress but you can call me Orianna." Orianna says and then she jumps on Kent's back, "And this is my annoying older brother Kent but he's Kid Flash."

"Get off my back Orianna." Kent mumbles in an annoyed tone.

I smile, "I'm third in command."

"That's what you'd like to think." Kent says with a smirk.

"Shut it Kent. Anyway I'm Nightwing but you can call me Stacy." I say with a smile.

"I'm Samantha. The best one out of the Wayne Clan." Sam says with a smile, "But I'm also Batgirl."

Next Abby and Kaden step forward, "Well I'm Kaden aka Zephyr and this is Abby aka Super Girl. I'm sure you can make out that we are twins." Kaden says and Alice twists her head a little bit. "Wait," Kaden says as he raises a hand and then he transforms so his skin is the same tan color as Abby's. "I got the martian DNA while my darling sister over here got the Kryptonian genes."

"He's just upset that I have heat vision which creates fire." Abby says with a smirk.

"Shut up." Kaden mumbles as he punches Abby.

"Last but not least is me." Alex says as she waves her hand, "I'm Guardian."

"Well it's very nice to meet all of you." Alice says quietly, "I'm from Themyscira."

"Sweet." Sam says with a smile.

"How long have you guys been a team?" Alice asks curiously.

"Well you see the original team from ages ago all separated. They are still friends and all but they went off on their own. So a few years back Lian, Kent, and I got really bored and ran off and solved a crime…it's like how the original members did but we didn't find a person." I say with a shrug.

"Well we can show you around the cave if you want." Alex says with a smile. "Come on guys."

"Yeah give me a minute." I say as the others start to walk away. I head back to the souvenir room and pick up the souvenir from earlier. It's a dark blue scarf and I run my fingers over the soft fabric.

"_Let them go I'm warning you!" I snap as the man has a gun pointed at Kent and Lian. "Great it's like our 6__th__ mission and it's already messed up." I mumble quietly to myself. My gaze goes to Lian and Kent again. Kent's leg is broken from this jerk and Lian is trying to support him while covering the bullet wound that skimmed her arm. My injuries are a couple of broken ribs and all of our uniforms are practically trashed. I hold onto my ribs and let out a small sigh. _

"_What are you going to do about it?" The man holding the gun snaps, "You can't do anything to me. I was trained by one of the greatest assassins around." _

"_Who would that be?" Kent asks with a dumb smirk. _

_Suddenly the man fires his pistol and it hits the wall right next to Kent's head. My eyes widen and Lian steps forward and pulls out an arrow, "I can still stab you with this you prick." She snaps. _

_He quickly moves and before Lian can react he grabs her arm tight and presses his thumb into her gunshot wound. She lets out a small yelp and he moves his hand and grabs her neck and slams her against the wall. I drop down from the rafters and slowly sneak my way up to him. Kent grabs onto the gunman's free arm but the man kicks him in the knee cap and Kent falls to the ground and grabs onto his injured leg. "I'm going to get such a big rep for killing Speedy!" He says triumphantly as he puts his other hand on Lian's neck and starts to squeeze tighter. Lian starts to flail her legs and gasp for air. _

"_I said let go!" I snap as I put my arms around his neck and quickly move my arms. There is a snap noise and my eyes widen. He lets go of Lian and she slides down the wall and falls to the floor. I let the assassin go and he falls to the ground. Lian lets out a big gasp and then looks at Kent, "Are you guys ok?" I ask quietly and then I check the man for a pulse and there isn't one. _

"_Yeah I'm fine. You know my leg's broken and all but I'm fine!" Kent snaps. _

"_At least you didn't get shot!" Lian snaps back, "This isn't her fault so don't take it out on her." My eyes widen and I push back from him, "Nightwing what's wrong?" _

"_I-I-" I sputter out. _

"_You what?" Kent asks as Lian helps him stand up. _

"_I killed him." I say in shock. I stand up and look at Kent and Lian, "I killed him."_

"_What?" Kent asks as his eyes widen. _

"_Let's get out of here." Lian says in a serious tone. _

"_B-but I killed him." I say in a shocked tone, "We can't just leave. I mean we have to tell someone." _

"_Lets get outside…you don't deserve to go down for this you didn't mean to kill him." Lian says in a serious tone. "You were protecting us…this is our secret you understand." _

"_I can't keep this from my parents." I say in a serious tone. _

"_You have to." Kent finally says, "What do you think will happen if they find out about this…we can just say another assassin came and killed him while we blacked out."_

"_They are so not going to believe that." I mumble. _

"_They have to…make it convincing." Lian says in a serious tone. "You didn't mean it."_

"_I-I've never killed someone before." I whisper quietly and I bite my lip. _

"_Come here." Kent says in a serious tone and when I get within arms distance he and Lian pull me into a tight hug and I start to cry. _

"_It's ok you didn't mean it." Lian says in a serious tone as she rubs my back. _

"You need to stop thinking about that." Lian says in a serious voice and I snap out of thought. I quickly turn around on my heels and Lian and Kent are standing there.

"Honestly Stace it was an accident." Kent says with a frown.

"Yeah an accident I didn't tell my parents about." I mumble under my breath as I put my scarf down.

"I'm sure they know. I mean your grandfather is the goddamn Batman." Lian says with a small smile.

"I snapped that guy's neck." I mumble.

Kent grabs my shoulders, "Again you didn't mean it." He says in a serious tone.

"You were doing it to protect us…we were all young and naive. It was 4 years ago…come on you and Kent were 13 and I was 16." Lian says in a serious tone.

"Whatever guys…I'm heading home." I mumble and then I walk out of the room and towards the zeta tube.

"_Recognized Nightwing B42." _

**So thanks guys! I hope you enjoyed :) **

**Anyway here's some info:**

**Nightwing:**

Stacy Grayson

(Daughter of Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon)

17

Gotham City

Senior in High School

**Kid Flash:**

Kent West

(Son of Artemis Crock and Wally West)

17

Central City

Senior in High School

**Speedy:**

Lian Harper

(Daughter of Roy Harper and Jade Nyugen) Don't think I spelt that right…oh well

20

Star City

Junior in College

**Robin: **

Damian Wayne

(Son of Talia al Ghul and Bruce Wayne)

19

Gotham City

Sophomore in College

**Tigress:**

Orianna West

(Daughter of Artemis Crock and Wally West)

14

Central City

Freshman in High School

**Batgirl:**

Samantha Drake

(Daughter of Tim Drake and Stephanie Brown)

14

Gotham City

Freshman in High School

**Guardian:**

Alexandra Duncan

(Daughter of Mal Duncan and Karen…don't remember her last name)

15

Happy Harbor

Sophomore in High School

**Zephyr: **

Kaden Kent

(Son of M'gann Morse and Connor Kent)

17

Smallville

Senior in High School

**Supergirl:**

Abigail Kent

(Daughter of M'gann Morse and Connor Kent)

17

Smallville

Senior in High School

**Wonder Girl:**

Alice Chase

16

From Themyscira lives at Cave

Junior in High School


	3. Missions!

**Hi guys!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah you know the drill.**

**Lian's P.O.V.**

**Mount Justice, January 2****nd**** 09:05 EST**

"She's still beating herself up about it." I say to Kent as we make our way back towards the others.

"Lian honestly she's an honest person…sure she's a rebel sometimes but she's never pushed it that far." Kent says in a serious tone. "She has nightmares about that night still."

"Really?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

"Yes. She's called me up in the middle of the night in tears. She has no one to talk to about it except us." Kent says and he points at the both of us.

"You know we never figured out who that assassin was trained by." I say as I cross my arms.

"Do you honestly think her parents know?" Kent asks with a frown.

I bite my lip and nod my head. His eyes widen a little bit, "How do you know that?"

"Because my dad talked to me about it." I say with a shrug, "I covered for her but I have a feeling dad knew I was lying. He said Wally and Dick came to visit him and Dick said while we were on that mission Stacy killed someone on an accident and didn't tell him. Dad asked me and I denied it."

"Oh who would have thought you would be protective of the two of us. You used to get so annoyed when you would have to babysit us." Kent says with a smirk.

I wrap my arm around his shoulder, "Yeah well you two still annoy the crap out of me but I've come to live with it." I say with a chuckle. "So what do you think of the new girl?"

"I don't know…she seems pretty cool but we honestly can't have anymore new members we have enough."

"Trust me I know." I say with a sigh.

We finally catch up the others, "And this is the training area." Kaden says with a shrug.

"Yeah it's really cool!" Orianna says happily.

"Team suit up and head to the mission's room." Red Tornado says over the intercom.

"Where's that?" Alice asks curiously.

"Oh we'll show you we all just have to head to our rooms and change first." I say and then we all walk down the hallway, "I'm sure you're name is on one of the doors so you can go in there in change." I say and Alice nods her head.

I quickly walk into my room and slip into my red armored pants, yellow knee high boots, and my red mid riff shirt. It's a lot like Aunt Artemis's but red and doesn't have the arrow on the front. Next I put on my red domino mask and yellow hat. I slide my quiver on and grab my bow. I rush to the mission's room and when I get there everyone else is walking in.

Orianna walks over to me with a smirk on her face. She has a Tigress costume that looks just like her mom's except it has a few upgrades. One example of this is the fact she has heat vision. "So do I get to work with you on this mission?" She asks with a smirk.

"I don't know yet Red Tornado hasn't assigned the mission. Then I'll decide if you are with my team or not." I say with a smirk.

Next my gaze goes to Alice, Alex, and Abby. Abby is in black cargo shorts, black combat boots, and a black shirt like Kara's with a red S on it. Alice's costume is like Cassie's but it has a more armored look to it. Alex's Guardian costume consist of a blue tunic, black cropped leggings, golden utility belt, helmet, and boots. They all walk over to Orianna and I and smile.

"Hey where is Stacy?" Alex asks curiously.

"She left." I say with a shrug.

"You just let her leave?" A voice calls from behind and when I turn around Sam, Damian, and Kaden are walking over. Kaden morphs into his Zephyr costume which is black pants, a black shirt with a red x on it and a black cloak with a red lining. Damian is in his Robin costume (from the comics). Sam is in her Batgirl costume that looks like her mom's. Sam really has a thing for the eggplant color.

"Yes Damian I let her leave. She wanted to go home. She said she had business to attend to." I say in a serious tone as I cross my arms and glare at him.

He just glares back and then crosses his arms. "Sorry I'm late guys." Kent says as he zips into the room in his Kid Flash costume.

"You know for the fastest kid alive you are late to everything." Sam says as she crosses her arms.

"Be quiet." Kent mumbles in an annoyed tone.

"Are we all here?" Red Tornado's monotone voice calls and we all turn.

"Yes we are." I say as I cross my arms.

"Where is Nightwing?" Red Tornado asks curiously.

"Not here…she went home." Damian says as he crosses his arms. "Still don't know why she should have said if she left."

"Oh you care all of a sudden?" I ask in a smartass tone as I twist my head.

"No." Damian says and then he rolls his eyes, "I just don't want to hear Grayson bitch at me if she doesn't make it home."

"Well she's a big girl she can handle herself." I mumble.

"Can you two stop?" Kaden asks as he rolls his eyes, "Anyway Red can you please continue?"

"Thank you…anyway you have two missions. One is to go undercover and go to Lex Corp as tourists. He is apparently working on something big and we need to put a stop to it. The second mission is to go to Bialya. Apparently Queen Bee's daughter, Jenna, is up to her mother's old tricks and is trying to start a war." Red Tornado says and then he walks out of the room.

"Ok looks like we will be split up into three teams." I say as I cross my arms and look at everyone else.

"Why three? I mean there are only two missions." Alice says and when I look at her she quickly looks away.

Damian steps forward, "One team has to be the back up incase something goes wrong."

"Anyway Alpha will be going undercover at Lex Corp. Alpha will consist of Damian, Kaden, and Alice." I say as I look at the three of them and they nod their heads. "Beta will be going to Bialya. Beta will be Orianna, Alex, and I." I say as I cross my arms. My gaze goes to Samantha, Kent, and Abby, "That means you guys are Gamma."

"Oh come on!" Kent says as he throws his hands in the air, "That's not even cool."

"Come on Kent we know you can't go after Jenna because she can control men's minds like no problem." I say as I cross my arms.

"Whatever." He mumbles and then he throws his arms in the air. "So not fair but whatever go."

"We'll take Sphere." I say with a nod.

"Sweet I haven't gotten to spend anytime with the bioship in a while." Kaden says with a smile. He looks at Alice and Damian, "Come on guys aren't you coming?!"

"Yeah give me a second martian." Damian says and then he glares at me, "Remember to call for back up you stubborn ass."

"Same goes to you." I say with a smirk.

"Just leave already." Sam says as she throws her arms in the air.

"Fine." Damian and I say at the same time and then we leave.

Damian looks at Alice, "You might want to change after all we are going under cover."

**Bialya, January 2****nd**** 17:23 EST**

"Ha Kent is so annoyed at the fact I got to go on a mission and he didn't." Orianna says with a smirk.

"Be nice." Alex says with a shrug, "You are horrible to your brother."

"Listen you don't live with him." Orianna says as she puts her hands up in defense.

"Can we focus on the mission?" I ask as we land Sphere. The three of us hop out and I tap Sphere, "Good girl."

"Come on can't we just go and attack?" Orianna asks curiously.

"We have to plan out our attack." I say in a serious tone.

"Isn't this an observe and report mission?" Alex asks as she crosses her arm.

"Well just in case something happens." I say in a serious tone and we head towards Jenna's fortress. We sneak onto the roof and gaze through the skylight from a safe distance so they don't find out we are there.

We notice a man walk into the room and its Ra's al Ghul, "Is that who I think it is?" Alex asks in shock.

"Yeah…I thought the League sealed off the rest of his pits." I mumble quietly.

"Guess not." Orianna says and then Devastation and Icicle Jr. walk into the room. Devastation looks up and smirks. "That's my cue!" Orianna chirps happily as she busts through the glass.

"Dammit Tigress!" I snap. Alexandra and I hop down and I pull out my bow and foam arrow.

"Children." Ra's snaps.

"Take care of them." Jenna says as she points at us.

"Don't have to tell me twice girly." Devastation says with a smirk and she charges at me. I shoot my foam arrow at her and she catches it, "You think a simple arrow is going to hurt me?" She asks with a chuckle and then the arrow explodes and the foam sets all around her arm. My gaze goes to Orianna and she is sparing with Icicle Jr. Suddenly Alex runs up to Devastation and punches her with an uppercut. Devastation stumbles back and grabs Alex by the neck, "Stupid girl."

"Let her go." I growl as I pull out my stun arrow. Devastation just smirks and tightens her grip. I launch the arrow and it hits Devastation. She drops Alex and I sprint towards her. Alex runs over to Orianna and when I look back at Devastation she punches me in the face and I go flying into the wall, "Ok bitch it's on." I growl

I sprint towards her and she swings at me again. I duck and smack her across the face with my bow and flip back. Devastation charges at me again and I roll out of the way and fire another arrow at her. This time it hits her square in the back and her whole body gets covered with foam. I quickly look over to see Orianna kick Icicle Jr in the stomach and then when he keels over she jams her knee into his face. Alex then grabs him and slams him to the ground. My gaze goes back to Devastation, "You stupid brats think I'm finished?"

"Yeah." Orianna says with a smirk as I pull out an inhibitor collar and wrap it around Devastation's neck. I hit the button and Devastation yells out but then gets knocked out.

"Now where were we?" Alex asks as we look back to where Ra's and Jenna were but they are both gone.

"Son of a bitch." I mumble under my breath, "Come on ladies lets go." We get out and head back over to Sphere and start to fly away, "Tigress don't ever do that again!" I snap out and her eyes widen.

"I was just-"

"No don't I was just me. You acted out when you weren't supposed to and it could have gotten you killed!" I growl in a serious tone, "Honestly think!" She and Alex both look at me and their eyes are wide, "I'm sorry." I say quietly, "I'm not going to lose a member of my team because they don't listen."

"Sorry." She mumbles under her breath as she looks away from me. Alex frowns and puts her hand on Orianna's shoulder. I look away from them and sigh. _I hope the others mission wasn't this bad. _

**End of Lian's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Alice's P.O.V.**

**Bioship, January 2****nd**** 10:00 EST**

I adjust my black skirt as I rub my converse against the floor of the bioship. Next I fiddle with the zipper on my white hoodie that's covering up my dark blue t-shirt. I rub my hands together and look out the window, "So…how do you like America?" Kaden asks curiously. I turn my chair around so I'm facing him and shrug.

"It's ok…I mean it's nothing compared to Themyscira but its nice." I say with a small smile.

Damian crosses his arms, "So what did you think of the team?"

"Everyone seems nice…well I didn't really get to talk to Nightwing but…she seems cool." I say as I lean back in the chair.

"You're lucky she can be cranky." Kaden says with a small chuckle, "but once you get to know her she's nice."

"Yeah that's what you think." Damian mumbles.

"Can you blame her for being mean to you? You are always taunting her." Kaden says as he turns so he's facing Damian.

"She taunts me about Lian for no reason." Damian mumbles as he adjusts his sunglasses.

"Actually in Nightwing's defense you and Speedy do have a lot of tension." I say with a small smirk and Kaden bites his knuckles to stop himself from laughing.

Damian smirks, "I have a feeling you are going to fit in just fine here Alice."

"Thanks." I say with a small smile.

**LexCorp, January 2****nd**** 10:28 EST **

We walk inside and Kaden tenses up, "You ok?" I whisper to him and he nods his head.

"Yeah I'm fine." He whispers quietly. We walk over to the giant group of people and try to blend in.

Next Luthor walks out and he actually looks alright for his age, "Hello and welcome to LexCorp." He says with a smile. "Now you are all here for the tour right?" Everyone nods their heads, "Alright let's get started." He says with a smirk.

He starts to walk away and we all follow after him, "Where are we going?" I ask curiously.

Damian slides his sunglasses down a little bit and starts to look around, "At this point I can't really tell…we are going to have to take a bathroom break in a few minutes though."

We walk deeper into LexCorp and I can't help but gaze at all the technology that they have here. "To the left is our brand new androids that we are working on to help patrol the streets."

"Isn't that what Superman is for?" A girl in the front asks as she crosses her arms.

"Even superheroes need help sometimes." Luthor says with a fake smile and I see Kaden smirking. "Besides we are shipping them to other cities to like Central City and Gotham City."

"Batman protects Gotham and besides doesn't Bruce Wayne provide the technology for Gotham?" We hear another woman speak and then Damian and Kaden mumble under their breath.

"Who is it?" I ask curiously as I look for the woman who spoke.

"Lois Lane." Kaden says and then he looks at Damian.

"Well Ms. Lane even playboy billionaires can use some help from a different company." Luthor says with a smile. Damian clenches his fists, "Now if you would like to all take a bathroom break they are down the hall and to the right." Luthor says as he points down the hallway.

"_Is everyone up in the link?" _Damian's voice pops into my head.

I shake my head, _"What the hell is this?" _

"_A psychic link." _Kaden says as we continue to walk and when we take the corner we head into the separate bathrooms. I walk over to the stall and get inside. I hop up on the toilet and sit down.

"_So what am I supposed to do?" _I ask curiously.

"_I'm going to give Kaden this flash drive so he can plug it into the system for me and we can get Luthor's plans. Kaden is going to go into camouflage mode and sneaking into the lab area." _Damian says in a serious tone.

"_But that doesn't answer my question." _

"_Go distract the guards so they aren't looking at the feed." _Kaden says in a serious tone.

"Great they get to have the fun while I go distract some asshole guards." I mumble under my breath as I get out of the stall and walk out of the woman's restroom. I start to wander around the hallways and finally I see a door opened just a crack and when I push it open there are two men in suits looking at computer screens. "Excuse me?" I say quietly and they both turn around.

"What are you doing back here?" One of the men asks as he stands up.

"Hey go easy on her she's probably just lost." The younger looking one says as he puts his hand on the man's shoulder. My gaze goes to the screen and I can just barely make out Kaden's outline.

"I am." I say as I rub my arms, "I was on the tour and I went to the bathroom but I think I took a wrong turn or something…I mean I couldn't find the group and then I stumbled across you guys."

"Don't worry we can take you back to your group." The young one says with a smile.

"We aren't supposed to leave our post." The older one says in a serious tone as he frowns.

"Will you lighten up old man at least she asked for help and didn't stumble upon something else." The nice one says in a serious tone and when my gaze goes back to the screen I notice that Kaden is out of the room.

"Well yes um…I'd really appreciate it if I could get back my friends might be worried about me." I say with a quick nod.

"Ok then." He says and then we walk back towards the others. Right as we round the corner Kaden and Damian blend in with the rest of the group. "Well here is your group."

"Thank you sir." I say with a small smile and then I run back over to Damian and Kaden. "So how was your bathroom break?"

"Fine." Kent and Damian say at the same time.

"You two need to lighten up and have fun." I mumble as I cross my arms.

**Well ok guys there is chapter three and you got to see a little action! Don't worry Stacy is going to be in the next chapter :) Don't forget to review!**


	4. We Know Stacy

**HI GUYS! Thank you all so much for the reviews :)**

**Stacy's P.O.V**

**Gotham City, January 2****nd**** 09:35 EST**

An annoyed sigh passes my lips and I finally reach Gotham City Park. I take a seat down on one of the cold metal benches and watch as families walk past in their winter jackets. Even though the snow has melted there is still a small chill in the air. A happy couple walks by holding hands while two small boys run past chasing each other with fake swords. I chuckle and watch happily at the fact Gotham can actually be peaceful. Even after years of trying to clean up the city there are still crime lords ruining things. "Such a wonderful day don't you think Ms. Grayson?" A male voice that I don't recognize asks from behind me. Just as I go to turn around they walk around the bench and take a seat next to me. The man is wearing a hat, tan trench coat, and sunglasses. He turns and smiles slightly at me.

"Who are you?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

"Oh Ms. Grayson I'm just a messenger that's all." He says as he looks away from me. His gaze goes to people in the park and he chuckles.

"What's so funny?" I ask as I slip my hands into the pockets of my windbreaker. I stick my hands through the makeshift holes and grab onto my utility belt.

"Oh there is no need to resort to violence." He says as he looks back at me, "Trust me little girl I know that you have a utility belt under that jacket of yours just ready to go. After all what was it your dad would say, 'Batman's rule never leave home without it.'"

"What do you want?" I growl out in an annoyed tone.

"Like I said earlier…there is no need to get testy. My boss just wanted to let you know that he's got eyes everywhere."

"Who's your boss?" I ask as I twist my head and grip onto my wingding.

"Oh I'm sure a smart girl such as yourself can figure it out." He says with a smirk.

Suddenly I hear Uncle Jason, "Or you could just be a nice guy and tell her yourself." My gaze goes to Uncle Jason's hand and I notice he has a gun to the back of the man's neck.

"Oh well if it isn't Jason Todd." He says with a chuckle.

"That's my name scumbag. Now tell this nice young lady what she needs to know." Uncle Jason growls.

"Come on Stacy I shouldn't even have to tell you. Fine I'll give you a clue he used to sport a pretty awesome ponytail." He says and he slowly gets up. _Deathstroke._ "I'd put that gun away if I were you Jason. I mean it's not very proper to be waving guns around in public." He says with a smirk and then he walks away.

My feet and hands go numb. _What the hell would Deathstroke want with me? He's old and can't do anything anymore…I shouldn't be worried. _"Stacy you alright?" Uncle Jason asks as he puts his hand on my shoulder, "Do I have to go chase that bastard down?"

"N-no Uncle Jason I'm fine." I quickly say as I shake my head and get feeling back in my hands and feet. "Honestly I'm alright."

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm fine." I say with a small chuckle.

"Honestly I'm shocked that you aren't at that cave." He says as he sits down next to me.

I turn and look back at all the happy people, "I went for a while…I guess I just didn't want to be there today." I say quietly.

"I can understand why." He says with a chuckle, "You have the spawn of Satan, West's hyperactive children, and the archer…wait we can't forget the others."

"Hey Lian isn't that bad, Kent isn't bad when his mouth is shut, and Orianna is just excited about being new to the team." I say with a shrug.

"What no comment for Damian?" Uncle Jason asks with a smirk.

"Nope he is the spawn of Satan." I say with a smirk and we both chuckle.

"Well it was nice to see you kid but I've got to get going…you forget I'm not exactly on the family's favorite list right now."

"Don't worry I understand." I say with a smile and he ruffles my hair.

"See you around kid." He says and then he walks away. I go back to people watching and sigh. _Yes a nice relaxing day._

**Gotham City, January 2****nd**** 23:12 EST**

I perch up on the edge of a rooftop. _What the hell does Deathstroke want? We haven't heard from him in a few years. He's supposed to be like retired because he's old._ "Why didn't you go on today's mission?" I hear Dad call from behind me in his Batman voice.

"I didn't feel good." I say quietly and I sigh.

"Are you sure that's why?" Dad asks as he walks over and stands on the side of me.

"Yes I am and let me guess Robin ratted me out." I mumble.

"I'll have you know that it was Batgirl." He says as he puts his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm going to kick her ass the next time I see her." I growl.

"Oh don't get mad at her. She just cares." Dad says as he sits down next to me and I cross my arms, "Come on you can tell me anything Nightwing." He says in a serious tone.

"Batman there is nothing to talk about." I say as I sit down completely and swing my legs.

"I can tell you are lying to me." He says with a small smile.

"I'm not."

"Fine Nightwing." Dad says and then he stands up.

I stand up and smile at him, "Honestly Batman I'm fine don't worry about me."

"Ok then." He says and then he walks over and gives me a quick kiss on the forehead, "Now go out there and kick ass Little Bird." Dad says and I nod my head. Dad swings off the roof and I smile slightly.

I head towards Crime Alley and I notice two guys attempting to attack a young guy and girl. I swing closer and hide on the roof and hear the conversation, "Honestly can't you just leave us alone?" The girl asks with a frown.

"We'll give you whatever you want honestly." The young guy says as he protectively wraps his arm around the girl.

"Oh trust me we know." The shortest man says as he pulls out a knife.

The woman's eyes flicker with fear, "Now hand her over." The other man says in a serious tone.

"No." The guy says as he pushes his girlfriend back.

Before anything else can happen I flip off of the building and land on the short man's shoulders and drop him to the ground. I quickly turn and look at the other one and see him running, "Leaving the party so soon?" I growl out in an annoyed tone as I sprint down the alley and tackle him to the ground. I grab his arm and pull upwards and he screams, "Now scumbag are you going to attack helpless people again?" I growl.

"Bitch!" He snaps.

I jerk his arm even higher and he yelps, "I'm sorry what was that I didn't hear you."

"Yes I won't hurt anyone I swear!" He yells and I get off of him. My gaze goes to the jerk I landed on earlier and he is still on the ground. My gaze goes to the couple and they are shaking.

I walk back over to them and handcuff the guy, "Are you two ok?" I ask with a small smile.

"Thank you." The young guy says as he wraps his arm around his girlfriend.

"It was no problem…just get her home." I say and he nods his head.

"Thank you." The girl says and she pulls me into a hug. I'm taken back for a second but then I hug her back. She lets go and they both quickly run out of the alleyway. A small smirk grows across my lips and I grapple back up to the rooftops.

I sprint across the rooftops when I spot a quick blur of grey sneak into the Gotham City museum. I quickly head over and sneak in through the window. I put my domino mask into heat vision mode and follow the trail the person left. Finally I see the boy and they are right near one of the new diamonds that the museum just put on display. I examine the boy and he is in a long sleeved gray shirt with black cargo pants and black combat boots. "What do you think you're doing?" I growl.

The boy quickly turns around and I notice he has shaggy black hair that covers his eyes but he has a black domino mask on that looks eerily familiar, "Making a living." He says with a smirk.

"I hate to burst your bubble kid but you aren't stealing anything from here." I say as I take a few steps towards him and grab my bow staff. I hit a button and it extends outwards. "Now get out of here before I actually hurt you."

"You can't hurt me." He says with a smirk…you know you're boring. Where is Batgirl she's way more fun to toy around with?"

I raise an eyebrow, "Listen here kid Batgirl is way out of your league you got that." I growl as I point at him. "Now do what I said and leave dammit."

"Fine whatever you say." He says with a smirk and then he quickly rushes out of the room. I look over at the case and notice that the diamond is missing.

"That bastard." I mumble as I sprint after him. "Get back here you little bastard!" I snap as I pull out a batarang and throw it at him. He dodges it without a problem and I notice his eyes are glowing white. "What the hell?" He quickly takes the corner and I throw another batarang that turns into ropes. They wrap around his legs and he falls to the rooftop. I flip over and smirk, "Thought you got the best of me you little shit."

He just smirks and knocks my legs out from under me. I look up and he drops the ropes that were around his feet, "Better luck next time Nightwing." He says with a smirk and he hops off the roof. Just as I get up and look over the edge of the roof he's gone.

"Son of a bitch!" I snap and when I look at the edge of the building I notice a faint glisten. I walk over and pick it up to see the diamond the kid stole and a small note next to it.

I open it up and read it. _Well Nightwing looks like I have another person to toy around with. Anyway the chase was fun so you can have your stupid diamond back. Not like I actually need it anyway. Until next time Nightwing. ~ Naga_

"Naga?" I mumble as I raise an eyebrow. I quickly head back to the Gotham Museum and give the diamond back to the guards after I explain the situation. They nod their heads and I quickly make my leave. I head back towards the Batcave. When I get there I look around and notice mom isn't there.

_She must be at the Clock tower. _ Suddenly the Batcomputer starts to go off and I notice it's from Kent. I answer it and cross my arms, "Yes Kent?"

"_I was so bored today! I was stuck with Sam and Abby because someone left."_ He says with a pout.

"Oh calm down." I say as I lean back in my chair, "Honestly I had to leave ok I didn't feel good."

"_Yeah sure."_ He says as he crosses his arms. _"Lian and I know why you left…apparently we both missed out on some good missions today." _

"What do you mean _we_?"

"_Lian made me Gamma."_ He says with a pout.

"Damn." I say with a smirk, "What did you do to deserve that?"

"_Well one team had to go to Bialya and another had to go undercover to Lex Corp. The new girl, Kaden, and Damian went undercover while Lian, Orianna, and Alex got the Bialya mission."_ He says with a sigh.

"Well I can understand why Lian didn't have you go on the Bialya mission. Don't you remember last time we went on a mission relating to Queen Bee's daughter?" I ask with a smirk, "Oh wait I'm sorry it was Poison Ivy."

"_I see how it is,"_ He says with a chuckle, _"we are going to start this game. Well if memory serves me right haven't you had a thing for a few villains?" _

"What?" I ask in shock.

"_Come on Stace try to lie to me."_ He says with a smirk.

"I've never had a crush on a villain." I say as I cross my arms.

"_Excuse me!"_ He says with a chuckle, _"What about that time your family came to visit mine and you and I had a run in with the wannabe Mirror Master?"_

I bite my lip, "Oh come on!"

"_You were flirting with him the whole time!"_ Kent says with a chuckle.

"He started it and he was kinda cute I mean he had that innocent puppy look." I say with a shrug, "Besides its part of my charm."

"_If you say so Stace."_ He says with a chuckle, _"Actually I think everyone on the team has gone through that villain liking phase."_

"_Is that Stacy?"_ I hear Orianna call and then she shoves Kent out of the way.

"_Dammit Orianna get out of here."_ Kent mumbles.

"Hi Orianna." I say with a smirk and I wave at her.

"_There you said hi now get out!"_ Kent says in an annoyed tone and he pushes her out of his room. _"Anyway I'm heading to bed Stace…I guess if you show up to the cave tomorrow I'll see you then." _

"Bye." I say with a small smile and then I hang up the chat. I walk over to the changing room and change into my sweatpants and tank top. I throw a jacket on and make my way up the stairs. "Time to go home." I say with a small smile as I grab my keys off of the counter and head toward my car.

I quickly drive home and when I get there I swing the door open and head straight for the bathroom. I notice the door is open a little bit and when I swing the door open I see Dad stitching himself back up, "Dad!"

Dad jumps a little bit, "Stacy Bear you scared the crap out of me."

"Dad what are you doing?" I ask as I walk over to him and grab the needle from his hand.

"I didn't want to bother your mother. She's having a meeting with the birds." Dad says with a shrug. I grab a red towel from the cabinet and start to wipe some of the blood around dad's wound.

"What am I going to do with you?" I say with a chuckle as I start to put the finishing touches on dad's stitches.

Dad shrugs, "So how was patrol daughter of mine?"

"Well there is a new cat burglar who likes to steal things for shits and giggles…dad he's just a kid." I say as I shake my head and take the needle away. I grab the bottle of peroxide off the counter and pour it on dad's wound. He moves his arm a little bit and I wipe the blood away.

"What did he steal?" Dad asks as he stands up.

"Oh he stole from the new exhibit at the Gotham Museum…but he gave it back to me…that was the weird thing." I say with a shrug as we walk towards the kitchen.

We get into the kitchen and I sit down at the table, "Want some cereal?" Dad asks with a smirk as he grabs a box of Frosted Flakes.

"Sure." I say with a smirk as he grabs two bowls out of the cabinet. He puts one in front of me and then pours cereal into the bowls.

Dad grabs the milk out of the fridge and quickly pours some in our bowls and puts it back. He grabs spoons and places mine in front of me as he sits down across from me. "Stace." He says in a serious tone.

"Yeah dad?" I ask with a small smile.

"Why did you leave today?" He asks as I shove a spoonful of sugary frosted flakes into my mouth. I swallow quickly and the sugar taste quickly leaves my mouth.

"I didn't feel good that's all." I reply and then I shove another spoonful in my mouth.

Dad takes a bite of his cereal and we sit there in silence for a few minutes, "We know Stace."

"What?" I gulp.

"You're mom and I have known what happened for a few years now…you never told us and you know it hurt a little bit." Dad says with a frown.

"Dad…" I whisper and then I look away from him, "I didn't want you to be disappointed in me and think I was a disgrace ok." I mumble as I run my fingers through my hair.

"Mom and I honestly would have understood Stace…mistakes happen and you didn't even mean to…you were defending your friends." Dad says and then he looks at me with a serious face, "I was disappointed at the fact you didn't tell me," He says and I frown, "I was actually going to be strict with you but then Mom stood up for you." I push my half eaten bowl of cereal away and cross my arms.

"Why are you bringing this up now?" I ask with a frown.

"Because your mom and I found out who that person you killed was trained by." Dad says in a serious tone and my eyes widen a little bit.

I rub the back of my neck and sigh, "I'm a big girl dad you can tell me who trained him."

Dad stands up and puts his bowl in the sink, "Honestly Stace now that I'm thinking about it, it doesn't matter." Dad says as he leans against the sink.

"Just tell me!" I snap and then I cover my mouth.

Dad crosses his arms and looks away and my throat closes, "Dad…that can't be right." He looks at me and frowns, "Deathstroke is retired dad." I say quickly. _Why is all this being brought up now…Deathstroke is gone._ My eyes widen a little bit, "Dad this isn't a coincidence." I say as I stand up.

"What do you mean?" Dad asks as he tilts his head.

"A man came up to me in the park and mentioned something that was related to Deathstroke." I say quickly.

Dad pinches the bridge of his nose, "Why does this have to happen now?" He mumbles, "You know what Stace we will just deal with this matter when it actually comes up…we can just go on like normal ok." Dad says and I nod my head. I run up to him and pull him into a giant hug and he hugs me back tightly.

"I'm glad to know you and mom know dad…it killed me on the inside to keep it from you." I mumble.

"I know Stace." He says quietly and then he kisses the top of my head, "Now go to bed."

I nod my head and start to leave. I quickly turn around and smile at Dad, "Night daddy…I love you."

"I love you to Stacy Bear." Dad says with a smile.

**Well there you have it! Deathstroke is back, there is a new antihero out there, and everyone has a thing for villains I guess…so don't forget to review guys :)**

**Ok guys I hope you enjoyed :) Don't forget to review and MiMi I can't wait for an update :3**


	5. Sparring

**Hi guys! That's right another chapter with some of the team ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the famous characters ok!**

**Stacy's P.O.V.**

**Mount Justice, January 3****rd**** 12:23 EST**

"Recognized Nightwing B42." The female computer voice says and I'm in the main room of the mountain. I walk into the living room to see that it's empty and a small smirk grows across my lips.

"Sweet TV all to myself." I chuckle as I flip onto the couch. I turn the TV on with the remote and start to flip through the channels only to discover that nothing is on. An annoyed sigh passes my lips while I get up from the couch and shut the TV off.

I start to stroll down the halls of Mount Justice and I come across my room. I walk inside and stare at the black wallpaper with dark blue polka dots on it. I walk over to the bed and flop down. I turn my head and notice my Batman teddy bear sitting there. I smirk as I pick it up and examine all the little patch ups that have been added to him. My fingers go over the rough stitching on his arm from the time Kaden accidently ripped it off. I put the bear back down and walk over to the dresser. I pull out a pair of pink short shorts and a slim fit black tank top. I quickly strip from my black leather pants and pink hoodie and change into the shorts and tank top. My gaze goes to the mirror and I put my hair up into a high ponytail. "A work out might help me feel better." I mumble as I quickly head out of my room and to the training room.

I walk over and wrap my knuckles with tape and head over to the punching bag. I start to punch and kick it as hard as I can, "I see someone is here by themselves today."

I turn around and see Kaden standing there with his arms crossed. He is in a pair of red shorts and a black slim fit t-shirt. I shrug my shoulders, "Well you know I like when I'm by myself sometimes its relaxing when you don't hear members of the team's voices in your head."

"Oh come on that's only for missions." Kaden says as he grabs some tape and wraps it around his knuckles, "How about we spar Nightwing?"

"Really?" I ask with a chuckle, "You're the martian who isn't that good in hand to hand combat remember. Your sister is the one I'd be afraid of."

"Is that a fact?" He says with a smirk and suddenly I'm hit in the back by the punching bag and stumble towards him. He grabs my wrists, "Now do you think I'm a worthy opponent?"

I jerk my wrists free, "Whatever it's your funeral." I say with a smirk and I flip backwards. "I think you're forgetting Kaden that I'm tied with Lian for second spot with hand to hand combat."

"Which is why I'm going to brag when I kick your ass." He chuckles.

"That's what you think." I say and then he grabs the bottom of his shirt and starts to take it off, "And if you think you are going to distract me with your muscles you would be wrong."

"Damn my plan isn't working." He says as he rolls his eyes, "Anyway can we just start so I can wipe the floor with you?"

I narrow my eyes and gesture for him to come forward, "Bring it on."

"If you insist." He says with a bow and then he charges at me. He goes to punch me but I grab his arm and twist it behind his back. I stick my leg up and kick him so he stumbles forward. He spins around and I flip forward and send a kick to the jaw. Right as it's about to make contact he disappears and I fall to the ground.

"Really Kaden resorting to powers this early in our battle?" I sing and suddenly I'm grabbed by the ponytail and fall to the ground. "That's cheating." I growl as I quickly get up and notice he still isn't visible. I look over and notice there is chalk for your hands on the bench and smirk. I scrape some off and put it into my hands. "Fine Kaden two can play at this game." I say triumphantly as I throw the chalk in the air and it just skims his shoulder. "There you are!" I sprint towards him and he comes out of camouflage mode. He swings at me but I grab his arm and punch him in the stomach. I lean over a little bit, "Come on Kaden I thought you'd put up more of a fight than that."

"Oh trust me I'm just toying with you." He chuckles.

"Sure." I say as I roll my eyes and then he lifts his head up quickly and the back of his head smacks into my chin. My teeth slam together and it causes me to bite my cheek. I stumble backwards and grab my chin. "Oh so we're playing dirty." I hiss. He just smirks and shrugs his shoulders innocently.

He charges towards me and I jump up and flip off of his shoulders. Just as I go to turn he wraps his arms under mine and holds his hands together behind my neck. I start to flail but he doesn't let me go, "Well look who's pinned." He cheers, "Now what was that about me being bad at hand to hand combat?" He whispers in my ear.

He loosens his grip for a split second and I use that opportunity to grab his arms and flip him over my shoulder, "I said you are bad at hand to hand combat." I growl. Just as I go to pin him he lifts his leg up and kicks me in the chest. I stumble back for a second and just as I look back he sinks into the ground, "Stop cheating! If you don't stop you are going to get Nightwing'd!"

"Hate to break it to you Stace but your dad invented that." Kaden says as he appears again and I punch him in the nose. He wipes the blood away from his nose and I smirk.

"It gets passed down with the name." I say with a smirk and he growls. He grabs my shoulders and then knees me in the stomach. I wince and adjust my arms so I break us apart. We both stumble away from each other and I take a deep breath and notice he's panting to.

He charges at me and I jump in the air to kick him in the face but he grabs my leg and spins me around and then slams me to the ground. He quickly sits right below my chest and pins my arms with his legs, "Well looks like you're moded." He smirks. He leans forward, "You can admit I'm better now."

I just smirk, "Yeah not going to happen." I quickly move upward and wrap my feet around his neck and slam him down to the ground. "Daddy taught me that move." I say and then I pin him. My legs are on the side of his waist and I pin his arms to the side. "Now what was that about you saying you were going to wipe the floor with me Kaden?" I pant out with a smirk as I feel a few beads of sweat roll down my face. His chest is still moving up and down and he just pouts and glares at me, "Oh come on Kaden be a good sport otherwise I'm not going to let you up." His green eyes show rage but he seems to be calming down slowly.

"Fine you beat me." He mumbles under his breath. I lean closer to him, "What was that?" I ask with a smirk as I lean forward even more and I can smell his mint breath. His green cheeks start to flush red, "What's the matter Kaden not use to being pinned like this?"

"Um what is going on in here?" A quiet voice asks. Kaden and I go wide eyed and I quickly roll off of him. We look and see Alice standing there and her cheeks are red.

Heat rises up to my cheeks and I rub the back of my neck, "We were sparring." I say with a small smile as I punch Kaden's shoulder playfully.

"Yeah we wanted to see who was better." Kaden says as he wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"Well clearly from the position you two were in it was Nightwing." Alice says with a small smirk as her cheeks start to go back to their normal color.

"That's right because I am the best." I say with a smirk as I stand up and help Kaden up.

"Hey guys!" Kent says happily as he zips into the room. "What's going on?" He asks curiously as he puts his arm on Alice's shoulder.

"Oh Kaden and Stacy were sparing." Alice says and Kent nods his head.

"Who won?" Kent asks as he looks at Kaden and I.

"Kent obviously I won." I say with a smirk.

"Yeah she had Kaden pinned." Alice says and Kent smirks.

"Interesting." He says with a chuckle and Kaden puts his t-shirt back on. "Anyway Stace I just got the new Halo game wanna play?"

"Hell yes!" I cheer happily as I sprint towards him and flip off of his shoulders, "I'm so going to kick your ass speedster."

"No you aren't!" He yells as he zips past me. When I get to the main room Kent already has the game loaded. I flop down on the couch and he passes me one of the controllers. "So you won your little sparing match."

"Hey he started it." I say as I hit two player mode. "What's the matter? Are you jealous I'm spending time with someone other than you on the team speedster?"

"No I'm just worried one of these days Kaden is going to get sick of you beating him and he's going to use his powers to launch you across the room because we both know he could have easily done that."

"Yeah but he wouldn't have." I say with a shrug as the game starts, "He's not crazy."

"Whatever you say Stace." He says with a shrug, "You know I really hope we can go on a mission soon. I'm so annoyed I didn't get to go on one yesterday."

"Don't worry I'm sure there will be plenty more to come Kent." I say as we start to play.

"I know but we have so many people on the team now. It's not like when it was the original six of us." Kent says and then he starts to shoot at the other team, "Seriously though we had you, Kaden, Abby, Lian, and I…then Damian joined in after once Bruce didn't need him as much."

"I know but everyone else is good to…they just need practice." I say with a small frown.

"Yeah we have a bunch of rookies on the team and they are the ones who get to go on the missions. You have Sam and Orianna who are still newbies and then Alice who just joined the team." Kent says and then runs a hand through his dirty blonde hair.

"Well to be honest Alice comes from Themyscira and they are badass Amazons over there." I say with a chuckle, "Lian, Abby, and I went there one summer for a bonding experience. Wonder Woman got so annoyed with us so Aunt Donna watched us most of the time." I say with a chuckle.

"Ok I guess I can give you the whole Amazon thing and trust me I remember when you girls were gone. It was so nice here at the cave and hardly anything went wrong." Kent says with a chuckle and I throw a pillow at him and it hits the back of his head. "Wow someone is cranky."

"I'm not cranky you just make stupid jokes." I mumble.

"_Kaden, Kent, and Stacy report to the mission's room at this time."_ Lian's voice says over the intercom.

Kent quickly shuts the game off and zips out of the room. I slowly make my way into the room and when I get there Lian is standing there with her arms crossed and Kent is standing next to Kaden. "Yeah boss?" I ask as I stand next to Kent.

"Well I have a mission for us." She says with a smirk, "Trust me it's just going to be us because I know for a fact we can handle it."

"Where are we going?" Kaden asks in a plain tone.

"Santa Prisca." Lian says with a smirk, "Now get dressed team we leave in 10 minutes. Meet me at the bioship."

**End of Stacy's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Sam's P.O.V.**

**Mount Justice, January 3****rd**** 14:12 EST**

"Recognized Batgirl B46."

I look around and see Abby reading a book on the couch, Damian is doing push ups, and Alice is playing on a laptop. "Where is everyone?" I ask curiously as I walk over to them.

Damian stops for a second and looks at me. "Well Zephyr, Nightwing, Speedy, and Kid Flash are out on a mission, Guardian is at the lab with her mother, and Tigress has some housework to do." He says plainly and then he goes back to doing his push ups.

Abby moves over and smiles at me, "You can sit next to me if you want." She says and I sit down next to her.

"I'm shocked Drake let you out of the house." Damian calls as he continues to do his push ups.

"Why do you call my dad that?" I mumble in an annoyed tone.

Damian just rolls his eyes and stops doing push ups. He looks at the three of us, "I'll be in the shower so try not to screw anything up while I'm gone."

"No promises." I say with a smirk.

"Don't worry Robin we'll try." Alice says with a small salute. He nods and then walks out of the room. Abby puts her book down and chuckles, "What's so funny?" Alice asks curiously as she puts her laptop down and crosses her legs.

"Damian is fine." She says with a giggle and I raise an eyebrow.

"You do realize I'm related to him right?" I ask as I shake my head.

"I'm not saying you think it! All I'm saying is he is very fit." Abby says and then she picks the book back up again, "Trust me kid if you think that's bad you should hear what tons of the girls thought about your Uncle Dick." Abby says as she starts to flip through some of the pages.

"Again I don't care." I say as I lean back on the couch, "I wanna go out on patrol or something but it's too early in Gotham." I mumble as I cross my arms.

"Well quit your bitching and do something." Abby says as she crosses her arms.

"We should go to the boardwalk!" I say as I jump off of the couch.

"I don't know." Alice says as she rubs the back of her neck.

Abby stands up to, "No I think Sam has the right idea! We can have some bonding time seeing as how you will have to learn to deal with us eventually." Abby says happily as she runs over and grabs Alice's hands. She pulls her off of the couch with ease, "Besides we can go out looking for cute guys."

"Now you sound like Stacy." I say with a chuckle and all three of us laugh.

The three of us interlock arms, "Ok I guess we can have some fun."

"There you go that's the spirit!" Abby says happily and we walk out of the mountain.

**Happy Harbor Boardwalk, January 3****rd**** 14:32 EST**

A small chill goes through my body as a gust of wind blows by. We stop and lean over the railing and watch as the waves from the ocean crash against the rocks, "It's kinda peaceful." Alice says quietly.

"You're right." I say with a small smile, "We don't have a lot of nice places like this back home in Gotham."

"Well this reminds me of home." Alice says with a small smile.

"Do you miss it there?" Abby asks as she tilts her head.

Alice nods her head, "I've only been gone for a day and I'm already home sick. I miss all of my sisters."

"We can be your sisters Alice." I say with a smile as I put my hand on her shoulder.

"We are all like one giant family." Abby says happily as she stands on the other side of Alice. "You have me who's like the sister who keeps secrets, Orianna's the hyper active puppy, Lian is like a mom, Stacy's the sister that cares about you but isn't always around, Damian is the brother who acts like he could care less about you but once someone threatens you he'll rip their throat out, Kaden is the quiet brother who likes to keep to himself, Kent's the smartass of the family, Alex is the super smart sibling, and then you have Sam over here who is the goodie two shoes." Abby says with a chuckle.

"Hey!" I say with a pout and then I smirk.

"You know I actually like the sound of that." Alice says with a small smile.

Abby looks at us and smirks, "What do you say with go shopping?"

"I'm not really in the shopping mood." I say with a shrug.

"I agree with Sam." Alice says with a shrug.

"Fine we can just walk along the boardwalk then." Abby says as she shakes her head, "Why is Alex the only girl who will go shopping with me?"

"Because you don't like the same stuff as Lian and Stacy." I say plainly.

"Oh." Abby says and then we all start to walk down the boardwalk with smiles on our faces.

**Ok Santa Prisca is going to be the next chapter :) Don't forget to leave me a nice review :)**


	6. Santa Prisca

**Thank you for all the nice reviews guys! Oh and don't worry there is no love triangle or anything yet. Stacy is just a flirt that's all. If she does end up in a relationship it will most likely be towards the end. Anyway…GO READ MY SISTER MIMI'S OC STORY! IT'S AMAZING LIKE GO READ IT NOW! ITS CALLED THEORIES! AND MY DARLING SISTER IF YOU NEED IDEAS I'VE GOT PLENTY! **

**Stacy's P.O.V.**

**Santa Prisca, January 3****rd**** 19:23 ECT**

"Ok let's go over the plan again." Lian says in a serious tone. "Kid Flash and Nightwing are going to be outside making sure Zephyr and I don't get caught when we are sneaking in."

"Sweet!" Kent whispers cheerfully as he sticks his hand up, "Don't leave me hanging Wingnut."

I just roll my eyes and high five him, "So you and Zephyr are going to go inside and find out exactly what they are up to?"

"Yeah," Lian says and then she crosses her arms, "but if we can get to their files and something actually is up we are going to have you go in and get the data."

"It would be my pleasure." I say with a smirk.

"_Ok is everyone on link?" _Kaden asks and we all nod our heads, _"Ok Speedy lets go."_ Kaden goes into camouflage mode and Lian quickly disappears into the shadows.

"_Remember you two no doing anything stupid or making this a competition." _Lian growls.

"_Yes mom."_ Kent and I say at the same time.

I climb up into the tree and Kent runs to the other side of the perimeter. I start to fiddle with my hair and I notice two men with guns walk by the tree and I stiffen up. They walk by without noticing me and head towards the building. Ten minutes goes by and there are no signs of the others, _"Everyone ok?" _

"_We kind of um…got a situation." _Lian says from the other end.

"_You got caught didn't you?" _I say and then I smirk.

"_Just shut up and get in here. Kent you watch Stacy's back she has to get into the computer room." _Kaden says in a serious tone. I flip off of the tree and just as I land Kent is standing next to me with a smirk.

"Need a lift?" He asks with a shrug.

"Sure." I say and then I jump onto his back and he speeds into the building. I close my eyes so I don't get dizzy and then we stop.

"Ok hurry up and hack this stupid thing so we can go join in on the action." Kent says in a serious tone as he puts me down and I plug my wrist computer into the main one.

"You know I'm a big girl KF I can take care of myself." I say with a smirk as I start to hack into the only encrypted file on the computer.

"Then deal with the wrath of Batman if something happens to you…no thank you." He says as he shakes his head and suddenly the door opens. Two of Bane's men run into the room and Kent rushes over and slams their heads together before they can even blink. "See what would you have done if I wasn't here to cover for you?"

"I would have thrown a wingding at them." I say with a shrug and I finally hack the file. I copy everything the computer has on its hard drive and then I pull my cord out. "Ok Kid Flash lets go join the others and kick some ass."

"With pleasure." Kent says and then he zips out of the room.

I break through the window and do a double front flip. Just as I'm about to land I slam two thugs' heads together that are shooting at Lian. Lian salutes me and a few guys circle me. I sprint at one and punch him in the stomach. He leans over and I slam his face into my knee. He falls to the ground and I'm grabbed from behind. I wrap my legs behind his and pull forward. He loses his balance and falls backwards. I quickly drop a smoke pellet and smoke fills the room. "Really?" I hear Kent yell in an annoyed tone. I hand cuff the thug that just attacked me and suddenly someone grabs my neck and lifts me off of the ground. I kick my legs and notice that Bane is the one attempting to strangle me.

"Well look what we have here a bird that's out of Gotham!" Bane says with a chuckle.

"You bastard." I growl as I try to go for my utility belt.

He just chuckles and his grip around my neck gets tighter. I gasp and hardly any air goes into my lungs when I make an attempt, _"Guys a little help." _I look around and notice they are all occupied.

"Put her down!" Kaden snaps and he punches Bane in the face. Bane releases his grip on my throat and I swing and wrap my legs around his arm. I flip over so I'm on top of his arm and I pull upwards. There is a snap noise and Bane screams. I quickly let go and flip off. I stumble into Kaden and we fall to the ground.

"You little devil!" Bane snaps as he charges at us. Kaden grabs onto me and we disappear into the floor just as Bane goes by.

"Thank you." I say with a small smile and Kaden nods his head. He brings us back up and we both look around. Lian and Kent have their men down and they sprint over to us.

"Are you alright?" Lian asks in a serious tone and I nod my head.

"Let's just get this moron." Kaden growls in an annoyed tone.

"I've had enough of you children! You have ruined my plans for the last time!" He snaps as he hits his venom injector. Suddenly the green venom flows through the tubes and his arms practically double in size with muscle. He charges at us and we all roll out of the way.

"Speedy Zephyr maneuver 14. Kid you and I get maneuver 10." I call to them and they all nod their heads.

Lian starts to shoot arrows at Bane and Kaden punches him in the face. I pull out a wingding and Kent speeds right past me towards Bane. I jump up onto his shoulders and flip off his shoulders. I launch at Bane and just as Kaden punches him in the face I cut the tubes connecting his venom injector to his veins. He swings his arm back and whacks me and sends me flying across the room into Lian. "Sorry." I mumble as I quickly get up.

"Damn are you gaining weight?" Lian asks with a chuckle and I glare at her.

My gaze goes back to Bane and notice him shrinking back down to his original size. He looks up at Kaden and Kent and they punch him in the face at the same time. I toss them a pair of handcuffs, "Nice work team." I say with a small smirk.

"Excuse me but I believe I'm leader." Lian says with a cocky smirk as she puts her hands on her hips.

"Oh stop you two," Kent says with a chuckle, "because we all know that obviously I'm leader."

"All of you shut up lets get going." Kaden says as he walks past all of us.

We get back to the bioship and sit down. Kaden flies us out of there, "Did you get the information that we need?" Lian asks curiously.

"Yeah I'm going to upload it now." I say and then I dial Mom's number. Suddenly the giant Oracle face pops up on the computer screen.

"_Yes Nightwing what is it?"_ She asks curiously.

"We are heading back to the mountain from a mission and we just got some files from Bane and I was going to upload them to you so you can add them to the main data base." I say as I start to upload the files.

"That is if you don't mind Oracle." Kent says as he leans back in the chair.

"_Oh don't worry Kid Flash it's no problem."_ She says and I can tell she's smirking on the other end, _"Anyway how long until you guys get back?"_

"Probably a few hours Oracle." I say as I sit back down, "The files are uploaded."

"_Thank you Nightwing and be safe."_

"Don't worry I will." I say and then I end the link.

"Look who's mommy was worried about her." Kaden says with a smirk.

I turn around and raise an eyebrow as I cross my arms, "Really Kaden? This coming from the boy whose mommy still makes him cookies whenever he brings his friends or a girl over. Oh wait lets not forget the time she forced you to wear that sweater she knit at the team Christmas party last year."

Kent starts to chuckle and Kaden glares at him, "Sorry but that was pretty funny."

"Whatever." Kaden says with a shrug.

"Can we focus on getting back?" Lian asks as she crosses her arms. "Besides cousin of mine I don't know why you are laughing. After all you have a dad that asks every girl you bring home if they are your girlfriend and then even if they say no he still shows them embarrassing pictures of you." She says as her gaze goes to Kent.

I start to chuckle and Kent crosses his arms, "At least my dad didn't almost burn the house down with his cooking!"

"But you're dad almost did to!" Lian says as she throws her hands in the air.

"Guys guys guys can't you argue about family some other time?" I ask as I shake my head.

"You are seriously talking to them about arguing with family?" Kaden asks as he raises an eyebrow, "You and Damian try to kill each other every time you are on a mission together."

"But Damian is a dick." I say as I cross my arms.

"Seriously though we should just focus on getting back to the cave…I wonder how the others are." Lian says and she leans back in her chair. "Oh and Kent your sister takes after your dad on so many levels."

"How so?"

"She is impulsive…she's like Bart." Lian says as she puts her hat over her eyes. "Anyway wake me up when we get back to the cave."

"Ok." Kaden, Kent, and I say at the same time.

**Mount Justice, January 3****rd**** 22:34 EST**

"Lian wake up we're back." I say with a yawn as I shove Lian's shoulder. She grabs my wrist and twists it. "Lian stop!" I snap.

"Oh sorry." She says as she shakes her head and let's go of my wrist.

"Come on you lazy ass we're back." I say and she nods her head. I walk out of the bioship and head straight for the kitchen. I open up the fridge and grab a bottle of water and quickly start to drink it. I hop up on the counter and swing my legs. Next Kent runs into the room and grabs a piece of pie from the fridge. "Really Kent?"

"Fast metabolism remember?" He says with a smirk and then he shoves a piece into his mouth.

"How can you eat that so late at night?"

"Seriously…you eat cereal with your dad this late at night." Kent says and then he shoves another piece in his mouth.

"Yeah but that's different." I say as I shake my head.

"You're just saying that because if you ate pie this late at night it would go to your hips." He says with a chuckle and I through my water bottle at him and it smacks him in the face.

"Asshole." I mumble under my breath.

"Oh come on Stace I'm kidding."

Kaden and Lian walk into the room and shake their heads, "We can't even leave you two alone for a minute." Lian mumbles under her breath as she pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Well he should know better than to joke about pie going to a girl's hips." I mumble.

"Wow that was stupid on your part." Kaden says as he shakes his head and leans on the counter next to me.

"Oh come on I was only joking." Kent says as he rolls his eyes, "Learn to take a joke Stace."

"Yeah Stace don't take it to heart I'm sure he's fond of the way you're hips are shaped now." Lian says with a smirk and we all just shake our heads.

"Those jokes are only funny when they are about you and Damian." Kaden says and then I hop off the counter.

"Anyway guys the mission was fun but I'm heading back to Gotham now…school in the morning and all." I say as I make my way towards the door.

"Bye!" They all say enthusiastically as I walk towards the zeta tube.

"_Recognized Batgirl B42." _

**Well there you have it…you saw most of the original team on a mission. The only two that were missing were Abby and Damian…anyway don't forget to review!**


	7. Charity Events

**Hi guys I'm back!**

**Stacy's P.O.V.**

**Gotham Academy, January 4****th**** 07:55 EST**

I run into class and adjust my jet black hoodie as I sit down. I look around and notice that the teacher isn't even in the classroom yet. Next my friend Kerri rushes into the room in her Hooters t-shirt and black skinny jeans. She sits down next to me and pulls her blonde hair with red highlights and tips into a ponytail. "Well good morning Kerri."

"Hey." She says with a small smile and then she yawns, "Honestly this is too early for me. School should be later in the day don't you think?"

I shrug my shoulders, "Maybe I'm what you would call a night owl."

"Well I am to so we need to make like a petition or something in order for us to have school late." She says with a chuckle and she adjusts her glasses.

"I agree." I say as I lean back in my chair and then the teacher walks into the room. Today he is wearing a blue flannel shirt and brand new jeans.

"Good morning class." He says with a giant smile and then he starts to write today's assignment on the board.

"Good morning." We all mumble.

He turns back around and looks at us, "So how was everyone's vacations?" We all just shrug our shoulders, "Come on you're telling me you haven't done anything interesting lately?" _Went to Santa Prisca if that counts._

"I'm shocked none of you had any fun." He says as he shakes his head, "Man you guys are really boring."

"Well what did you do?" Kerri asks as she crosses her arms and leans back in her chair.

"I went to Florida with my wife over vacation." He says as he sits down on his chair, "We went to Disney."

"Isn't Disney for little kids?" One of the stoners in the front of the class says with a chuckle.

"No it's not. There are a lot of things that adults can do there." Our teacher says and then he shakes his head, "Obviously you don't have the heart to go there." He crosses his arms, "Anyway class its time to start English."

**Gotham Academy, January 4****th**** 14:11 EST**

I stroll over to my car and I see Kerri rush over to me, "Hey there Stace."

"Hey Kerri." I say as I lean against my Focus.

"Can I come over today?" She asks curiously.

"Yeah sure I don't see why not. Come on I'll drive." I say with a smirk as I open up the car door. Kerri gets in and I roll down the windows and open up the sun roof. "Ok you'll be in charge of the iPod."

"Sounds good to me!" She says happily. She grabs my iPod and I pull out of the parking lot. She turns the speakers up all the way and play Thrift Shop.

"I'm gonna pop some tags only got $20 in my pocket!" We both sing happily and then we laugh.

A few songs later we pull up to my house and I shut my car off. "I still can't get over the fact of how nice your house is."

"Well thank you." I say with a small chuckle.

We walk inside and head for my room. We both throw our bags onto the bed. Kerri jumps onto my bed and sprawls out on it, "God my teacher today was so annoying." She mumbles as she starts to look for my remote.

"The sub was that bad?"

"Yeah! I mean I never like when the gym teacher is absent he looks like Jensen Ackles." Kerri says with a smirk.

"Oh no you didn't get to drool over your teacher." I say with a chuckle and suddenly my iPad starts to go off. "Kent." I mumble under my breath.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" Kerri asks curiously.

I hit the answer button and cross my arms, "What do you want Kent?"

Kent's face pops up on the screen and he is smirking, _"Oh come on Stace is that anyway to talk to me?" _

"Who's that?" Kerri asks curiously as I hop on the bed and lie next to her.

"_I'm Kent. I know Stacy is a rude friend who doesn't introduce people." _

"Kerri this is Kent." I mumble under my breath.

"_What are you two doing?" _Kent asks curiously.

"Nothing much." Kerri says with a shrug. "What are you doing?"

"_Slacking off on a project."_ Kent says and then he laughs.

"Kent honestly you should do your work." I say as I roll my eyes.

"_You tell me that all the time but I never listen."_ Kent says with a smirk and Kerri's eyes widen.

"Oh my God!" She says as she throws her hands in the air.

"What?" Kent and I ask at the same time.

"You're the kid in the picture!" Kerri says and I twist my head quickly and glare at her.

"What picture?" Kent asks with a smirk.

"There is a picture in Stace's wallet! It has a kid with dirty blonde hair and you both have cake on your faces!" She says and then she laughs, "And then there is another kid with like auburn hair who has a pout on his face."

"_You still have the picture of us from your 7__th__ birthday party?"_ Kent asks and then he starts laughing.

"Yeah I only had cake on me because Kent slammed my face into the cake." I say with a glare, "This kid would torment the living shit out of me. He still does to this day. I swear he is going to be the death of me."

"_No I won't."_ He says in a serious tone. _"Besides you love when we bicker."_ He says with a smirk.

"No I don't." I say and suddenly someone else is trying to add into our call. I notice its Abby and add her.

"_Hey guys!"_ Abby yells happily and she looks at Kerri, _"Oh you must be Stacy's friend Kerri! I love your hair."_ Abby says and then she lifts her hair up to reveal her red layers.

"Sweet!" Kerri says happily.

"_Oh yeah I forgot to say I'm Abby."_ Abby says with a small wave.

"_Shouldn't you be in class Abby?"_ Kent asks curiously.

"_No Kaden and I didn't have class today." _

"Who's Kaden?" Kerri asks curiously.

"_Oh my twin brother."_ Abby says with a small nod, _"He's a grump though."_

Kerri nods her head, "Guys we are going to go." I say in a serious tone.

"_But we were talking!"_ Kent says as he throws his hands in the air.

"Bye!" I say and then I end the chat. I toss my iPad onto my chair and Kerri looks at me with a smirk. "What?" I ask as I hop off of the bed.

"So this Kent kid…" She says with a smirk.

"Yeah what about the idiot?" I say as I walk over to my dresser covered with pictures.

"Are you and him-" She asks but I turn and glare at her, "No we are best friends."

"Really Stace?" She asks as she raises an eyebrow.

"What we're friends." I say as I roll my eyes, "We've been best friends since we were babies."

"Come on Stace you know you want that-" She begins to say and then my door swings open and mom is there, "paper we wrote the other day back…Oh hello Mrs. Grayson."

"Hello Kerri." Mom says with a smile as she rolls into my room.

"Hi mom." I say with a smile as I give her a quick peck on the cheek.

"How are you Little Bird?" Mom asks curiously.

"Oh school was fun."

"I'm shocked you aren't hanging out with Kent, Kaden, or Lian today." Mom says with a shrug.

Kerri looks at me and smirks. I glare at her and then my gaze softens as I look back at mom, "Oh don't worry Kent already Skyped me."

Suddenly Dad walks into the room, "Hey girls." He says with a smile and then he walks over and gives mom a quick peck on the lips, "Hey Babs." He says with a smile and then he gives me a quick peck on the forehead and he ruffles my hair, "Hey Stacy Bear." His gaze goes to Kerri, "Oh look Trouble is here." He says with a chuckle.

"Hey Mr. Grayson." Kerri says with a nod, "How's life in that monkey suit treating you?" Kerri asks curiously.

"Oh just great Kerri." He says and then he looks at mom, "Come on Babs lets leave the girls alone."

"Bye girls!" Mom says with a smile.

"So who's Kaden? What's he look like? Is he one of the many people that you flirt with?" Kerri asks curiously as she sits up on my bed and grabs my pillow.

"Oh my God Kerri why do you care about my personal life?" I mumbled.

"Because I need to know if the person is good enough for you." She says in a serious tone.

"Well don't worry I don't have feelings for either of them. They are my best friends after all." I say as I cross my arms.

"Whatever you say Stace…anyway I'm heading home." Kerri says as she hops off of my bed.

"You need a ride home?" I ask as we walk out of my room.

"No don't worry about it I'll walk home…crap I forgot my bag." She says and then she quickly runs back into my room. She runs back out with her bag hanging over her shoulder.

"Honestly Kerri I don't have a problem with driving you home."

"Don't worry Stace I'll be fine." She says in a serious tone.

"Alright." I say as I shake my head. I walk Kerri to the door and then I walk into the living room and see mom and dad holding hands and just smiling at each other. I smile and turn to walk back up to my room.

"Stacy wait!" I hear dad say and I take a few steps back so I'm in the room.

"Yes dad?"

"Don't forget we have a charity ball to go to tonight."

"What?" I say in an aggravated tone as I shake my head.

"Don't give your father attitude. Besides most of the league will be there besides your grandfather's snobby friends." Mom says and I shake my head.

"Great now I have to deal with the others outside of the team."

"Oh come on Stace relax." Dad says with a chuckle, "Now go get ready…just think you get to eat all of the cookies Alfred makes."

"Fine dad you win this round." I say as cross my arms. I quickly head up to my room and open up my walk in closet. I start to dig through my giant wall of dresses and come across one that's a strapless red dress that ends two inches above the knees. It has sparkles on it and shows off my curves very well. I pull the dress off of the hanger and walk back out into my room. I toss the dress on the bed and then grab a pair of red heels. I quickly hop into the shower and play my music. The song Trouble by NeverShoutNever comes on and I sing along at the top of my lungs. I lather soap all over my body and then wash it all off.

I grab my towel hanging on the rack and dry off quickly. I walk back into my room and put on a red strapless bra and boy short style underwear. Next I put on my fluffy and soft blue robe and grab my curling iron. I curl all of my hair and leave it hanging.

I put on a little bit of red eye shadow and clear sparkly lipgloss. "Stacy are you almost ready?" I hear mom call at my door.

"Um I have to put my dress and shoes on!" I call from the bed. I take off my robe and slip the dress on quickly.

"Well your father as usual wants to get there early so just pick up the pace a little bit ok Little Bird?"

"Yes mom!" I yell with a smirk as I slip my red heels on and look in my stand up mirror. "Not bad." I say with a smirk and then I walk out of my room. I slowly walk down the stairs and see dad leaning over so mom can fix his tie. "Dad you still don't know how to tie your tie?"

"Oh I do I just like having your mom do it." He says with a stupid smirk and then mom finishes.

She smirks to and she is in a pretty sparkling silver dress. "You look beautiful mom." I say with a smile and then I give her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thank you Little Bird. You look beautiful to." She says with a giant smile.

"Remember Stacy Bear I know you can handle yourself but if any boy messes with you and I mean **any** you tell me and I'll kill them ok…or I'll have Uncle Jason do it but either way they will die."

"Yes dad I know, you tell me this every time." I say with a chuckle, "Anyway I'm going to drive my car there."

"Are you sure honey you can come with us?" Mom says and I nod my head.

"Yeah mom I'd rather have my own car there."

"Ok well I guess we will meet you there then. We will be leaving in a few minutes." Dad says and I nod my head.

"Love you guys." I say as I give them each a quick kiss on the cheek and grab my car keys.

"Be safe!" Mom and dad yell at the same time.

"Of course!" I say with a smirk and then I get into my car and drive to Wayne Manor.

**Wayne Manor, January 4****th**** 18:34 EST**

I take a sip of ginger ale and sigh, "Alfie it's not fair the others should have been here by now." I say as I look around and don't see anyone from the team.

"Be patient Mistress Stacy I'm sure they will be here soon. I'm almost positive there are people from your school here. How about those young chaps over there who are looking at you?" Alfred says with a small smile as he points to the two boys standing about 20 feet away. They are two of the boys from the football team and I shake my head as I look back at Alfie.

"Honestly Alfie you defiantly don't know my type. Those guys are jerks in school."

"Oh I'm sorry Mistress Stacy I guess you are right. They obviously can't be your type or worth your time." Alfred says and I nod my head, "I should have guessed after all they aren't wearing spandex or Kevlar." He says with a smirk and before I can say anything he walks away from me with a tray of drinks and I cross my arms.

I take another sip of my drink and notice the two boys walking over to me. "Great." I mumble under my breath.

"Hey Stacy." Eric, the running back, says with a stupid grin.

"Hi." I mumble and then I roll my eyes.

"You know you look nice dressed up." George, the wide receiver, says as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Thanks." I say with a smile and then I lean against the table. "So what are you two doing here?"

"Oh my dad is one of the main doctor's at the hospital." George says and I nod my head.

"Mom and dad drag me along so they can brag about all of our money." Eric says with a smirk.

"That's nice." I say and then I look away and roll my eyes. _God could this get any worse?_

"Stacy!" I hear a voice yell to the right of me and when I look Orianna is sprinting towards me in a black skirt, converse, and a black sequenced shirt. She wraps her arms around me and I chuckle.

"Long time no see there killer." I say with a chuckle and George and Eric raise an eyebrow. "Wait if you're here that means-"

"Hey Stacy." I hear Kent say in a smart ass tone, "What no hug for me?" He says with a chuckle and then he looks at George and Eric, "Oh are one of you Stacy's boyfriend? Let me tell you get away from her now she's a complete whack job. She beats people up. Oh and how rude of me I'm Kent." He says as he shakes their hands and they just looked a little shocked. Kent is in a nice black tux with a yellow tie.

"Oh no we just go to school together." Eric quickly says and George turns away to hide the blush creeping up onto his cheeks.

I turn and glare at Kent just as I go to say something I hear another familiar voice, "Hi Stacy!" I hear Abby say happily as she skips over to me and pulls me into a giant hug. Her black and red hair is pined up into a bun and she is in a short black dress and super high heels.

"Hey Abby." I say with a smirk and then I see Kaden, "What's up Kaden?" I ask with a chuckle at the fact he is in a tux.

"Nothing much." He says and then he looks at George and Eric, "Who the hell are you?"

"Oh I'm George. My dad-" George begins to say but then he's cut off, "Who the hell do you think you are talking to me that way?" Eric snaps.

"What rich boy can't handle being talked to like a normal person?" Kaden asks as he takes a step forward.

"Easy there big boy." I say as I put my hands on his shoulders. My gaze goes back to Eric and George, "Could you two excuse us for a moment." I say in a serious tone and they both just nod and walk away. "Come on Kaden really?"

"What?" He asks innocently.

"I think he did you a favor Stacy." Kent says with a smirk, "Isn't that right Orianna…Orianna?" Kent says and he looks to his left and Orianna is gone. "Great where did that little shit go?" He mumbles under his breath.

"She couldn't have gotten far." I say and Abby nods her head, "Yeah if someone took her Kent they would obviously bring her back."

Kent just smirks and I pinch the bridge of my nose, "This is just terrible…I'm going to go somewhere away from all of you." I say as I walk towards Damian, "What's up Damian?" I ask with a small smirk as I punch his shoulder playfully.

"Nothing much." He says with a shrug and then as if on cue the music turns slow and a bunch of girls sprint over to Damian, "Right on schedule." Damian says with a chuckle and I roll my eyes.

"Wow."

"What?" He says with a smirk and then his eyes widen when he looks to the left just as the girls get to us.

"Oh hi Damian!"

"Damian you look so handsome tonight."

"Oh how's your dad's business?"

I snap my fingers in front of his face, "Damian what the hell are you looking at?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow and then I look over to the left and see Lian standing there next to Roy. Lian is in a white spaghetti strap dress. Her black hair is pinned up into a bun and she is looking around the room. "Hey close your mouth or a fly might fly in." I say with a smirk and he just glares at me.

"Shut your mouth." He growls, "Why don't you go flirt with Kent or Kaden and leave me alone." He mumbles and then he walks over to Lian.

"Wow what a jerk." I mumble and then my gaze goes to all the heartbroken girls and I smirk.

There is a tap on my shoulder and when I turn around Eric is standing there with a smile. "So Stacy do you want to dance? I mean after all I'd love to dance with a girl as hot as you." He asks with a smirk as he sticks his hand out and winks at me.

I clench my fists and go to say something when suddenly I feel someone pull on my hand, "Sorry but I already called this dance." I'm pulled against the person and when I look up Kent is the one I'm pressed against.

I look back at Eric, "Yeah sorry." I say with a shrug and he glares at Kent and walks away, "Thank you so much for the save." I say with a small smile as I put my hands on Kent's shoulders.

He puts his hands just above my waist, "Anything for my best friend." He says with a smirk, "Besides that jerk looked like he would cop a feel on you and then you would have knocked him out and then your grandpa would have yelled at you and we would have gotten in trouble at the cave for not stopping you…so in the long run this was all just to help myself." He says with a chuckle.

"Which is what you always do." I say and then I smack the back of his head, "You're supposed to be nice to me. I am your best friend after all."

"Yeah I know." He says and then he sighs, "God these things are so boring."

"Tell me about it." I mumble and then I start to look around the room. I notice Wally with his arm wrapped around Artemis and they are talking to mom and dad. "Thank God our parents aren't seeing this." I say and Kent nods his head.

"I would never hear the end of it on the way home! Dad would pester me like crazy." Kent says and suddenly my communicator starts to go off on my bracelet. "How did you get that?" Kent asks as he grabs my wrist and looks at the bracelet.

"Mom made it for me." I say and then a devious smirk grows across my lips, "What do you say we blow this place and go stop this person?"

"Stacy I thought you would never ask." He says with a smirk and we let go of each other. We head towards Grandpa's study and go to enter the Batcave through there. "We are going to be in deep if our parents find out."

"Don't worry they won't." I say with a chuckle.

"And where are you two going?"

We turn around and see Lian and Damian standing there with their arms crossed, "Look at that Stacy is breaking the rules." Damian says with a smirk.

Kent and I exchange a quick glance, "We are so coming along." Lian says as she takes her hair out of her bun, "This place is annoying me…Damian open the damn door we have to get going." She takes off her heels and Damian just stands there with his arms crossed. "Do not make me stab your eyes out with my heels you bastard open the door."

Damian just chuckles, "You can dress her up but she'll still be an animal."

"Can it spawn of Satan." She growls as Damian opens the door and we walk through.

"Great they are going to try to take all the action." I mumble under my breath as we walk down the stairs.

"That's why we beat them there." He says with a smirk.

"God Kent this is one of those rare moments where I love the way you think." I say with a devious smirk and I flip over the stairs and head towards my Nightwing costume. "This is going to be so much fun!"

**Ok so the next chapter is going to have some action in it! Anyway I know this was kind of a filler but hey we got to have those every once and a while right :) By the way it might be a while before my next update because I always like to be like one or two chapters ahead but I already told MiMi about what happened in this chapter so I figured I might as well put it up now! Plus it's towards the end of the year and I have two weeks left then I'm on vacation for a week and the laptop isn't coming with me...anyway I hope you don't mind and please leave me reviews :) OH YEAH MIMI YOU NEED TO UPDATE LIKE NOW!  
**


	8. Fights

**Hi guys! **

**Disclaimer: Yeah I only own my OCs!**

**Abby's P.O.V.**

**Wayne Manor, January 4****th**** 18:50 EST**

My gaze goes all around the room, "Where the hell did they go?" I mumble under my breath as I push past a few people and look for Kent, Stacy, Damian, and Lian. I see Kaden standing next to mom and dad and I walk over.

"Abigail what's wrong?" Dad asks with a small frown.

"Dad." I say in a serious tone as I cross my arms.

Mom giggles, "You know your father will always call you that Abby."

"It's only because I love you kiddo." Dad says with a smirk and he goes to ruffle my hair. I grab his hand and squeeze, "You know sooner or later you'll have enough strength to crush my hand."

"I'm sure I could now dad I'm just going easy on you." I say with a smirk and someone clears their throat from behind us. I turn around and see Alice standing there with a nice black skirt and sparkly blue tank top. "Hi Alice." I say with a giant smile as I throw my arm over her shoulder, "Mom, dad this is Alice."

"Hi." Dad says and then he says something to Kaden.

"It's very nice to meet you Alice." Mom says with a giant smile, "You're Donna's assistant right?" She asks and Alice slowly nods her head.

"That I am." Alice says and she looks around the room. "Have you seen Alex or Orianna?"

"Actually I haven't." I say and then I scratch my the top of my head as my gaze goes around the room.

"Hello Connor and M'gann." We all turn around and Dick is standing next to Barbara.

"Hello Babs you look gorgeous as usual." Mom says with a giant smile as she leans over and gives Barbara a giant hug.

"Hey Dick." Dad says with a smirk and then they both shake hands, "Look at that Dick you are actually getting a little bit of strength."

"Oh thanks Connor I see you are actually in a suit and haven't ripped it yet." Dick says with a smirk and then Alice, Kaden, and I exchange glances.

"Come on boys." Mom says and Barbara nods her head, "We both know that you two are besties so what's the big deal."

"Speaking of besties where is Tim and Stephanie?" Dad asks as he looks around.

"Oh they couldn't come tonight Sam is sick and Tim didn't want to leave her alone while Steph was at work." Barbara says and dad nods his head.

Suddenly Dick looks at Alice, Kaden, and I, "Would you three happen to know where Stacy ran off to? I honestly can't find her anywhere."

"Honey I'm sure she's fine." Barbara says as she grabs his hand.

"Sorry Mister Grayson but I saw her a little while ago but not recently." I say as I put my hands on my hips.

"Yeah she was trying to avoid some rich assholes." Kaden says as he crosses his arms and looks around the room.

"That happens to her everytime. But she never dances with anyone." Dick says and he's smirking slightly.

"Well Mister Grayson I saw her dancing with Kent earlier." Alice says and Dick's eyes widen a little bit. "Dick." Mom says in a soft tone as she puts her hand on Dick's shoulder.

"She was dancing with Kent?" Dick says and he shakes his head a little bit.

"Grayson calm down." Barbara says in a serious tone. Kaden starts to push Alice and I away, "Oh God this isn't going to be pretty."

"West where the hell is your goddamn kid?!" Dick yells and he makes his way over to Wally while mom, dad, and Barbara attempt to go after him.

"Why is he upset? Kent seems like a nice boy." Alice says as she twists her head.

"He is but Stacy is his baby. Trust me you should have seen him when her other two boyfriends broke up with her."

"She's dated before?" Alice asks and she scratches her head, "That shocks me she kinda seems like a flirt."

"Oh she wasn't until her boyfriends just started dumping her. Once cheated on her and then the other one just said that she was never around and he wanted someone he could be clingy with." Kaden says and then he smirks, "Needless to say some of us paid them a little visit."

"Just like Stacy went and kicked the shit out of the girl that lead you on a few months ago." I say with a chuckle.

"Yeah well we don't talk about that." Kaden says and then Alex and Orianna run over to us.

"Why are my dad and Dick glaring at each other?" Orianna asks as she points at them and we look over.

Artemis and Barbara are laughing and then occasionally glaring at the boys. "Because Dick notices how much sexual tension is between Kent and Stacy." Alex says and then she chuckles, "Trust me no dad wants to think about that."

"Well it doesn't really help that Alice over here mentioned the last time they were scene was with each other." Kaden says and then he shakes his head.

"Hey I could have said that I also saw them sneaking towards one of the rooms down the hall but I didn't." Alice says as she crosses her arms and glares at Kaden.

"What?" Orianna yells and then she sprints down the hallway.

"Alex stop her!" I yell and Alex sprints after her.

"You really had to say that?" Kaden asks and then he face palms.

"I'm sorry I didn't know." Alice says and then she looks away.

"Don't worry about it Alice." I say with a small smile as I put my hand on her shoulder. "You just didn't know any better that's all."

We look over and see Alex tackle Orianna in a full out sprint. "Great lets go see if one of them is hurt." Kaden mumbles.

**End of Abby's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Kent's P.O.V.**

**Gotham City, January 4****th**** 18:50 EST**

"Told you I'd get us here first." I say with a dumb smirk as I let go of Stacy.

"God you ran even faster on purpose just to make me sick didn't you." She mumbles under her breath.

"Would I ever do that to you Wingnut?" I ask with an innocent smirk.

"I'll kill you." She growls and then she looks at the building.

"So apparently someone is stealing something from here." I mumble as my gaze goes up the building.

"Well congrats Sherlock you solved the case!" Stacy says in an enthusiastic tone and then she batglares at me. "Come on we have to hurry before Robin and Speedy get here." She says and then she pulls out her grapple gun, "Anyway speedster you catching a lift?"

"Sure why not I carried your ass all the way here." I say with a smirk as I cling onto her. She mumbles something under her breath and then hits the launch button. We zoom up to the roof and when we land she elbows me in the stomach. "What the hell was that for?"

"You implied I was fat." She says with a small smirk and then she pulls off a vent cover, "Come on get over it." She calls and she quickly climbs in through the vent. I quickly follow behind her and we start to take a few corners. Stacy has her holographic wrist computer out and we are following that.

Suddenly she stops, "Oh are we here?" I whisper.

"I'm shuck." She hisses.

"Want me to help?" I ask curiously and I see her start to struggle, "You know I'll gladly help."

"No because if you end up touching my nice ass I'll kick you in the face." She growls.

"Come on Nightwing I'm better than that." I say in a hurt tone.

"Sorry." She mumbles under her breath. She twists her self a little bit and then she can move. "Ok we just need to take a right at the end of this tunnel and then we are there."

"Sounds good to me." I say quietly and just as we take the right she stops and looks down at the vent. "Who are you?" She mumbles under her breath.

"Who?" I ask like a five year old as I try to get a glimpse at what she's looking at.

"It's a boy and a girl. I honestly have no idea what they are stealing though because the room is empty." She mumbles and then she smirks, "Oh well they are still breaking and entering." She kicks the grate down and then hops down into the room and lands with a gracefully flip. I just drop down and land next to her.

"So what do you two call yourselves?" I chuckle as my gaze goes to the boy and girl. The girl has auburn hair that is pulled up into a high ponytail. She is also in tight fitting leather pants, a leather jacket, green Kevlar shirt, and has a black domino mask. The boy has a white mask in the shape of a skull with a red X on it. His outfit is jet black, has a silver utility belt, and has gray combat boots.

"The names Red X." The skull faced guy says and his voice comes out and you can tell he's using a voice changer.

Stacy looks at me, "I don't know KF I kinda like the name Skully better."

"I defiantly agree." I say with a chuckle and suddenly Stacy is tackled to the ground by the girl. Just as I go to pull her off Stacy punches her in the face and I notice Red X charging at me. I quickly move to the left and he charges past me. "That the best you got?"

"Nope." He says and then he pulls out two pistols and starts to shoot at me. I duck and sprint towards him. I do a front flip and it connects with his jaw and lifts him off of the ground. He gets up and rubs his jaw, "Ok I was taking it easy on you."

"Yeah ok." I say with a devious smirk as I sprint towards him and then he pulls out a trigger and presses the button. Suddenly a painful shock jolts through my body and the origin is on my back. I start to vibrate as fast as I can and it falls off of my back. Just as I look back up he punches me in the face and then kicks me in the stomach. My gaze goes over to Stacy and I see her getting shot at and one bullet grazes her shoulder. My eyes widen and just as I go to sprint towards her I feel this pain go across my stomach and when I look down I notice that there is a slash mark through my costume and whatever he cut me with just made its way through my costume to give me a gash. I look up and he has a sword.

"Wingnut maneuver 323?" I ask with a smirk and she nods her head.

"Gladly!" She hisses as she smacks the girl across the face with her eskrima stick. Stacy and I sprint towards each other and now I'm fighting the girl.

"What's the name beautiful?" I ask with a smirk as she cracks her neck.

"Call me Phoenix." She says with a smirk and then she pulls out her pistols and starts to shoot at me.

"When will you stupid criminals learn that I'm the fastest kid alive obviously I can dodge bullets?" I ask with a chuckle and just as I grab the last gun from her hands she clotheslines me and I fall on my back. "Nice one." I mumble under my breath.

I look over and notice Stacy now has her bow staff turned into eskrima sticks, "What are you worried about your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" I quickly say as I punch her in the stomach and she leans over and I slam my knee into her face.

She looks at me and smirks as she charges at me. Just as I zip out of the way she grabs my hand and pulls me so I'm against her, "Then I don't see what the problem with this would be." She says and then she jerks me forward and our lips interlock. My eyes jolt open and just as she bites my lip I push her away. Suddenly a black and white blur flies by me and hits Phoenix. They both slam into the wall and when I look over Stacy has a bruise on her neck, a few grazed bullet marks and her lip is bleeding.

"Nightwing are you ok?" I ask as I rush over to her and she puts her hand up.

"Don't worry about me I'm fine." She says and then she walks over to Red X and Phoenix as they slowly get up. She pulls her leg back and kicks both of them in the face.

"Oh come on you started without us?!" Damian snaps.

"Don't worry it wasn't much of a fight." I say as I cross my arms.

"Did you both take bikes?" Stacy asks as she looks at Lian and Damian.

"Yeah I took your bike." Lian says as she looks at her and gives her a questioning look.

"Give me my keys Speedy." Stacy says in a serious tone and Lian doesn't even protest. Stacy grabs the keys and quickly walks out of the building.

"What happened?" Damian asks as he looks at me.

"She's beat up a little bit." I say and Damian nods his head.

"Well obviously I could tell that. Didn't you have her back?" He asks as he takes a few steps towards me.

"Yes I did Robin unlike some people." I growl, "I switched people with her two because I could tell this girl was getting the best of her."

"Or is it because you wanted to fight the cute little redhead over there." Damian asks with a smirk as he looks over at Phoenix and Red X.

Just as I go to say something Lian cuts me off, "Boys enough. Kid Flash go back to the cave and check on Nightwing because we both know Robin will make fun of her."

"Yeah but Nightwing and I took care of these people I want to hand the badies over to the cops." I say as I cross my arms.

"Go." Lian growls and I nod my head.

"Fine boss." I mumble under my breath and Damian just smirks at me.

I quickly run back to the cave and when I get there Stacy is in a slim fit black tank top and black short shorts. She is stitching up the bullet wound that grazed her arm. "Stacy let me help you with that." I say as I take my cowl off.

"I don't need your help I've been doing this since I was like 10." She mumbles under her breath.

"Quit being so damn stubborn." I snap and she glares at me. Suddenly her gaze softens and she hops off of the table. She goes to touch my stomach but retracts her hand, "You got hit."

"Yeah." I say with a shrug and then I grab the needle from her hand, "Now sit that 'perfect' ass of yours back down on the table so I can finish stitching you up." I say in a serious tone and she doesn't even protest this time.

I start to finish up her stitching and she frowns, "It's as if they were waiting there for us…they didn't steal anything."

"What do you mean?" I ask as I look up at her.

She frowns, "I honestly don't know why they were there Kent…and the thing is that they weren't petty thieves trying to make a quick score…these people are trained killers. I mean that Red X kid has some moves and don't even get me started with Phoenix."

"Oh come on Stacy I'm sure they were there for a reason."

"But Kent what if they weren't what if someone sent them there because they knew we would be going there!" She says in a serious tone and then she looks away from me.

"Stacy is there something you want to talk to me about?" I ask with a frown and then I tie off the last of her stitches.

"No." She says and then she hops off of the table and has me sit down. She reaches for the bottom part of my Kid Flash shirt.

"What the hell are you doing?" I ask as I grab her wrists.

"I'm taking care of that damn gash in your stomach." She says in a serious tone and then I let go of her wrists, "Don't worry I've seen you shirtless plenty of times before Kent and I've seen plenty of other guys shirtless to so you won't be traumatizing me." She says with a chuckle as she pulls my shirt off. She looks at the gash and frowns, "Damn whoever did this got you good." She says as she pulls out her first aid kit. She takes out some peroxide and cotton balls, "Let me guess it was your girlfriend." She says quietly.

"I don't have a girlfriend." I say in a serious tone.

"Then why did Phoenix kiss you?" She asks with a shrug as she starts to gently wipe my wound out.

"She was trying to throw me off balance. Not my fault everyone thinks I'm hot." I say with a chuckle.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that one if it makes you sleep better at night." She says with a smirk and then she grabs some gauze. She starts to wrap it around my waist and her cold hands touch my muscles and I jump.

"God Stace your hands are so cold." I say and then she rolls her eyes. "Honestly I'm serious."

"My hands are always cold." She says and then she shrugs her shoulders.

"Well you know what they say about people with cold hands right?" I ask with a small smile.

"West I swear if it's something dirty I'm going to kill you." She mumbles as she reaches up and puts the medical kit back up on the top shelf. I can't help but look at her nicely sculpted body but then I look away.

"Don't worry Stace it's not dirty." I say as she turns and walks back over to me.

"Well then Mr. West what do they say?" She asks with a shrug.

I grab onto her hands, "The say people with cold hands have a warm heart."

She just chuckles, "Ok I guess that's true sometimes."

Stacy's ebony hair is wavy and resting over her shoulders. Her blue eyes are sparkling and she just has her normal smirk on her lips. "I see you wiped the blood away from your mouth."

"Well yeah I mean I can't let people at the charity ball see me with blood on my lips." She says and then both of our eyes widen.

"The charity ball!" We both say at the same time as I jump up from the table and I almost knock Stacy over. I put my hands on her waist quickly for support and we both just stand their awkwardly for a second.

"What is going on in here?!" Dick's voice booms throughout the whole Batcave. I quickly let go of Stacy and when we look Dick flips over the remaining 7 stairs he has left and lands perfectly even though he is in a tux.

"Nothing dad." Stacy says as she crosses her arms and glares at him.

"Why aren't you two upstairs and why are you shirtless and why are you out of your dress?" He asks as he points at both of us.

"Because we went on a mission. Come on dad you know I hate those stupid charity events." She mumbles under her breath.

"Kent run for your life!" I hear dad yell and then within seconds he's standing next to Dick. He looks at me and then Stacy, "Oh God don't tell me you did something stupid? Honestly Kent her dad is Batman, her grandfather was Batman, and her uncles were all Robins! One of them is even a killer?!" Stacy and I both look at each other and a deep shade of crimson creeps up onto our cheeks.

"Nothing happened right?" Dick asks in a serious tone as he gaze goes to both of us.

"Don't worry daddy nothing happened." Stacy says with a smile and then she goes on her tippy toes and gives Dick a quick peck on the cheek. She looks back at me, "Come on Kent we got to change back so we can somewhat look presentable at the charity event now that it's almost over."

"Coming." I say as I quickly race after her and the whole way up the stairs I feel Dick's glare and then dad glaring at Dick.

"Come on Dick admit it you want that couple to happen."

"Shut your damn mouth Wally!"

**Ok there you have it! I hope it was long enough for you guys. Sorry I haven't been updating I've been so busy lately and then I'm going on vacation for a week next week. Hopefully I'll update again soon…anyway please review and MiMi you should so give me a spoiler for your story because I finally updated mine!**


	9. Another Member!

**Told you I'd update again!**

**Disclaimer: Only the OCs are mine!**

**Stacy's P.O.V.**

**Mount Justice, January 10****th**** 17:12 EST**

I kick the punching bag and send it sliding down the glider. Beads of sweat start to roll down the side of my face and my bangs start to stick to my forehead. I adjust the tape on my knuckles as I walk over to the punching bag and start to hit it again. _Slade sent those assassins last week I just know it. _I take a deep breath and start to punch again. _Dad said to keep this whole Deathstroke things just between us and we can deal with it when it happens but…I don't know I feel like I could trust Lian and Kent with this knowledge. _I stop hitting the bag and adjust my hot pink sports bra and shorts. "Just stop thinking about it." I mumble to myself.

"Hey Stacy grandpa is here he says he has some news for us." She says with a smile and then she takes a few steps into the room and frowns, "Stacy you seem off today are you ok?"

I smile slightly and ruffle her blonde locks, "Of course I'm fine kiddo don't worry about me."

"Whatever you say wise cousin of mine." She says and then she flicks her wrist and walks out of the room. I chuckle slightly and grab my fluffy dark blue towel. I wipe the sweat from my forehead and wipe my neck as I walk out of the gym and towards the main room.

When I get there Alice, Sam, Kent, Kaden, Lian, Damian, Alex, Abby, and Orianna are standing there in costume. "Looks like someone didn't get the memo." Damian says with a chuckle.

"Sam why didn't you tell me we needed to be in uniform?" I grumble as I walk next to Kent.

"Really Stacy why don't you put some clothes on?" Kent mumbles.

"Oh come on Kent you know you like checking me out." I say with a smirk and then I look over at Kaden and Abby, "Guys I'll be back in a second if my grandpa gets here-"

"Too late." I hear grandpa's dark voice say in a growl. I turn around and bite my lip, "and why the hell are you practically naked? You realize if your father sees you like this he'll throw a bitch fit."

"Sorry grandpa I swear I was training in the gym. Samantha just came and got me." I say as I throw my towel over my shoulders.

"So Granddaddy Bats why did you call us here?" Lian asks as she crosses her arms.

"Because I have a new member for your team." Grandpa says and I drop my jaw.

Just as I go to say something Damian cuts me off, "Dad we already have enough people on the team we defiantly don't need another one."

"Honestly Granddaddy Bats we already leave three people back here when a mission happens." Kent says and then he looks at me, "Stacy and I are always the ones who lose out."

"I wouldn't say you lose out." Alex says and then she smirks, "After all you two just flirt when you are stuck here."

"Shut up Alex." Kent and I growl at the same time.

"Who's the hunk?" Abby asks as she tilts her head and looks behind Grandpa.

"This would be Aiden." Grandpa says as he turns his head and Aiden is standing there. Aiden is wearing black combat pants, a long sleeved black Kevlar shirt, and combat boots. He has slightly shaggy dark brown hair, pale blue eyes, and a chiseled jaw.

Aiden just nods his head at us, "Where are you from Aiden?" Orianna asks as she looks at him and puts her hands on her hips.

"Orianna please he just got here let him settle in before you harass him." Grandpa says as he shakes his head.

"Alright Granddaddy Bats if you insist." Orianna says and she sits down on the couch.

"Of course she listens to you." Kent says as he looks at grandpa. Grandpa just shakes his head and walks out of the room. Kent looks back at me, "Could you please go put some damn clothes on?"

"What's the big deal?" Kaden says with a shrug.

"Shut up Kaden you walk around the place half naked all the time!" Kent says and then he looks at Lian and Damian, "Come on can't you guys give me a little help?"

"Hey let her do what she wants to do." Lian says with a smirk.

"What's the matter Kent don't want the new boy looking at your girl?" Damian asks with a smirk and Kent glares at him.

"Fine fine fine. Oh and Damian Kent and I aren't going out just so you know." I say and then I walk out of the main room and into my room. I quickly change into my Nightwing costume and head back into the main room.

Damian is standing there with Lian, Kaden, and Abby while Orianna, Alex, Alice, and Kent are standing on the other side. "Where'd the new kid go?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

"Right behind you." He says with a chuckle and I jump.

"What the hell!" I mumble.

He just smirks and walks past me. He sits down on the couch and suddenly Lian claps her hands together, "Congrats guys we have a mission! So Damian, Kent, Kaden, Stacy, and Aiden are going to be staying here."

"Screw you!" Kent snaps.

"That's not fair." Damian growls.

"Boys be civilized for a second let the younger kids go for once."

"But I didn't get to go on the mission last time!" Kent says with a pout as he throws his hands into the air and I glare at him.

"I'm leader remember what I say goes." Lian says and then she looks at the girls, "Come on girls lets go."

"So I get to go?!" I ask happily.

"No you have to make sure the boys play nice." Lian says and then she leaves with the girls.

"That is so not cool." Kent mumbles as he sits down on the couch next to Aiden. I sit on the couch across from them and pull my domino mask off.

"So I changed into this costume for no reason." I say as I cross my arms.

"Yeah pretty much." Damian says and then he looks at Kaden who is now walking towards the zeta tubes, "Where the hell do you think you are going Kaden?"

"I'm going home. Honestly I've got a date tonight." Kaden says and then he steps in front of the zeta tube.

"_Recognized Zephyr B43."_

Damian's gaze automatically goes to Aiden, "So Aiden who the hell are you?" Aiden doesn't say anything and just leans back in the chair. "I asked you a question."

"Damian maybe he doesn't want to answer." Kent says with a shrug. He turns his head and looks at Aiden, "Don't mind Damian his panties are always in a bunch."

"Shut up Kid Mouth." Damian growls.

"See what he means." I say with a chuckle and then Damian glares at me.

"Why the hell can't you just say something?" Damian growls as he looks at Aiden.

"Yeah I'll just explain when everyone else gets back." He says and then he gets up from the couch and walks out of the room.

"Where do you think he's going?" Kent asks as he lies down on the couch.

"Don't know, don't care." Damian grumbles and he walks towards the door, "Before you two morons ask I'm going to the gym."

"Whatever." Kent and I say at the same time and then I cross my arms, "So how's your stomach feeling?"

"My stomach is fine…how's your stitches?" He asks with a slight frown.

"Oh I took them out last night." I say with a shrug. "So listen I know I was grumpy last week with the whole battle thing…I was just worried that's all."

"Why were you worried?" Kent asks with a frown.

I let out a long shaky breath as I sit up on the couch. I run a hand through my hair, "Listen…" I say quietly.

"Oh God Stacy what's wrong?" Kent asks as he gets up and sits down on the couch next to me. Kent wraps his arm around my shoulder, "Come on Stace you know you can trust me."

"I-I think Deathstroke might be back." I say quietly and his grip on me tightens a little bit.

"What?" He asks in shock.

"A few weeks back I was walking around and sitting in Gotham park…this man sat next to me and said that his boss had eyes everywhere and that he use to rock an awesome ponytail…and the person knew about my family and he mentioned my dad." I say and then I pinch the bridge of my nose and let out a shaky sigh, "Then mom and dad found out that the guy I killed worked for Deathstroke. Dad didn't want me to tell anybody about it but…I just don't know how to handle this."

I rest my head on Kent's shoulder and he sighs and pulls me a little closer, "Don't worry about it Stace if anything happens I'll be sure to protect you."

"I'm so lucky to have an amazing best friend like you Kent." I say with a small smile. I let out a small yawn and Kent moves his shoulder and lies down on the couch. "Don't tempt me Kent I'll sleep right on top of you."

"No you won't." He says and I raise an eyebrow as I lie down in front of him on the couch. "Oh come on Stace." He mumbles.

"I'm not moving." I say in a sleepy tone.

"Fine whatever." Kent mumbles and after a few minutes he is lightly snoring. My eyelids start to get heavy and finally I give up my battle and fall asleep.

**Mount Justice, January 10****th**** 21:45 EST**

"_Oh come on little girl what's the matter?" Deathstroke growls as he kicks me in the jaw. _

"_Screw you!" I snap as I spit blood to the side. The copper taste of blood is still in my mouth and I grit my teeth. _

"_Don't you think it's funny how all your friends left because they were occupied with something else?" Wilson says with a cheeky smirk. _

"_What the hell did you do to them?" I snap as I lunge at him and swing my bow staff. He blocks it with his sword. _

"_Oh come on Stacy think about it." He says with a chuckle and I growl as I kick him in the stomach. He stumbles back but quickly recovers just as I lunge at him again. _

_He blocks my bow staff with his gauntlets, "What did you do to them you sick twisted son of a bitch?" I growl. _

"_Well lets see I sent everyone to really easy Gotham villains to handle…well except that Kid Flash one." He jeered. _

_My heart stops and I let go of my bow staff and punch him in the face, "Where the hell is he?!" I sneer. _

"_Lets just say he's having a good laugh right now." Deathstroke mocks and my eyes widen. _

"_I'll kill you!" I growl as I tackle him to the ground and start to punch his face repeatedly. _

"_Oh don't worry my little assistant they are only a few blocks away." He says with a chuckle and then he knees me in the stomach and flips me over. He pins me to the ground and pulls out his blade. He puts it right against my neck and grins evilly, "You know Stacy you would have made such an amazing apprentice." _

"_Get off me you son of a bitch!" I snap. _

_He smacks me across the face with the butt of his sword and growls, "That's not a nice way to treat me." _

"_Screw you asshole." I mumble and then I spit on him. "My friends are going to find me and when they do you are going to be so sorry." _

"_What friends would you be talking about?" He asks with a chuckle, "Don't even tell me you think the speedster is going to save you." He pulls out a remote and hits a few buttons. Holographic screens pop up and video of Abby, Sam, Orianna, Kaden, Alice, Alex, Lian, and Damian all appear and some of them are still fighting but bleeding badly while the others are down for the count. "All of this is so they can find __**you**__. This is your entire fault." _

"_No its not!" I snap and then I look at the screens again and my eyes flicker with fear. _

"_Oh you must have noticed Kid Flash isn't there…that's because Joker didn't want his work to be video taped." Deathstroke says with a wry smirk. _

"_If anything happens to him you son of a bitch I swear to God I will kill you in such a painful way your great grandchildren will be able to feel it!" I hiss. _

_Just as he goes to say something there is a loud explosion that sounds like it is about ½ a mile away. My eyes widen and Deathstroke starts to chuckle, "Looks like Joker finished." _

_My eyes start to sting and I wrap my legs around Slade's neck and slam him to the ground. I pin him and grab his sword, "My best friend is dead and it's because of you!" I snap as I put the blade against his neck. _

"_You don't have the guts to do it." _

"_Don't I?" I snap. _

"_Honestly you would have killed me years ago just like you killed one of my assistants." _

"_I guess you don't know me Slade." I growl and then I jam the sword into his throat. _

"_Stupid girl." I hear Slade say from behind me and my eyes widen and I feel a sharp pain go through my chest and when I look down a blade is sticking right in the middle. _

"Stacy my god wake up!" Kent yells and he's shaking me violently.

"W-what's going on?" I ask as I start to frantically look around the room. "Kent you're ok!"

"Of course I'm ok! What the hell did you dream about?" He asks with a frown and I notice his hands are on my waist.

"Did you spoon me when we were sleeping?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

"What-no?" Kent says and then he pinches the bridge of his nose, "Stacy what's wrong?"

"Nothing I just had a nightmare that's all…it was about Deathstroke but don't worry about it." I say quietly.

"Don't listen to him Nightwing he was defiantly spooning you." A voice says and when I turn around Aiden is leaning against the doorway to the kitchen tossing an apple into the air.

Heat rises up to my cheeks and just as I go to say something Kent pushes away from me and is at the other end of the couch. Aiden just smirks and then the others walk into the room with smiles on their faces, "Yeah for once a mission finally went right!" Orianna says happily.

Damian walks into the room in shorts and a towel around his neck. His hair is soaking wet and it is clear that he just took a shower. Damian looks over at Kent and I and smirks, "I see you two are done spooning."

"Wait what?!" Lian asks in shock as she looks over at both of us.

Abby just smirks and Orianna raises an eyebrow, "What's spooning?"

"That didn't happen!" Kent snaps.

Damian's gaze goes to Aiden and he smirks, "So Aiden now that everyone is here you can tell us about yourself now."

"Fine pretty boy." Aiden says and then he takes a bite of his red delicious apple, "Granddaddy Bats, since that's what you all call him, took me in under his wing a few years back and has been helping me live on my own."

"That's a lie." Damian snaps.

"Maybe daddy doesn't tell you everything." He says and then he looks back at the rest of us, "I'm 18 but have been living in different homes."

"We don't care about that just tell us what your weapon of choice is." Damian mumbles.

"Hey Damian give the kid a chance to explain ok." I say in a serious tone.

"Yeah Stacy has a point." Lian says and then she looks at Aiden, "Now could you please continue."

Aiden nods his head, "I use two katanas when I'm out in the battlefield."

"Do you know who your parents are?" Sam asks curiously.

"Yeah how did you get into this line of business?" Alex asks curiously.

"My father is Deathstroke." He says in a low tone and my eyes widen.

**Dun dun dun dun! Anyway my cousin Devan owns Aiden! Thank you all for reading I hope you enjoyed and please review I beg of you. Oh and fair warning there won't be an update for at least one week because I'm going on vacation! Make sure you go read my sister's story Theories. She comments on my stories all the time it's another OC story and it's amazing. Speaking of that story did you see Brett and Hannah have the most votes ;) I was also curious if that person made the decision if you know what I'm talking about!**


	10. I Trust You

**Well I'm glad you guys liked the last update! I hope you enjoy this one just as much!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I only own the OCs, well except for Aiden because Devan has possession over him. It was part of our deal.**

**WAIT MIMI STOP READING RIGHT NOW AND UPDATE YOUR DAMN STORY! YOU CAN READ THIS AFTER YOU UPDATE!**

**Kent's P.O.V.**

**Mount Justice, January 10****th**** 22:00 EST**

"You're what?!" Damian snaps.

My gaze goes to Stacy and she has this shocked look etched into her face. "You heard me." Aiden says as he stands up and looks at Damian.

"Why would Bruce take you in?" Lian asks as she steps in between the two boys.

"Lian stay out of this." Damian growls.

"Shut up Wayne I'll do what I want." Lian hisses and then she looks at Aiden, "Bruce let you on the team…but your dad is a murderer."

"I could say the same about your mother." Aiden says as he crosses his arms and Lian tenses up.

"You little prick." Damian snaps as he pushes Lian out of the way.

"Guys stop the madness!" Orianna yells. Everyone stops and looks at her. Her gaze goes to Aiden and she points at him, "How do we know that we can trust you?"

My gaze goes over to Stacy and she hasn't even moved a muscle. "Well you don't know." He says with a shrug, "Anyway if that's all I'll just be going." He says as he turns.

"Wait just a damn minute you son of a bitch." Damian growls as he grabs Aiden's shoulder and jerks him back. Suddenly Aiden grabs Damian's arm and flips him over his shoulder. He quickly pins Damian and there is a katana at his throat.

"Listen Damian I don't want to start any fights here so you need to calm down." Aiden growls. All the girls have shocked expressions on their faces.

"That is enough!" Lian snaps and Aiden gets off of Damian and before someone can say something he walks out of the room.

"Damian are you ok?" Sam asks as she rushes over to Damian.

"Yeah Sam don't worry about it." Damian mumbles and when Lian sticks her hand out he pushes it away, "I don't need your help getting up. Just like I didn't need your help getting Aiden off of me."

Lian gets closer and glares up at him, "Listen here Boy Wonder I was just doing you a goddamn favor so you wouldn't get hurt because obviously I don't want people I care about to get hurt by someone I don't trust." She growls.

Damian doesn't say anything and just continues to glare, "So you don't trust him either."

"Nope." She says in a serious tone. "What about the rest of you?" She asks as she looks around the room, "Kent?"

"I don't know." I say and then I frown, "Deathstroke is a monster and this could all just be a trap."

"Agreed." The others say and when I turn to say something to Stacy I notice that she's gone.

"Where did Stacy go?" Alice asks as she looks around.

"I'll go looking for her." I say and then I walk out of the room and head towards the direction Aiden went, "I have some business to take care of first." I growl in a low tone. I make my way to the little area of the cave Aiden has taken over and I open the door without even knocking. Aiden is sitting down in front of his computer and I take a few steps in and examine the room.

One wall is lined with weapons and armor that I'm sure he doesn't even uses while the rest of the room has a bed, dresser, a giant wall of different computers, and one lone picture frame that looks like it had been burnt before. "You know you could have at least asked before entering my room. That would have been the polite thing to do after all."

"Why the hell are you really here?" I growl.

"What are you talking about?" He asks as he raises an eyebrow and turns around.

"Did Deathstroke send you here to spy on us?" I ask in a low tone as I take a few steps towards him.

"I hate my father why the hell would I want to help the prick?" He asks as he raises an eyebrow.

I grab him by the collar with both my hands and he doesn't even seemed phased, "I swear to God if this is about hurting Stacy I will end you."

"Don't worry Kent I'm not here to hurt your girlfriend. I would never do anything to assist in something my father wanted done." He says and then he looks down at my hands. "Could you let go now?" I release my grip and take a few steps back as he turns his chair back around, "Just make sure you keep an eye on her ok. I'm sure she'll be jumpy with me around for a few days."

"Like I said before I will end you."

"Yes Kent I heard you." He says and it almost seems as if he's smirking.

"Bastard." I mumble under my breath as I walk out of the room.

**End of Kent's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Stacy's P.O.V.**

**Mount Justice, January 10****th**** 22:24 EST**

I open Aiden's door and frown, "Don't worry your boyfriend already came and lectured me."

"What?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

"Your boyfriend Kent came and threatened me saying that if I hurt you he would end me." He says and I smirk.

"He isn't my boyfriend but I'm glad he partially did my job."

"Partially?" He asks as he raises an eyebrow and turns around.

I walk over and grab the burnt picture frame. In the picture it looks like Aiden but he is about 11 years old and there is a beautiful brunette in the picture, "Is this your mom?" I ask with a slight frown.

"Yes." He says and then he snatches the picture frame from my hands.

"What happened to her?" I ask quietly.

"Why do you care?" He asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"Because you actually seem like an honest person who hates what his father does." I say and then I frown, "Besides grandpa wouldn't stick you on the team if he didn't trust you."

"My mom died in a fire when I was 13…that was the only picture I managed to save from the rubble." He says in a plain tone and he puts the picture frame down, "My father was the reason the fire happened. That prick had Firefly light the place up." He growls and then he sighs.

"Aiden I'm sorry." I say quietly and then I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Dad did it so he could take me…I only stayed for a year." He mumbles and my eyes widen, "That's how I know you killed that bastard dad sent after you and the others." My eyes widen, "Don't worry I won't tell the others your little secret. I could actually care less that you killed someone."

Just as I go to say something Lian's voice echoes throughout the whole mountain, _"Zephyr, Nightwing, Kid Flash, and um…Aiden report to the missions room ASAP." _

Aiden and I just exchange a quick glance and then walk out of his room. When we get to the mission room the others are there. Kaden and Kent give Aiden a quick glare, "Now you four get to go on a mission together like right now." Lian says and I raise an eyebrow.

"What kind of mission?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

"Stacy shut up we are actually going on a mission!" Kent says happily.

"Oh Stacy you are going on your favorite kind of mission." Lian says with a smirk.

"Not undercover!" I snap.

"What's so wrong with undercover missions?" Kaden asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"I hate them." I mumble and then my gaze goes to Lian, "So what do we have to do?"

"You get to go to Gotham and go to the Iceberg Lounge." Lian says with a smirk and I glare at her, "That's right Stacy you have to wear a dress and socialize. The party finishes in about two hours and we all know how you Wayne's love to make an entrance." I go to say another thing and she cuts me off, "Don't worry the boys can meet you at Wayne Manor."

I grumble under my breath and walk towards the zeta tubes, _"Recognized Batgirl B42."_ I quickly leave the cave and head up the stairs to where my spare room is. I quickly slip into my short black and blue striped dress, black leggings, and then slip on a pair of black 4 inch heels.

"Please don't let grandpa see me." I whisper to myself and suddenly someone clears their throat just as I make it to the door.

I turn around to see Alfred standing there, "Good evening Mistress Stacy you have three handsome gentlemen waiting for you in the living room." He says and I nod my head and start to walk towards the door, "Let me guess all of them where spandex." He says with a smirk and I can't help but laugh.

"You caught me Alfie." I say with a shrug and then he smirks, "Don't get into to much trouble."

"Come on Alfie trouble is my little name." I say with a smirk and then he gives me a quick peck on the forehead. He turns and heads into the kitchen and I smile, "Same old Alfred." My gaze goes to the main room and when I walk in Aiden is in a nice black suit, Kaden is in a plain tight fitting black t-shirt and bland black skinny jeans, while Kent is in a yellow polo and black dress pants. "Ready to go boys?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow and put my hands on my hips.

"Damn could that dress get any shorter?" Kaden asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"Don't you wish?" I say with a smirk and then I walk out of the room as they follow me. We walk into the giant garage and I grab the keys to the brand new jet black Ferrari grandpa just bought.

"Does Bruce know you are driving this?" Aiden asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"What I'll be careful with it." I say and then I quickly sprint over to it and flip over the hood to get to the driver's seat. I get inside and sit down just as the passenger's side door opens. Kaden and Aiden hop in the back while Kent sits next to me. Everyone buckles up while I open up the garage door. "Hold on tight." I say with a smirk as I turn the car on and rev the engine.

We speed out of the garage like a bat out of hell and I drive towards the Iceberg Lounge. When we get there I stop right in front of the valet and he opens the door for me. I hand him the keys and the boys climb out of the car. "Look its Stacy Grayson!"

"Who are those boys with her?!"

"Which one is her boyfriend?"

"Do her parents know she's here?!"

I walk over to the guys and I stand next to Kent while Kaden and Aiden walk behind us, "Smile for the camera boys." I mumble under my breath and then I flash a smile.

Finally we get inside and Mr. Cobblepot is standing there with a giant smile on his face. "Well if it isn't little Stacy Grayson." He says and then he shakes and kisses my hand, "Who are these nice young boys you have here?"

"Well Mr. Cobblepot this is Kent West, Aiden Wilson, and Kaden Kent." I say with a smile as I point at each one of them.

"Kent…as in the reporter?" Oswald asks as he rubs his chin. Kaden just nods his head, "Not much of a talker huh? Oh no matter you kids enjoy yourselves after all the night is still young." He says with a giant smile and then he starts to talk to the couple behind us.

"What do we do now?" Kent mumbles as we walk towards one of the booths.

"We act like the socialites we are supposed to be until something comes up on the radio." I say with a smirk.

"What radio?" Kaden asks.

"The on I slipped on Cobblepot while he was kissing my hand." I say with a smirk and Kent playfully punches my shoulder.

"Atta girl!"

"Thanks!" I say with a smirk as we sit down at the booth. "Come on boys who wants to dance while we wait?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

"No." Kaden and Aiden say at the same time.

"Sure why not." Kent says as he hops up from the booth and I do the same thing.

We walk out to the middle of the dance floor and the song changes to Evacuate the Dancefloor by Cascada. Kent and I start to shake our heads and throw our arms in the air happily. "God they are such party poopers don't you think?"

"Defiantly." Kent says with a smirk and then we both accidentally bump into each other and I grab onto his waist for support.

"Sorry." I mumble as I go to take my hands away but Kent grabs me and pulls my body against his, "What the hell are you doing?" I mumble as we continue to dance.

"Oh come on you can admit you like dancing dirty with me." He says with a smirk and then he spins me around so I'm facing the same way he is and he's crossing my arms in front of me. "Cobblepot just walked into the back with four sketchy looking guys and I'm pretty sure I saw one with a gun." He whispers into my ear.

"Are you sure you saw a gun or were you just using an excuse to dance with me?" I ask with a smirk as I twist out of his grasp.

"I'm serious!" He says as he throws his hands into the air.

"Well we can wait a little bit I'm actually having fun for once." I say with a small smile.

"Sounds good to me." He says with a smile and then the song changes to Runaround Sue and I jump happily.

"I love this song." I say as I grab his hand and I pull him towards me and then push us apart. He pulls me towards him and then lifts his arm up so I twirl under him. He wraps his arms around me and then lets go so I can twirl back under and be in my normal position. We both pull towards each other and go to different sides. We both start to sway and I chuckle, "Who would have thought you would be able to swing dance Kent?"

"Mom and dad love this song so much. They dance to it all the time in the house. Orianna hates this song with a burning passion." Kent says with a chuckle as he twirls me again.

"Well clearly your sister has horrible taste in music." I say with a chuckle.

"Yeah she's in love with Justin Bieber and his music sucks now and it sucked back then!" He says and I just start to laugh and throw my head back. The song changes to You and Me by Lifehouse.

Kent turns and starts to walk away but I grab his hand and pull him towards me. I put my hands on his shoulders and smirk, "Come on dance with your best friend. You never know when it will be your last." I say with a chuckle and he frowns.

"Come on Stacy that's not funny." He says in a serious tone, "Besides I'd be taking a trip to the Lazarus Pit if something happened to you."

"Well thank you Kent." I say with a smile, "I'd do the same for you."

"That's great to know." He says with a chuckle and he moves his hands from my waist to my hips. "So listen I'm sure that kid Aiden told you I threatened him but it's only because I know what's going on with Slade and I just…" He says and then he looks away from me.

I smirk and pat the side of his cheek, "You don't have to worry about me I'm a big girl I can handle myself you know."

"I'm sure you can." He says as he looks back at me. My gaze goes back over to the table and I see Kaden and Aiden moving in a little closer to the speaker for the wire I placed on Cobblepot. They send me a look and I look at Kent, "Its go time."

"Well aren't you going to have any fun…I mean the guys and I have our costumes on underneath our clothes…what about you?" Kent asks as he lets go of me.

"Don't worry I'm a big girl I can take care of it." I say and we quickly rush over to Kaden and Aiden, "What's going on?"

"Cobblepot just walked into the back and it sounds like they are making some sort of deal." Kaden says as he looks at Kent and I.

"_I have no idea why Luthor would need these parts but whatever he's giving me good money for it." _Cobblepot says on the other end.

"Sounds to me like you boys need a distraction." I say with a smirk, "Go I've got this." Kent goes to say something but I just smirk and snap my heel and start to walk towards the middle of the floor while they make their way to the bathroom. "Help!" I scream as I fall to the ground and grab my ankle. "I think I broke my ankle."

The music stops and people start to rush over to me. Suddenly a security guard runs up to me and rolls my legging up a little bit, "What happened?" The young security guard in his mid twenties asks as he tilts his head up a little bit to look at me.

"I was walking and I think I slipped on a puddle or something." I say with a pout and then there is a loud bang noise from the back room where the deal went down. Suddenly Cobblepot goes flying threw the wall followed by a few more guys. "Oh my God!" I say in shock and a few people scream in shock.

Suddenly Kaden has his hands on Cobblepot's shoulders, "Why the hell did you send Luthor parts for a boom tube?!" He growls.

"I don't know what you are talking about kid!" Cobblepot says and suddenly Kent zips over and he has one component to a boom tube.

"Well Oswald you thought you played it safe but I kinda snagged this from the shipment you just sent and it was addressed to Luthor." Kent says with a chuckle.

My gaze goes over to where the hole in the wall is and Aiden is standing there with a puzzled look etched on his features. "You stay here ma'am." The security guard says as he stands up and walks over to the others, "Release Mr. Cobblepot this instant."

"Not so fast rent a cop your boss has been smuggling illegal technology and don't worry the police are already on their way." Kaden says in a serious tone and then he looks at Cobblepot, "We'll make you squawk on Luthor you scumbag." He growls and then he lets go of Cobblepot and he falls to the ground.

Kaden walks back over to Aiden and then Kent zips over to me and helps me stand up, "Oh don't tell me you got hurt when we threw the bad guy through the wall Miss…"

"Grayson. My name is Stacy Grayson." I say with a smirk and I grab onto my ankle.

"Do you need help? I mean I could carry you to your car." Kent says and then Aiden and Kaden walk over and put their hands on his shoulders.

"Leave her alone Kid Mouth." Kaden growls.

"Yeah I'm sure this nice young lady can take care of herself." Aiden says and I nod my head.

"Trust me I don't mind being saved by three handsome young men." I say with a wink and then I blow them a kiss. "Remember boys you can visit me the next time you come to Gotham." I say with a flirtatious wave and then I limp out of the building and the valet brings my car.

"Do you need someone to drive you home?" The valet asks and I shake my head.

"Oh no thanks sweets my dates should be coming out any second." I say with a smile and on cue Kent, Kaden, and Aiden walk out in their original clothes. Suddenly the cops speed in and block off all of the exits. An annoyed sigh passes my lips and grandpa rushes over to me.

"Oh my God Stacy what are you doing here?" Grandpa Jim asks in a worried tone as he pulls me into a hug, "Are you alright?"

"Yes gramps I'm fine." I say with a small smile, "Don't worry my friends protected me…is it true Mister Cobblepot is being arrested?"

"Looks to be that way sweetheart. I know you like coming here with your friend Kerri." Grandpa says and I shrug my shoulders.

"Don't worry about it gramps…you think you can have Bullock move his car so we can leave."

"Sure sweetheart." Grandpa Jim says and then he looks at Bullock and motions for him to move his car so I can get by. "Let me guess you stole Bruce's car." Grandpa says and I raise an eyebrow.

"No Grandpa Bruce said I can take out the cars whenever I want." I say with a smile and then I bat my eyelashes.

"Just get that car back where it belongs alright." He says and then he gives me a kiss on the forehead. "Now get out of here."

"Don't have to tell me twice." I say with a smirk and then we get into the car. I start to drive away and look at the guys, "I'd say that mission was a success."

Kaden huffs, "Yeah right. All we found out was Luthor got parts to a boom tube. That's not a good thing…who knows what the hell he is planning to do with it."

"Yes but we did good with stopping him and getting information." I say with a small smile.

Aiden is just looking out the window and then Kent speaks, "So you think we're handsome?"

"No I had to keep my cover." I say as I look back at the road.

**Wayne Manor, January 11****th**** 00:01 EST**

Aiden is just sitting on the couch while the others are changing, "You ok there Aiden?"

"Yeah I'm fine." He says as he looks at me. I sit down on the couch across from him and cross my arms.

"You don't seem fine."

"I'm fine ok." He says and then he sighs, "It just doesn't make any sense as to why Luthor would need a boom tube. I mean he's already one of the richest men in the world. He would have no need to leave and no reason to bring something here."

"Maybe he wants to send someone somewhere else." I say as I twist my head.

"Who would Luthor want to get rid of? It would raise suspicions if Superman went missing so we know it can't be him…actually if any hero went missing it would seem suspicious." He says and then he looks away as if there is something he isn't telling.

"I think you are worrying to much." I say and then I frown. "Anyway when the others get back just use the Batcave zeta tube ok…I'm going to bed." Aiden just nods and then I walk out of the room and up the stairs. "What the hell isn't he saying?" I whisper to myself.

**There you have it! Please review :3 Anyway it's going to be about two weeks before I can update again so I'm sorry….please don't kill me ok! *hides* Anyway I have the whole rest of this story plotted out and I'm excited! **

**So does anyone think they know what happens next? Besides you MiMi! **


	11. Just A Typical Day

**Hey guys I'm back with an update ;) **

**Disclaimer: Only the OCs are mine! Well except Aiden because Devan owns him!**

**Stacy's P.O.V**

**Gotham City, January 20****th**** 13:23 EST**

I flip off of the gymnast bar and land in a handstand. "That's my girl!" I hear mom say with a smile. I drop down from my handstand and roll over to mom.

"Hey mom." I say with a smile as I stand up and give her a quick peck on the cheek, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I've decided to take the day off because your father is." Mom says with a smile.

"Oh so you and dad have a hot date." I say with a chuckle and then she smirks.

"Not exactly…we're just going out to eat. Besides I'm shocked you don't have a hot date with one of the boys tonight." She says with a chuckle and I can't help but blush.

"What are you talking about mom?" I ask as I turn around and start to walk back over to the bar. I hop up and go into a hand stand.

"I see the way you and Kent look at each other."

"La la la la la! I'm not listening!" I say and I can tell mom is smirking.

"Fine whatever you say but just remember you can only deny something for so long." She says and then I flip off of the bar. "Little Bird are you ok?"

"Yeah mom why wouldn't I be?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

"Because your grandfather put Aiden on the team." Mom says and she crosses her arms, "I told him he shouldn't but you know how Bruce is."

I smile slightly, "Don't worry mom Aiden is actually pretty cool…he keeps to himself but I trust him." I say with a sigh, "Besides everyone else doesn't trust him."

"Well I'm glad that you get along with him honey." Mom says with a smile and then she grabs my hand and gives it a small squeeze, "I know you've been a little upset about the whole Deathstroke situation."

"Don't worry about it mom." I say with a small smile.

"Well look it's my two lovely ladies." Dad says with a smile as he walks into the room.

"Hey daddy!" I say happily and I give him a giant hug.

"Hey Stacy Bear." Dad says and then he smirks, "Wanna play a quick game of basketball?" His gaze goes to mom, "If you don't mind Babs."

"Oh of course not honey you two go have fun!" Mom says with a smile.

"You are so going down dad!" I say happily as I run out of the gym and towards the courtyard.

**End of Stacy's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Kent's P.O.V.**

**West Residence, January 20****th**** 17:23 EST**

"Kent come down the stairs dinner is ready!" Mom yells from downstairs.

"Coming mom!" I say and then I run down the stairs and hop a few steps.

I quickly sit down at the table and then dad sits down, "Hey what have you been up to today? Hanging with Stacy?" Dad asks with a smirk and I glare at him.

"No dad!" I snap.

"Oh honey leave Kent alone." Mom says as she walks into the room and places the giant bowl of pasta onto the table.

"Babe I'm only kidding." Dad says and then he pulls mom onto his lap.

"Yeah but you always tease him about his girl friends." Mom says in a serious tone and then dad gives her a quick peck.

"Ew stop!" Orianna yells as she flips into the room.

"Orianna no flipping in the house!" Mom says in a serious tone.

"Oh come on let the girl have some fun." Dad says with a chuckle and then he gives Orianna a high five.

"You are such a child Wally." Mom says with a smirk as she shakes her head.

She sits down on the side of dad and smiles, "Ok guys dig in."

"With pleasure!" Dad and I say at the same time and we both start to load pasta onto our plates.

"But honestly though you and Stacy have to much tension." Orianna says as she grabs some pasta.

"Orianna!" Mom says in shock and Orianna shrugs her shoulders.

"What everyone else on the team says it to?" Orianna says and I see dad chuckle while he starts to eat his pasta.

"Mom can you please make her shut up." I say in an annoyed tone and then I take another bite of my pasta.

"Oh come on Kent she's just having fun." Dad says with a chuckle. He takes a sip of his Sprite.

"Hey dad what's spooning?" Orianna asks and mom chokes on her food and dad's Sprite comes out in a mist. My eyes widen and I quickly glare at Orianna.

"Why the hell do you want to know that?" Mom asks in shock.

"Where did you even hear that?!" Dad asks as he wipes his mouth.

"Well they mentioned it at the cave and I was just curious." Orianna says with a smirk as she looks at me, "I've got dirt on you." She whispers in a devious tone and I glare at her.

"Well how is the new kid working out?" Mom asks curiously.

"We don't trust him." I say in a serious tone and Orianna nods her head.

"His dad is Deathstroke!" Orianna says as she throws her hands in the air.

"That doesn't mean anything." Mom says in a serious tone, "Look at me I was on the good side for all those years and my father was an assassin."

"Yeah mom but Deathstroke has done so much damage." I say in a serious tone.

"You mean he's done so much damage to Stacy." Dad says with a smirk.

"Wallace." Mom says and then she elbows him in the side.

"Ouch!" Dad mumbles and then he takes another bite of his pasta.

"Honestly don't feel like you have to go out with Stacy because your father keeps pushing it on you." Mom says and I let out an annoyed sigh.

"Mom I'm not dating Stacy!" I say as I throw my arms in the air.

"I don't know Kent everyone on the team thinks you are." Orianna says with a shrug.

"No they don't!" I say as I glare at her.

"After last week they do!" She snaps at me.

"What happened last week?" Dad asks curiously and my eyes widen.

"Nothing they were just being very protective of each other that's all." Orianna says as she looks back at mom and dad. "Kent threatened Aiden."

"Kent really?" Mom and dad ask at the same time.

"I'm just looking out for my best friend." I say in a serious tone. "You're telling me you weren't protective over your friends. If memory serves me right M'gann friend Kaldur's brain because she thought he killed you." I say with a smirk as I push my empty bowl of pasta away.

Mom and dad just send me a look and then dad chuckles, "Oh come on Arty he has a point."

"Fine." Mom says and then she chuckles, "Just don't go getting yourself into trouble ok."

"Don't worry mom I won't." I say with a small smile.

"So how was your day Orianna?" Dad asks with a smile.

"I beat the boys up in gym again today!" She says happily, "We played dodge ball and I knocked the wind out of a boy who hit me in the face."

"That's my girl!" Dad says happily.

"Please tell me you hit the same kid again." Mom says with a smile.

Orianna nods her head happily, "Yeah and then the gym teacher said I did an amazing job!"

"Great job honey!" Dad says with a smile.

"Real nice you can encourage her to be violent but I threaten someone and I get lectured." I say as I cross my arms.

"Kent the difference is the person hit her first." Dad says in a serious tone.

"Is that why Lian always has Orianna go on missions with only her and someone else. Orianna attacks before we are supposed to!" I say as I point at her and her eyes open.

"Yeah well Kent and Stacy were spooning!" She yells and we both glare at each other.

"That didn't happen you fink!" I yell as I throw my hands in the air.

"Tattle tale!" Orianna yells and then she points at me.

Both of us gaze at mom and dad and their eyes are wide, "I-I don't even know how to react to this…Arty?"

Mom just shakes her head and I get up from the table, "Um I'm just going to excuse myself."

Before mom can say anything I zip up the stairs and to my room, "It is so on you little shit." I mumble at the picture of Orianna and I on my desk.

**End of Kent's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Sam's P.O.V.**

**Gotham City, January 20****th**** 22:12 EST**

I swing from rooftop to rooftop and smile as the cool wind air blows through my blonde locks. "Hey there beautiful." A familiar voice says and I can't help but smirk.

I turn around and see Naga standing there with a smirk, "Oh what did you steal tonight Naga?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow, "and another thing don't call me beautiful."

"Well I only think it's fair to call someone beautiful when they are." He says with a smirk as he takes a step towards me and I feel heat rush up to my cheeks. _Dammit._

"You're only saying that so I don't beat you senseless…so come on Naga what did you steal this time to get my attention." I say with a smirk and then I pull out my bowstaff.

"Oh come on what makes you think I need to steal something for me to get your attention." He says with a chuckle and I glare at him. "Don't give me that look Batgirl you know you think I'm cute."

"Yeah only in your wildest dreams." I say as I put my hands on my hips and retract my bow staff.

"Well you do chase me in my dreams to." He says with a smirk and I glare at him but then smirk.

"Honestly Naga I'm way out of your league. After all I don't date criminals." I say with a smirk.

He takes a step towards me and he's practically against me, "But do I really technically steal things…I mean after all I always give them back to you."

I feel his warm minty breath on my face and my cheeks flush red. Just as I go to say something Naga is tackled to the ground and Damian has him pinned, "What the hell are you doing you son of a bitch?"

"Robin!" I yell as I rush over to him.

"I'm not doing anything!" Naga says as I try to rip Damian off of him.

"Robin nothing happened!" I say in a serious tone and Damian gets off of him.

"Get out of here!" Damian snaps at Naga and he quickly rushes away. "What was that?!"

"What was what?" I ask as I cross my arms.

"You looked like you were just about to suck face with a criminal!" Damian says as he throws his hands in the air.

"Honestly Robin relax." I say in a serious tone.

"Fine but if he comes near you again I'll throw him off the top of Wayne Enterprises." Damian growls.

"Fine." I mumble and then Damian leaves.

**End of Sam's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Abby's P.O.V.**

**Smallville, January 20****th** **16:23 CNT**

"My little Abby!" Grandpa Clark says happily as he pulls me into a giant hug.

"Hey Grandpa!" I say happily and then he pulls Kaden into a hug.

"Hello Kaden!" He says happily.

"Hi Grandpa." Kaden says as he crosses his arms.

"Oh there are my babies!" Grandma Lois says as she sprints over and gives Kaden and I a giant hug.

"Hi Grandma!" I say happily.

"How have you been?" She asks curiously.

"Oh you know I've been good!"

"Any boyfriends yet?" She asks curiously.

"I haven't found anyone yet grandma no one has peaked my interest yet." I say with a shrug.

"Well how about you Kaden. You are so handsome you must have girls practically drooling over you." She says with a smile as she runs her fingers through her hair.

"Well I've gone on a few dates but nothing serious." He says with a shrug.

"You two are in luck!" Grandpa says happily as he pushes us towards the stairs.

"Grandpa why are you in such a rush?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow. "I mean I know our parents are going on vacation so we are staying with you for a week but you seem to practically be rushing us out of the house."

"Well there is a giant party downtown and I'm sure there are some nice people for you to meet there." He says happily.

"Seriously grandpa?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

"What?" He asks with an innocent smirk.

"Fine." Kaden and I mumble at the same time.

**End of Abby's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Alice's P.O.V.**

**Mount Justice, January 20****th**** 17:01 EST**

I walk over to Aiden's room and knock on the door, "Aiden are you ok you haven't come out of your room at all." I say quietly and there is no answer. "Well fine if you aren't going to talk could you please just knock on the door twice so I know you are alive?" Two knocks come from the door and I cross my arms, "You know if you keep acting like this no one is ever going to trust you."

"I don't care what you people think of me." Aiden says from behind the door.

"Fine Aiden be that way." I say as I cross my arms. "Asshole." I mumble under my breath.

**Ok so there you have it. I kinda had it laid out like a young justice episode where we got a little bit of everybody. Um anyway what's a couple that you want to see happen? Please remember to review thanks ;) OH AND GO READ MY SISTER'S STORY NOW! SHE'S GIVING ME SO MANY FEELS! ITS CALLED THEORIES!**


	12. Not You

**Hey guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Stacy's P.O.V.**

**Mount Justice, February 1****st**** 19:32 EST**

I quickly walk over to Aiden's room and knock on the door, "Aiden it's Stacy can I come in?" I ask curiously.

"Give me a second." He mumbles in a groggy tone on the other side of the door.

"One." I say and then I chuckle.

"Smartass." He mumbles and then he opens up the door, "Honestly you spend so much time with Kent you are starting to act like him."

"Well at least I'm cuter than him." I say with a smirk and Aiden lets out a small chuckle as he shakes his head.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" He asks curiously.

"Kent and I were going to LexCorp and spying on Luthor to see why he wants the parts for the boom tube. I wanted to know if you wanted to come." I say with a small smile.

"Why would you want me to go? No one else on the team trusts me." He says with a shrug.

I lean against the door frame and cross my arms, "You know I actually trust you. Kent is starting to warm up to you to…only because I approve though."

"So you have him whipped." Aiden says with a small smirk.

"No he still does what he wants but when it comes to his opinion of people we tend to agree. Besides the only one who hasn't really warmed up to you is Damian because he's mad at Gramps for not telling him about you." I say with a shrug.

"Damian always seems like he's crabby." Aiden says as he walks over to his closet.

"Oh trust me he is but does this mean you're going?" I ask as I take a step away from the door.

"Yeah." He says and I nod my head.

"Well I'll let you get dressed because clearly you didn't get the memo." I say with a chuckle as I gesture to my Nightwing costume.

"Did Kent help you with the zipper?" Aiden asks with a smirk and my cheeks flush red.

"You know Aiden you were on my good list." I say as I point at him.

"Oh you know you love me." He says with a chuckle and then he closes the door.

I let out a small chuckle and when I turn around Kent is standing there and I jump, "Hey Kent." I say with a smile and we start to walk down the hallway.

"Oh you know you love me." Kent says in a voice making fun of Aiden's and I glare at him.

"Come on Kent he was only joking." I say as I cross my arms.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Kent says as we make our way to our bikes in the garage.

"Kent don't be like that." I say as we get to the garage.

"Being like what Stacy?" Kent asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"Aiden and I are just friends and you know that." I say in a serious tone as I hop onto my bike.

"Trust me Stacy I know you guys are just friends." Kent says as he stands in front of my bike and grabs the handle bars.

"I don't know Kid Mouth you seemed like you were pretty jealous to me back there." I say with a smirk.

Kent leans forward and our faces are only a few inches apart, "Trust me Wingnut if I was jealous you would know it. I would just have to wink at someone else and you would get jealous."

I grip onto the handle bars tightly and glare at him, "Shut up you know that's not true!"

"Why don't you make me?" Kent asks with a smirk as he raises an eyebrow.

Just as I go to say something I get cut off, "Am I interrupting something here?" He asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"Nope." Kent and I say at the same time as I lean back and he walks over to his bike.

"Wouldn't it just be quicker to take the zeta tubes?" Aiden asks curiously as he hops on his bike that Gramps gave him.

"Come on don't you want to go for a nice late night ride?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

Aiden puts his helmet on and shrugs, "Lets see if you guys can at least keep up." He says with smirk and then he speeds out of the cave.

"That's my line!" Kent yells and then he puts his helmet on, "That bastard." He mumbles and then he speeds out of the cave.

I chuckle as I put my helmet on, "Boys will be boys." I say with a smirk and then I leave the cave. I finally catch up to the guys who are in the middle of a race, "Got room for one more racer?"

"You know it." Kent says with a smirk through the com link.

"So what does winner get?" Aiden asks curiously.

"How about first shot at the major bad guy there because we all know there will be one hidden somewhere?" I say with a smirk.

"Deal." Kent and Aiden say at the same time.

"Well you better hurry boys because we all know I'm going to win." I say as I giggle and increase the gas.

"You both know I could just beat you both right now right?" Kent asks in a cocky tone.

"But that would be cheating Kid Flash." Aiden says and then Aiden flies past us.

"How the hell did he do that?" Kent growls.

"Bats let you put Nos on your bike didn't he?" I growl.

Aiden just chuckles and Kent and I quickly exchange a look and smirk. We both speed up and get at the side of Aiden, "I didn't know Nos was allowed." Kent says as he looks at Aiden.

"Yeah neither did I! So Kent do you think this is allowed?" I ask I as I look at the button that says press in case of emergency.

"Oh come on guys you already caught up." Aiden says as he looks at us. "Besides if you haven't noticed we are here."

"That means we all get the fight the major bad guy!" Kent cheers happily as he takes his helmet off.

"Kid Mouth shut up before Luthor knows we are here." I growl.

"Sorry Nightwing." He mumbles and then Aiden takes off his helmet.

"Well at least we know I'll be the quietest." Aiden says with a smirk and then he twirls his katanas.

"No killing." I say in a serious tone and he nods his head.

"Trust me I already got the lecture and I'm not stupid." He says as he rolls his eyes and then sprints towards the front gate. He flips over the fence and Kent and I just cross our arms.

"I could do that." I say as I walk over to the fence.

"Come on let me give you some air." Kent says as he runs ahead of me. I jump up onto his shoulders and flip over the fence. Kent vibrates through and we both look around. "Where the hell did Aiden go?" He whispers and I shrug my shoulders.

"No clue…looks like it's the Dynamic Duo." I say with a smirk and then I pull up the plans for LexCorp, "Clearly they will most likely be in the hidden lab on the basement floor. I say we get to the security room and hack the cameras that way we have free run of the place and can go wherever we want."

"Sounds good to me. Which way is the fastest way?" He asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"Well anyway for you but I'd suggest taking the vent on the roof and dropping down through the grate. The guards should be switching shifts in 5 minutes which gives us enough time to get there and then hack into the computers." I say with a devious smirk.

"First one to the top of the roof gets to pick victory movie?" Kent asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"Oh you are so on!" I say with a smirk as I pull out my grapple hook and launch it. Kent starts to run up the side of the building and when I get to the top I notice Kent isn't there, "What the hell?" I mumble.

"Nightwing a little help?" I hear Kent hiss out and when I look over the edge Kent is hanging on.

"Oh look at that Kid Flash is asking for my help." I say with a smirk as I grab his hands and pull him up. "You know what movie we're watching?"

"Not She's All That Again!" Kent hisses in a low tone.

"Deal with it Kid Idiot you lost and almost fell and technically by rules I would have been picking the movie anyway because I had to help you get on the roof." I growl and then I go over to the vent and pull the cover off.

"Let's hope your ass doesn't get stuck this time." He says with a smirk and I growl at him.

"Come on." I hiss as I hop into the vent and start to crawl through the tunnels.

"How do you know your way around here so well?" Kent whispers.

"Because Supergirl, Zephyr, and I would get bored so we'd come spy." I say with a smirk.

"Way to invite me." He says with a pout.

"Oh deal with it." I say with a smirk. After about a minute we get to the guard station, "Now we wait." I whisper in his ear.

We both stare at the guards and finally they leave. We quickly hop down and I hack into the video cameras and put them on a loop in under a minute. "Nightwing hurry!" Kent whispers in a low tone and we climb onto the chairs and hop back up into the vent and when we close the cover the new guards come in.

We start to crawl through the tunnels, "Come on we can get into the hallway from here." I whisper and he nods his head. When we get there I kick the vent cover off and flip onto the floor. Kent hops down and we start to walk down the hallway. "We need to make our way to the elevator shaft and then we can go down from there."

Just as I go to take the corner Kent pins me against the wall and lifts a finger to his lips. I raise an eyebrow and then he points. I turn my head a little and see a guard walking down the hallway. "Oh."

"Yeah." Kent says and then we go in the opposite direction. "Where the hell did Aiden go?"

"No clue." I say with a shrug. Finally we find the elevator shaft and I pull out my grapple hook and launch it across the hallway. "You coming?" I ask with a smirk.

"You know it." He says as he wraps his arms around my waist and I jump off of the edge and we start to drop down. Finally we hit the bottom and I hit the button my grapple hook to retract it. We quickly run to the laboratory and when we get there the door is it's already open and Aiden is standing there clutching his arm and the lab is in a mess.

"What the hell happened?!" I snap as I throw my hands in the air.

"When I got here the boom tube was gone I swear." Aiden says as he puts his hand up.

"Who the hell took it?" Kent asks as he walks over to him. "Dude your arm looks pretty bad…we should get you back and stitch that up."

"I'll be fine." He says and then he looks at me, "I have no idea who Luthor's men shipped it out to. All I know is Deathstroke was here protecting it for the person."

The hair on the back of my neck stands up and my muscles tense, "Deathstroke was here?"

"He got away." He says and then he moves his hand away from his arm and there is a lot of blood.

"Did you let him get away?" Kent asks as he gets right in Aiden's face.

"Why the hell would I have let that piece of shit go?" Aiden growls.

"Boys enough…we've got to get out of here before Luthor or someone else finds out." I growl and then we head for the exit that Deathstroke apparently took. When we get out there we notice our bikes just over the fence and we quickly hop it. "Last one to the cave is a rotten egg." I say with a smirk as I race towards the highway.

**End of Stacy's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Aiden's P.O.V.**

**LexCorp, February 1****st**** 20:49 EST**

"Those two are still probably flirting." I mumble under my breath and when I get to the lab I notice it's completely empty and the boom tube is gone, "Shit." I mumble under my breath.

"Well look who's here." An all too familiar voice says from behind me. When I turn around my father is standing there and I can tell he's smirking under that stupid mask of his.

"Let me guess douchebag Lex paid you to make sure no one interfered with his plans of shipping the boom tube to someone." I growl as I pull out my katanas.

"That's right kiddo." He says with a chuckle and then he pulls out his sword. "You know I searched for you after you left and now I finally found you working with that idiot and bitch no less." Deathstroke says as he shakes his head.

"Don't call them that." I growl.

"Oh don't even tell me you feel like you are one of them?" He taunts as he lunges towards me. I block his sword with my katanas and kick him in the stomach.

"They make me feel more at home than you ever did!" I snap as I start my offensive attack.

"Honestly boy they are going to throw you to the side when they don't need you." He says as he head butts me and I stumble backwards.

"At least they didn't kill my mother." I hiss as I throw my katana at his head and it his the wall just next to it.

"If you stayed with me you wouldn't have missed." He says with a chuckle and then he pulls his pistols out. He starts to shoot at me and I flip out of the way.

"You only killed mom so I could replace Nightwing because she would never help you!"

"Which honestly was stupidity on her part." He mumbles and then he charges at me again and just as I go to duck he swings his sword and slashes my arm. I hiss and put my hand on wound.

"Dick!"

"Don't worry kid you'll be crawling back to me when they toss you aside. Oh and don't get any feelings for Nightwing after all she might not be around for long."

"What's that supposed to me?!" I lunge across and grab him, "You do anything to hurt anyone on the team and I'll make sure to kill you."

"Good luck with that." He says and then he knees me in the stomach and I stumble backwards. Suddenly a smoke bomb goes off and he disappears into it. "Son of a bitch." I snap.

**Ok guys there you go! MIMI I WANT MY UPDATE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN THE CLASH BATTLES FOR NIGHTWING AND BATGIRL! RIGHT IN THE FEELS! DICK CALLS BABS BABS AND MS. GORDON! Um anyway please review and MiMi is the only one that knows what happens next :3**


	13. This Isn't A Date-Right?

**Hi guys! I was inspired to update because of my amazing sister MiMi! **

**Disclaimer: Only the OCs are mine!**

**Lian's P.O.V.**

**Star City, February 3****rd**** 19:00 EST**

I sprawl out on my couch and turn the TV on, "Wanna go out on patrol with me tonight?" Dad asks as he moves my feet and sits down next to me on the couch.

"No thanks." I say with a shrug.

"Oh come on you know you love going out for patrol." Dad says and then he frowns, "Are things not going well with the team? If you want I can go there and kick their asses if they aren't listening to you."

"Dad don't worry about it everyone there is fine." I say with a shrug.

"Weren't you supposed to go on a date toni-oh." Dad says and then I pinch the bridge of my nose. "That's who knocked on the door when I answered it with the bow and arrow right?"

"Yes dad." I say in a low tone as I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"He seemed like a douchebag anyway I did you a favor." He says as he gets up from the couch, "Now you're sure you don't want to go out on patrol with me? You can beat up baddies to make you feel better?"

"Trust me dad I'm fine thank you anyway." I say in a serious tone and he nods his head.

Dad kisses my forehead and then walks out of the room. A preview for True Blood comes on the TV and dad walks back into the room, "Well since you aren't going on patrol with me I think I'll go to the Watchtower for a little while."

"Have fun dad." I say with a smirk.

"You stay out of trouble." Dad says in a serious tone as he points at me.

"Don't worry dad I always do."

"If I had a dime for every time you said that I could buy Wayne Enterprises." Dad says as he shakes his head and then climbs out the window.

"Thanks dad you ruined another date for me." I mumble as I adjust my Robin pajama short shorts, "Guess I can just watch some True Blood all night." Suddenly there is a knock on the door but I just ignore it.

"Harper open up its me." Damian says from behind the door and I roll my eyes.

"What do you want?" I mumble in an annoyed tone as I roll off of the couch and walk over to the door. Damian is standing there in a nice black polo and dark blue jeans that hug him in all the right places. Damian walks past me, "What the hell are you doing here Wayne?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out in Gotham with me." He says with a shrug, "You can even go out dressed like that if you want. I personally like the short shorts." He says with a smirk and I glare at him as heat starts to creep up into my cheeks.

"Give me a minute to go get dressed." I mumble as I stomp towards my room. I quickly rush in and grab a slim fit green short sleeved button up blouse, nice jet black skinny jeans with a few rips, and green converse. I quickly change and leave a few buttons on top open so there is just enough showing but not to much. I walk out and put my hands on my hips, "So Wayne where are you taking me?" I ask as I push past him and grab my pocket book and apartment keys off of the table.

"A nice little diner in Gotham." Damian says as he opens the door for me.

"Wow you can actually act like a gentleman." I say with a smirk as I walk past him and he closes the door as he walks out into the hallway. I quickly lock my door and we start to walk out of the apartment building. "So why are you dressed up?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

"Trust me Lian this isn't dressed up." Damian says with a shrug.

I put my hand on his forehead, "What are you doing?"

"Checking if you're sick…you never call me Lian." I say with a smirk as I take my hand away.

"I do sometimes." He says with a shrug as we start to walk down the street. A few creepy guys start to walk towards us and Damian wraps his arm around me and pulls me towards him. They walk past us and suddenly Damian grabs one guy's hand and twists his wrist, "Don't even think about it you son of a bitch." Damian growls and when I look the guys hand is right near my ass. He lets the man go and the rest of the guys scramble away.

"I could take care of myself if he touched me." I say as I cross my arms.

"Well I wasn't going to let him touch you in the first place." Damian says nonchalantly and we walk the next block to the zeta tube.

"Recognized Speedy B40. Recognized Robin B39."

Within a flash we are at the phone booth in Gotham and we start to stroll down the street, "You aren't worried about the paparazzi seeing you with a normal girl."

"Technically you could be considered Oliver Queen's granddaughter." Damian says with a chuckle, "But honestly I don't care what the press thinks. I'm with a friend that's all that matters."

I let out a nervous chuckle, "Yeah hanging out." I say and then he stops me, "Why are we stopping?"

"Because we're here." Damian says and then he opens the door for me.

"Well hello there sweetheart." The waitress with obviously fake boobs says as she walks over to Damian and I. "What can we do for you two tonight?" She asks with a smile.

"Oh Tina we're just here for some shakes." Damian says and she smirks.

"Follow me." She says with a smile as she flips her curly light brown hair over her shoulder. I roll my eyes and Damian starts to chuckle. We sit down at the table and Tina hands us our menus. "Damian she's the prettiest girl I've ever seen you bring in here. Some of the ones you've brought are just god awful baby." Tina says as she taps the side of his face and then walks away.

"So you've brought other girls here?" I ask with a smirk.

"Shut up." Damian mumbles and then I kick his foot. "What are you getting Harper?"

"I don't know Wayne…I'm thinking of a chocolate shake but then the cake batter one sounds good."

"I'll make a deal with you. You get one and I'll get the other and we can try each others." Damian says as he sticks his hand out and I shake his hand.

"You've got yourself a deal." I say with a smirk and we don't let go of each others hands.

"So do you two cuties know what you're getting?" Tina says with a smirk which causes Damian and I to quickly let go of each others hands.

"Yes I'm going to get the extra chocolate shake." I say and then my gaze goes to Damian.

"And I'm going to have the cake batter shake." Damian says with a small smile.

Tina looks at me, "I'm giving him the bill right sweetie. I mean after all guys are always supposed to pay for dates."

Damian and I both blush, "Oh this isn't a date." I say quickly and Tina just nods her head and walks away.

"I mean unless you want it to be." Damian says with a smirk.

"What would you want a girl like me for Wayne?" I ask as I lean back in my chair.

"Well why would you want a guy like me?" Damian asks with a smirk.

"Who said I wanted a guy like you?"

"Ouch low blow." Damian says with a frown and I chuckle.

"Honestly you work too much, you'd never be around, but I guess the only good thing is I'd be protected." I say with a smirk and suddenly Tina comes back with our shakes and there are two in each. She looks at Damian, "Am I putting this on your dad's tab?" Damian smirks and nods his head.

"You're dad has a tab here?" I ask as I take a sip of my shake and it taste so amazing. It has the right consistency and is super chocolaty.

"Yup." Damian says and then he leans over and takes a sip of my shake. "That one's really good." He says and then he pushes his shake towards me, "What do you think?"

I take a long sip and a sweet vanilla flavor taste comes to mind, "Not bad. I personally like mine better because it's chocolate."

"So you keep yours and I'll keep mine." Damian says and I nod my head.

"At least we can finally agree on something." I say with a smirk as I lean forward a little bit.

"Oh I'm sure there are a few things we've agreed on over the years." Damian says with a smirk as he leans forward.

"Defiantly not me being leader. You always think my decisions are stupid." I say with a smirk.

Damian's eyes furrow, "You honestly think I mean that? I mean sure there have been like three mistakes but other than that you are an amazing leader." Damian says as he grabs my hand.

My cheeks start to turn as red as my Speedy costume and I look away. "Dami?" This really high pitched voice asks. Damian and I both turn our heads and this girl with red hair, bright green eyes, and a perfect button nose is standing there. She's wearing a dark blue tank top, jean short shorts, and blue flip flops, "It's so funny seeing you here. Are we still on for tomorrow?"

"Janice-" Damian begins to say but I cut him off, "You know what Damian she can join you right now. I'm just going to get going anyway. After all she's a date this is just a friendly outing." I say with a glare as I get up and start to walk out of the diner. When I get outside a cold chill brushes over my skin and I get covered with goosebumps. "That son of a bitch." I snap as I start to make my way down the street.

"Lian wait!" Damian yells but I keep walking. There is the sound of running and suddenly my arm is grabbed, "Damian what the hell do you want?" I snap.

"Lian lets talk." Damian says with a frown.

"What is there to talk about Damian?" I growl as I jerk my arm free.

"Can you calm down for a second?" He asks in a shockingly calm tone.

"I am calm!"

"Honestly hear me out." Damian says and I just glare at him, "We were having such a nice time."

"Yeah we were until one of your hundreds of girls came." I grumble.

"I don't like her." Damian says as he crosses his arms.

"Yeah you do that with tons of girls Damian. You just use them and toss them to the side when you are done with them. I'm not some play toy alright!" I snap and then I keep walking.

"God dammit Lian listen!" Damian's voice booms and I stop dead in my tracks. "I honestly like you alright! I have for years and I never figured I would have a shot in hell of you liking me because we've bickered ever since we were 11 and always want to be better than the other. Whenever you went on dates or hand boyfriends I'd be snippier with you because I was jealous and you know what you've been like that with me a whole lot lately and I bet it's because I've been dating more girls every night."

I bite my lip and the goosebumps come back, "Damn you." I mumble under my breath.

"Lian honestly I'm never like this and you know that. Normally I'm callus and don't like to socialize with people. I honestly had a great time on a date for like the first time and it was with you…please can we try this again?" Damian asks with a smirk and I curse at myself. _Damn you Wayne…damn you. _

"Alright Damian I'll give you another shot." I say with a smirk, "Now bring me back to my apartment so we are out of this city."

"Right this way Harper." Damian says as he wraps his arm around mine and we walk back over to the zeta tubes.

"Recognized Robin B39. Recognized Speedy B40." The female voice says and then we are back in Star City. We start to stroll down the quiet streets and I rest my head on Damian's shoulder. He unwraps his arm from mine and then wraps it around my waist and pulls me a little bit closer as we get closer to my apartment.

"It's actually a peaceful night for once." I say with a slight smile.

"Yeah tell me about it. No arguing with dad or Stacy. No dealing with stupid criminals." Damian mumbles.

"You argue with your dad?" I ask sadly.

"A lot more lately." He mumbles and I just leave it at that.

"Well I guess I'll have to cut down on our arguing then." I say and Damian shakes his head.

"No because then the team will think something is going on with us." Damian says and my eyes widen a little bit.

"Shit you're right…oh God Stacy will never let me live this down." I mumble.

We get to my apartment building and walk up the stairs to my door, "Well um I had a nice night." I say as I open up the door and walk inside, "You can come in if you want to." Damian takes a step inside and then I close the door, "Hey want to watch some TV?" I ask curiously as I slip my shoes off.

"I don't know I mean I don't want to stay out to late criminals might get me." Damian says with a smirk which causes me to giggle.

"Fine I guess you can leave then." I say as I open the door again.

"Can I at least get a goodbye kiss?" Damian asks with a frown.

"Fine." I say with a smirk and I give him a kiss on the cheek, "You might get an actual kiss next time if one of your other dates doesn't show up and ruin it."

"I'll give you that one Harper." Damian says with a smirk and then he leaves.

"Oh my God!" I giggle to myself like a little girl. "Best night ever!"

**End of Lian's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Stacy's P.O.V.**

**Arkham Asylum, February 3****rd**** 23:45 EST**

"Hello Harley." I say as I cross my arms.

"Oh look its little Nightwing." She says with a smirk, "What are you doing here?"

"You're boss is buddies with Lex right." I say as I sit down.

"Mista J and Lex?" She asks as she tilts her head and rubs her chin. "Nope I don't think they are."

"You lying bitch." I growl as I stomp towards her. I tower over her and her lip starts to quiver.

"What do you want to know?" She mumbles.

"Did Joker have Lex build a boom tube for him?" I growl.

"What's a boom tube?" She asks with a smirk. I grab her by the collar of her jumpsuit and slam her into the wall.

"Listen here Quinn my patients is very thin right now so I expect you to give me a serious answer." I snarl in her face and she turns away from me.

"Damn you've gotten scarier since the last time we saw each other…well anyway Puddin' didn't get any boom tube. He hasn't talked to Lex in months." Harley says with a frown.

Suddenly my communicator starts to go off and I throw Quinn to the bed, "If I find out you are lying Harley I'll come back here." I snarl and she quickly nods her head as I walk out.

"Nightwing here."

"_Nightwing its Kid Flash. I just paid a visit to Penguin at Belle Reve and he didn't want to squawk at first."_

"_That's until I came in."_ Kaden says on the other end and I can tell he's smirking.

"Well what did he say?" I ask curiously as I leave Arkham.

"_He said Lex needed it for a customer and that Lex has no intention of using it. Cobblepot had no idea who the hell his customer was though."_ Kent says and I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Great that leaves us with nothing." I mumble.

"_Well we know Lex isn't using it though."_ Kaden says and I sigh, _"Oracle is looking through the files we got at LexCorp and Aiden is doing some research at the cave to." _

"We've got to get to the bottom of this otherwise it's going to bite all of us in the ass." I mumble.

"_Don't worry Nightwing I'm sure we'll get down to the bottom of this soon."_ Kent says in a serious tone.

"I sure hope so." I mumble under my breath.

**And there you have it! MiMi I hope you enjoyed my attempted feels because your stories feels killed me. It was like I got beat up by feels! Anyway guys please review ;)**


	14. Are Those For Me?

**Hey guys I hope you enjoy this update :3**

**Stacy's P.O.V.**

**Central City, February 6****th**** 15:23 EST**

"Thanks for coming to pick up Orianna with me Stacy." Kent says with a small smile.

"Oh it's no problem." I say with a smile. "It's nice to get away from Gotham. Dad and mom were still at work and Kerri didn't want to hang out today. She said she had a job interview."

"A job? I'm shocked you can even say that word." Kent chuckles and I punch his shoulder.

"I'll have you know I'm going to California to study law smartass." I grumble and Kent gasps.

"Your parents are letting you go that far away?"

"Well yeah after all I'm just a zeta tube away." I giggle, "How about you?"

"How about me what?" He asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"Where are you going for college?"

"California for physics and science." Kent says as he rubs the back of his neck.

A small smirk grows across my lips, "Stanford?"

"Yup." Kent says and then he chuckles, "Maybe we'll see each other on campus."

"Of course! Who else is going to make sure you don't do stupid shit?" I say as I start to play with my hair.

"What the hell Orianna was supposed to be outside already." Kent says as he starts to look around.

"Ok relax lets just call her." I say as I start to examine the school yard, "Why was she staying after school anyway?"

"Detention. Mom and dad thought she was staying after for study help but she told me it was detention…her act first take consequences later thing kicked in." Kent mumbles and I hear the phone ringing. Suddenly it goes to voicemail, "Son of a bitch Orianna this isn't funny you call me back the second you get this message you little shit." Kent hangs up the phone and then dials the number again. It goes to voicemail again and he growls. "Stacy can you-"

"Way ahead of you Kent." I say with a smirk as I pull out my small computer and start to run a trace on Orianna's cell phone. "Kent she's moving fast…she's in a car. Are you sure your parents weren't picking her up?"

"Yes I'm sure." Kent snaps as he runs his fingers through his shaggy dirty blonde locks. "Mom and dad are so going to kill me."

My eyes widen a little bit, "Kent follow the tracker! She's leaving the city go after her. I'll catch up as soon as I can." I say in a serious tone and his eyes widen, "Don't stand here go!" I yell and then he takes off.

I quickly start to run after him but I know I won't catch up. "Son of a bitch." I mumble as I get a mile down the road. I stop and catch my breath and notice a motorcycle on the side of the road with the keys in it. A smirk grows across my lips as I hop on and pull out my phone out. I quickly dial Kent's number and there is no answer. A knot the size of a baseball forms in my stomach as I dial the number again.

"_Stacy."_ I hear Kent wince on the other end.

"Kent thank God do you have Orianna?" I ask in a nervous tone. "Where are you?"

"_I'm at the bridge."_ Kent grumbles and then he breathes in heavily.

"Well let me talk to Orianna so I can see how she is." I say in a serious tone and there is no answer. "Oh shit."

"_Just get her quick alright."_ He says and then he hangs up the phone.

_Oh my God poor Orianna. _Within three minutes I make it to Kent after running three red lights and almost running over 5 people. My gaze goes to Kent as I stop the bike and his lip is cut, he has a gash on the right side of his forehead, and he's holding his ribs. "Kent what happened?" I ask in a panicked tone as I rush over to him.

"J-just get us to the nearest zeta tube ok. My parents are meeting us at the cave." He says and I nod my head. We both get on the bike and I call dad, _"Stacy?"_ Dad asks in a curious tone.

"Dad can you leave work? We've got a problem." I say as I start to make my way towards a zeta tube.

"Take a left." Kent winces and I take a sharp left.

"_What's wrong?"_ Dad asks in a worried tone and I hear him get up from his desk at work.

"Orianna was taken from school." I say and then I hear dad's keys jingle.

"_Wally."_ Dad says quietly, _"Don't worry I'll be there in five."_ Dad says and I hang up the phone.

"Ok take a left and it's the phone booth there…hey where did you get the bike?"

"Don't ask." I say as I take the left turn and stop the bike. Kent and I hop off the bike and I turn it back on and rev the engine.

"What are you doing?" Kent asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"Destroying evidence." I say with a smirk and I release the handlebars and the bike crashes into the wall, "Now go!" I say as I push us over to the zeta tube.

"_Recognized Nightwing B42. Recognized Kid Flash B41." _

I help Kent over to the couch and sit him down, "You ok?" I ask with a small frown.

"No. My sister was kidnapped by-"

"Kent are you ok?" Dad asks as he walks into the room. He's in a nice black suit and then he looks at me, "Go grab a wet rag, ice, and peroxide." Dad says as he looks at me and I nod my head.

I quick grab the stuff and when I get back dad is pinching the bridge of his nose and Kent is looking at the ground. "Kent look at me." I say with a frown as I take the wet rag and wipe the blood from his forehead.

"W-where's Orianna?" I hear Wally ask and when we look up Wally is standing there holding Artemis's arm.

"Mom…dad." Kent says with a frown and I grab his hand.

"Wally." Dad says quietly.

Kent squeezes my hand, "It was Sportsmaster." Kent hisses and mine, Wally, and Artemis's eyes widen.

"What?" Artemis snaps. "I'm going to kill that piece of shit!"

"What's going on?" Abby asks as she walks into the room.

"We're going on a mission." I say in a serious tone and I notice Abby looking at Kent and I with a smirk. My gaze goes to our hands and I realize I'm still holding Kent's hand. We quickly let go of each other. "Suit up Abby. We have to go get Orianna…Sportsmaster has taken her."

"What?" Abby snaps as she grips onto the coffee table and snaps a piece of wood off of it.

"Ok go get suited up and I'll start tracking her." I say as I look at Abby and Kent.

"No you three go get suited up and we'll look." Dad says as he puts his hand on my shoulder.

I look at Kent and Abby as we start to walk towards our rooms, "We are getting our baby girl back."

**End of Stacy's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Damian's P.O.V.**

**Mount Justice, February 6****th**** 17:02 EST**

I smirk as I hold the bouquet of roses behind my back as I make my way towards Lian's room with a quick pace. I knock on the door and Lian opens the door and her hair is a mess and she has an angered look on her face, "Lian what's wrong?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

"Orianna was kidnapped by Sportsmaster." She mumbles and my eyes widen.

"What?" I growl.

"Come in." She says as she moves over and I walk into the room, "We're those for me?" She asks with a small smirk, "Wow Wayne I've never seen this side of you."

I hand her the flowers, "Come on we've got to go get her."

"No Abby, Stacy, and Kent are already on the case." She says and then she sighs. She lifts up her roses and takes a deep breath through the nose so she can smell them, "What would you have said if someone saw you with these?" She asks with a smirk.

"I would have said they were from one of my fangirls at school." I say with a smirk and she rolls her eyes.

"Always thinking you are such a hot shot Wayne."

"Listen Harper when you were in school tons of guys were swooning over you."

"Yeah until they met my dad." She mumbles as she rolls her eyes.

I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her waist, "Well trust me that's one thing you don't have to worry about with me…my dad is defiantly scarier than yours."

"Oh you got that right." She says with a chuckle and she tosses her flowers onto the desk, "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know." I say with a smirk as I lean a little closer to her.

"We could always watch a movie," She says with a shrug as she wraps her arms around my neck, "or dance."

"There is always the option to spar," I tease, "after all you might actually beat me for once."

"Trust me I've always gone easy on you." Lian remarks as she lets go of me and puts her hands on mine.

"Sure." I mumble as I grab her hands.

"_Robin and Speedy report to the missions room." _Dick's voice calls over the intercom.

"I'll get there first." I say and Lian nods her head with a smirk. I turn around and suddenly I'm smacked on the butt and my cheeks flush red. I quickly turn around and Lian is laughing.

"I'm sorry I've always wanted to do that." Lian says with a smirk and then she gestures her hand for me to leave.

I quickly rush out of the room and when I get to the missions room Dick is standing in front of a holographic computer in his Batman costume but the cowl is off. He looks at me and smirks, "Damian why are you red?"

"Grayson I have no idea what the hell you are talking about." I grumble and he just has the dumb smirk on his face.

"Where's Lian?" He asks with a raise eyebrow.

"She should be here in a minute." I say and suddenly Lian walks into the room with a baseball cap on.

"Yes boss?" Lian asks as she stands next to me.

"I have a mission for you two." Dick says and we nod our heads. "You're going to Russia."

My eyes widen a little bit and Lian puts her hands on her hips, "Why are we going to Russia."

"Mother is up to something isn't she?" I guess and Dick nods his head. "Well this should be interesting."

**Well there you go! Anyway next chapter will be up soon and it will be longer than this I swear because I plan on having a lot of action! Please review :3**


	15. So The Mission Was A Success

**Orianna's P.O.V.**

**Unknown Location, February 6****th**** 19:23 **

"You aren't going to get away with this Sportsmaster!" I screech as Sportsmaster opens up the door and walks into my room.

"Little girl you are too much like your mother." He mumbles under his breath. "But with the right training you will be an amazing warrior and be fit to wear that uniform of yours."

"Screw you." I growl.

He goes to slap me but I block him, "Disobedience. Now I defiantly know you get that from that damn ginger."

"He's a better father than you ever were!"

Suddenly I'm punched in the jaw and my head jerks back. My teeth slam together causing me to wince. Just as I go to stand up I'm kicked in the stomach and fall to the ground. "You will learn to respect me." He growls and then kicks me in the ribs. A sharp pain shoots through my whole body and he starts to walk away. I quickly spin and knock his legs out from under him and hop up. I sprint past him and spit blood on him as I pass. Just as I get to the door I'm grabbed by my ponytail and thrown to the ground. I wince as a sharp pain goes through my spine. "You thought you would outsmart me baby girl. God you are so naïve like your mother was when she was younger."

"I hope you realize you've pissed off my brother and things aren't going to end well." I say with a smirk and I can tell that there is blood dripping in between my teeth.

"Bring it on little girl." He growls and then he leaves.

I take a deep breath in and a sharp pain shoots up my whole body. "Kent get here soon." I mumble as I rub my jaw, "I want mom and dad." I get up and make my way over to the door and open it, "Ha the jerk didn't lock the door."

Next my training from Dick comes in handy as I quickly make my way around the corner to discover we are in an old gym. _Ok I'd be better off looking for a window and climbing out there because obviously he'll have to door locked…but going out through the door would be fun…no don't let your recklessness kick in now you are injured. _"Going somewhere?" Lawrence growls as he grabs my by the neck and slams me against the wall.

"Actually yes I'm trying to leave so I can go back to my friends and family."

"I am family you little smartass." He snaps as he drops me to the ground and then grabs my ponytail.

"Let go!" I scream as he starts to drag me to the room I was in since the start of all this madness. "You are such a big jerk!"

"Shut up!" He snaps as he kicks me in the mouth and I fall to the ground. "Now stay put baby girl or trust me next time you won't be so luck." He growls and then he slams the door. This time the little click of the lock sounds.

"Mom and dad are going to be so upset when they see me."

**End of Orianna's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Stacy's P.O.V.**

**Bioship, February 6****th**** 18:59 EST**

"Don't worry Kent we are going to be there soon." Abby says as she rests her hand on Kent's shoulder.

"I know." Kent says as he clenches his fists. I sigh and look away from the controls.

"Kent we are 45 minutes away from our destination…don't worry I want to get our little girl back to." I say with a frown.

"God she's such a pain in the ass but I really miss her." Kent mumbles.

"Don't worry we all miss her and we are going to get her safe and sound." Abby says with a smile as she pulls Kent into a hug.

"I wonder what the others are doing right now." I say quietly.

"Well Kaden is probably in the gym trying to kick the shit out of Sam, Alex, and Aiden…maybe he's flirting with Alice or getting jealous at the fact Alice keeps trying to get to know Aiden." Abby says with a small smirk.

"Then obviously Lian and Damian are flirting in the kitchen or something." Kent says with a small chuckle.

"Man those two have so much tension." I say as I roll my eyes.

"I completely agree. Like honestly shut up and kiss already." Kent says as he leans back in his chair. Abby raises and eyebrow and looks between Kent and I.

"Seriously guys you are bagging on _them_?" Abby asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Excuse me little miss but any hot guy you see you practically drool over." Kent says with a smirk.

"Are you forgetting I do have a boyfriend? You know Brandon…I've been going out with him for about a year and a half now." Abby says in a serious tone, "I just look ok. Touching is off limits and I'd be pretty low even if I did."

"You're still going out with Brandon?" I giggle, "Wasn't he like petrified of your parents."

"Well he was afraid of dad but now he goes over the house to wait for me and he's best buds with dad. Last time I came home Kaden, Brandon, and dad were watching college football. We were supposed to go out to dinner but just decided to watch the game." Abby says with a small smirk. "Brandon is actually going to Blüdhaven University on a full scholarship for football. He told dad he could hook him up with tickets to the games."

"Oh I'm sure Connor loved that." Kent says as he looks at Abby and I.

"You know I'm a Gotham Knights fan." I say as I put my hands up. "Now we need to plan for when we get to Sportsmaster's hideout."

Abby and Kent both frown but nod their heads, "So what's the plan chief?" Abby asks with a small smile.

"Abby you can use one the visions, you have so many I forget the damn names of them, to find out where Orianna and Sportsmaster are. Then we will sneak into Orianna's room and take her out without a problem." I say in a serious tone and Abby nods her head.

"It's never that easy…what do we do if something happens?" Kent asks in a serious tone.

"Well I vote for Abby flying Orianna out of there and to the bioship while we fight Sportsmaster off." I say and Kent shakes his head.

"You and Abby get her out of there and I'll stay and fight after all he is my grandfather and I need to make it a point that I can kick his ass." Kent growls.

"Fine if that's what you want." I murmur with a frown.

**Sportsmaster's Hideout, February 6****th**** 19:45 EST**

I park the bioship and we all hop out and onto the roof. Abby starts to look around the roof. "Tigress's in the far corner." She says as she points to the right corner about 50 yards away. "Sportsmaster is in the room right next door to where we are standing."

"Let's go!" Kent says and then there is a gust of wind and he's waving to us from where Orianna is. Abby and I sprint over and when we get there Abby floats to where the window is.

"Guys there are bars on the windows."

"Well use your super strength to rip them off." I say as I shake my head and she nods her head.

She pulls the bars off and then slides into the window. Next I go and then Kent. My gaze goes to Orianna and Abby is already tending to her. Orianna has cuts on her lips, dried blood on her sleeve, and a few bruises. "Oh God." Kent says with a frown and then he runs to her and wraps his arms tightly around her, "I'm going to kill him but first we are getting you out of here."

"Ok." Orianna says as she tightly wraps her arms around Kent.

Suddenly the door gets kicked off of its hinges, "Put her down Kent…oh look I see you've brought some friends."

"Screw you." Kent growls and he gives Orianna to Abby, "You go." He says in a serious tone. Abby kicks a giant hole into the wall and then climbs out with Orianna. "Go." Kent growls and then he charges at Sportsmaster. Just as he goes to make a hit Sportsmaster grabs his arm and tosses him across the room.

I charge at Sportsmaster and throw three wingdings at him as I flip in the air. He catches one and chuckles just as I land next to Kent. "I wouldn't be laughing." I say with a smirk and suddenly it explodes in his hand and smoke fills the room.

"I told you to go." Kent growls.

"I'm not leaving you." I hiss back and then I help him up and we put our backs against each other, "Besides you honestly think I'd let you miss out on all this fun?"

"Such a shame Kent you are just like your mother always disobeying." Sportsmaster growls as he goes to punch Kent but Kent and I both duck. I flip over Kent's shoulder and connect the heel of my boot with the top of Sportsmaster's head and it jerks down. I flip out of the way and Kent slams his knee into Sportsmaster's jaw.

"That's for kidnapping my sister you douchebag!" Kent snaps and then he grabs Sportsmaster's neck and punches him in the stomach repeatedly with the other hand. Sportsmaster grabs Kent's neck and flings him away. Kent crash lands into me and we fall to the ground.

"That's it." I growl as I push Kent off of me and I connect my eskrima sticks together to form my bow staff. I charge at him and swirl my bow staff and repeatedly hit him. He blocks the last one and grabs my arm.

He twists it behind my back and kicks the back of my knees. My legs give out a little bit but I quickly recover. "Let her go!" Kent snaps.

"Oh look Kent got himself a girlfriend." Sportsmaster says with a chuckle.

"Babe do me a favor." I say with a wink.

"Yeah?" Kent asks as he crosses his arms.

"Don't defend me ok." I say with a smirk.

"Will both of you shut up?" Sportsmaster snaps.

"Excuse me?" I hiss as I stomp on his foot and slam my head back so it connects with his face. He lets go of me and I duck while Kent charges at him and connects a punch to the jaw at full speed.

Sportsmaster's mask cracks and flies off of his face. "Thanks babe." Kent says with a chuckle and then he glares at Sportsmaster, "Come on lets get this prick to Belle Reve."

"It would be a pleasure." I say with a bow and then I pull out a pair of cuffs and handcuff Sportsmaster. "Come on Kid Flash lets go take care of Tigress."

**End of Stacy's P.O.V**

**~X~**

**Damian's P.O.V.**

**Ra's al Ghul's Fortress, January 7****th**** 00:00**

"So the plan is we go in there and stop your mother ok." Lian says in a serious tone and I nod my head.

"That's fine by me." I say with a smirk as I crack my knuckles. "Ladies first." I remark as I step out of her way and open the door to the jet.

"Wow such a gentleman." Lian giggles and then she walks past me and gets her bow ready. "With our luck they already know we are here." She mumbles as I flip out of the jet.

"They defiantly know we are here by now." I whisper as I pull out my old sword.

"Why do you have that?" Lian hisses.

"Because if I'm facing my mother I'm defiantly going to need it." I growl and then we quickly make our way to the door and go inside.

Lian grips onto her bow tightly and has an arrow ready to launch. "What do you think they did to cause the League's attention?"

"It's my mother what doesn't she do to piss off the League." I mumble and we take a left that leads us down a very long hallway.

"So hot shot you know your way around this place?" Lian asks with a small smirk.

"I only came here a few times when I was younger but of course I remember." My eyes widen as a ninja hops down behind Lian and goes to stab her. I quickly run up and wrap my arms around his neck and after about 30 seconds of struggling he passes out and as I release him his body falls to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"Thanks." Lian says with a small smile, "Now they defiantly know about our presence."

"Let the fun begin." I say with a smirk as I crack my knuckles. We take a quick right and we are in the main room.

Suddenly there is clapping and when I look mother is getting up from her chair. "Hello my child…who have you brought with you?" She starts to walk down the stairs and towards us.

"Hello mother…I'm sure you already know that this is Speedy." I say as I get my sword ready.

"Oh Damian why must you get ready to jump to violence. I just want to have a civil conversation with you." Mother says as she walks over and puts her hand on my shoulder.

"I honestly don't want to talk mother. I'm just trying to figure out what the hell you did to have Grayson send us here." I say in an annoyed tone as I shrug her hand off my shoulder.

She just glares at me and takes a few steps back, "Fine child if that's how you want it. You can come out and play now."

Suddenly a dagger comes out of the curtains and it goes straight for Lian, "Speedy!" I yell as I tackle her to the ground.

"Thanks." Lian winces out as I roll off of her.

"That would have been a good shot." A voice calls from the shadows and all that is seen is a familiar white mask with an eerie grin.

"Cheshire." Lian growls as she grips onto her bow and her knuckles turn white.

"Come on baby why don't we play." Cheshire says as she lunges at Lian and Lian shoots an arrow at Cheshire. She blocks it with her katanas and goes to kick Lian. She flips out of the way and my gaze goes to mother and she is smirking.

"Why don't you wipe that grin off your face and fight?" I growl as I lunge at her. She doesn't expect the attack and I land a kick to the chest.

She stumbles backwards and I lunge at her again. This time she punches me right in the jaw. "Ignorant child." She snaps as she grabs her sword from her hip harness, "Come on boy lets play." I twirl my sword and sprint at mother. Our swords clash and my gaze goes over to Lian. Cheshire's mask has a few cracks in it while Lian as a few cuts on her torso and Cheshire gets a punch the jaw with Lian. "You are acting week Damian. Such a shame you could have been such a good leader for the league."

"More like I would have been a good puppet!" I snap as I push forward on my sword.

"Is that what my beloved told you?" She asks with a chuckle.

"Robin maneuver 323?"

"You got it Speedy." I say with a smirk and I punch mother in the face. Lian and I sprint towards each other and I flip over her while she slides and starts to shoot arrows at mother. My gaze goes to Cheshire, "My turn to play."

"So you're my daughter's new toy." Cheshire says with a smirk. She launches at me and I just punch her with an upper cut to the jaw. Her mask flies off of her face and lands across the room.

"Come on bitch bring it." I smirk and then I'm hit with a throwing knife right in the shoulder. I roll out of the way and pull the blade out of my shoulder. My gaze goes over to Lian and I see her block mother's sword with her bow. "This ends now!" I growl as I sprint towards them and tackle mother to the ground. She just smirks and hits a button. Suddenly parts of the building start to explode and a piece falls from the ceiling and hits Lian's leg.

"Who's it going to be Damian me or her?" Mom asks with a smirk and I growl.

"This isn't over." I growl as I let go of mother and sprint over to Lian.

"What are you doing?" She hisses out as I start to lift up the piece that has Lian's leg pinned.

"I wasn't leaving you here. After all who's going to save that cute little ass of yours?" I smirk and she just glares at me, "Lian you are going to have to help me lift up." I wince out as other parts of the room start to fall apart. Lian nods her head and starts to push on the piece of the ceiling. I finally lift the piece of ceiling off and Lian crawls out.

"Shit my leg is messed up." Lian winces as she grabs it.

"Looks like I've got to carry you out of here." I say and I kneel down so Lian can climb onto my back. I quickly sprint out and avoid the falling debris. We get back to the jet and I put it on autopilot. "Let me take a look at that leg."

"I can handle it Wayne." She says with a frown and then she winces.

"Quit being so goddamn stubborn and let me look at it." I say in an aggravated tone as I go to touch her leg.

She moves away and frowns, "No it was my stupid mistake I can handle it."

I look at her with a serious face and then gently place my hand on the back of her neck. I pull her into a kiss and her eyes widen at first but then she starts to kiss me back and run her fingers through my hair. We separate and I move my hands to her leg, "Now let me look at it."

"Fine." She says with a pout.

**End of Damian's P.O.V**

**~X~**

**Alice's P.O.V.**

**Mount Justice, February 6****th**** 16:24 EST**

"So now it's only us." I say as my gaze goes to everyone on the couch. Kaden, Sam, and Alex are sitting there. Alex is frowning and has her arms crossed while Sam is texting. Kaden stands up, "Well what do you guys want to do?" He asks curiously.

"Lets go to the carnival on the boardwalk!" Sam says happily as she puts her phone down. She grabs onto Alex's hand as she stands up.

"I'm not in the mood." Alex says with a frown.

"Come on don't worry Orianna is going to be fine." Sam says with a smile.

Kaden stands up and helps Sam lift Alex up, "I'll go on the rides with you."

"Fine." Alex says with a pout.

"Come on lets go." Sam says as her, Alex, and Kaden start walking towards the door.

"Guys I'm going to go see if Aiden wants to go." I say with a smile.

"Come on this is a team outing." Sam says.

"Honestly can't it just be us?" Kaden asks as he crosses his arms.

"Guys he is a member of this team whether you like it or not." I say in a serious tone, "Honestly you all accepted me right off the bat. You look at him and because his dad is an assassin you turn him away. What about Damian and what about Lian huh?" The three of them just look at me and I start to walk towards Aiden's room, "Besides I'm just going to go ask anyway." I walk down the hallway and when I get to Aiden's room I knock on the door. "Aiden?" No answer, "Aiden its Alice…I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the carnival with us."

"No thank you." He calls from the other side of the door."

"Aiden are you sure?" I ask with a slight frown, "I want you to go."

"I don't want to go." Aiden says and I start to walk away.

"Honestly Aiden how are any of us going to trust you if you don't open up?" I mumble under my breath.

**Ok guys I hope you enjoyed the update! MAN OF STEEL WAS FRIGGIN AWESOME! Anyway please review :)**


	16. A Day at the Park

**Hey guys! I'm glad you all loved the update! Now we get some fluff! **

**Stacy's P.O.V.**

**Happy Harbor Central Park, February 13****th**** 12:32 EST**

"Come on guys!" I call out happily as I place the picnic basket down under the big shady old oak tree.

Kent rushes over with the blanket and places it down, "Let's break out the food!" He says happily as he takes the basket and places it on the blanket, "Honestly I'm starving." He goes to grab a sandwich but I slap his hand, "You are hungry all the time now wait until the others get here."

"Fine." He says with a pout and Kaden walks over with the cooler full of soda and sits down in between Kent and I. I glare at Kaden and he just smirks.

"Can we eat yet?" Orianna asks with a frown as she sits down on the corner of the blanket.

"I so agree with Orianna." Alex says as she sits down next to Orianna.

"Just shut up for a minute honestly we are going to eat soon. We are waiting for everyone to get here." I declare as I drag the picnic basket towards me.

Next Sam walks over and she's texting someone, "Who are you texting?" Orianna asks curiously.

"No one." Sam says as she quickly sticks the phone in her pocket.

"Does Sam have a little boy toy?" Kent asks with a smirk.

"Shut up Kent I do not!" Sam snaps.

A small smirk forms across my lips as she pulls her phone out and quickly texts a message. Damian and Lian walk over and Damian looks over Sam's shoulder, "Why the hell are you texting Mathew?"

My eyes widen, "Damian!" Sam snaps as she spins around and punches him in the chest.

"What's going on?" Aiden asks as he raises an eyebrow. Alice walks by him and sits down next to me.

"No one was talking to you." Sam says in a serious tone.

"Samantha Aubrey Drake." I growl and she looks at me wide eyed, "You will treat him with respect do you understand."

Sam glares at me, "Fine."

"Why are you texting Mathew Knight?" Damian asks in a serious tone.

"Because we're friends." She deadpans and then she sits down next to Alex and Orianna. "Maybe it be better if we all separate when we finish eating."

"Fine if that's what you want little miss priss we will do that." I say in a serious tone and Kaden elbows me, "Be polite."

"Hey where's Abby?" Kent asks as he twists his head.

"She just texted me and said she's going to the movies with Brandon." Lian says as she ruffles Kent's hair and sits down.

Damian sits down next to Lian, "I have no idea what the hell is wrong with Sam." Damian whispers to us.

"You know what I think the three girls over there want to go out and gawk at boys so I'm just going to pass out the sandwiches so they can go." I say and then I open up the picnic basket. Kaden helps me pass out a sandwich to everyone.

"Thanks Stacy these sandwiches are really good." Lian says with a smile after taking a few bites.

"Thanks!"

"Sam are you going to finish that?" Orianna asks curiously as she takes the last bite of her sandwich. Sam shakes her head and Orianna grabs it, "Thanks." Orianna quickly eats her sandwich and looks at Alex and Sam, "Come on!" She grabs their hands and lifts them off of the ground. "Let's go to the playground!"

Before either of them can protest Orianna drags them away. Damian finishes his sandwich and stands up, "Harper do you need help getting up?" He asks as he sticks his hand out.

"I can handle myself Wayne. My leg is just a little banged up that's all."

"Yeah a broken bone is just banged up." Kent says with a smirk.

"Shut up." Lian growls and then she grabs Damian's hand, "Fine I guess I could use a little bit of help."

Damian just smirks and then they start to walk towards the fountain. "So much tension built up between them." I say with a small chuckle. "Well what are we going to do?"

"Well I was hoping we could go for a walk and go on the carousel at the other end of the park." Alice says as she stands up.

I bite my lip and look at Kent, "Well I'll go with you." Kaden says with a shrug.

"Come on Aiden you can come to." Alice says as she grabs his hand and lifts him up with ease.

"Fine." He mumbles, "Are you two coming?" He asks with a pleading look.

"Sorry Aiden but carousels make me sick." I say with a small smirk as I shrug my shoulders.

"They are just to slow for me." Kent says as he crosses his arms and leans his back against the tree.

"Ok the slow thing I can understand but really a carousel makes you sick? It spins and you flip all the time." Aiden says in an annoyed tone as he crosses his arms.

"There is so a difference." I say in a defensive tone.

"Come on Aiden leave them alone ok." Alice says in a serious tone as she starts to drag him away. She wraps her arms around Kaden's and Aiden's.

Aiden and Kaden both turn around and give us these pleading looks but we just smirk and wave. "They are so going to hate this." Kent says with a chuckle.

"Don't worry we'll deal with it." I say with a smirk and then I start to look through my picnic basket.

"What are you looking for you said that it's empty?"

"I lied." I say with a smirk as I pull out two slices of apple pie.

"Is this home made?" Kent asks with a giant smiles as he grabs a fork and a piece.

"Yup Alfie made it for me yesterday." I say with a smirk and then I take a bite of my pie. "Apple is my favorite."

"I know." Kent says with a smirk, "Its Kaden's favorite to."

"Well he can have Ma Kent make him some." I say with a smirk and then I take another bite. "Besides you love Alfie's cooking."

"That I do." Kent says with a smirk and when I look over his slice of pie is gone.

"Seriously Kent you were supposed to savor it!"

"Not my fault it tasted so good!" He says as he leans forward and we are so close to each other. My cheeks start to heat up and I turn my head a little bit. Before I can react Kent steals a piece of my pie and eats it.

"Kent!" I say in a shock and he grabs his sides and starts laughing, "You pain in the ass!" I say as I slap his side.

"Hey be gentle with me I just wanted a piece of pie." Kent says with a smirk, "Besides you know you love me so you don't mind sharing."

"You're wrong Kent I don't love you. I love my parents and I hardly share food with them." I say and then I take the last bite of my apple pie.

"Whatever Stacy keep denying it." Kent says as he stands up.

"I'm not denying anything Kent." I say as I cross my arms.

Kent sticks his hand out and I twist my head, "You're supposed to take my hand genius."

"I can't leave this stuff here." I say with a frown.

"Yes you can this is Happy Harbor not Gotham. You don't have to worry about someone stealing your picnic basket." Kent says and then he grabs my hand, "Now come on I want to go on the swings!"

"Fine." I say as I stand up and Kent drags me over to the swings. I hop on the swing before he can and he frowns, "Push me."

"But this was my idea if anything you should be pushing me." Kent says as he crosses his arms and I bat my eyelashes. "Don't do this Stacy." He says and then I pout my lip. "Dammit fine." He says with a huff and then I chuckle.

"Remember Kent I always win."

He walks behind me and pulls back on the ropes, "You ready."

"Of course!" I say happily as I grab onto the ropes and my fingers brush Kent's. He lets go of me and I push my legs out so I go higher. As I swing back towards Kent I pull my legs in. Kent gently places his hands on my back and gives me a push. "Higher!" I say happily like a little girl. When I was younger and dad would get home from work early he would always push me on the swing set.

"Give me a minute woman!" Kent says and I raise an eyebrow.

"What did you just call me?"

"Oh you heard me Stacy." Kent says with a smirk and after a few pushes I'm swinging really high. "Do a flip." Kent says with a chuckle.

"I'll do it!" I say and I pump my legs so I get a little higher. When I'm in the air I slide off of the swing and flip in the air. On the way down I don't get enough momentum and fall on my butt. There is a sharp pain and Kent starts to laugh. "Its not funny!" I snap.

"I know I know. Are you alright?" Kent asks with a chuckle as he sticks his hand out. I don't say anything and then his whole demeanor changes to serious, "Oh my God Stacy can you move? Here let me help you up." He says as he grabs my hand and wraps his arm around my waist. He helps me stand up and brings me a little closer to him, "Can you walk?"

"Yeah my ass just hurts that's all." I say as I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Do you think you can walk on your own or do you need help?" He asks with a frown.

"Kent honestly I'll be fine." I say and then I notice my chest is practically against his. My checks flush red and I push away from him a little bit and he takes his arm away from my waist quickly. I try to use my hair to cover my face but when I look over I notice Kent's cheeks are red to.

"We uh we should be getting back to the others." Kent says as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Y-yeah you're right." I say quickly and then we walk back over to our picnic stuff in complete silence.

**End of Stacy's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Alex's P.O.V.**

**Happy Harbor Central Park, February 13****th**** 12:59 EST**

"You know you should cut Stacy and Damian a little slack." Orianna says with a shrug.

"Honestly why can't they just leave me alone about Mathew?" Sam asks in an annoyed tone, "We're just friends that's all."

"Just like Kent and Stacy are just friends." Orianna says before I even get the chance to.

"They are." Sam says with a shrug.

"You are so naïve." I say with a smirk, "Honestly hun do you like Mathew?"

"No he's…Mathew that's all." Sam says with a shrug.

"Well is there anyone else that you are interested in?" Orianna asks with a smirk.

"You first." Sam says as she slips her cell phone into her pocket.

"All the guys in my school are annoying and they are afraid of Kent. I mean he's captain of the track team and he's the number one student in biotech and forensics." Orianna mumbles in an annoyed tone, "You go." She says as she looks at Sam.

"Well do you want to share Alex?" Sam asks curiously.

I smirk, "Well there is this kid who's interning at the lab with me. Mom won't let us work together though because whenever we see each other in the break room we flirt. Mom gives me lectures on how being a hero means I don't have time for a boyfriend." I just smirk devilishly, "That doesn't mean it will stop me."

"You know out of everyone you are such a rebel." Orianna says as she shakes her head.

"Oh I know…now I shared spill." I say as my gaze goes to Sam and she almost flinches.

"Fine." Sam says with a smirk, "Um he's from Gotham."

"Ok more detail." Orianna says with a smirk.

"It's Naga." Sam says and Orianna and I go wide eyes.

"No uh!" We both say in unison.

"You like a villain?" Orianna says as she throws her hands in the air.

"Shut up!" Sam hisses as she slaps Orianna on the back of the head.

"Girl you defiantly beat me for breaking rules." I say as I shake my head but smirk.

"Excuse me but Naga is an antihero." Sam says in a defensive tone.

"Whatever you tell yourself to make you feel better." I say as I shake my head.

**End of Alex's P.O.V**

**~X~**

**Stacy's P.O.V.**

**Mount Justice, February 14****th**** 00:00 EST**

I quietly tip toe out of the kitchen and towards the zeta tubes, "Everyone should be sleeping." I whisper to myself.

"Where are you going?" Kent ask and I jump.

"Dammit Kent you scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry." He says with that dumb smirk of his.

"Anyway I'm going home." I say with a shrug.

Kent walks over to me and our bodies our practically touching, "Well uh happy valentine's day." He says with a smirk and I nod my head.

"You to Kent." I say with a smirk, "God knows someone should wish you one."

"Hey I don't have trouble in that department ok." Kent says in a defensive tone.

"Don't worry honey you don't have to lie to impress me oh and if you are trying to make me jealous it's not working." I say with a smirk and then I turn around and tap his cheek, "Now goodnight Kent."

Before he can say anything I walk in front of the zeta tube, "Recognized Nightwing B42."

**Thanks guys and I hope you enjoyed the update! Please review and oh I'm making like a fancast thing of actors for my characters because I'm a dork like that and need some ideas!**

**Lian: Crystal Reed**

**Damian:**

**Aiden: Andrew Garfield**

**Kaden: Robbie Amell**

**Stacy: Lucy Hale**

**Kent: Dylan O'Brien**

**Abby: Alyson Stoner**

**Alice: **

**Orianna: Liliana Mumy **

**Sam: **

**Alex:**

**Kerri: Jennifer Lawrence**

**So if there is anyone you can think of for the blank spots let me know! MiMi already helped me and you guys should go read her story it's called Theories. Its another OC one and she does such an amazing job on it and it just pulls on my heart strings. **


	17. Kill Shot?

**Hey guys! So yeah I'm back and my friend Kerri is helping me with the fight scene. She's also reading her homework out loud so if there are mistakes please don't mind it'll probably be because I'm hitting her to make her shut up. **

**Stacy's P.O.V.**

**Grayson Residence, March 1****st**** 12:23 EST**

"Hey Stacy Bear!" Dad says happily as he flips over the couch and lands next to me.

"Hey dad." I say with a smile and I put my book down. I adjust my glasses and give him a curious look, "I'm shocked you aren't working today."

"Well I took the day off so I could hang out with you and your mother." Dad says with a smile and then he raises an eyebrow, "Wow Stacy Bear you are actually wearing your glasses."

"Yeah I figured I'm not going out so there is no reason to put my contacts in today." I say with a shrug, "So what are we doing today?" I ask curiously and suddenly Ace runs into the room and jumps up in between dad and I. Ace starts to lick me and dad attempts to push him off, "Ace get off!" Dad says in a serious tone.

"Oh but dad look at this face." I say in a baby tone and then I gently twists Ace's head so he's looking at dad, "Come on dad don't kick me off of the couch I'm adorable."

Dad smirks and then chuckles, "Fine." He says in a defeated tone and then he starts to pet Ace. "Well hello Babs." Dad says as mom rolls into the living room. He stands up and walks over to mom. He pulls her into a sweet kiss and I smirk.

"Morning mom." I say happily as they separate.

"Well hello my beautiful little bird." Mom says as she rolls over to me and gives me a peck on the cheek. "So is Kent coming over?" Mom asks with a small smirk and I roll my eyes.

"Why would Kent be coming over?" Dad asks quickly as he looks at me and is attempting to batglare.

"Don't worry dad Kent's not coming over. Kerri was supposed to come over but our plans got cancelled because she has to babysit and I apparently have a mission with the team to go on tonight." I mumble under my breath.

"Oh yeah you guys have to go to the new mini LexCorp that Luthor has built in Gotham. He's up to something." Dad says as he crosses his arms.

"Ok enough talk about work and let's just enjoy a movie or something alright." Mom says with a serious face and dad and I nod. "No I vote Tangled."

"I second that!" I say happily as dad helps mom onto the couch and I put the movie into the BluRay player.

Ace hops up on the couch next to me and I smile at the fact we are getting to spend some quality time together.

**Mount Justice, March 1st 20:00 EST**

I walk into the missions room and everyone is ready to go. I smirk and I adjust my utility belt so it's hanging off my hip slightly so I can move quicker. Dad walks over to us in his Batman uniform. "Hello team." Dad says with a slight smile.

"Hello Batman."

"Hello Uncle Dick."

"Hi Dad."

"Grayson just give us the damn mission already!"

"Damian!" Dad growls and we all shut up. "Thank you now Kent, Alex, Sam, Damian, Aiden, Lian, Kaden, Alice, and Abby will be Alpha. You can split up individually when you arrive. There will also be an assistant that I have sent there waiting for you. Your mission is to go into LexCorp and steal a flash drive. We believe it has information on the boom tube Luthor built. Like possibly who it was that he built the boom tube for."

"Wait what about Stacy." Kent says and dad glares at him.

"I have another mission for Nightwing." Dad says in a serious tone, "Now Alpha you can go." Dad says in a serious tone and the others head to the bioship.

"You should really be nicer to him dad." I say as I cross my arms and dad just smirks.

"I'll be nice when I feel like it." He says and then he brings up one of the holographic screens.

"So what's my mission Batman?" I ask curiously as I cross my arms. Suddenly a video of a girl in a red mask that almost looks like Red Hood's pops up the difference is her blonde hair is popping out of the back. She's wearing a black leather jacket with gray Kevlar underneath, ballet shoes, fingerless gloves that look like they have brass knuckles built in, leather pants with zippers, and I'm sure I saw a few guns hidden. "Who is she?"

Dad sighs and shakes his head, "Uncle Jason took in a new apprentice."

"Oh goodie I get to take her down. Listen dad she's just a kid like me…maybe we should just let her go. I mean it isn't like she's killing anybody." Just as I say that she shoots a guy in the head. "Ok I see your point." I say with a shrug. "If you need me dad I'll be in Gotham looking for Uncle Jason's new apprentice."

"Remember I'm always available for back up if you need it." Dad says and I smirk as I give a small salute.

"Don't worry dad I know you'll always have my back."

"Recognized Batgirl B42."

**Gotham City, March 1****st**** 22:34 EST**

"Where the hell is this chick?" I mumble under my breath. A cool breeze blows through my hair and I take in a deep breath of the nice refreshing air. The air up here is better than the air down closer towards the streets.

"Looking for me?" A female voice calls from behind me in a cocky tone. I spin around on my heels quickly and pull out a batarang. Standing before me is the person I'm looking for, "Oh look I finally get to meet Nightwing. Red Hood said I'd be meeting you soon."

"You know what you look to be about my age and I'm feeling generous today. Just turn yourself in now and I'll talk to Commissioner Gordon to go easy on you." I say as I take a few steps towards her.

"Well thanks for the offer but I'm going to have to decline. I enjoy killing scumbags who deserve it." She says as she shrugs her shoulders. "Honestly I don't see what I'm doing is wrong."

"You are killing people." I growl in a serious tone.

"Only people who deserve it! Red Hood said you Bats never understood that. We are helping clean up the city." She snaps in a serious tone. She slips her hand into her jacket and my hands go to my utility belt. She lets out a giggle, "You honestly think I would resort to weapons this soon? I could take you down with my hands tied behind my back."

I just smirk and shake my head, "Ok you so brought this on." I slip my batarangs back into my utility belt, "We can just fight with our fists."

"You are so going to regret this." She says and I can tell she's smirking under that dumb helmet of hers.

We both sprint at each other and she throws the first punch. I dodge to the right and go for a punch to the stomach. She spins out of the way and jams her elbow into my back. I buckle a little bit but quickly recover and swing a right hook at her. It connects with the side of her helmet and she twists her head a little bit. She quickly recovers and before I can even react she does a spin kick and I'm hit in the bottom of the jaw. My head jerks upward and my teeth slam together.

"Thanks dad send me after the crazy chick Uncle Jason is training." I mumble under my breath.

"Oh come on Nightwing don't tell me you are giving up now." The girl says in a taunting tone.

I spit some blood out of my mouth, "Nope I'm just getting warmed up." I say with a smirk and then I lunge at her again and do a roundhouse kick that connects with the right side of her helmet. She stumbles backwards and just as I lunge at her again she lifts her foot up and kicks me in the face. I feel a small part of my domino mask rip and I stumble backwards.

"You know I figured you would put up a better fight. After all don't you run around with the big scary guy that dresses up as a bat?" She says with a shrug, "By the way does he have some issues I mean after all he has that growl in his voice. Sometimes it sounds like he's gargling marbles…he might want to get that checked."

"Oh ha ha ha shut up and fight." I snap as I sprint towards her. Just as she swings at me I flip into the air and land a kick to her chest. She stumbles backwards and when I go in for another punch she grabs my wrists and spins me around.

She pins my arms above my head, "You know what how rude of me. I didn't even introduce myself to one of Gotham's finest. The name is Kill Shot. I mean I would have introduced myself sooner but you know I was too busy kicking your ass."

"Kill Shot I hate to break it to you but you've just dug your own grave." I say with a smirk. I slam my foot on top of hers and then jerk my head back and it smacks against her helmet. She lets go of me and I flip forward. I grab my eskrima sticks from my side holder and smirk.

"I see someone is already resorting to weapons but fine. If you can use yours I guess I can use mine." She says and then she pulls out her dual pistols.

She starts to fire at me and I quickly duck and flip out of the way. _"Nightwing it's KF did you find that chick yet? Robin and this Naga kid are trying to kill each other!"_ Kent says on the comlink from the other end.

"I'm kind of busy right now KF." I growl and then one of the bullets grazes me arm and I wince. "Dammit Kid I can't talk right now I just got grazed you are all big kids just handle it." My attention goes back and I'm punched across the face and I can tell it's the hand that has the brass knuckles. Some of my mask starts to rip again and my cheek is slowly starting to swell. I grip tightly onto my eskrima sticks and swing them with all my might at her helmet. A few cracks start to form into the mask and I start to hit Kill Shot in the stomach. She winces and stumbles backwards. "This is over!" I snap as I connect my eskrima sticks together to create my bowstaff. I sprint towards her and spin my staff in the air. I set it on stun and connect it with her chest. She slams into the ground and I pin her. The bottom of her mask is completely shattered. "See that I beat you bitch." I say with a smirk.

"God you are such an assbutt!" She whines and my eyes widen.

"Kerri what the hell do you think you are doing?!" I snap as I get off of her. I rip the rest of her mask off as I stand up and shake my head.

"Stacy?!" Kerri says in shock. "Oh my God I shot you! Oh my God you're Nightwing!"

"Why the hell are you running around with Uncle Jason?!" I snap as I throw my hands into the air.

"Because I want to make a difference alright. I want to help and you know I don't have anything to lose Stacy. Mom's dead and dad's in jail!" She says as she throws her hands in the air.

"Kerri." I say quietly as I shake my head, "Dammit…I can't turn you in now that I know you are Kill Shot."

"Then don't turn me in." She says with a small smile.

"I'll make a deal with you. No more killing and I'll tell dad to leave you alone. You can beat people to a bloody pulp…just as long as you don't' kill them you will be fine and can continue to make a difference." I say as I take a few steps towards her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you Stacy. You've got yourself a deal." She says with a giant smile and she pulls me into a hug. We both wince and then we separate.

"We both might want to get heading back. After all you're going to have a giant bruise from my bowstaff and I've got a bullet wound to stitch up." I say with a small chuckle.

"I'm sorry about that." She says with a small smirk.

"You're just saying it because it's me." I giggle.

"Yeah you're right…well I guess I'll head back to the hideout…so see you in school tomorrow?"

"You know it." I say with a smirk and I give her a small salute. I flip off and head to the Batcave. I shake my head and let out a small chuckle, "Great my best friend is a vigilante to."

**End of Stacy's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Sam's P.O.V.**

**Gotham City, March 1****st**** 21:23 EST**

"Isn't this the spot where we are supposed to meet?" Kaden says as he leans against the bioship.

"Who do you think Bats is having us work with?" Kent asks as he looks at Damian and I.

"Probably Catwoman," Damian mumbles under his breath, "and if that is the case I'm so being on Alpha." His gaze goes to Lian, "So who's going where?"

"Well Sam, Orianna, Kent, and I will be Delta with whoever is helping us and the rest of you can stay out here as back up." Lian says as she crosses her arms.

"Sounds good to me." Kaden says and he looks at Alice and Aiden and mumbles something under his breath.

"Well Batman wasn't kidding when he said he was sending a giant team." An all too familiar voice says and I can't help but smile. I quickly turn around and Naga is standing there.

"I'm so killing Grayson." Damian growls in a low tone.

"Oh great I have to deal with you Naga." I mumble and he just smirks.

"You know you love working with me." He says as he takes a few steps towards me.

"You watch yourself or I will have no problem killing you." Damian growls and I glare at him.

"Alright alright let's just go." Lian says and then she looks at Kent, "You know what you stay here and the three of us will just go with him."

"Damn you." Kent mumbles under his breath.

"Ok ladies lets go." Naga says with a smirk and then he opens up the vent and climbs through.

"So that's Naga." Orianna whispers to me and then she winks.

My cheeks flush red, "Shut up." I growl at her and Lian pushes me forward and I climb into the vent after Naga. Orianna follows me and Lian is last.

"So what exactly are we stealing?" I whisper to Naga.

"A flash drive from Luthor's office." He says and I nod my head. Suddenly he opens up a hatch and we hop down.

"Luthor's office is this way." Lian says as she points to the right. We all look at her and raise an eyebrow. "What I got bored so I remembered layouts of certain buildings."

We sneak towards Luthor's office and right when we get to the door a guard walks out and just as he goes to hit the panic button Naga's eyes glow and he grabs the man's wrist and twists it behind his back. He slams the guard's face into the wall and he falls to the ground unconscious.

Naga pulls out a thumb drive and sprints over to Luthor's computer and puts it into the hard drive, "Ok Batgirl I need your excellent hacking powers." Naga says with a smirk and I blush.

Orianna gags and Lian slaps the back of my head, "Stop flirting and hack already."

"It wasn't me!" I snap and then I start to type as fast as I can. I copy all the files from his computer onto the flash drive and while it is loading I start to look and see if I can find the file on the boom tube myself. "Maybe Oracle can find something because for some odd reason Luthor has been really good about cleaning up his mess." I say and then the screen pops up and says that the download is complete.

"Alright let's go." Orianna says and I pull the flash drive out.

"Come on let's go." Lian says in a serious tone.

We quickly start to head out towards the vents and when we get outside there are a few guards knocked out and the others are just standing there. "Well I see you guys had some action." Lian says as she puts her hands on her hips and smirks at Damian.

"Nothing we couldn't handle." Kent says with a shrug.

I turn around and my gaze goes to Naga, "Well thanks for the help with sneaking in and getting into the office. I don't know if we would have been able to stop the guard from calling all the others to go to the office."

"Oh it was no problem." Naga says as he takes a few steps towards me. "Maybe we could work together sometime."

"I don't know." I say with a shrug.

Suddenly he puts his hand on the back of my neck and pulls me into a kiss. My eyes widen at first but then I start to kiss him back. "You son of a bitch!" Damian snaps and he rips Naga away from me and throws him to the ground.

"Robin!" I snap as Damian goes to grab him but Naga's eyes glow and he quickly flips out of the way. Damian throws some birdarangs at him and he misses them with ease. Naga even catches one and throws it back at Damian. Damian just misses it and punches Naga in the jaw. Naga lands a kick to Damian's stomach and I grab onto Damian, "Enough!"

"Let go Batgirl." Damian growls. My gaze goes to Naga and I notice his eyes look like they are bleeding. "Naga what's up with your eyes?"

He just shakes his head, "I uh-I go to go." He says quickly and then he flips off of the roof.

"You scared him away!" I snap at Damian.

"He is a criminal and you are not going to see him and that is final!" Damian's voice booms, "Now let's get back to the bioship."

Everyone just looks at me and I cross my arms. I go into the bioship and pull up my wrist computer. "Oracle I'm sending you the files we just got."

"_Thank you Batgirl I'll make sure to go through them with a fine tooth comb."_ Auntie Babs says and I nod my head.

"Come on guys let's just go back." I say quietly. _I hope Naga is alright. _

**End of Sam's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Unknown Location, March 1****st**** 23:58 EST**

"So have your plans been put into effect yet?"

"No I still have a few things to put into place but soon I shall have everything in place."

"Well I hope the boom tube is everything you asked for."

"Oh trust me it is. She won't even see it coming."

**Well there you have it guys! I hope you enjoyed it anyway please review I seriously need cheering up right now! **


	18. Let's Do the Time Warp Again!

**I'm glad you all loved that chapter! Don't worry it defiantly won't be the last time that we see our wonderful Kerri Winchester…anyway I love the fact you guys love when the team bonds so I have another nice bonding chapter for you and I hope you all enjoy it. MiMi you already know what's going to happen :3**

**Plus I also know that Stacy kinda forgave Kerri quickly after shooting that guy but come on this girl is like her sister and they forgive Uncle Jason all the time for killing people. **

**Anyway I don't own anything and on with the show!**

**Stacy's P.O.V. **

**Mount Justice, March 5****th**** 19:34 EST**

I quickly rush into Mount Justice happily and start to look around for Abby, "Abby!" I yell out in a cheery tone.

"What are you doing being super happy?" Lian asks as she crosses her arms on the couch. I notice Damian has his arm draped around her shoulder and then he quickly moves it.

"Because I've been waiting for this for months!" I exclaim happily as I toss my hands in the air.

Suddenly I'm tackled to the ground with a giant hug. I look up and Abby rolls off of me, "I'M SO EXCITED!" She yells happily as we both get up.

"I know so am I!" I gush as I put my hands on her shoulders.

"What is all the yelling about?" Kent mumbles as he, Kaden, and Alice walk into the room.

"No one seriously knows what tonight is?" Abby asks as she puts her hands on her hips.

My gaze goes to Damian and he has a slight smirk on his face, "Damian knows why I'm freaking out." I say with a small smirk.

"Well could one of you guys please enlighten us on what the hell is going on?" Kaden asks as he crosses his arms.

"Tonight is Rocky Horror night at the Happy Harbor Theater." Damian says with a smirk.

"What's Rocky Horror?" Alice asks curiously as she raises an eyebrow.

"This weird ass movie." Lian says as she stands up and walks over to the giant case of DVDs. "You two have fun with that I'm going to stay here and have a fun movie night."

"Rocky Horror is fun!" I say with a pout.

"She's no fun Stacy don't worry about it." Abby says and then a giant diabolical smirk grows across her lips as she looks at Alice, Kaden, and Kent, "Do you guys want to go?!"

"Sure!" Alice says happily, "It sounds so interesting."

"So what about you boys?" I ask with a smirk.

"Please Kaden?" Abby asks with a pout.

"Fine." Kaden says as he rolls his eyes.

"How about you Kent?" I question as our attention goes to Kent.

"Whatever I've never actually gone to one of these things." Kent says with a shrug, "We dress up right?"

"You get to dress up?!" Alice asks in shock and Abby and I nod our heads.

"Alice you should so be Columbia!" I say happily as I grab her hand, "The pajama costume is in my room. Actually all the costumes are in my room so come on guys."

I drag Alice down to my room and slam the door open. The others follow in after us and I grab Abby's maid costume and wig. I quickly toss it to her and she just smirks like an idiot, "I'm so excited."

"Trust me so am I!" I gush and then I dig out the Mickey Mouse ears and stripped pajamas for Alice. "What should we do for the boys?"

"Kaden should be Eddie!" Abby says and then she takes out her iPhone and gets a picture of Eddie up for Kaden so he can morph his outfit so it's exactly the same. Kaden raises an eyebrow but then morphs into Eddie's costume.

"Hey what about me?" Kent asks as he crosses his arm and pouts. Abby and I smirk at each other. I quickly grab my sparkly gold short shorts and toss them to Kent, "W-what the hell is this?"

"You're being Rocky." I say with a devious smirk.

I hand Alice my tap dance Columbia outfit and she looks at the top hat happily. Abby just bursts out laughing at the fact I gave Kent the Rocky costume, "Now can you guys go change…it's going to take me a while to get ready alright. I mean I have to curl my hair and stuff so get out!" I say quickly as I rush them out. With one quick motion the door is locked and I'm heading towards my bag. The next thing I grab is my Frank costume which consists of fishnets, a corset, black spandex short shorts, and black heels that have actual white heels with faux jewels on them. I toss it onto my bed and quickly rush into the bathroom with my curling iron, hair spray, and a bunch of bobby pins. "Abby help!" I yell down the hall and about a minute later Abby walks into the room with her Magenta outfit all set up, except for her wig.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Abby gushes as I sit down on one of the chairs and Abby starts to curl my hair.

"Oh trust me I know!" I giggle.

"So I see you had Kent be Rocky." Abby giggles.

"Of course he's got blonde hair, he's fit, and he can carry me into the theater." I say with a small chuckle and Abby pins the curl she just did.

"We've got a lot of work to do." She says and I nod my head.

**Mount Justice, March 5****th**** 20:34 EST**

I walk into the main room all dressed up with a giant shit bag. The others, except Abby, see me and look in shock. "That's how you are going out?!" Damian asks in shock as his voice goes up an octave, "I so do not agree with this!"

"Oh calm yourself." I say with a shrug and when I look I notice Kent isn't there, "Did that kid chicken out on us?" I growl.

"Honestly I look dumb in this! Where the hell is St-holy crap Stacy why are you dressed like that?" Kent asks in shock.

"I'm being Frank duh! I create you bitch now get over here and carry me!" I say with a smirk as I cross my arms.

"I have to carry you?" He asks as he raises and eyebrow and then his gaze goes to Abby and is in shock by how much makeup she has on. "I'll carry you when we get there alright." He says as he shakes his head.

"Thank you that's all I ask. Now come on let's go so we can be early and get a good seat!" I say in a peppy tone as I attempt to sprint towards the exit in my heels.

"Slow down Stacy!" Abby yells.

"But I want to get there at a good time so we get an awesome seat!" I say in a serious tone as I stop at the exit.

"Well why don't we take my car?" Kaden says with a shrug and he pulls out his keys.

"You know that's a good idea." Abby says and then she sprints towards the exit, "Shotgun!" She yells.

"You suck!" Kent and I snap at the same time.

We get to Kaden's Silver Jetta and Alice, Kent, and I climb into the backseat. Abby and Kaden get in next and Kaden starts the car. "So are there going to be crazy people here?" Alice asks as she twists her head.

"Well obviously it's Rocky Horror." I say with a smirk, "But don't worry it's going to be so much fun!"

After 10 minutes of Kent and I arguing we pull into the movie theater and Kaden parks the car. We start to walk towards the theater and I stop and everyone does the same thing. "What's the matter?" Abby asks and then I smirk.

"Kent you have to carry me in." I say in a serious tone.

"You were serious about that?!" He asks in shock and I nod my head, "Oh come on as it is I only have gold short shorts on!"

"Better do what she says Kent we know she can kick your ass." Kaden says with a smirk as he walks by.

"Oh ha ha ha better watch it Kent we know she can kick your ass. Yeah well we know she can kick yours to." Kent mumbles and then he walks over to me and carries me bridal style.

We walk into the theater and buy our tickets for the movie. The girl behind the counter smirks, "You two are such a cute couple!"

"Oh we're not a couple." Kent and I say at the same time and she just nods. Now we go over to wait in line and a few other people are dressed up.

"I feel stupid." Kent mumbles.

"Oh you look like a hot Rocky." I say with a small smile. He just looks away from me and Alice, Kaden, and Abby are talking about school. "So are you guys excited?" I ask with a smirk as I wrap my arms over Alice and Abby's shoulders.

"Of course Frank." Abby says with a chuckle.

"You guys look amazing!" One of the people doing the show says happily.

"Thanks! I love the Eddie costume!" I say happily and then he looks at Kaden's.

"Holy shit man that really looks like the one in the movie nice job."

"Oh thanks my sister helped make it." Kaden says with a shrug as he points at Abby.

"Well then Magenta you did an amazing job." He says with a smirk and then he walks away.

I walk back over to Kent and he's leaning against the wall, "Oh come on Rocky don't pout." I say with a smirk, "If you want I could make you a man."

He's cheeks flush red, "Wait what?!"

"Dumbass it's a song Frank sings to Rocky in the movie!" I say and then I punch his shoulder.

"O-oh yeah of course I knew that." Kent says with a shrug. "I wanted to ask earlier…what's the bag for?"

"It's our shit bag." I say as I look at everyone else. "A shit bag has the items that you throw in it."

"Sweet!" Alice says happily as she throws her hands into the air.

"Ok guys we can wait in the theater." Another cast member says and we go inside and find seats on the end caps.

"Why do we want end cap seats?" Kent whispers.

"Because the cast members fall on you." I say with a smirk.

"Now remember act natural like you've done this before and you'll be alright." Abby says and Kaden, Kent, and Alice nod their heads.

After a while of waiting and the pre shows finish the movie finally starts. "This is going to be so much fun." I giggle.

"Wow you really like this don't you." Kent says with a smirk and I nod my head. "Well I'll try my best to interact." He says in a quiet tone.

During the movie Kent and I pick all these ignorant looking people to throw our rice and water at while Abby, Kaden, and Alice throw theirs at people they hate in school. When it gets to the part where the song Sweet Transvestite comes on Kent's eyes widen a little bit and then he looks at me, "You make a better looking Frank…you know from a friend' point of view."

"Well thanks." I say with a smirk, "Just wait I'll even sing to you." I say and then the whole rest of the movie I sing along and do all the interactions.

When the movie finishes we all start to walk back towards the car, "That was such a blast!" Alice says happily as she takes her top hat off.

"Well I'm glad you had fun." I say with a smile.

"You know it was fun to peg things at kids from our school that I hate." Kaden says with a smirk as he digs his keys out of his pocket.

"Of course you would enjoy that." Abby says with a chuckle as she punches Kaden's shoulder.

"So Rocky did you enjoy it?" I ask as I cross my arms and look at Kent.

Kent smirks, "I actually did have a lot of fun. Seeing you make a fool of yourself was probably the best part of the night."

"Hey at least I'm not the one in gold booty shorts." I say with a smirk and Kaden starts to chuckle.

"Shut up and let's go get some food I'm hungry." Kent mumbles.

**End of Stacy's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Kerri's P.O.V.**

**Jason's Hideout, March 5****th**** 22:34 EST**

"I still can't believe she let you get away with killing people without anything." Jason says with a chuckle.

"Honestly though I can't believe she let me either." I say with a small smile, "I guess that's what true friends do."

"Well one thing about my niece that's for sure is she is very forgiving….and trustworthy like her father." He says and then he shakes his head, "But she's tough like her mom." He says with a chuckle. "Plus I'm pretty proud that you got a few shots at her…normally I don't even do that good."

"Well thanks but I feel like a horrible friend for shooting her." I say as I lean back on the couch. "Oh and before I forget," I say as I stick my hand into my pocket and pull out an envelope filled with cash, "this is from Hot Stuff and Sexy Gorgeous." I toss it towards him.

"Who the hell is Hot Stuff and Sexy Gorgeous?" He asks as he slips the envelope into his pocket.

"Oh I don't actually know their names. They were the two guys you had me get the cash from tonight…they run some club down on 9th." I say with a shrug. I quickly stand up and shrug my jacket off of my shoulders.

"Well thanks for doing that errand for me tonight…hey are you ok you seem a little off?" Jason asks with a frown as he tilts his head.

"It's nothing Jason honestly I'm fine." I say with a smile.

"Good night then kid." He says as he pulls me into a quick hug. He let's go and ruffles my hair, "I'm glad you're alright."

"Night Jason." I say with a smile and then I walk towards my bedroom.

**Ok guys I hope you enjoyed! I was inspired for Rocky Horror because I finished my Frank shoes the other day! Anyway thank you all so much for the nice reviews and I would love to get all that love again! Maybe if I get 8 I can reach 100 reviews so pwease help me reach that :) If not whatever but still I'd love some feedback from you guys! Anyway thank you!**

**Oh and for Wally I have Chris Pine, Babs is Rachel McAdams, Dick is Matt Bommer, and Jason is Jensen Ackles. Oh and Liliana Mumy is Orianna. **


	19. I Don't Need Your Permission To Leave

**Hey guys! I'm glad you enjoyed the last update and sorry to those of you who were lost with the whole Rocky Horror thing…honestly you can look up Sweet Transvestite on YouTube and you'll understand the reaction lol…well Stacy's corset wasn't as revealing but still. **

**Stacy's P.O.V.**

**Mount Justice, March 11****th**** 21:23 EST**

A long sigh passes my lips and with one quick punch I send the punching bag flying across the room on its track. I adjust my Batman sports bra and walk over to the punching bag. The tape on my knuckles has started to tare so I quickly take that off and wrap them again. "Well it looks like someone is already set up for training." Lian says from behind me and when I turn around everyone is standing there in their workout gear.

"Wow someone is trying to kiss ass with training." Aiden says with a smirk.

"Listen I didn't feel like training in the Batcave today that's all. Trust me the equipment there is better anyway." I say in an annoyed tone as I cross my arms.

"She's right about that one." Sam says with a smile and then she just nods at me.

"So who is training with us today?" Alex asks curiously as she looks around the room.

"Maybe it's Uncle Roy!" Orianna says happily and she looks at Lian.

"Sorry kiddo dad's on a mission with Green Arrow right now." Lian says with a sigh.

"What they didn't invite you to go?" Damian asks with a smirk.

"Not this one but hey at least my dad still asks me to go on missions with him." Lian says with a chuckle and Damian just glares at her.

"Oh come on will you two knock it off?" Abby mumbles as she rolls her eyes.

"What crawled up your butt they are just acting like they normally do?" Aiden asks as he rolls his eyes.

"Nothing crawled up my sisters butt asshole." Kaden growls as he takes a giant step towards Aiden.

Kent quickly zips over to them and stands in between both of them, "You two need to knock it off we are a team remember…besides we all know that Kaden could take Aiden."

Kaden just smirks and Aiden punches Kent in the face, "Hey!" I snap as I sprint towards him. Suddenly Abby wraps her arms around me and holds me back.

Kent gets up and is holding his nose while Damian holds Kaden back. Lian, Alex, and Orianna quickly rush over to Kent while Alice goes over to Aiden and puts her hands on his shoulder. "What was that for?" Kent growls as he looks up at Aiden.

"Abby let me go." I say in a serious tone.

"I'm doing this for your own good." She whispers as I try to break free but she tightens her grip on me.

"You called me out. I could take Kaden no problem." Aiden says in a cocky tone and Alice pushes him back a little bit.

"I could take you down with my eyes closed." Kaden says and Damian pulls him back a bit.

"My money would be on Kaden." Damian says with a smirk.

"Damian don't get involved." Lian warns as she hands Kent a tissue.

"I'm just giving my honest opinion." Damian chuckles and then looks away.

"You all just need to stop." Alex says in a serious tone as she looks all around the room, "We are a team and we are supposed to stick together."

"Right you are Alex. You know what I think we are changing up today's activity. Today we are going to all get to know one another." Dad says with a smirk as he walks into the room.

"Dad we all know each other." I say as Abby puts me down.

"Clearly you don't." He says in a serious tone and then he looks away from me, "If you all know each other so well why are you at each others throats. Damian I can understand but the rest of you…seriously?" He pinches the bridge of his nose, "We weren't even that bad when we were younger."

"That idea is stupid Grayson." Damian says as he lets Kaden go.

"We are sticking with that idea." Dad says in a serious tone and his gaze goes to Damian, "Oh and Little D if you don't you get to polish the Batmobile for three weeks straight."

"You can't do that Grayson!" Damian snaps as he takes a step forward and points at dad.

"Damian your father already gave me permission." Dad says with a smirk and Damian starts to grumble swears under his breath. Lian walks over to him and whispers something, "Now all of you are going to go into the main room and discuss your feelings and all that jazz. You are a team and need to start acting like one…remember someone's past doesn't mean that's who they are now."

Dad turns around and walks out of the room, "Great." Kent mumbles and his gaze goes to Aiden, "This is all your fault asshole."

"My fault!" Aiden snaps.

"ENOUGH!" Orianna snaps, "All of you get your butts into the living room so we can get this stupid thing over with!" We all just look at her in shock and then walk out of the room.

When we get to the living room Kent runs over to the couch and before he can sprawl out I flip onto the couch and let my legs lay on his. "Really?" He asks as he shakes his head and I nod mine. He just chuckles and everyone else sits on either the floor or the couch.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Aiden asks as he crosses his arms.

"I don't know asshole but you are the reason we are here." Kaden says as he crosses his arms.

"Don't blame him," Alice says as she pulls her knees to her chest, "its attitude like that why we are here. You can't just go around calling people assholes."

"He calls it as he sees it." Abby says as she crosses her arms and leans back on the couch.

"Seriously guys?" Alex asks as she crosses her arms.

"Ok ok ok lets start off with our opinion of more people joining the team." Orianna says with a shrug.

"No." Damian says in a serious tone.

"Well why not?" Sam asks as she crosses her arms.

"You are only saying that so your little boyfriend can join the team." Aiden says and I glare at him.

"He wouldn't be joining the team number one because I'd kill him and number two we already had to many people on the team before you joined. Alice was the last one that we wanted." Damian growls.

"Well what about that girl in Gotham that Stacy let go?" Aiden asks with a smirk and I glare at him.

"What girl in Gotham? Stacy what's he talking about?" Lian asks as she raises an eyebrow.

"I don't know what he's talking about. He's a liar." I say in a defensive tone.

Kent gives me a look and frowns, "Stacy what's he talking about?"

"Come on Stacy tell them how you just up and let a killer go." Aiden says with a shrug.

"I didn't just up and let her go." I say as I take my legs off of Kent's.

"Stacy who are you talking about?" Sam asks with a frown.

"You know how we feel about that." Alice says with a frown.

"Fine you want to know the truth!" I snap as I hop off of the couch, "I let my friend get away with killing people. That's right one of my friends goes by the name Kill Shot on the streets and she is the protégé of Red Hood! She promised she wouldn't kill anyone anymore if I don't take her to jail. Oh and before you try to throw someone under the bus get your facts straight you asshole!" I snap in Aiden's face.

"Stacy." Kent says with a frown as he stands up and grabs my arm gently, "Why don't you sit back down."

"Because we are on the subject of letting murders get away with killing someone right? Well let's bring up Aiden's past. After all he killed people for a year and then obviously Damian but he was young and he's family so I automatically am going to let him get away with it."

"Well thank you Stacy." Damian chuckles in a sarcastic tone.

"And lets not forget m-" I begin to say but Kent covers my mouth while Lian gives me a serious look, "I think that's enough of that." Kent says and then Lian gives him a look. He runs out of the room with me and puts me down, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He says in a serious tone as he throws his hands in the air.

"I'm letting them know alright! If some little shit is going to harass me about letting a killer go they all might as well know that I've killed someone before."

"You didn't mean to kill that guy though Stacy! When will you get that through your damn thick skull!?" Kent asks in an annoyed tone.

"Never Kent and that's what you will never understand about me! I am haunted by that night all the time." I say as I shake my head and my eyes start to sting, "We call ourselves a team but most of us keep secrets from each other." I mumble as I start to walk towards the zeta tube.

"Where the hell do you think you are going?" Kent asks as he steps in front of me with one quick motion.

"I'm going out alright. I didn't think I would need your permission to leave! It's not like you're my boyfriend or something!" I snap and Kent just looks at me with a serious expression.

"You know what fine I'm not going to stop you!" He says in an annoyed tone and then he zips out of the room.

"Recognized Nightwing B42."

Within a flash I'm at the Batcave and an annoyed sigh passes my lips, "Honey what are you doing here?" Mom asks with a small smile.

"I'm going out on patrol." I say as I start to walk over to my Nightwing suit.

"Oh you aren't going out with the team?" She asks curiously.

"I don't want to be around them right now ok." I say in an annoyed tone as I grab my suit from its spot.

"What is the matter with you Stacy?" Mom asks with a frown as she grabs my hand.

I sigh, "Nothing's wrong mom I just don't want to deal with them right now alright. I want to snap Aiden's neck and the others are doing some stupid bonding thing."

"Alright well make sure you don't let that block your mind while you are out on patrol. We don't want anything to happen to you." Mom says and then I give her a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks mom I love you."

"I love you to honey." Mom says with a smile as she gives my hand a quick squeeze and then let's go.

**Gotham City, March 11****th**** 23:40 EST**

"Take that you twisted son of a bitch!" I snap as I slam a man that just tried to rob an old man with a rusty knife into the dumpster.

"T-thank you." The old man stammers and then he runs away.

A growl passes my lips as I toss the scumbag into the dumpster. I scan the area and grapple up onto the rooftops. I make my way towards Wayne Enterprise when I feel a small pinch in the neck come out of no where. "What the hell?" I mumble but I keep walking. Suddenly my vision begins to become fuzzy and it's getting harder to walk. My knees suddenly give out and I fall to the ground. Before my entire body goes numb I hit my comlink button. A tall figure starts to make its way towards me as my vision darkens.

**End of Stacy's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Kent's P.O.V.**

**Mount Justice, March 11****th**** 21:46 EST**

"She's such a pain in the ass." I mumble to myself and then I run my fingers through my hair, "My best friend is such an idiot…but that's what I love about her."

"Where'd she go?" Lian asks in a serious tone as I walk back into the room.

"I don't know where she went. She just left she said she didn't need my permission to leave." I say as I shake my head. _Well she said she didn't need my permission because I wasn't her boyfriend but still. _

"Stacy left because of you!" Abby snaps, "You just had to act like an asshole!"

"Listen can't we all just get along?" Alice asks with a frown.

"No we can't because he's a troublemaker!" Sam says as she points at Aiden.

"Lets not get into a fight right now team we can't afford to." Lian says in a serious tone.

"I'll go after Stacy." Damian says with a sigh. He walks out of the room and I glare at Aiden.

"Don't worry she'll be fine." Kaden says with a frown as he places his hand on my shoulder.

"God I hope that he's right." I say with a frown.

**West Residence, March 12 01:43 EST**

"_Kent the truth is that I…" Stacy says as she looks away from me and looks out at the beach._

"_What's the truth?" I ask with a smirk as I stand next to her. _

"_The truth is-" Suddenly there is this loud obnoxious ringing._

I jolt up from my bed and notice that its my cell phone going off, "Hello?" I grumble in an annoyed tone.

"_Kent…" _Lian says on the other end and she's really quiet.

My gaze goes to the clock, "Lian why are you calling me at almost 2 in the morning. I was having a good dream I'll have you know."

"_Stacy's missing."_ Lian says and my eyes widen.

"W-wait what?" I ask when I can finally talk. My heart stops and I hop out of bed.

"_She went missing after she left. Babs saw her leave for patrol but after that her comlink was turned on for a good minute until it was smashed…Kent I'm sorry."_ Lian says sadly.

"D-don't worry about it…I'll just go to Gotham and see if Dick needs help that's all."

"_Damian and Sam are already there trying to help out."_ Lian says.

"Well I don't care I want to help!" I snap.

"_Ok."_ Lian says and then she hangs up the phone.

"Shit this is my fault…whoever has her is dead." I growl as I change into my Kid Flash costume.

**Dun dun dun dun! Well there you have it! Please review guys! I'm going on vacation for a week so I won't be updating…anyway don't forget I love whenever you leave me reviews…oh and please be nice about grammar because it's 1 in the morning over here and I wanted to get this up before I left! Anyway thanks**


	20. What the Hell is Going On?

**Hey guys I'm back with an update! Things are just starting to heat up!**

**Disclaimer: Only the created characters are mine!**

**Dick's P.O.V.**

**Gotham City, March 11****th**** 23:30 EST**

"Hey Babs." I say with a smirk as I come up behind her and start to rub her shoulder. I give her a quick peck on the cheek and she just chuckles.

"I'm working Dick." She giggles without even looking away from her screens.

"Yeah I know but I'm Batman so technically I'm your boss and I think you could use a break." I say with a smirk as I let go of her shoulders. I quickly grab onto her chair and spin her around.

"You honestly think that _you_ run things around here?" She chuckles, "You do whatever your daughter tells you to on patrol and I'm pretty sure I'm the glue of the Batfamily…after Alfred of course."

I just smirk and lean closer, "Well then Babsy while the kids are away I think we should play."

"We are in the cave Grayson no way in hell." Babs says as she goes to turn herself around and I pout, "Dick don't give me that look." She says with a frown and then she lifts her hand up and gently brushes her thumb against my cheek. "I'll make a deal with you tomorrow you and I can take a night off and go on a date. I know for a fact that Damian, Stacy, and Sam can handle the city for one night."

"You got yourself a deal Babs." I say with a smirk and then I kiss her hand. Suddenly the screen flashes and its Damian calling, "Yes Robin."

"_Batman I haven't seen Nightwing all night. She left the cave in a tizzy and I haven't been able to find her."_ Damian says and I frown.

"How long has it been?" Babs asks and her voice is laced with worry.

"_A couple of hours at least…she started going off about letting a killer go because Aiden brought it up…apparently her friend is Red Hood's new apprentice and she let her go."_ Damian says and then he sighs.

"Are you worried Robin?" I ask with a small smirk.

"_What no!"_ Damian says quickly. Suddenly the screen flashes again and Stacy's comlink is going off.

"Oh here she is now." I say with a smirk, "Nightwing where are you?" I ask and there is no answer, "Nightwing where are you? Give me your location now." I say in a serious tone. There is no answer and Babs's eyes flicker in fear. I put my cowl back on and sprint towards the Batmobile, "Oracle track her location now! Robin meet me at the location once Oracle finds it!" The engine of the Batmobile comes to life and I fly out of the Batcave like a bat out of hell. "Have you figured out the location yet?"

"_Almost have it…shit!"_ Babs snaps on the other end.

"W-what's wrong?"

"_The communicator was smashed…I only have a general area not one location."_ She says quickly.

"Well give me the location." I say in a serious tone and my grip on the steering wheel tightens.

"_She's on one of the roofs near Crime Alley."_ Babs says and her voice is a little shaky.

"Don't worry she'll be fine." I say in a serious tone. I race there as fast as I can and park the car. I put my cowl into detective mode and start to scan the rooftops for Stacy's communicator.

"I'm here." Damian calls from behind me.

"Good set your mask into detective mode and look for Nightwing's communicator…she's in this area somewhere." I say in a serious tone and he nods his head.

"Should I call Batgirl and have her help us look?" Damian asks curiously and then he sprints across and flips over to the next roof.

"No we should be f-" I say and then I notice at the corner of the rooftop I'm on a smashed device next to a vent. My heart stops, "On second thought get her here now." I walk over and gently pick up the device for evidence.

"Batman." I hear Damian say from behind me.

"What?" I ask in a low tone and he just points to the vent next to me. I drop my evidence and ball my hands into fists. On the vent is Stacy's Nightwing mask being held on by a throwing knife, "Get Batgirl here now!" I snap as I stand up.

"Batman." Damian says with a frown.

"Now!" I snarl and I rub my temples. "Oracle?"

"_Did you find her?"_ Babs asks quickly.

"No…she's been…Babs I'm sorry." I whisper quietly.

"_No!"_ She says in a panicked tone, _"Get as much evidence as you can. I'm tracking your location now and I'm going to look at all the surveillance cameras in the area."_

"Batman out." I say and then I let out a sigh and hit my communicator again. "Red Hood?"

"_Well if it isn't Golden Boy…what do you want?"_ Jason sasses.

"Nightwing has been kidnapped." I say quietly.

He is quiet for a few seconds, _"You tell me where you are right now and I'll go kill the son of a bitch."_ Jason growls.

"You can help me look…but I need a favor besides that." I say and my gaze goes to Damian examining the knife and mask.

"_Shoot." _

"I hear you have a new apprentice…I want her to be temporary on the team…just to help find Nightwing after all I hear they are friends." I say and then Sam swings onto the rooftop.

"_You got yourself a deal Bats."_ Jason says and the he hangs up.

**Batcave, March 12****th**** 02:54 EST**

My gaze stays on the screen and I start to look through as many files as I can and play the security tapes over and over again. "There has got to be something that I missed." I whisper quietly.

"Dick." I hear Babs say with a frown as she rolls over to me.

"Babs our little girl is out there and I need to find her." I say in a serious tone, "Its bad enough she didn't come talk to me after something happened with the team. Now she's gone and it is my fault."

"Grayson." Babs says with a frown and she grabs the side of my face gently and starts to caress my cheek. "We have a brave little girl you know that…wait a minute." She says and her gaze goes to the computer screen.

"What is it?"

"Dick I knew something wasn't right…if you slow it down frame by frame there is a small discrepancy in the video feed…her kidnapper had to have known there were cameras everywhere." She says and then she curses under her breath, "But the kidnapper is the one with the original files."

"Babs lets try and figure this out who the hell it was who took her." I say quietly and then I run my fingers through my hair.

"_Batman?"_ Sam says on the other end, _"Kent is here and he's not leaving. He keeps saying he wasn't to help look for Stacy."_

"Let him help I'm sure he won't cause a lot of damage." I say with a sigh and then I end the link. "So lets see…the person obviously knows who we are…after all he did steal Stacy's mask."

"Or it could be a dummy mask that they just placed there and they still haven't figured out who Stacy is." Babs says with a sigh.

"Ok you've got a good point there…and this person uses throwing knives." I mumble quietly.

"That gives us a wide range of suspects…lets see we got Cheshire, the League of Assassins, Deathstroke, and Tarantula." Babs says as she wipes her glasses off and puts them back on.

"Well it looks like the team will all be spying on different people." I say in a serious tone.

"I just want my baby girl back that's all." Babs says with a sigh and I pull her into a hug, "Trust me Babs I know…I do to."

**End of Dick's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Kent's P.O.V.**

**Mount Justice, March 12****th**** 17:02 EST**

I cross my legs on the couch and let out an annoyed sigh as everyone, except for Aiden and Alex, walks into the room in civvies. Suddenly Dick walks into the room dressed up as Batman, "Hello team…as I'm sure you are aware," He says quietly and his gaze goes to the spot next to me where Stacy usual sits, "Nightwing was kidnapped last night around 10. You will help us look for her because she is one of your own." Dick says in a serious tone and he looks at all of us, "Now is there any information you can give me about yesterday before I leave."

"Aiden was being an asshole." Abby says as she leans back in the recliner.

"Was not!" Aiden growls.

"You punched Kent in the face!" Kaden yells.

"But that's not what matters right now. All of our bickering isn't going to help save Stacy." I say in a calm tone.

"Kent has a very good point." Dick says and then he turns to leave, "Oh and I have a present for you." He says and I can tell he is slightly smirking.

"What's he smiling about?" Lian whispers to Damian.

Before Damian can say anything this girl in dark blue Hollister short shorts, a grey tank top, grey converse, and dark black sunglasses walks into the room. She has a nice frame and is just in the middle. She isn't to skinny but isn't extremely overweight. "This is your new teammate Kill Shot…she's temporary." Dick says and then he walks over to the zeta tube.

"Seriously another member!" Orianna says happily as she throws her hands in the air.

"Temporarily." She says as she looks at all of us, "Trust me I don't want to be in here with you people right now." She mumbles as she flips her shoulder length blonde hair over her shoulder.

"So you're the one that our little Stacy let go." Aiden says with a smirk as I walk over to Kaden.

Orianna rushes over to Alex and Sam and looks on at what's about to happen. "So I am." She says with a smirk.

"Well just by looking at you I can understand why buttercup…how about once you are off the team we go out for a little walk on the pier or something?" Aiden asks with a stupid smirk as he examines Kill Shot and my gaze goes to Alice to see her reaction and she's texting someone with a smile on her face. _Ok so they aren't an item._

Kill Shot just smirks and with one quick movement she grabs her gun and shoots him right in the crotch. Everyone looks on in shock as Aiden falls to the ground grabbing his junk. Kaden and I just look at each other and start to laugh so hard we grab our sides. She glares at us and before she can say anything Alice cuts her off, "Hey! You just shot him."

"Well no shit Sherlock and honestly I knew he had kevlar on by the way his costume is designed. Now listen here all of you are on my shit list right now because you all could have attempted to stop my best friend from leaving here last night. Now I'm going to guess that the person who's nuts I just shot off is the reason Stacy left in the first place." She practically growls, "What was the argument about?" She asks politely as she slips her gun into her holster and her whole demeanor changes.

"Why should we answer that?" Abby asks as she raises an eyebrow.

"Because maybe it will explain to me if I should shoot him again or not."

"Listen not going to lie I'm glad you shot Aiden in the nuts but you can't go around doing that." Lian says in a serious tone to Kill Shot, "We don't kill on this team ever."

"Well you guys are no fun…hey have any food around here?" She asks curiously and then she just walks straight out of the room and starts to walk towards the kitchen.

"Wow and we thought Stacy could be a bitch." Alex says as Alice helps Aiden stand up.

"Take me to my room please." Aiden says quickly and Alice nods and leads him out of the room.

"I seriously think I'm going to like this chick." Kaden says with a smirk.

"Of course you would Kaden." Abby chuckles as she pats his shoulder, "but I hate to tell you brother after what she just did to Aiden I'd stay as far away from her as possible when it comes to going on a date."

"I-I-I didn't mean date." Kaden says as his cheeks start to flush red on his green skin.

"Sure you didn't." Damian says with a smirk as he walks by and taps him on the back of the head.

"I didn't mean it like that." Kaden mumbles under his breath.

"Whatever you say man whatever you say." I say with a chuckle and then I walk out of the room.

**End of Kent's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Stacy's P.O.V.**

**Unknown Location, March 12****th**** 19:23 EST**

My eyes start to open and there is a bright light. Just as I go to move I notice that I'm tied up to a table. "Well look who finally decided to wake up." An all too familiar voice calls out as they walk into the room and shut the light off.

"Why do you want me you bastard?" I snap as I try to struggle but it doesn't work.

"Don't bother struggling girl you know that it won't help you."

"You never answered my question." I growl.

"Well I need a new apprentice of course." Deathstroke says as he walks closer to me and I can just barely make out part of his mask.

"Don't look at me you jerk I'm not becoming a villain." I hiss.

"You aren't technically a villain just an assassin for hire if you work for me." Deathstroke says with a chuckle.

"Like there's a difference."

He just chuckles again, "Well you can either work for me or you get the worst punishment." He says with a shrug, "Either way I have no problem with how it works out."

"Let me guess the worst punishment is death." I say with a chuckle.

"No actually." Deathstroke says and then he crosses his arms, "So what's the answer going to be girl are you in or out?"

"Out." I say in a serious tone. _There is no way in hell I'll turn evil if I wanted to do that I would just go be Uncle Jason's apprentice…or go work with Talia. _Deathstroke cuts the straps that are keeping me tied down and starts to take a few steps away. He throws my domino mask at me, "Here you might need this."

I go to punch him but he kicks me in the stomach and sends me flying. He tosses a small black box to me and I catch it, "Bye the way that's your punishment…never seeing your friends or family again." He says with a chuckle.

"Wait you son of a b-" I begin to say but I'm cut off as the boom tube starts to open and it sucks me inside. The next thing I know I fall to the ground and start to look around. I'm in some alley that looks like Gotham but everything is all wrong because there are no people in sight. "Where the hell am I?" I mumble under my breath.

"Who the hell are you?" I hear a person growl from behind me. I quickly spin around and see Grandpa standing there.

"Oh Grandpa thank God!" I cheer happily as I sprint towards him and just when I get near him I'm sprayed in the face with knock out gas and everything starts to get fuzzy as I make out another person that's looks like they could be Damian. _What the hell is going on? _

**Well there you have it guys! Don't forget to review and tell me what you thought of the update because you know I love to hear from you guys :) Please forgive typos!**


	21. This Earth Sucks

**Hey guys I'm glad you liked the update. So as you can tell Stacy is in another dimension. So when I am doing that the type, date, and location is going to be in italics. **

**Stacy's P.O.V.**

_**Gotham City, March 13**__**th**__** 06:23 EST**_

My eyes flicker open and I'm in a jail cell, "Who the hell are you?" A husky voice asks and when I look up Grandpa is standing there. The tone in his voice is different and it's not the same somewhat happy tone that I know.

"Grandpa it's me." I say in a serious tone as I get up and take a few steps towards him. I grab onto the bars and he just stands there and doesn't say anything. "How do you not recognize me?"

"My granddaughter is dead." He growls and my eyes widen.

"What the hell did I do to deserve that?" I snap. Suddenly the door opens and Damian walks into the room with his domino mask off. Something is different though he has a giant scar over his left eye, "Damian what happen?" My tone is shocked and I cover my mouth.

"This isn't Stacy." He says in a serious tone.

"Damian of course it's me! How can you say that it isn't me? We used to run around the manor and steal Alfie's cookies together. We even broke the giant chandelier in the dining room trying to see who could do a better flip off of it." I say with a frown. The three of us are quiet for what feels like hours even though a few minutes have passed, "I'm not in my dimension am I?" I whisper quietly.

Suddenly Lex Luthor storms into the room, "We need to interrogate her immediately. Do you two realize what could happen?"

"You aren't touching her." Grandpa growls.

Damian takes a few steps towards him and glares, "Don't you remember what happened last time you went behind our backs and interrogated someone. Besides this girl is clean."

"You know how she was she could just be acting." Luthor says as he glares at me.

"Listen here baldy I'll have you know you are part of the reason why I'm here!" I snap and the three of them just look at me.

"What do you mean?" Grandpa asks calmly.

"Luthor and Deathstroke had a deal. Luthor got the parts for a boom tube from Penguin. He then assembled it and gave it to Deathstroke who used it to send me here after I told him I wouldn't be his apprentice!" I snap and I look at Damian with a frown.

"You are seriously believing this?" Luthor asks and Damian lifts up his arm and a holographic computer comes out.

"She's clean…this is picking up boom tube radiation off of her." Damian says in a serious tone.

I smirk at Luthor and grandpa opens up the jail cell, "The others don't know about her…go make an announcement." He says in a serious tone and Luthor glares at him and then leaves.

"Does this mean I can get my utility belt back?" I ask as my gaze goes to Damian and Grandpa, "Wait a better question is where the hell am I?"

"You're on Earth obviously." Damian says and I chuckle. _Well at least his attitude stayed the same. _

"Well no duh but…what happened here?" I ask as I twist my head.

"Let's get you your utility belt first." Grandpa says as we walk out of the room. When we get out into the main area everyone stops what they are doing and just looks at me. Chills fill my whole body and Damian just puts his hand on my shoulder and leads me down a hallway.

Grandpa is behind us and we come up to a room that is locked with a retinal scanner. Grandpa scans his eye and the door opens. Damian, Grandpa, and I walk inside and it's an armory. "Grandpa what happened to the manor…what happened to Alfred?"

Grandpa sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, "This is going to be a long story."

"We should go in the conference room and discuss this…to many people can get into here." Damian says and grandpa nods his head.

We walk out of the room and start to head back to the main area. Suddenly someone tackles me to the ground and pulls my hair. My face starts to get bashed into the ground, "You bitch!" A female voice growls. I twist my head slightly and see that it's Abby.

"Get off of her!" Damian snaps. Just as Damian goes to grab her I slam my elbow back into the side of her face and then slam my head back so it connects with hers. She loosens her grip and I quickly break my arms free from her grasp. I grab her by the neck and flip her over my shoulder.

She just glares up at me and I put my hands on my hips, "Listen here I'm not who you think I am alright!" I snap, "Now you need to calm the fuck down."

Abby quickly gets up and I examine her better. Her hair is now cut and ends right where her jaw starts. Her normally cheerful tone is different and deadly. This whole place is completely bonkers. "How do we know she didn't pop out of the Lazarus Pit?" She snaps.

"This girl has not been in the Lazarus Pit." I hear Talia say from the shadows and she takes a few steps forward, "This girl seems perfectly sane. Besides you can always tell after someone has taken a little dip in the pit."

_Now I defiantly know this place is screwy Talia is helping these people. _"Can someone please just explain to me what the hell is going on?" I snap.

"Follow me." Grandpa says and he starts to walk out of the room. Damian walks over to Talia and two other people rush over to Abby and after staring for a few seconds I've discovered that its M'gann and Connor.

"Grandpa…I'm sorry Bruce what happened?" I ask sadly as I look up at him.

He sighs, "It all started when World War III happened." Grandpa says and I raise an eyebrow, "The whole world literally just went at war with each other." He pinches the bridge of his nose and then opens up a door and we step inside. Inside there are a bunch of superhero costumes. "The Justice League…we tried to help stop the war and get a peace treaty together so everyone could live in harmony…after all that's what we wanted."

"Then what?" I ask sadly as I start to look through all the costumes in their cases. I notice that there is a Flash costume and a wheelchair next to each other.

"Clark, Diana, and Arthur happened." Grandpa says and he starts to clench his fists, "They said that people couldn't handle themselves anymore and they took things into their own hands. Each one of them controls a part of the world now but Clark is the over all ruler…Diana and Arthur are just his lackeys. If you fight against them you are basically signing your life away."

"So you guys are the rebellion." I say and I can't tell if it sounds like a question. He nods his head, "Well then where are my parents? Where's Kent, Alfred, Selina? Dad would defiantly help stop whatever the hell is going on." He doesn't say anything for a few seconds and my eyes widen, "Oh my God are my parents dead?" I whisper. My heart swells and I look away from him.

"Your parents stayed out of the whole thing. Once they got married and were ready to have you they just gave up on the hero life. Your father would help me occasionally but that was it. The war started when you were eleven and they ended it within six months," He says and then it sounds like his breath hitches, "When you were twelve the Joker went to your house and kill Barbara…you were out on a fishing trip with Richard because that was a time when people could still do things out in the open." My eyes widen and he continues, "I told him that Joker would pay for his crimes but Dick knew what that meant…he wanted payback for what happened to her. After all it left you motherless and the love of his life was taken away. So he went to Superman and made a deal…he would work for him if he got to kill the Joker." He shakes his head and puts his hand on dad's original Robin costume.

"How did he do it?" I ask and my gaze goes back to the wheelchair. _So that's not mom's wheelchair…who's is its? _

"Shot him." Grandpa says, "Then you went with him because you know you were always daddy's little girl. He trained you with all the moves I showed him but you also worked with Jason."

"So…what happened to the me of this earth?"

He takes a deep breath and looks away from me, "Luthor went behind all of our backs," He says and then he takes his cowl off. There are some scars and bruising on his face, "He hired Deathstroke to torture information out of you…but he took it too far." My eyes widen and my gaze goes down to my costume. _It seems Slade always has to ruin my life in every dimension. _

"So that's how I died…how long ago was that?" I ask quietly.

"Six months…to the day." Grandpa says and then he puts his cowl back on.

"What happened to Alfie?"

"Alfred passed on last year." Grandpa says and my heart sinks.

"I-I'm sorry…where I'm from Alfred is what holds the Batfamily together." I say sadly.

"He did here to."

"Grandpa…is there some way I can help you end all of this and maybe we can find me a way back home…I mean I still have the boom tube but it's pretty messed up." I say as I take it out of a compartment from my utility belt.

"We should just focus on getting you home." He says as he grabs the boom tube from me.

"Yeah but I want to help. You guys need it and I'm your ticket inside." I say in a serious tone. "If you're worried I can't do it don't be. I know I can do this."

He lets out a sigh, "Fine you've got yourself a deal."

_**Gotham City (The Insurgency Hideout), March 13**__**th**__** 11:23 EST**_

"You're sure you can do this?" Grandpa asks in a serious tone.

"Of course I'm right." I say as I put on my red domino mask. I analyze my new costume and cringe a little bit. My new Nightwing costume has no finger stripes and the bird symbol on my chest is red. "Can't say I'm a big fan of the outfit though."

"Now do you have your story straight?" Damian asks as he hands me two red eskrima sticks.

"Yes. I woke up and was in a casket. I broke my way out and a woman found me and helped nurse me back to health." I say with a sigh.

"Dick will defiantly believe that…he's been lost since Stacy died…can't say I blame him first it was-" M'gann says but then grandpa cuts her off, "That's enough…just make us proud and don't worry you have your little communicator so if you need it."

"Thank you grandpa." I say as I pull him into a giant hug. He doesn't hug me back at first but that doesn't matter to me. "Well I'm off."

**End of Stacy's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Kerri's P.O.V.**

**Mount Justice, March 13****th**** 12:23 EST**

"God these people are so boring." I mumble to myself as I walk past Alice who is sitting on the couch playing with her phone. Aiden is no where in sight thank God and I quickly make my way to the kitchen. I walk over to the freezer and grab a pint of Ben & Jerry's Chocolate Fudge Brownie. Next I pull the draw open and grab a spoon and hop up onto the counter. I take a giant bite and the cool chocolaty taste makes my taste buds happy. Just as I go to take another bite my phone rings. _Maybe Stacy got to a phone! _I dig my phone out of my pocket, almost dropping my ice cream mind you, and notice that it's only Jason, "Boss what did I do to deserve this?" I mumble as I put my phone on my shoulder and then lift my shoulder up so the phone is against my ear.

Jason chuckles on the other end, _"Oh you know you didn't do anything." _

"Then why can't I go home? These people suck and one of them already tried hitting on me within the first five minutes of Dick introducing me." I grumble and then I shove a scoop full of ice cream into my mouth.

"_Did you shoot him?"_ Jason asks in a serious tone.

"Yup," I chuckle, "right in the nuts."

"_That's my girl."_ Jason says proudly.

"I can't wait to get Stacy back. I want to leave here so bad." I grumble.

"_Trust me all of my mob guys are asking where you are? The scumbags of Gotham miss you." _Jason says and then he sighs, _"You know I'd help you if I could kid. Dick wanted you to stay there. Maybe he wants you to bond or something?" _

"Or maybe he wants me to turn into a goodie two shoes like these people." I say with a shrug.

"_Who knows Kerri maybe if you give some of them a shot you'll like them. I'm still good friends with heroes." _

"Like who?" I challenge.

"_Well Oracle, Nightwing, Batman, Robin, Red Arrow, Troia…"_ He says and then he gets quiet.

"Yeah Jason that's 6 and 4 of them were the Batfamily." I say with a chuckle. "Hopefully I see you soon."

"_Miss you kid." _

"Miss you to Jason." I say quietly and then I hang up the phone. I gently place the phone onto the counter and then eat my ice cream again.

"Who was that your dad?" A male voice asks and when I look up Aiden is standing there with a dumb smirk while leaning against the door frame.

"Nope." I say as I roll my eyes and eat another scoop of ice cream.

"It had to have been your mentor." He says as he takes a few steps closer. I put my ice cream down and then reach my hand into the utensil draw I didn't bother to close. I grab a sharp knife out of it and lift it up.

"Who I talk to on the phone is none of your business alright. Take another step towards me and this will end up in your throat. I don't care what Batman said I will kill you and enjoy doing it. I mean after all you are the douchebag who upset Stacy so bad she left."

"Hey she upset herself alright." He says and then he shrugs, "Besides it's not like I wanted her to leave."

"Oh boo hoo you are actually going to act like you have a heart now that she's missing. Go give your pity story to someone who actually gives a shit." I say in a low tone. He just smirks and then takes a step towards me. With one quick motion I launch the knife and Aiden ducks. Suddenly Kaden's standing there and my eyes widen for a split second. Just as I go to look away I notice the knife is floating in the air an inch from his face.

"Get out of here Aiden." Kaden says in a serious tone as he lifts his hand up and grabs the floating knife.

"What are you going to do about it?" Aiden asks as he puffs his chest out.

"Finish what she started." Kaden says as he tilts his head towards me.

"Whatever Kaden." Aiden grumbles and then he walks out of the room.

Kaden just walks past me and puts the knife back into the drawer. "Nice catch." I say with a small smile.

"Thanks but I'm not gonna lie I wish it did hit Aiden." Kaden says with a smirk as he closes the drawer.

"So do I." I mumble under my breath as I put the lid onto the ice cream carton. "You want some ice cream?" I ask as I open up the freezer.

"No thanks." He says as he sits down at the kitchen table.

"Oh that's right," I say as I put the ice cream into the freezer and quickly close the door, "Martians like Oreos right?"

"Myth." Kaden says with a chuckle, "Martian Manhunter is the reason that rumor started."

"I guess I learned something today." I say with a shrug as I sit down across from Kaden and lift my legs up so they are on the table. I lean back in my chair, "So you hate Aiden to."

"Everyone on the team except for Alice does…Stacy didn't mind him until the other day when she just lost it." Kaden says as he shakes his head, "I've known her since we were babies…and I've never seen her freak out like that."

"I've known her since middle school and she's always so sweet and calm…that is until you mess with her." I say with a chuckle, "So your sister is Supergirl?"

"Yup." He says with a shrug.

"Is it different here…without Stacy?" I ask in a serious tone as I examine him. He's got a very nice build and when I go back to his face I notice he's frowning and is looking at his hands. "Do you like her?"

"Oh God not like that," Kaden says as he looks back up, "she's like a sister to me. We're the same age and we've always had each others backs since we were little…I'm just not use to Kent being so quiet and I don't like it…for the past day he hasn't been talking to anyone. He's just been locked up in his room."

"So Kent likes Stacy." I say with a smirk.

"Oh God yeah there is so much tension between the two of them you could cut through it with a knife." Kaden says with a chuckle, "One time the others apparently came in from a mission and Stacy and Kent were all cuddling on the couch while they were sleeping."

"That's funny." I say with a chuckle. _Maybe Jason's right…maybe I will make a few friends._

Suddenly Kent walks into the room and walks over to the fridge. "Hey Kent." Kaden says as Kent opens the door.

"Hi Kaden." He says and then he grabs a bottle of water from the fridge. He closes the door and looks at me, "I'd say hi to you but I'm afraid you'll shoot my nuts off."

"Oh I wouldn't do that to Stacy she needs those." I say with a smirk and Kaden bites his knuckle to stop himself from laughing. Kent smirks and then sits down next to Kaden and I.

Just as he goes to say something an announcement goes over the intercom, _"Kill Shot, Zephyr, and Kid Flash report to the missions room immediately." _

We all sprint to our rooms and when I get to the missions room Kent and Kaden our in their uniforms. Dick is standing there dressed up in his Batman uniform, "So this is your other monkey suit." I say with a smirk and Dick smirks.

"Yup. So anyway we need the three of you to go to Blüdhaven. There has been a boom tube surge there and we know Luthor sent his boom tube to someone." Dick says in a serious tone.

"Sweet I get to kick some ass." I say with a smirk as I adjust my gloves.

"But Dick shouldn't we be out looking for Stacy?" Kent asks in a serious tone.

"We are still looking…don't worry just go on this mission. When I get information you'll be one of the first to know."

"Come on guys lets go." Kaden says as he walks out of the room.

**And there you have it! It's the end of the chapter, so what do you think about everything going on? I mean Stacy's in another dimension and they are about to find where Stacy was before she left. **


	22. Whoever Did This is History

**Hey guys I'm back! Let me set a few things straight. Stacy is going to be in the other dimension for a while. I mean I've had this whole thing planned out since day one. I mean I add a few things here and there but don't worry she'll be coming back. Also the team is going to be looking for Stacy don't worry. It's not like they are giving up on her. After all Kaden, Kent, and Kerri are going to where she was before she 'vanished' right now…oops spoilers. **

**Lian's P.O.V.**

**Mount Justice, March 13****th**** 14:23 EST**

"Where the hell is everybody?" I ask as I look all around the living room.

"Kill Shot, Zephyr, and Kid Flash are on a mission right now." Damian says from behind me. I turn around and notice he's playing with his wrist computer and he hardly ever does, that's Stacy's thing.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask quietly as I walk over and grab Damian's hand.

"Talk about what?" He asks nonchalantly.

"Stacy." I say in a serious tone.

"What about Stacy? The fact she's missing." Damian says with a shrug.

"Damian quit bottling up your emotions for one goddamn minute!" I snap, "I realize you don't like to talk about your feelings even though I'm your girlfriend but you need to talk about things sometimes."

"There's nothing to talk about! I'm going to find the son of a bitch that kidnapped Stacy and rip his spine out through his mouth." Damian growls.

"You know Stacy wouldn't want that." I say in a serious tone and he sighs and closes the hologram.

"Are you sure about that?" He asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"Of course I'm sure." I say in a serious tone.

"That's fine I'll just have Jason kill him." Damian says with a shrug.

"Would it make you feel better to go out and look for clues?"

"The sun is out we obviously can't go out right now." Damian mumbles as he crosses his arms, "Wait a minute," He says and then he hits his comlink in his ear, "Robin to Oracle…do you have an suspects that you need looking into…alright we're on it."

"Who are we going after?" I ask with a frown.

"Our mothers…again." Damian says with a smirk.

"I think we might want to call and let them know that we are coming this time." I say as my gazes goes toward my leg, "After what happened last time I think we might want them to know we are paying a 'friendly' visit."

"But where's the fun in that?"

"Listen we can't have fun every time. All I care about right now is getting Stacy back so if we can do it in a friendly manner I'd rather do that." I say in a serious tone and Damian pulls out his phone. He dials a number and is silent for a few seconds, "Hello mother." Damian says and then he rolls his eyes. "Mother would you mind if I paid you a visit with Lian…oh you're in Gotham right now…well isn't that ironic…sure mother we can meet at the manor…wait you were meeting father there in the first place…see you then." Damian mumbles and then he hangs up the phone, "God I thought it was bad when he was dating Selina for a while but now he's meeting mother."

"Damian I'm sure it's to talk about Stacy." I say with a small smile.

"Come on let's just go." Damian says as he grabs my hand gently and our fingers intertwine. We stand in front of the zeta tube, "Recognized Robin B39. Recognized Speedy B40."

Within a flash we are standing in the Batcave, "I never get over how awesome it looks in here." I say in aw as my gaze goes all around the cave. A few bats fly threw and my gaze goes to the giant penny, it's my favorite thing in the Batcave. We start to walk up the stairs and when we get to the living room Alfred is dusting around the fire place and Bruce is sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Father why is mother coming here." Damian says and Alfred looks at us and smirks. I quickly let go of Damian's hand and then Bruce looks up at him. My cheeks are flushing red and Bruce tilts his head a little bit.

"I've known about you two for about a month so you can hold hands if you want." Bruce says and then he looks back at his book.

"You didn't answer my question." Damian says in a serious tone as he takes a step forward.

"Your mother is coming here because I need to discuss something with her." Bruce says and Damian clenches his fists.

"Yeah well Lian and I need to talk to her about something to." He says in a serious tone.

"And what would that be?" Bruce asks in a calm tone as he closes his book and sets it down on the table.

"To see if she's the one that took your granddaughter! For God's sake it's like you haven't even been putting in an effort to look for her. Dick's out there ripping the city apart and Babs is analyzing any little things she can to give us some kind of hint to where Stacy is!" Damian snaps.

Alfred looks at me and puts his hand on my shoulder, "Mistress Lian why don't you and I go into the kitchen and put some water on the burner to make some tea and coffee." He says quickly as he rushes me out of the room.

When we get to the kitchen Alfred sighs and shakes his head as he walks towards the tea kettle. "What's wrong Alfred?" I ask with a frown and then I turn around and my gaze goes to the door. The sound of yelling is heard from the other end but I can't really make out what they are saying.

"I don't want you to be around their screaming matches…they don't end well sometimes." Alfred says with a sigh, "Master Bruce is actually having Miss Al Ghul over to see if she can help look for our dear Stacy."

"Really?" I ask in shock, "Do you think she'll help?"

"Can't really say…after she attempted to have Damian killed she's been trying to make up for it ever since." Alfred says as he fills the tea kettle with water. He sets it on the burner and turns the notch so a giant flame pops up underneath.

"It's different without her around you know." I say quietly as I sit down at the large island with a beautiful marble top.

"Oh trust me Mistress Lian I know. Mistress Stacy always helps me in the kitchen when she's not with the team or one of her other friends." Alfred says with a smile.

Just as I go to say something the door opens and Damian is standing there with a blank expression on his face, "Lian my mother is here could you come out here?"

"Sure Damian." I say with a small smile. I look back at Alfred and he just smiles and nods his head. I quickly walk over to Damian and grab his hand, "You alright?" I whisper in his ear and he nods his head.

We get to the main area and Talia is sitting in a chair across from Bruce. She's in a nice white jacket and tight fitting white pants, "Well hello there Lian." Talia says with a smile and I just nod my head.

"Talia." I say with a nod as I sit down on the couch next to Damian.

"So what is it that you two wanted to talk to me about?" She asks as she crosses her leg over her knee and folds her hands over her lap.

Just as I go to say something Damian cuts me off, "Did you kidnap Stacy?"

"Stacy is missing?" She asks as she twists her head, "Richard and Barbara must be upset."

"That's not answering the question Talia." Bruce says in a serious tone.

"You honestly think I would have Stacy kidnapped. That girl would break out within a night and she would never obey orders." Talia says with a shrug, "It would be a waste of time to have someone come to Gotham and abduct her." She shakes her head and sighs, "I figured you two wanted to tell me that Lian was pregnant." Talia says and Damian and I turn as red as the flash costume.

"Don't worry that's not true." Damian says in a serious tone. "Besides you would probably try to steal the kid anyway."

"Spiteful child." Talia says as she glares at Damian and shakes her head.

"Come on Lian lets go I guess she checks out." Damian says with a shrug. "I'll leave you two here to talk." He says as his gaze goes to Bruce and Talia. He grabs my hand and gently helps me off of the couch. "Let's go." He says as he wraps his arm around my waist and leads me towards the front door. "Looks like she's innocent…lets hope we get lead soon." Damian mumbles.

"She'll be ok I promise." I say quietly and then I give him a kiss on the cheek, "Lets go visit Babs at the clock tower and see if we can help her there."

"Fine." Damian says quietly as we get outside.

**End of Damian's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Kent's P.O.V.**

**Bioship, March 13****th**** 14:00 EST**

"So…are you and Stacy like dating or something?" Kill Shot asks as she leans back in her chair.

"No." I say in a serious tone as I turn the chair so I'm looking at her.

"That's surprising I mean you seem to really miss her." She says with a shrug.

"You miss her to."

"Yeah but that's the difference. You look like you are willing to cross a line you promised to never cross in order to get her back. I can see it in your eyes Kid Flash you want her back bad." She chuckles.

"So what if I miss my best friend. We do everything together alright." I snap and I spin my chair so I'm looking away from her. "What Kaden you don't have a comment either?"

"No I know not to make any jokes. After all you stuck up for me when Aiden was being his typical douchebag self."

"Good because you know I would have had to punch you." I threaten and then I close me eyes, "Are we there yet?"

"You sound like a little kid, Kill Shot says, "and yeah we're here according to the coordinates Batman gave us."

"Good." I say in a serious tone as I unbuckle and Kaden leaves the bioship floating over the factory. Small clips on lines fall from the ceiling and I fasten mine tightly and hop through the hole that just formed. The second I land I unclip and pull out the boom tube reader.

"What does that do?" Kill Shot asks curiously.

Before I can say anything Kaden grabs it from my hands, "I shows you where the radiation is and if flips out when you get to where the source originated from. The closer you get the more the screen turns red."

"Cool." She says as she grabs it.

"Can we please just start looking? The faster we get this done the faster we can get back to actually looking for Nightwing." I say in a serious tone and I make my way over to the door on the roof. The door opens no problem and the three of us start to walk down the stairs.

We get to the bottom and Kill Shot looks in both directions and then the screen, "Take a left."

The three of us turn towards the left and keep walking, "I feel like we could get this done faster if I'm the one holding it I mean I could just run around and-"

"Listen we need to do this thoroughly." Kill Shot says in a serious tone, "For all we know Doomsday could have come through there and you would be all alone to defend your scrawny ass."

"Whatever." I mumble. We get to another hallway and take the stairs down to the next floor.

"The screen is getting really red when we take a right." Kaden says so we take a right. Just as we get in front of a door that is somewhat damaged the detector starts to freak out and turn different colors, "Looks like we've got our room."

"And let's see what's behind door number one." I say with a small smirk and when I open it nothing is there.

"This damn thing has got to be broken." Kill Shot says as she whacks it.

"Boom tubes don't really leave a trace…I mean the room was kinda empty to begin with." Kaden says as he takes a few steps around the room.

"Look there's a flipped table." I say and I flip it over to notice a few spots of blood on it and some straps. "What the hell?"

"That's some messed up shit." Kill Shot says and Kaden shakes his head, "Something doesn't feel right for some reason."

"Kid Flash to Oracle." I say as I turn on my comlink.

"_Oracle here Kid what's wrong?" _

"Can I send you a blood sample?" I ask as I pull out one of the analyzers Stacy gave me before she went missing.

"_Nightwing gave you one of the readers didn't she?"_ Barbara chuckles.

"She did." I say with a smirk and then I press the scanner to the blood.

A few minutes pass and Kaden, Kill Shot, and I continue to look around to see if there are anymore blood spots. _"Where are you?" _

"The location that the boom tube happened." I say with a shrug, "Why?"

Barbara is quiet for a few seconds,_ "Is there anything else in the room besides the blood you found on the table?" _

"No…I don't even see any fibers the boom tube must have sucked them up…why?"

"_We just found where Stacy was."_ She says quietly and my eyes widen, _"We need to find out who the hell Luthor sold that boom tube to." _She growls.

"Don't worry Oracle we'll meet up with the team and give them the information." I say in a serious tone and then our link ends.

"What was that about?" Kill Shot asks as she crosses her arms.

"This is where Stacy was." I say in a serious tone, "For some reason someone sent her to another fucking dimension and we can't get her back until we figure out who the hell Luthor sold the thing to."

"Don't worry Supergirl and I have Luthor." Kaden growls. "Let's get back to the others." He says in a serious tone.

"Agreed."

**End of Kent's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Stacy's P.O.V.**

_**Justice League Headquarters, March 13**__**th**__** 14:23 EST**_

I take a deep breath, "You can do this…other grandpa is relying on you…plus it's your only way home." I mumble to myself.

I walk up to the retinal scanner and open up my right eye wide. The gates to the Hall open and just as I take a step inside I'm hit in the back of the head with something hard. I fall to the ground and my vision starts to blur. I pull out my eskrima sticks and combine them into a bow staff. I flip forward to see who it me and see that it's Wonder Woman but in a different uniform, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Going home!" I snap at her, "I'm going in there and you aren't going to stop me! I want to see my father!" I growl.

"You aren't real!" She snaps as she charges at me. I flip over her and slam my bow staff across her back. Just as she turns around I jump into the air and kick her in the jaw. She stumbles back and just as she throws her shield at me I duck and then flip over her. I sprint as fast as I can to the doors but suddenly that stupid lasso of truth wraps around my ankles and I face plant into the ground.

"Dammit." I growl.

"You're coming with me you imposter." She says in an angered tone as she ties up my wrists and drags me by the rope.

"Let me go!" I snap.

Suddenly Diana drags me past Lian and her eyes widen, "Tell Superman to meet me in the integration room now." She says in a stern tone and Lian nods her head. She quickly rushes away and Diana opens up a door and tosses me inside. She lifts me up and sits me down on the chair. "Who are you?" She growls.

"Why should I answer you?" I say with a smirk. She smacks me across the face and I just glare at her, "You expect me to answer you after that? Bitch you've got another thing coming." Just as she goes to hit me again the door opens and Clark rushes into the room. He's in his Superman uniform but this one has the S shaped differently and he has a few grey hairs.

"Who are you?" He asks in a serious tone as he takes a step forward.

"Oh my God how do you guys not recognize me?! Honestly I'm so offended right now?" I snap.

"Stacy Grayson is dead!" Clark snaps. "She was brutally murdered by Deathstroke."

"Kind of like what happened to _**Wally**_?" Another dark voice says as the door opens. _Wait what happened to Wally?_ The figure steps forward and it's dad in a very epic looking batman costume. Instead the Batsymbol is blue and he has more protective armor. "Now you let my daughter go this second." He growls and the tone actually makes me flinch.

"She's not Stacy." Clark says in a serious tone.

"Listen here. A parent has a bond with their child. I know that is my daughter now let her go or I will." Dad growls.

"Diana let her go." Clark says in a serious tone.

"What?!"

"Now." Clark snaps and Diana lets me go and just glares at me.

"Leave." Dad says and the two of them storm out of the room brooding. The door closes and I stand up and walk to the end of the table.

"Dad." I say with a small smile.

He turns around and walks up to me, "Stacy." He says in a serious tone and I nod my head. Suddenly he pulls me into a giant hug and I hear him sniffle, "Don't ever do that to me again." He says in a serious tone. He lets go of me and takes his cowl off. I examine his face and he has a few scars. Dad from this earth has dull looking blue eyes but at one point I imagine that they were bright and beautiful. "How baby girl?"

"I honestly don't know…I woke up at some lady's house. She said that I was left for dead in the woods and she took me in. Said I would have died if she found me any later…I believe she said her name was Leslie." I say with a shrug.

"I thought you were dead. For six months I've been praying this day would come. It was bad enough when I lost your mother, Wally, and then Deathstroke took you from me."

"W-wait Wally?" I ask in shock.

"Don't you remember?" Dad asks as he twists his head. I shake my head and he just smiles, "That's a story for another day. For now lets get you all settled in and we'll have it just like old times." He puts his cowl on and then wraps his arm around my shoulders, "Come on lets get going."

"Ok dad." I say with a small smile as we walk out of the room. _I miss mom and dad…but I feel so bad for this dad. He lost mom, apparently Wally, and then me…he's going to be crushed when he finds out I'm working with other grandpa. _

We walk down a few hallways and take a set of stairs, "These are the living quarters." Dad says and then we stop at a door. He opens up a door and gently pushes me inside. The room has dark blue walls, a king sized bed with a match dark blue comforter, a black love seat, computer desk, walk in closet, and stand up mirror. "I didn't let them touch anything. I left it just the way you had it."

"Thanks dad." I say with a smile and then I pull him into a hug.

"God Stacy I love you so much." He says as he pulls me tight and I frown. He kisses the top of my head, "I'll just let you soak it all in." He says and then he walks out of the room.

"Poor dad…well other dad." I say quietly. I walk over to my closet and start to look around through all of other me's clothing. I notice a lot of leather pants and tight fitting tank tops or t-shirts. Then when my gaze goes to the left I just see boots and converse. "Wow." I whisper in aw. "I'm going to change out of this." I say as I grab a black pair of tight pants and a black tank top. I quickly change and throw my Nightwing uniform on a hanger and hang it by itself.

I walk out of the closet and look at myself in the mirror. The pants shockingly look great on me and hug my hips and butt just right. I take my hair out of its high ponytail and my black hair is somewhat wavy. I walk over to the bed and just lean against the edge of it.

Suddenly my door swings open and then slams shut. A gust of wind goes right by me, "What the hell?" The next think I know someone's arms are wrapped around my waist and lips are interlocked with mine. My eyes jolt open and I notice that it's Kent but this Kent has super shaggy dirty blonde hair. Next he bites on my lip, "Kent!" I snap as I push him away from me, "What the hell?!"

"God Stacy I'm just so happy to see you." He says happily and then he goes to kiss me again but I raise an eyebrow. His hands are still on my waist and they start to get lower and I give him a warning look, "What's wrong with you babe?"

"Nothing's wrong with me." I say in a serious tone. _So wait Kent and Stacy in this universe are dating?!_

"Oh something is defiantly wrong with you. Before you use to be all over me like white on rice…did something happen to you in the after life?" Kent asks with a frown, "And before you get mad at me for not avenging your death yet I'll have you know Deathstroke has been in hiding since he killed you."

I smirk, "I'm not mad at you." I say and then he smirks and starts to kiss my neck. My eyes widen again, "Kent do you think that maybe we could talk?"

Kent stops and sighs, "God Stacy I'm trying for us to have one of those _oh my god you're alive_ moments but you are kind of ruining it," He says with a frown as he looks at me, "and you and I both know when you say can we talk it either means we talk about things we only tell each other, scream at each other, or do another thing that you and I both have so much fun doing and sometimes comes after screaming at each other but honestly I'm to tired right now." My cheeks turn beat red, "Can I please just enjoy the fact I have you in my arms?" He whispers as he pulls me close to him and my head is against his chest. I hear his heart beat getting faster and faster.

"Sure Kent." I mumble. _God double crossing these guys is going to be harder than I thought._

**Well there you have it guys! Next chapter will have all of the team, except for Abby and Kaden they will be busy doing some investigating over there own, trying to piece together who kidnapped Stacy. Um anyway I really hope you enjoyed it and MIMI FOR THE LOVE OF GOD CAN YOU PLEASE UPDATE I NEED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS! Anyway leave your reviews please and thank you :D**


	23. We're Shit Out of Luck

**Hey guys just an update because it's my birthday…well by the time I finish updating it will be the day after my birthday but you get the point. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.**

**Kent's P.O.V.**

**Mount Justice, March 14****th**** 10:00 EST**

"We have to find where she is." I say in a serious tone as I look at Lian, Damian, Alex, Sam, Orianna, Alice, and Aiden. "My idea is we all work together and make a web to see who it all leads to."

"Makes sense." Alex says as she nods her head.

"Hey where are Kaden and Abby?" Orianna asks curiously.

"They are at LexCorp having a conversation with Luthor after all he is their 'grandfather' if you think about it." Lian says in a serious tone. Damian brings up a giant holographic computer.

"Well why don't we start off the web with Penguin. I mean after all Penguin is the one who had the parts." Sam says and suddenly Penguin's picture pops up on the screen.

"Then Luthor assembled the parts and gave it to a disclosed buyer." I say as I cross my arms and let out a sigh.

"But who the hell did Luthor send it to?" Orianna mumbles.

"I think we need to find Deathstroke after all he's the one who was delivering the shipment. He'd have to know who." Aiden says in a serious tone.

"Wait a minute!" Damian snaps as he marches towards Aiden and a picture of Deathstroke pops up, "It all makes sense now you son of a bitch." He growls and he lifts Aiden up by the collar and slams him into the wall.

"Damian!" Alice says as she rushes over but Lian stops her.

"Are you working with that piece of shit father of yours? It makes sense there was a throwing knife left with Stacy's mask on the roof. Deathstroke could have just been picking up the damn thing for himself. Did you just join the team to get some dirt for daddy?" Damian snaps.

Suddenly Aiden breaks free, "Enough of this!" He snaps, "I would never hurt Stacy alright! I hate my father and I threatened him to leave all of you alone. You think I was going to leave here when I was taunting her about that hot new chick? I feel like shit alright so just leave me alone." He says in an angered tone and then he storms out of the room.

Suddenly Kill Shot walks into the room rubbing her eyes, "What did I miss?" She yawns.

"We figured out who most likely has Stacy." Orianna says happily and that seems to wake Kill Shot up.

"Who's the son of a bitch that I have to kill?" She growls.

"Deathstroke." I deadpan.

"Robin to Batman and Oracle."

"_Oracle reading."_

"We might have figured out who had Stacy sent away."

"_Who?"_

"Deathstroke." Damian growls.

"_Alright thank you Robin I'll have Batman look into it."_ Barbara says in a serious tone and then the link ends.

"Ok so we'll call Kaden and Abby and tell them they can leave Luthor's because we've already figured out who the buyer is." Alice says and then she frowns.

"_Recognized Zephyr B45. Recognized Supergirl B44." _The female computer voice says and Kaden is standing next to Abby and he looks like he's ready to snap someone's neck.

"What's wrong? We just figured out who most likely sent Stacy away!" Orianna says happily.

"Well that's jack diddly shit information now." Abby says with a frown and she crosses her arms.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Damian says in serious tone.

"We've got bad news." Kaden says with a frown.

**End of Kent's P.O.V.**

_**~X~**_

**Abby's P.O.V.**

**LexCorp, March 14****th**** 8:45 CDT**

"How may I help you?" The nasally blonde secretary at the main desk asks.

"Yes we need to talk to Mr. Luthor." I say as I adjust my glasses and then pull on the bottom hem of my black skirt.

"Do you have an appointment?" She asks and as she looks up I notice that she's chewing bubble gum.

"Well no." I say in an annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry Mr. Luthor isn't taking any walk ins. If you want to schedule and appointment I can write you in for six months from now."

"Listen here lady this is an emergency," Kaden beings to say and his voice raises, "You tell him that Abigail and Kaden Kent are here."

She just nods her head and picks up the phone. A few words are mumbled into the phone and then she hangs up and looks at Kaden and I with this fake smile, "Ok Mr. Luthor said you can go inside."

"Thank you." Kaden and I deadpan. We walk towards the doors and open them.

We close them and look towards Luthor, "Well if it isn't my two favorite grandchildren. And why am I receiving such a nice visit?"

"Who did you sell the boom tube to?" I ask in a serious tone as I march towards his desk.

"What do you mean?" He asks with a smirk.

Kaden says lets out an annoyed sigh and marches up to Luthor, "Listen here old man you tell me who the hell you sold that god awful boom tube to."

"I don't know who bought it." Luthor says with a shrug.

"How the hell do you not know who bought the boom tube from you." I snap as I snap one of the medal statues on his desk in half.

"Hey it was a wire transfer. I don't care about the name or what they do with it. All I can tell you is Deathstroke said he was picking it up for a client." Luthor says with a shrug.

"Whatever I see you don't want to help us." Kaden growls and we start to walk away.

"You better hope that boom tube hasn't gone off yet." Luthor says and Kaden and I stop.

"Yeah and why is that?" Kaden asks as he crosses his arms.

"Because once that thing goes off there is no there way there from here. In order for a person to be able to come back they need to use the boom tube they came from and only that universe can access it." Luthor says with a sigh, "It was such a beautiful machine."

"Well thanks for making everything worse." I growl and then Kaden and I storm out of the room, "It looks like we are all screwed because we don't know what happened to Stacy's boom tube box and only she can get back here. We can't just swoop in and grab her."

"I'm sure we'll think of something…let's go tell the others the bad news.

**Well there you have it. Sorry it was short but now we know the others can't really do anything to help Stacy. Well I mean they can attempt but it will fail. Anyway thank you all for reading and see that I updated before my birthday was over so happy birthday to me! **


	24. Can We Talk?

**Hey guys I'm back and I'm going to give you feels! Mwahahahahahahahaha!**

**Anyway yeah I don't own the DC characters but the OCs are mine!**

**Stacy's P.O.V.**

_**Hall of Justice, March 14**__**th**__** 09:45 EST**_

A long sigh passes my lips as I stretch my arms out and sit up in my bed. Suddenly Kent and Kaden are sitting on my couch and I let out a startled yelp, "What the hell guys!"

"We always hang out in here before you wake up Stacy." Kent says with a shrug.

Suddenly Kaden gets up and sprints towards me. Before I can say anything he picks me up out of bed and pulls me into a giant hug, "Oh my God it's so great to see that you're alive!" He says happily. _I've never really seen my Kaden like this. _Kaden buries his face into my shoulder and I hear him sniffle. My heart sinks and I rub small circles on his back, "Don't worry I'm fine. See I'm right here." I whisper.

"Deathstroke that son of a bitch. I'm going to mess his mind up so bad when I get my hands on him." Kaden growls.

"That is after I beat the living shit out of him." Kent says in a serious tone and then he looks between Kaden and I. Kaden lets out a nervous chuckle and lets me go.

"I'll leave you two alone." He says and then he walks out of the room.

"Hey babe." Kent says with a smirk and then he walks over to me and starts to kiss my neck, "So how did you sleep?"

"Just fine." I say and then I get this weird chill. "Listen I've got to shower and change."

Kent stops kissing my neck and sighs, "Fine go. I'll be in the main room if you need me."

Kent walks out of the room and I head for the shower. Suddenly this buzzing starts to go off and when I look my little communicator is going off, "Hello?"

"_You have to get out of there we need to discuss some things."_ Other grandpa says in a serious tone.

"Yeah you're telling me…I'll try to get out of here. It will be a while though." I say and then I end the com link and head for the shower.

I hop in the shower and turn the water on hot. The hot water sooths all my aching muscles. I scrub my body down with strawberry scented soap and then wash it all off. When I get out I grab the red robe hanging on the door and slip it on. My next destination is my closet where I grab a pair of knee high boots, black leather pants, and a long sleeve black shirt. I quickly change into my clothes and walk out of the room. I head towards the main area and I see Kaden, Kent, and Dad standing there, "Hi Stacy." Dad says with a smile and he gives me a peck on the forehead.

"Um dad…do you mind if I go get some fresh air?" I ask nervously as my hand rubs my arm.

"Not by yourself." Dad says and I frown.

"I'll go with her." Kent says as he zips over to me and grabs my hand.

"Come on don't treat me like a damn baby I can handle a little walk by myself." I say in an annoyed tone.

"No you can't. Kent is going with you and that's final." Dad's voice booms and my eyes widen.

"Fine." I mumble and then I start to walk towards the door. By the time I get there Kent has the door open and is gesturing for me to go. "Thanks."

"Anytime babe." Kent says and I roll my eyes.

Kent grabs my hand and we start to walk down the street, "Kent do you think we could talk?"

"About what?" He asks as he twists his head.

"About things that have happened recently…I don't really remember a lot of stuff. I mean I know who everyone is and how to fight but other things are very vague…like my dad mentioned something happened to your dad." I say quietly and Kent tenses up, "You know what I'm sorry we don't have to talk about it."

"No it's fine." Kent says quickly. "My dad when he was younger…he got crippled on a mission. But you know how my dad was he never wanted that to stop him. So he took on the name Oracle and helped the insurgency when Superman took over. But Superman wanted to put an end to that. There was a law put in place that if you were harboring a fugitive you went to jail…well my mother was technically a fugitive. After all they were never really fond of Tigress helping. Obviously she was with my dad and he knew that Superman was coming so he had my mother hid and no matter what to let it all play out. Well Clark didn't appreciate my father being a smart ass and he knew my mom was somewhere in there so…he executed my father and my mother followed my father's wishes. Clark left and my mom, sobbed with my dad's body for an hour…that's when I came in." Kent lets out a shaky sigh, "Mom snapped and we had to put her in a nice place to help balance her out. That meant I was the only West left to handle the job," _So Orianna doesn't exist in the universe,_ "Then you came to me and offered me a deal. You said you could take me away and get me close to Superman. I jumped at the deal in a heartbeat but the more time I spent near him the more I understood why he kills people…I mean one day I will kill him for what he did to my father but right now is not the time."

"Ok well that doesn't explain Kaden being all on our side." I say with a shrug.

"Oh that…Kaden didn't join until you died." Kent says with a shrug and his grip on my hand gets a little tighter.

"But why?"

"Because you died. He was pissed those bastards let Deathstroke torture you to death. God I don't know how the hell you lived. We…I…found your body. Deathstroke just left it there like you were a piece of garbage." A giant chill crawls up my spine and suddenly Kent pulls me into a hug, "God I'm sorry you know what I'm just going to shut up."

"It's alright." I say quietly. "How about we um head back and we can spar…I feel a little rusty."

"Well with the way you handled Diana I think you've still got your moves." Kent says with a chuckle as he lets me go.

I let out a quiet chuckle, "Yeah I sure do." _I want to go home…I miss my Kent. Normally my Kent isn't this clingy…oh and lets not forget the fact that the world is shit here and Clark is the over all ruler. _

Suddenly Kent picks me up bridal style and I let out a startled yelp, "Come on babe I'll run you back."

**End of Stacy's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Dick's P.O.V. **

**Batcave, March 14****th**** 17:56 EST**

"The cave calling Batman or Oracle." Kent says from the other end of the video. He has a giant frown on his face.

"Oracle and Batman reading what is it Kid Flash?" I ask as I pull up a chair next to Babs.

"We've discovered what happened to Stacy." Kent says with a straight face.

"Well that's great!" Babs says happily.

A knot forms in my stomach. _Something isn't right here. Kent isn't jumping up and down to go get her. _"Deathstroke is the one who sent her to the other dimension." I clench my fists.

"That son of a bitch!" I snap in an angered tone.

"There's more." Kent says and I see Babs bite her lip.

"What?" She asks quietly.

"Zephyr and Supergirl went and saw Luthor…Luthor said the only way to get a person back from that dimension is for the person to use the boom tube they arrived with and come back…we don't even know which dimension he sent her to." Kent says and then he looks away from us. My heart swells and it feels like it's about to burst out of my chest.

"Thank you for the information Kid." I say and then I end the chat. My gaze goes to Babs and her eyes are brimming with tears. I sit down in front of her and pull her to me, "Babs it'll be ok we'll think of a way to get our baby girl back."

"She's lost in some other dimension Dick." Babs snaps and then she buries her face into my shoulder, "God it could be like a giant war going on where she is!" Babs says frantically.

"Babe calm down…I'm going to find that bastard and have him tell me where he sent her…I'm going to get her back don't you worry." I say in a serious tone as I rub circles on her back.

"I just want my baby back." She mumbles.

"I know Babs I do to." I say quietly.

**Ok hope you guys enjoyed! Anyway please review and MiMi I'm dying for an update! Thanks guys :)**


	25. Backstories, Sparing and Looking 4 Stacy

**Hey guys I hope you enjoy this update it's a long one…sorry I had a lot of motivation and MIMI DON'T READ THIS UNTIL I GET MY UPDATE! **

**Kerri's P.O.V.**

**Mount Justice, March 14****th**** 21:34 EST**

I start to polish my pistol, "Hey Kerri why don't you come join us by the fire?" Kaden asks with a small smile as he pokes his head into my room.

"Why should I? It's not like I'm part of the team anyway." I say with a shrug. "Besides you guys may have given up on looking for Stacy but I haven't." I finish cleaning my gun and put it on the dresser.

"We haven't given up looking for her alright." Kaden says in a serious tone, "The team misses her. I know you do to but we are just winding down for the night."

I get up and walk past him, "Fine I guess I can go out there…is Aiden out there?"

"Nope. Only Alice, Kent, Abby, Alex, and I. Damian and Sam are out in Gotham looking for leads on Deathstroke with Dick. Oh and Lian is out with Orianna on some small mission." Kaden says as we start to walk down the hall.

"Good." I say and we walk in silence for a few minutes. When we get out there everyone is just sitting in silence. The fire is so big I can feel the heat from where I'm standing. Kaden grabs two chairs that are against the mountain.

"Here you go." He says with a small smile as he opens up a chair and puts it next to Kent and then as I sit down he opens the other chair next to me and has a seat.

"So Kill Shot," Abby beings to say but I cut her off, "Kerri." Abby nods her head, "Alright Kerri are you up for answering a few questions."

"Abby!" Kaden growls.

"What I think we should learn about our new team mate?" Abby says with a shrug.

"Well you know I think we should let Alice introduce herself first…I mean we hardly ask her about how she became a superhero. After all she's been on the team for like three months." Alex says with a smile and her gaze goes to Alice.

Alice's cheeks flush red, "Well I haven't wanted to bore you guys. I mean I know you're busy and all."

"Once you're a member of this team you're part of the family." Kent says with a small smile.

Alice chuckles, "Ok so you guys know that I'm from Themyscira and that I'm Wonder Girl. Donna Troy is my mentor. When I came here we told people that I was her 'assistant'. We all know that's a lie but I was still learning how to control my powers."

"How did you become Wonder Girl though?" I ask curiously.

"We had a tournament on Themyscira. There were three different trials we had to go through agility, brawn, and smarts. The smarts part was my strongest because strategies have always been my thing since I was a little girl. Ever since I could remember I've been on Themyscira. Donna told me when I was just a baby, about 1, she heard me crying on a boat floating towards the island."

"So you don't know who you're parents are?" Abby asks with a frown.

"No…it doesn't really affect me. I mean Diana raised me like she was my mother and Donna was like an older sister to me…well everyone on the island was but Donna and I are just like real sisters…well I have you guys now but…"

"I know what you mean." Alex says with a smile as she puts her hand on Alice's shoulder.

"I didn't know that's how you became Wonder Girl." Kent says quietly.

"You never asked." Alice says with a small smile as she shrugs her shoulders, "How about you Kerri?"

I let out a chuckle and rub the back of my neck, "Well it's kind of a stupid story." I lean back on my chair and then cross my arms.

"That's ok." Abby says with a small smile, "I'd tell you my story but I'm sure Kaden has told you."

Kaden just glares at her, "Well when I was about 13 my mother died. Dad lost it after that and became a drunk. Lost his job and we were practically living on the streets. Then when I was 15 dad went to jail for grand theft. Such a shame I was hoping he would have went in their sooner. That meant I had no money to keep going to Gotham Academy or to live on my own. Dad went to prison in the middle of the summer so I had to come up with a plan to make a bunch of money to pay for my apartment and then school."

I look at everyone and they're frowning, "What did you do?" Kaden asks as he crosses his arms.

"I'm glad you asked! It's actually a funny story." I giggle, "Well I dressed up like a hooker and would go towards the areas with all the rich guys. Tons of scumbags who were willing to cheat on their wives would stop for me. So I'd get in their cars or we'd head down an alley and the second they pulled out their wallets I'd break their wrists and steal their money. Some would fight back but I could handle myself. One night Red Hood saw me. He said I had some really good potential and he offered me such an amazing deal I couldn't refuse."

"But you killed people." Alex said in shock.

"I only kill assholes who deserve it alright. I kill abusive pimps, rapists, and serial killers." I say in an annoyed, "Besides Red Hood took me in, gave me clothes, food, a place to stay, trained me, helped me pay for school, and most importantly was a father figure to me that I didn't really have."

"I'm sorry." Abby says with a frown.

"Don't be." I say quietly and then we are all silent.

"So what's Aiden doing?" Alex asks curiously.

"I don't know and I don't care." Kent and I say at the same time and we both high five each other.

"Guys can't you leave him alone?" Alice asks with a frown.

"Why are you so nice to him Alice he's a douchebag?" Kaden says with a frown.

"You guys don't know him like I do alright. Listen he's beaten up about this Stacy thing just as much as we are, after all she left because he taunted her and it's his dad who sent her away. Plus you guys haven't been nice to him since day one so why on earth would he try to be nice to you?" Alice says in a serious tone. We're all silent, "That's what I thought." She says and then she crosses her arms. "Just try and give him a chance."

"Well all I know is he's been a dick to me since I first got here." I say with a yawn.

"You know what let's switch the topic. Alex how is it working at the lab with your mom?" Abby asks curiously as her gaze goes to Alex.

"Oh you know…some days it's really really fun like when we get to work on technology but when it comes to the other stuff I get super bored. Technology is one of the things I love!" She says with a smile and this dreamy look.

"At least you enjoy it some days." Kent says with a shrug.

"You know what I think I'm going to head to bed." I say as I get out of my chair.

Kent gets up to, "Yeah I got to get heading home…mom and dad will have my head if I'm not back soon." Kent and I walk back into the cave and just as I start to walk away Kent speaks, "That story…about how you became Kill Shot…that's all true."

"Why would I lie about that?" I ask as I turn around and cross my arms.

"You know Dick and Barbara would have taken you in in a heart beat right?" Kent asks with a frown, "I mean you're Stacy's best friend."

"I didn't want to bother them with my stupid problems…oh and I hate to admit it but you're her best friend. I'm like right below you but you're number one in her book even if she doesn't want to admit it." I say with a chuckle and then I turn back around and head towards my room, "Have a good night Kent!"

"Recognized Kid Flash B41." The female computer voice says and I just chuckle.

"God he's just as oblivious as her." I chuckle to myself.

**End of Kerri's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Damian's P.O.V.**

**Gotham City, March 14****th**** 23:12 EST**

An annoyed sigh passes my lips as I slam the last thug's face into the wall. Suddenly an alarm at a jewelry store down the street starts to go off, "Are you kidding me?" I growl. _I need to find a lead on Deathstroke so I can make him tell me where he sent Stacy. _I sprint towards where the alarm is and suddenly I see a blur of white flip up onto the roof top, "Seriously?" I grumble. I launch my grapple hook and land in front of the person. "Naga I am not in the mood for this. As it is I want to rip your neck out through your mouth because you kissed Batgirl. Just give me the jewels and you can run along on your merry way."

"Yeah right." Naga says with a chuckle, "You know I'm bored with you. Normally when I rob a jewelry store Batgirl or Nightwing comes to get me. They're way more fun then you."

"Just give me the jewels." I snap and Naga just chuckles as he moves his hair and his mask shows.

"I don't think I'm going to do that." Naga says as he starts to swing the nice diamond necklace around.

"Mathew I don't have time for your shit give me the necklace now!" I growl as I take a giant step towards him.

His eyes widen, "What?" He stutters out.

"You heard me! You, Mathew Knight are the step son of Selina Kyle and the little shit who stole my Robin mask years ago. I know because you're wearing it right now!" I snap.

"Shit!" He says in an annoyed sigh, "Batgirl doesn't know right?"

"No she doesn't." I growl as I grab the necklace from him, "Now go get out of here and pick up a stupid paper route or something to get some cash."

"Whatever asshole." Naga mumbles and then he leaves.

"That's right you little shit keep walking." I grumble.

"_Any luck on finding any leads on Deathstroke?"_ Dick asks from the com link.

"None so far Batman."

"_None of my snitches are giving me information."_ Jason says in a grumbly voice.

"_I still haven't gotten anything from this end either."_ Barbara says and then there is a sad sigh after it.

"_Don't worry Oracle we'll get her back."_ Jason says in a serious tone.

"_Oh trust me I know."_ She says in a serious tone.

"All I know is when I get my hands on Deathstroke I am so killing him." I growl.

"_At this point I'd let you."_ Dick says and then the com link ends. _Oh we better get her back soon…Dick gave me permission to kill Deathstroke. Not that I'm really complaining because he'd never hurt Stacy again. _

**End of Damian's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Aiden's P.O.V.**

**Mount Justice, March 14****th**** 23:01 EST**

"Come on Rich I know you know where Deathstroke is." I mumble in an annoyed tone.

"_Listen here I luckily got released from your dad's business without getting killed. I honestly don't know where he went." _

"Whatever. If I find out you knew where he was and my friend dies because you didn't tell me I'm going to hunt you down and kill you when you least expect it." There is no answer when I finish and then Rich hangs up, "Asshole."

An annoyed sigh passes my lips as I pull up files on all of Deathstroke's locations and I start to enter locations from when I was with him. "He mainly sticks in Gotham and Blüdhaven but…which city is he in?" I let out an annoyed tone as I run my fingers through my hair. I hit my com link, "Aiden to Batman."

"_Batman reading."_

"When we eventually do find Deathstroke…can I come with you I mean I know all his tricks like the back of my hand?"

There is silence for a minute, "Alright I guess you can. Batman out."

I let out another sigh and suddenly my door opens, "You still looking for in Stacy?" Alice says as she takes a few steps into my room. She hops up onto my bed, "By your silence I'm going to take that as a yes." I just roll my eyes and start to scan through Deathstroke's hideouts near where he had Stacy taken. "You can't blame yourself." She says in a serious tone.

"The hell I can't!" I snap. "She left because of me. I figured I was going to get under her skin a bit and taunt her about Kill Shot but I pushed it too far and she left. The only other person who was nice to me besides you is gone because I was being a dickhead and it's my dad who stole her."

"You had no idea it was going to happen." She says with a frown as she stands up and walks over to me.

"I know but my dad has always had a sick obsession with her. It was bound to happen eventually." I mumble.

"But you didn't know when it would! It not like you knew when or where or even if he would actually do it. You've been there for me and you've been supportive since day one of you being here so I'm here for you if you want to talk." She says in a serious tone and I nod my head.

"Thanks Ace." I say with a small smile.

"No problem Jack." She says with a chuckle. _The nicknames we gave each other during one of our first poker games here. _"Well I'm heading in for the night." She says as she starts to walk away.

"Night Alice."

"Night Aiden."

My gaze goes back to the screen and I glare at it as a picture of dad pops up, "I will find you you son of a bitch."

**End of Aiden's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Dick's P.O.V.**

**Grayson Residence, March 15****th**** 01:00 EST**

I tip toe into the living room and head up the stairs to my bedroom. I walk by Stacy's room and Ace is curled up in a ball in front of the door. He looks up at me and has this sad look on his face. I bend down and scratch behind his ear, "I know by I miss her to…I miss her to." I say quietly.

I slowly stand up and open Stacy's door so Ace can go inside and sleep on the bed. Next I head towards mine and Babs bedroom and I see that the door is open. I poke my head inside and see Babs sleeping on her side and she's facing the window, "Don't bother being quiet Grayson I haven't been able to sleep."

"Damn I'm sorry Babs." I say quietly as I take my shirt off and walk over to the bed. I toss my t-shirt in the hamper and fix my sweat pants. Next I crawl into bed next to Babs and wrap my arms around her waist, "We will find her honey."

"I know I know its just I want my baby back now and I feel like a horrible parent for not finding her already. I mean if we find out where Deathstroke sent her exactly we could make a boom tube and have you go there and grab her and then you two could come back." She says as she turns around and faces me.

"I know Babs that's the plan but we need to find him first." I say quietly.

"But none of our leads are working! Aiden can't even find anything." She says and then she lets out an annoyed sigh. I gently brush her loose bangs out her face and push them behind her ear.

"We're close to finding him Babs I can feel it…I mean Talia is helping us look for him and everything."

"I can trust Talia about as far as I can throw her." Babs mumbles and I let out a small chuckle.

"Come on Babs lets go to bed. We can keep looking tomorrow."

"Grayson you're telling me to sleep? You've barely slept since Stacy went missing. I got a call from Wayne Enterprises yesterday asking if you were alright. Then Stacy's school called asking where she was and I said she went on a tiny vacation to France to go visit the famous museums."

"That's a good cover story." I say and I pull Babs close to me and her head is resting on my chest, "Just fall asleep honey alright." I whisper quietly as I start to rub circles on her back and hum. Babs refuses at first but finally after about 15 minutes she is snoring softly. "I promise you I'll find her." I whisper and then I kiss the top of her head and stare out the window thinking about where the hell Deathstroke could be hiding out.

**End of Dick's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Stacy's P.O.V.**

_**Insecurity Hideout, March 14**__**th**__** 19:23 EST**_

Grandpa is lurking in the shadows when I arrive, "Hurry inside." He says as he opens the door and ushers me in.

"Before you ask I made sure I wasn't followed. I snuck out and trust me it was way harder to do than I originally thought." I say as I cross my arms.

"So how do you like life in the Hall of Justice?" He asks curiously as we walk towards the main area.

"It sucks. I found out Kaden joined Clark because Luthor let Slade kill me! Oh and then the fact you didn't tell me that Clark killed Wally and Artemis went whacko!" I snap.

"Now do you see why we have to take Clark and Diana down?" He says in a serious tone.

"Of course I do but I feel bad betraying Kent and dad. You should have seen the look on dad's face when he saw me…he started crying…he acted like my dad...and Kent don't even let me get started on him." I mumble as we reach the main area. I slump down into my chair and sigh, "I hate this world I want to get home."

"Well that's what we wanted to talk to you about…if you were hoping someone from your universe would come to get you you're out of luck because this one didn't lead a trace for them to hop off of." Grandpa says as he holds up the box.

Just as he goes to say something someone clears their throat behind me and when I turn around Damian is standing there. "So there's no chance for me is there." I say quietly.

"Now that's the right question. If they have a different boom tube and the coordinates on how to get here they can but…without knowing where you got sent though you're out of luck." Damian says with a frown. "Come on walk with me." He says and I nod my head and follow him. "So how has Kent been acting with you?"

"Fine why?" I ask as I cross my arms.

"Well before you died you two were always at each others throats but had a bond. I wanted to make sure you knew that." He says and then he sighs, "But you two are violent so if he tries to touch you you fight back got it." He says in a serious tone.

"I got it Damian…can I ask you a question?" I ask quietly as we walk towards the armory.

"On my earth you and Lian are an item…even if they haven't exactly told us yet…were you guys an item here to?"

Damian lets out a sigh and nods, "We were engaged." My eyes widen, "Lian and I always had a crush on each other since we were little. Dick and Roy always use to joke around about us. We didn't get serious until we were 17 and 18...we snuck around and saw each other during the war between sides. I mean we were two crazy kids in love. We got caught together one night by Dick. He told us to end it because this war will only bring us sorrow. Lian and I both agreed even though I didn't want to…but she made me a promise that when the war was over we would be together again but at this rate I don't think that will be happening any time soon." He says with a sigh.

My heart feels like it shatters into a million pieces and I frown, "You know Damian you at least show you have a heart unlike my Damian."

"Oh trust me I was never like this before." He says with a shrug. "Anyway we told you the information we had to…I think you should head back to the hall before you get caught."

"Thanks Damian." I say and I pull him into a hug. I leave and head back for the hall and get under the gate. When I grapple up to my room I notice the window is still open and I smirk. I sneak in and climb into bed. Suddenly a knock comes from my door, "Come in." I say in a sleepy voice as I mess my hair up.

Kent walks into the room, "Oh I'm sorry Stacy did I wake you?"

"I was only a sleep for a few minutes…what's up?" I ask as I push my hair behind my ear.

"Want to spar?" He asks with a devilish grin and I can't help but smirk.

"Sure." I say with a devilish grin. I hop out of bed and walk over to my closet. I change into a black sports bra and black short shorts. When I get back out Kent is standing there in a tight fitting white wife beater and baggy black shorts.

"Ready to go down loser." He asks with a smirk as we start to walk towards the gym.

"You are the one who will be going down." I say with a smirk.

When we arrive at the gym we walk over to the mats and start to circle each other, "You my sexy girlfriend are so going down." Kent says with a smirk and I raise an eyebrow. _I am so not use to this._

"Well damn straight I'm sexy." I say with a smirk, "Now quit the compliments and fight like a man."

"You want to see a man huh?" He says and then he sprints towards me. I flip out of the way just in time and when I stand up I extend my arm and cloths line him. He falls to the ground and I chuckle, "You suck." He mumbles as he sticks his hand up and I grab it to help him up.

He jerks me down and pins me to the ground so my stomach is on the floor. "Can't believe you feel for the oldest trick in the book Stacy." Kent whispers into my ear in a triumphant tone.

"Oh don't think you've won that quickly sugar." I say with a smirk as I jerk my head back and slam it into his. He lets go of me and grabs his nose. I lift my arms back over my shoulders and grab Kent by the neck. I flip him over my shoulder and quickly climb on top of him so I have him pinned. I have his arms pinned with my ankles and I'm sitting on his waist.

"Well played." Kent says with a pant and he smirks.

"You seem like you're enjoying this Kent." I say with a smirk as I lean forward, "I mean I'm sure you like being pinned."

Kent just chuckles, "Right you are Little Miss Sunshine but," He says and then he lifts his legs up and puts his feet around my neck and slams me down to the ground and then pins me so his ankles are pinning mine and his hands are pinning my wrists at the sides, "you of all people should know I love being on top." He whispers in my ear and my cheeks flush red.

"That's enough." A voice says in a serious tone and when we look over Lian is standing there in a Red Arrow costume.

"Oh you're just jealous cuz because I've got a better chance of getting laid then you do."

"My chances were better than yours when she was 'dead'." Lian says with a smirk as she crosses his arms.

Before I can react Kent has Lian pinned against the wall and has his hands around her neck, "Don't you ever talk about that." He growls, "She's back now and that's all that matters."

"Kent calm down!" I say in a serious tone as I run over to him and put my hands on his shoulder. That doesn't seem to stop him and I hop up onto his back, "Kent stop please." I whisper into his ear and then I give him a kiss on the cheek, "See I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." _Ok I know I'm lying but I'm saving Lian's life…it will work out for Damian in the long run I just know it. _

He lets Lian go and she falls to the ground, "You're right I'm sorry…let's just go." Kent says quietly and then he zips out of the room and in a flash we are at my door.

"You ok?" I ask with a frown as I hop off of his back and lean against my door.

"Y-yeah I'm fine…when we thought you were dead I was a mess that's all…but you're back now and that's all that matters to me." He says with a smirk. He wraps his arms around my waist and goes to pull me into a kiss.

"Kent wait I'm sorry but we have to stop just randomly kissing everywhere." I say quietly.

"Wait what?" Kent asks as he twists his head.

"I-I'm not exactly right yet…can you please just give me time?"

He sighs and he puts me down, "Alright anything for you babe. You ask for time and I'll give it to you."

"Thank you."

"But can I still say you're my girlfriend?" He asks with a stupid grin.

"Sure," I giggle, "See you in the morning."

"See you in the morning." He says and with a gust of wind he's gone.

_Ugh I just want to go home and see my friends and family…and tell Kent how I feel. _

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed the update! MiMi I know you probably didn't listen to me so leave your review and then get your butt typing little missy! Anyway please review and tell me what you thought guys!**


	26. Yes a Lead!

**So guys do you like not like my story anymore? I mean I only got one comment…not that I mind I just want to make sure people are still reading this. Anyway on with the update. Oh and to the anon who thought Tim and Steph were related…You are completely wrong, they date in the comics and there is no relation whatsoever so don't gag at my ships because you don't know about them…that is all. **

**Kerri's P.O.V.**

**Gotham City, March 15****th**** 22:23 EST**

I perch myself on the ledge and examine the bar I'm about to go get money from. _God it feels amazing to be out of that cave for a while. I miss this…being in Gotham and dad, crap I mean Jason. Anyway being away and taken a breather feels amazing. Maybe one of these bastards will know about Deathstroke. _I hop down and walk into the bar, "Hello boys!" I say happily as I push the doors open and strut over to the bar.

"Oh look our hot little friend is back Phil." Carl yells from the bar. He gives me a scumbag smirk and I puke a little on the inside.

"Well look at that." Phil says with a smirk as he walks out from the back.

"You boys know why I'm here." I say as I lean back on the bar stool. My gaze goes to other people in the bar. One is a hooker trying to get one poor drunk to take her home, two more are drunk out of their mind and getting hustled by the last kid in the bar.

"Oh yeah it's time to pay…listen sweetheart we don't really have money this week but I'm sure there is another way we can make it up to you." Phil says with a disgusting smirk.

I let out a giggle and my gaze goes to everyone else, "Get out." I growl. They all look at me in shock and sprint for the door. When I look back at Phil and Carl they are about to make a run for it. I pull out two of my pistols. "Now where do you boys think you are going?" I ask with a smirk as I point my guns at them.

"We were just about to go get you the money." Carl stutters.

"Give me the money in the register or the money you have hidden under the Crown Royal." I growl.

"Bitch how do you now about that?" Phil asks in shock.

"I'm an observant person." I smirk and then I shoot the bottle of Crown Royal.

"You crazy bitch!" Carl says and he goes to make a run for it. I shoot him in the kneecap and he falls to the ground. I hop over the bar and slam Phil against it, "I'm getting really tired of your shit guys. You are always late on your payments." I growl.

"What the hell is wrong with you lady?" Carl snaps again.

"I'd shut it if I were you, you low life piece of garbage or I'll shoot the other kneecap!" I growl and my gaze goes to Phil, "Phil my buddy, I'm looking for someone and I'm curious to see if you two know where he is."

"W-we don't know nothing." Phil says and then he smirks, "You know this is kinda hot."

"Oh let me fix that then." I say with a smirk and I point my gun at his balls. Suddenly his smirk fades and he's starting to sweat.

"If this is about the money I can get it for you right now." He says in a serious tone.

"Oh don't worry I know I'll get my money. Anyway onto my person I'm looking for…I'm looking for Deathstroke and I know he hangs around Gotham sometimes. You guys get some sketchy characters in here…you see him around?" I ask as I grip onto my gun tighter.

"I don't know anything." He says in a serious tone.

I take my gun away from him and aim it at Carl, "How about you?"

"Screw you, you crazy bitch." He growls as he holds onto his kneecap.

"Tisk tisk swearing at a young lady is such a horrible thing to do. Now are you sure you don't want help me out?" I ask as I shake my head.

"Suck my d-" He begins to say but I cut him off by shooting him in the other kneecap. He lets out a blood curdling scream and my gaze goes back to Phil.

"So Phil about Deathstroke." I say with a smirk as I point my gun back down.

"I-I swear I don't know anything." He stutters.

"You know what I have a feeling you are lying to me so we are going to play a little Russian Roulette alright." I say with a smirk as I keep him pinned but pull my gun back and empty out all the shells except one. I spin the barrel and place it back in. I notice that the bullet is in the last spot, "So here's how this fun little game works. For each time you tell me you have no idea where Deathstroke is I shoot. Maybe you'll be lucky or maybe you'll lose your balls. The choice is completely up to you." I say with a smirk and then I point the gun, "So Phil do you know where Deathstroke is?" I ask with a smirk and I grip his gross black flannel collar.

"I don't know anything you crazy bitch!" He says and I pull the trigger and there is a little click, "Oh my God you were seriously going to shoot me."

"That's not an answer." I say with a shrug and then I pull the trigger again.

"You're nuts!"

"Still not good enough." I say and I pull the trigger. _Two more empties. _

"I don't know anything." He says in a serious tone.

"Yeah you're lying to me." I say and then I pull the trigger again. _One._

"I already told you I don't know nothing." He says and I just smirk and pull the trigger.

"Well you either tell me the truth now or you won't be having much of a love life." I say with a smirk.

"You're bluffing." He says with a smirk.

"Do you really want to test that?" I say in a serious tone and I smirk from behind my mask.

"O-ok I don't know where he is but I know a guy who works for him. His name is Hank and he hangs out at the fishing yard. If you are looking for Deathstroke you'll be sure to find his boy there." He says in a serious tone, "Now are my balls safe."

"Yup." I say and then I shoot him in the foot, "but you were still late on your payment so you need pain somehow you scumbag." I growl and then I walk over to the cash register and take all the money out of it and the money under the liquor bottle, "I'm taking interest money while I'm here." I say with a smirk and then I walk out of the bar and grapple up to the roof of the building next door. I put my hand to my helmet's comlink, "Kill Shot to Batman and Red Hood."

"_Coming in clear Kill Shot."_ Dick says on the other end.

"_Yeah kid."_ Jason says.

"Bats I've got a lead on Deathstroke and Red Hood I finally got your money from Phil and Carl." I smirk as I swing towards the fishing yard.

"_Seriously!"_ Jason says in shock.

"_Where's the lead?"_ Dick asks quickly and I hear the Batmobile reving up in the background.

"Phil said that a man named Hank works for Deathstroke. He hangs out in the fishing yard. ETA 10 minutes." I say as I start to sprint from rooftop to rooftop.

"_See you when you arrive….and thank you."_ He says and then the link ends.

I run as fast as I can towards the fishing yards and the cool evening air blows through my hair. Finally after 10 minutes of running I reach the fishing yards and I see a guy go crashing through a window, "Where is he?!" A dark and evil voice growls that even sends shivers down my spine. When I hop down I see Dick in his Batman uniform grab the guy he just launched out the window, "Tell me where Deathstroke is now!" He snaps.

My eyes widen and I step out of the shadows, "I-I don't know."

Suddenly Dick tosses the guy over the railing and grabs his ankle, "My hands are slipping!"

"If I tell you I'm dead!"

"Do you think I care about that Hank?! I could care less if you were wiped off the face of the earth. Tell me where he is or my friend over here is going to torture you." He says and his gaze goes to me.

"I'll shoot your dick off first and pour salt on the wound." I say with a shrug. I walk over to him and chuckle, "Then I'll make little gashes on you and peel your skin back layer by layer."

"I'd tell the lady what she wants." Dick says in a serious tone, "You know Kill Shot my arms are getting really tired." He says and he lets go a little bit but catches the guy by his foot.

"ALRIGHT!" He yells, "Deathstroke is hiding out in Blüdhaven! He's in some apartment at the corner of Roosevelt and 5th. His apartment number is 506."

"Thanks." Dick says and then he drops the guy into the water. "Thank you for helping me."

"Can I go with you to get that bastard that took Nightwing?" I ask happily.

"I'm sorry but I already told Aiden he could." Dick says as he turns away, "Go see Jason he's looking for you."

I nod my head and head back to the house. I walk into the warehouse and Jason is relaxing on the couch, "Nice job getting that lead kid." He says with a smirk as I take my helmet off and place it on the recliner.

I pull out the wad of money I took from Phil and Carl and toss it to him. He just smirks and tosses it back, "Here keep it. Start a bank account or something."

"Jason you know you don't have to do that." I say in a serious tone as I stand up and walk towards him.

He pats the seat next to him and I sit down, "Don't worry about it. You know you're like a daughter to me and parents help their kids out…I'm just sorry I couldn't have done that for you before."

I look at him in shock, "Don't you ever think that Jason. You've been an amazing parental figure to me. You took me in when I was living on the street, you fed me, bought me clothes, and paid for me to stay at Gotham Academy…you'll never know how much that means to me…you saved me from a bad life."

"Well you had spunk." He says with a smile and then he wraps his arm around me and pulls me into a side hug. Next he gives me a noogie, "So we're one step closer to you finding Stacy?"

"Yeah Deathstroke is out in Blüdhaven…I saw a side of Dick tonight that I never have…he was scary, like how you say Bruce was in his youth."

"That's what happens when you take something Dick cares about. Stacy is his little girl. They didn't think Stacy was going to live at first." Jason says and then he takes a sip of his beer.

"Seriously?" I ask in shock.

"Yup." He says and then he frowns, "Dick was what you call a hot mess." He shakes his head and then takes another sip of his beer, "Anyway kid I'm glad you got a lead…so how is it with the new team?"

"I get along with them." I say with a shrug, "But I defiantly enjoy living here more." I chuckle.

"Any boys?" He asks in a serious tone and my cheeks flush red before I can say anything Jason speaks, "Don't even tell me it's the Martian."

"I don't have feelings for him." I say as I cross my arms.

"I'm meeting him." Jason says in a serious tone.

"Alright dad." I chuckle.

"Go get some sleep in your own bed." He says and he kisses the top of my head.

"Ok." I say with a smile and I run off to my bedroom.

**End of Kerri's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Stacy's P.O.V.**

_**Hall of Justice, March 15**__**th**__** 05:33 EST**_

"Maybe Kent will be awake." I mumble to myself as I get out of bed and make my way towards Kent's room.

I lightly knock on the door, "Come in." He says and when I open the door he's doing pull ups in tight fitting black boxers…and nothing else. My cheeks flush red at how muscular he is and the fact he's practically nude. "Oh hey Stacy." He says with a smile as he drops down. He walks over and goes to kiss me but stops himself and runs a hand through my hair, "Why are you up so early?"

"I couldn't really sleep." I say quietly.

"Still not use to everything I see." He says with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah you could say that." I say with a shrug.

"Superman and Wonder Woman say they want to see you today." Kent says quietly and he's frowning. "They won't let me in the room with you."

"I'll be fine." I say with a small smile.

"They are evil Stacy you don't understand." He says with a frown.

"Don't worry." I say as I rub his cheek.

"I'll bring you there if you want." He says and I nod my head. He picks my up bridal style.

"Don't you think you should put some clothes on?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

"That might help." He says with a chuckle as he places me down and then picks me back up but this time he's in his Flash costume. "Hold on." He says with a smirk and then a gust of wind blows through my hair and we are at Superman's main room. "Good luck babe." He says as our lips are only an inch away from each other.

"Thanks." I say quietly as he places me down. I open the giant oak doors and see Superman sitting down while Wonder Woman is standing at the other end of the room.

"Oh Stacy come in." Clark says with a smile as he gestures for me to come towards them.

"Hello Clark." I say with a smile and my gaze goes to Diana, "Hello Diana."

"It's nice to see that you are alive." Clark says with a smile, "Why don't you sit down?"

"Sure." I say and then I sit down in the chair and lean back, "So why do you guys want to see me?"

"How did you survive?" Diana asks as she rests her palms on the edge of the table and leans forward.

"I already explained this to my dad," I say as I roll my eyes, "I don't know all I remember is waking up and some lady named Leslie said she found me and if she found me and later I would have been dead."

"We saw you buried." Diana said in a serious tone.

"Maybe I broke out of the coffin." I say with a smirk.

"Your grave isn't touched." She says in a challenging tone.

"Maybe someone swapped my body out. I don't maybe Ra's al Ghul wanted to take my body out for shits and giggles." I chuckle as I lean back in the chair, "Now Clark we were having a nice conversation before Diana interrupted us." I say with a smile and Clark smirks, "What is it you wanted?"

"Nothing…just wanted to see how you were doing…you can go now." He says with a smile.

"Thank you Clark…goodbye Diana." I say as I stand up just as I go to leave dad storms into the room.

"How dare you talk to my daughter without me present!" He snaps.

"Dad." I say as I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Stay out of this Stacy." He says as he pushes me away and storms up to Clark.

"You think you're so high and mighty up there on your pedestal. I know you don't think this is my daughter but it's her. Wait let me rephrase that your wannabe girlfriend over here doesn't think it's my daughter." He growls.

"You'll watch what you say Richard." Diana says in a serious tone as she lifts her sword against dad's throat.

"Why don't you go find Bruce to go flirt with since Clark won't leave Lois." He says with a smirk. Diana's eyes widen.

"Are you done?" Clark asks as he leans back in his chair, "Take your daughter and get out of here. Go on a bonding trip or something." He says as he waves his hand for dad to leave. He goes to say something but I cut him off by grabbing his hand.

"Come on lets go out on patrol or something." I say quietly.

He sighs and smiles slightly, "Alright." We walk out of the room and Kent is standing there, "You know what go have fun with Kent." He says with a smile, "I'm going to go visit our shrine to the fallen heroes."

"Alright dad have fun." I say and I give him a kiss on the cheek.

"So what do you want to do?" Kent asks as we walk back to my room.

"I don't know." I say with a shrug.

"How did it go in their?" He asks curiously.

"Oh you know was nice to Clark and was a bitch to Diana." I chuckle.

"She'll kill you." Kent says in a serious tone.

"No she won't because my dad will kill her." I say with a shrug as we reach the room to my door. I walk inside first and Kent follows. I close the door and look at him with a serious expression, "What are we supposed to do?"

"I can think of a few things." He says with a smirk as he takes a few steps towards me.

"Kent." I say in a serious tone as he stands in front of me.

"What I was going to say a board game, sparring, whatever you want." He says with a smirk.

"Yeah sure you did." I giggle.

"What I mean it." He says in a serious tone.

"Alright then lets go play a game…how about Twister!"

"Strip twister?" Kent asks with a smirk.

"Regular Twister you goof." I say as I smack the back of his head. "Come on lets go." I say as I walk past him and he smacks my butt. I blush and give him a glare.

"My hand slipped." He says with a shrug and looks innocent.

"Yeah right." I say with a chuckle and then I run out of the room.

**Well there you go! Oh and for all you Aiden fans he'll be a big part in the next chapter…anyway PLEASE COMMENT I BEG OF YOU!**


	27. There Was That So Hard?

**Fair warning you are going to see a dark side of Aiden here! Anyway enjoy!**

**Aiden's P.O.V.**

**Blüdhaven, March 16****th**** 01:12 EST**

Dick and I glare into the apartment that the lead had given him. "Thank you for letting me come." I say quietly.

"Trust me I would have rather come by myself but you asked." Dick says in his Batman voice, "As it is Kid Flash wants to kill me for letting you come over him."

I just cross my arms and when I go to look back at Dick he's gone, "I hate when Bats do that." I mumble under my breath.

Suddenly I see the window shatter and Dick enter the apartment. I follow after him and see dad pinned against the wall and Dick is strangling him, "Where is my daughter?" He growls.

Dad starts to laugh, "You are so pathetic Grayson." He taunts.

Suddenly Dick throws him to me and I lift my leg up and kick him in the face. He falls to the ground and I grab him by the collar and slam him against the wall, "Where is she you piece of shit? I warned you about hurting her." I growl.

"My own son betrays me for my enemy. How bittersweet." He smirks.

"Where is she dammit?" I snap as I punch him with all my might in the gut. He coughs and then I punch him in the face. Blood comes flying out of his mouth and then he twists his head so he's looking back at me.

"Looks like your punching has gotten better."

Just as I go to hit him again Dick stands next to me and pulls out a batarang. "You will talk one way or another Slade." He growled.

"Yeah right Dickie Bird. Your precious little daughter is gone and you can't get her back." He cackled. Just as Dick goes to grab him I shake my head.

"I've got this Batman…I'm just going to need to borrow a few batarangs." I say in a serious tone. Dad goes to fight against me but I grab his wrist and twist it in the wrong direction. There is a snap and then I spin him around and slam his face into the wall. "Are you seriously going to be stupid and try to break free again?"

Dad slams his head backwards and it connects with my face. My vision blurs for a second but then I see Dick grab onto him and jerk dad's arm up with one quick move and there is a disgusting pop noise. Dick slams dad onto the desk in the room and handcuffs him to the chair. "Have fun…I have no idea what you are going to do to him and I don't want to know…just find out where my daughter is."

"With pleasure." I say in a serious tone as he gives me ten batarangs. I walk back over to dad as Dick leaves the room. "Oh how the tables have turned." I chuckle, "So how should we begin this little interrogation? I mean you could just tell me and not have to deal with the torture."

"You are such a disgrace." Dad mumbles and I shake my head. I grab one of the batarangs and jam it into dad's right hand that is resting on the table. He screams and I twist the batarang in even deeper. "Stupid little bastard!" He snaps.

I take another batarang and jam it into his opposite hand, "What was that dad? That didn't sound like a dimension to me." He just chuckles and shakes his head. I crack my knuckles and punch him in the face three times, "What dimension did you send her to?"

"It doesn't matter you won't be able to get her back anyway. It was a one way trip." He chuckles.

I take another batarang and jam it into his thigh and then slam on his foot. He lets out a low growl, "I don't care just tell me which dimension you sent her to?" I snap.

"Why do you care? I mean it isn't like she's your girlfriend. Isn't she banging that Kid Flash guy?" He chuckles.

"She's my friend." I growl, "Now where. Did. You. Send. Her?"

"Like I'd ever tell you." He chuckles. "Besides I'm your father I know you won't kill me."

"Oh won't I?" I chuckle. I grab onto dad's nose tightly and twist it to the right with all of my might. He lets out a scream right after the snapping of his nose and his eyes water. I start to look around the room and notice that there is a bathroom attached, "Lets see what goodies you've got in here." I look around and notice a bottle of alcohol and smirk.

"Dad look what I've got." I say with a smirk as I walk back over to him. He tries to break his handcuffs but I shake my head. "You aren't getting out of there." I say in a serious tone.

"Is that a fact?" He growls through gritted teeth.

"Yup." I say with a smirk as I rip one of the batarangs out of his hand and dump alcohol on it. He bites his lip so hard it starts to bleed, "What dad don't want to scream and show that you're weak?"

"You are so going to pay for this when I get out of here you worthless piece of-" He begins to say but I cut him off as I jam the batarang back into his hand.

"What was that I couldn't quite hear you?" I say with a smirk.

"Fuck you." He growls.

I just chuckle and jab three batarangs into his left thigh and pull them out and pour the rest of the alcohol on it. He tries to bend his fingers but I slam my hand on them.  
"This is the last time I'm going to ask you! Where is she?!"

"I give you credit kid. I never thought you'd have something like this in you." He chuckles, "Alright I'll tell you where she is."

"That's more like it." I smirk.

"She's at the corner of nice and try."

I take the remaining batarangs and gash into dad's uniform starting at the chest and drag it down, "You are an evil bastard."

"I try my hardest." He smirks.

"Just tell me where she is!" I snap as I punch him in the jaw.

"Fine…fine…fine…I'll tell you alright. I sent her to a really shitty version of this earth and the best part is my other self killed the Stacy of that universe." He chuckles.

"You sick bastard." I say in shock as I shake my head, "What the hell did my mother ever see in you?"

He just shrugs, "Anyway enough about your whore of a mother. Stacy is located on Earth 4 but I don't think they'll let her go without a fight…everyone there missed Stacy so much I just figured I'd do them a favor."

"You sick fuck. You are going to rot in hell." I snarl and then I hit my comlink, "Batman you can come in and take this piece of shit into custody….is Atom finished with the boom tube?"

"Wait what?" Deathstroke asks in shock.

"_Yes. The boom tube is ready. We are going to bring him into custody and then we are getting Nightwing back."_ He says in a serious tone and then he appears in the window.

"I'll help you bring him in." I say as I cross my arms.

"Actually Kid Flash is going to help you. I'm off to the watchtower to make some final arrangements." Dick says and Kent runs into the room. Just as I turn to say something to Dick he's gone.

"You got him to talk?" Kent asks in a dark tone. I nod my head and we both grab one of dad's arms and drag him outside. When we get outside I hand dad over to Kent, "Run as fast as you can and get this scumbag to Blackgate." I growl.

"See you at the cave." Kent says with a small salute and then he vanishes. I make my way to the nearest zeta tube and smirk. _I can't wait to get Stacy back. _

**End of Aiden's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Kent's P.O.V.**

**Blackgate Prison, March 16****th**** 02:00 EST**

I run through the doors and drop Deathstroke to the floor. "Put this piece of filth in a jail cell." I growl and four guards run over and grab him.

"Batman already informed us that you were on the way." One of them says.

I nod and Slade just looks at me and chuckles, "What's so funny?" I growl.

"You think she'll be safe." He taunts, "I bet by the time you find her she'll already be dead or you just won't be able to get to her."

I lunge at him and grab him by the throat, "I will kill you!" I growl.

"Kid Flash that's enough." A serious voice says and when I turn around dad is standing there.

"But-"

"That's enough Kid Flash." Dad says as he shakes his head and I let Slade go. I rush out of the building and dad chases after me.

"Why?" I whisper as I stop and look out at the ocean at Happy Harbor.

"Kent." Dad whispers quietly.

"Why the hell did this have to happen?" I mumble under my breath.

"Things happen for a reason Kent," Dad says with a sigh and he puts his hand on my shoulder, "but Dick is at the watchtower right now on his way to get Stacy."

"That stupid argument caused her to leave." I say in an annoyed tone and I run a hand through my dirty blonde hair.

"Are you just mad that she said you couldn't tell her what to do because you aren't her boyfriend?" Dad asks with a slight smirk and my eyes widen, "You talk a lot in your sleep."

"It's that obvious though?" I grumble.

"My advice bud is to just tell her how you feel. You know your mother and I hated each other for the longest time and then poof we started going out." Dad says as we start to walk towards the cave.

"Yeah but you liked mom and were just in denial." I say as I cross my arms.

"Kind of like yourself." He chuckles and my eyes widen, "Besides she's a very nice girl. You know you've been friends with the girl since you've been born basically."

"Which is what scares me," I sigh, "I-I just don't want us to break up and then all the good times will be ruined and we won't be friends again."

"Have you met her father? That's his superpower, he says friends with all of his exes and to be honest Kent…I don't know if you two will break up." He shrugs.

"Well thanks for the talk dad." I say with a smile and he ruffles my hair.

"Anytime bud you know that." He says with a smile and then he runs off.

I walk into the cave and see Aiden talking to Alice in the living room. "Hey guys." I say with a slight wave. _So I guess he was good enough to help Stacy. _

"Hi Kent." Alice says with a smile.

"Don't worry Kent…Dick will get him back you know that." Aiden says as he puts his hand on my shoulder.

I nod my head and start to look around, "Where's everyone else?"

"Damian is with Lian and Sam. They should be here soon. Abby is training with Alex and Orianna while Kaden and Kerri are cleaning the kitchen." Alice says and she smirks while she says Kaden and Kerri.

"Do I even want to know?" I say with a small smile and they just shake their heads, "I'll be in my room."

"You can stay out here with us if you want." Aiden says with a shrug.

"Thanks Aiden but I'm going to go take a little nap." I say with a shrug and I start to walk away, "But again thanks for the offer."

"Anytime." Aiden and Alice say at the same time.

**End of Kent's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Kerri's P.O.V.**

**Mount Justice, March 16****th**** 01:21 EST**

I let out an annoyed sigh, "They will get him to talk you know." Kaden says and when I look to the right he's leaning against my door frame.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" I ask with a smirk as I sit up on my bed and look at him.

"I figured you were either sleeping or worrying about Stacy." Kaden says and he takes a few steps into my room.

"I wasn't worrying." I say and then I flick my wrist, "Why would I be worried I know Stacy is one tough bitch?"

"Well you certainly are one hell of a _jerk _to say your friend is a bitch." Kaden says and I smirk.

I hop up from my bed and start to walk out of the room, "Well if I'm a bitch you're an idjit."

When I walk past him I slightly push him and he trips, "Balls!"

I stop dead in my tracks, "You watch Supernatural?!"

"Of course, my personal favorite character is Castiel. He did so much for the Winchesters since season 4." Kaden says with a shrug as he leans against the wall in the hallway and I lean on the opposite side.

"My favorite is Dean." I say with a smile, "Jensen Ackles is one hell of a man." I sigh.

"His wife is hot!" Kaden says and then we both start to chuckle. "So you're still worried about Stacy aren't you?" He says with a small frown.

"Kinda…I mean I'm sure they will get Slade to talk but that's if he's even there and the lead wasn't a bust…what if something happened to Stacy in the other dimension?" I say quickly and then I cover my mouth.

"How about I make you a sundae would that make you feel better?" Kaden asks as he nods his head towards the kitchen.

"Yeah it would." I say with a smile and we start to walk towards the kitchen.

When we get to the kitchen I sit down at the table and Kaden walks over to the freezer, "Chocolate Peanut Butter ice cream or Cotton Candy?"

"Oh defiantly Cotton Candy!" I say with a smirk and Kaden pulls the carton out of the fridge. He places it on the table and then pulls out the jar of dark red cherries and can of whip cream. Next he grabs the chocolate syrup and a spoon from the drawer. "Where's the bowl?" I ask curiously.

"Don't worry I'm getting it." He says and then he looks away from me and takes the lid off of the cotton candy ice cream. He takes a giant scoop of ice cream and smirks as he turns and looks at me.

"What are you doing?" I ask and suddenly he throws the scoop of ice cream at me and it hits me right below my neck. A startled scream escapes and then my skin gets goosebumps from the cold making contact with my skin.

"I said I'd make _you_ an ice cream sundae." He chuckles and then he starts to throw cherries at me.

I smirk and lunge at him. He grabs the whipped cream but I grab the chocolate sauce. He shakes the can and starts to squirt whipped cream on my while I pour chocolate sauce on top of his head and it starts to go everywhere. Just as I start to run away Kaden grabs me and starts to rub his hair all over my cheek so I'm covered in chocolate sauce, "You thought you'd get away that easily?" He chuckles.

I snake my arm around and grab the carton of ice cream. When Kaden pulls away from me I shove the ice cream in his face and start to giggle as I run away. Suddenly he tackles me and pins me to the ground and I notice he's holding the jar of cherries and can of whipped cream. He pins my hands with his knees and starts to chuckle as he sprays whipped cream on my head and then puts a cherry on top, "There all done." He smirks.

"You bastard!" I growl.

He leans forward and I feel his hot breath on my face which causes me to blush, "Oh come on you know you love it." He smirks.

"Are you sure I'm the one who's loving it? After all you are the one who's like straddling me." I say with a smirk and his cheeks flush red.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Alice asks as she raises an eyebrow and Kaden and I look at her in shock. Kaden hops off of me, "Do I even want to know?"

"We were just making sundaes!" Kaden and I say at the same time.

Alice smirks, "Yeah 'making sundaes'. Whatever guys just clean up your mess or just do it when everyone else isn't here." She says with a wave of her hand and then walks out of the room.

"This is your fault." I say as I cross my arms and grab some paper towels.

"Oh don't act like that you know you had fun…you_ idjit_." He says and then I giggle.

"Whatever you want to think assbutt." I smirk. _I know when I go back to Jason's I'm defiantly going to miss this kid. _

**End of Kerri's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Barbara's P.O.V.**

**Watchtower, March 16****th**** 03:23 EST**

"Are you ready to get our little girl back?" I whisper as my gaze goes to Dick. He's in his Batman uniform and he nods his head.

"I'm going to bring her back alright." He says and then he gives me a peck on the forehead. "Vic is the boom tube ready?"

"Yup Dick. You're all ready to go." Victor says and he hands Dick the boom tube.

"See you soon Babs." Dick says and then he blows me a kiss.

"Don't worry Barbara he's going to be alright." Victor says with a small smile as he rests his hand on my shoulder.

I sigh and nod my head, "Trust me Vic I know he's going to be alright…it's just my little girl I'm worried about."

"Well I know one thing is for sure she's tough like her mother." Vic says and I smile.

"Thank you." I say with a smile and then I roll over to the zeta tubes and head home.

**End of Babs's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Stacy's P.O.V.**

_**Hall of Justice, March 16**__**th**__** 21:23 EST**_

_Ok this is good. I'm just going to have to sneak out of here, let grandpa and the whole insurgency in, and then leave. Two minutes till go time. _I adjust my Nightwing costume and pull up my holographic computer and start to enter the codes to unlock the whole building. "Stacy what are you doing?" Kent asks from behind me and I jump.

I quickly close the hologram, "Nothing."

"That didn't look like anything Stacy." He says in a serious tone.

"Don't give me that tone. I said I wasn't doing anything." I say in a serious tone and I pull up my hologram, "I was just looking through some case files is all." _Come on only two more numbers to crack. _

"Well then let me see." He says and then he's standing next to me.

"No." I say as I move my arm away.

"You're trying to unlock the hall!" He says in shock.

My gaze goes to the screen and I only have one number left. _Guess I'll have to let it work on its one. _"I'm doing it for a good reason!" I say in a serious tone.

"What would your reasoning be?!" He asks in a shocked tone.

"Clark and Diana need to be stopped." I growl.

"They run things here and you know that! What the hell is wrong with you Stacy?! " Kent asks as he grabs my shoulders and starts to shake me.

My computer beeps and everything starts to unlock. The sound of breaking windows comes from downstairs and I frown, "I'm not Stacy." I say in a serious tone.

"Of course you're Stacy!" He says in a serious tone and his grip on me gets tighter.

"I'm not your Stacy. I'm from another dimension." I say in a serious tone.

"No you're just delusional." He says as he shakes his head.

"No I'm not. Deathstroke from my dimension sent me here." I growl, "Now let me go so I can go help the others defeat Clark and Diana."

"I'm not letting you go." He growls.

"Fine Kent I hate to do this but if it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get." I growl and then I head butt him. He lets go of me and we stumble backwards. I pull out my eskrima sticks and smirk as I start to twirl them around.

"You aren't leaving here Stacy."

"Bring it on you psycho version of my best friend." I growl as I lunge at him.

**Dun dun dun dun! Well I hope you guys enjoyed the update. Yeah I gave you violence, fluff, and mini heartbreak. Next the giant battle happens which sadly means this story is coming to the end…anyway please review and tell me what you thought :)**


	28. The Battle Wages On

**Thank you all so much for the comments! Oh you have no idea how happy it makes me when you guys comment! Anyway I hope you enjoy the update! **

**Damian's P.O.V.**

**Gotham City, March 16****th**** 19:23 EST**

**I let out a smirk as I slam the last two thugs' heads together. "Yeah remember that splitting headache the next time you try to attack a little boy and girl." I growl and my gaze goes to the little blonde haired blue eyed girl and the brunet boy. "Get out of here alright…do you know how to get home?"**

**The small boy nods his head and grabs the little girl's hand. They run out of the alley and suddenly an arrow flies by my head. I quickly spin around and see an arrow in one of the thug's chest. **

**"Well look who needs my help." I hear Lian says with a chuckle. A small smirk creeps across my lips and I grapple up to her. **

**"I didn't need your help." I say with a smirk. **

**"Are you sure about that hotshot? I mean Gotham is a big town and you're down two players." Lian says with a smirk as she takes a step towards me. **

**"Don't worry we've got this covered." I say with a smirk. **

**"****_We've_****, who's here with you? Sam?" **

**"No my dumbass brother Jason who's losing his touch." I say with a smirk and my gaze goes over to Jason. He gives me a small salute and then leaves. "Well now that he's taking the other side of Gotham I guess I could have a helper." I say with a smirk and she leans forward and pulls me into a kiss. **

**"Oh I'm defiantly alright with that…but I'm defiantly not a helper I could still kick your ass." She smirks. **

**"Yeah babe whatever you say." **

**Stacy's P.O.V.**

**_Hall of Justice, March 16th 21:30 EST_**

Kent and I lunge at each other, "You aren't leaving here Stacy and that's final." Kent says in a serious tone as he grabs my arm and twists it behind my back. I slam my head back and whack him in the face. He releases me and I flip forward to get away from him.

"For the last time I'm not your Stacy and you can't stop me from leaving!" I snap.

"Want to make a bet?" He challenges as I pull out four batarangs and throw them at him. He dodges every one with ease and races towards me. I flip out of the way and launch my line launcher causing Kent to trip.

He gets up and glares at me, "Help us defeat Superman!" I snap as I race towards him. I go to punch him in the face but hit him in the stomach. He bends over a little bit and I slam my knee into his face, "What the hell would your father think if he could look at you right now?"

"Don't you talk about my father!" He snaps as he tackles me to the ground and pins me.

"Look at yourself!" I snap and he smacks me in the face, "You honestly let Superman get away with all of this evil shit! You're pathetic and I honestly feel bad for you!" He goes to punch me again but holds his fist in the air, "I'm sorry that your Stacy was taken and killed. I'm sure she didn't deserve it and I'm super sorry about your dad. Think about it though Kent…Clark killed your father like he was garbage."

He unpins me and stands up, "Go."

"Come with me…help us win this war so things can go back to normal here." I say as I stick my hand out for him to grab.

He shakes his head, "Things will never go back to the way they originally were." He says with a frown and then sits down on my bed. I shake my head and run out of the room.

I sprint down to the main hall and flip so I land next to Damian, "You guys starting the party without me?"

"Nah we were only letting the guests get to their seats." Damian says with a smirk as he punches a guy in the throat.

"Oh good because you know it would have hurt my feelings." I smirk as I jump in the air and slam Hawkgirl and Green Lantern's heads together as they race towards me.

Hawkgirl falls to the ground and John growls as he gets up and looks at me, "In brightest day-"

I flip and kick him in the face, "in blackest night yata yata yata I've heard that stupid saying so many times I could be a lantern myself." I mumble in an annoyed tone.

He falls on top of Hawkgirl and I notice Lian charge at Damian, "Robin look out!"

"Oh I've got her." Damian says with a smirk. Lian spins her bow and goes to hit Damian but he catches her bow with his gauntlet, "Did you miss me baby?" Damian taunts as he pushes his arm towards her to get the bow out of his gauntlet.

"Don't you wish Hot Shot?" Lian smirks as she round house kicks Damian. I tackle her to the ground just as she goes to pin Damian.

"You stay away from him." I growl.

"Oh honey you need to calm down." Lian says and then she punches me in the face.

My head jerks back and Damian takes me away from Lian, "Get out of here I've got her."

She gets up and kicks Damian in the face, "I see you still like it rough Lian." Damian chuckles as he wipes the blood away from his mouth.

"Where's my dad?" I ask quickly as Damian upper cuts Lian and she lifts off of the ground.

"I don't know ask Batman." He says and my gaze goes around the room for dad or grandpa. Suddenly Kaden goes flying by me and crashes into the wall. When I look towards the direction he came from grandpa is standing there with Talia by his side.

I sprint towards him and he goes to punch me but I duck, "What the hell gramps?"

"Sorry Stacy Bear." He says and then he looks at me in shock for a split second but then shakes his head, "What's up?" He asks as Harley sprints towards us and we punch her in the face at the same time and she goes flying across the room.

"Where's my dad?" I ask in a worried tone.

"I don't know…wait he sprinted after someone down the hallway a few minutes ago go after him." He says in a serious tone and then he sprints towards M'gann and Connor.

I start to race down the hallway, "Don't worry daddy I'm coming for you." I say in a serious tone.

**End of Stacy's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Dick's P.O.V.**

_**Hall of Justice, March 16**__**th**__** 21:40 EST**_

I see a Batman out of the corner of my eye that isn't Bruce, "Stacy?" He calls out.

_So that's me of this universe. _"Stacy isn't here at the moment but I'll take the message." I growl as I spin my eskrima sticks.

"Catch me if you can Mister Grayson." He says and then he sprints down a hallway.

"Get back here you coward!" I snap as I sprint towards him. I pull out a batarang and toss it at him but he dodges it and takes a right into a room. I start to look around but notice he's already hidden himself.

"Who are you?" He growls.

"Obviously you know who I am you bastard you called me Mister Grayson." I snarl. "Now you are going to let my daughter and I go back to our dimension."

"She's my daughter not yours!" He snaps and he comes out of no where and tackles me to the ground.

I head butt him and then punch him with an upper cut. He loosens his grip on my and I flip us over so I have him pinned. "She's my daughter! I'm sorry you lost yours but she's mine."

"No she's not." He growls as he knees me in the stomach.

I wince and flip off of him, "You know what asshole I figured I'd attempt to be nice…seeing as how I'm beating myself up but I've decided you're just an arrogant prick who needs to get put into place." I say with a smirk and I set my two eskrima sticks on stun.

"Stacy is staying here." He says in a serious tone as he pulls out his bow staff and lunges at me.

"No she's not!" I snap as I swing one eskrima stick which he blocks with his bow staff. I swing the other eskrima stick and jab him in the stomach. He coughs and I grab him by the back of the neck and slam his face into my knee cap. Once I release his head he head butts me and I stumble backwards.

Suddenly the door swings open, "Dad?" Stacy asks in shock as she looks from me to other me.

"Stacy Bear!" I say happily as I rush towards her and pull her into a giant hug. I lift her off of the ground and let out a small sniffle, "Thank God you are alive. I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner."

"Oh come on dad don't get all sappy on me you know that we have to help the others." She says with a chuckle.

"What are you doing? Get away from him Stacy." Other me says.

"Shut you trap." I say as I put my arm in front of Stacy.

"I'm sorry but…I'm not your daughter." She says with a frown.

"N-no you have to be her you look just like her." He says in a serious tone.

"Well of course I look just like her I'm from a different dimension." Stacy says sadly, "I'm sorry about your Stacy but I'm not her."

"No you aren't leaving." He says and then he pulls out a gun.

No I completely block Stacy, "Listen we don't have to do anything drastic."

"Don't have to do anything drastic? Don't you understand I have nothing left? Joker killed Babs and Slade killed my little girl. She was the only thing I had left in this universe and when I finally think I have her back she's going to leave?" He says in a serious tone.

"Enough!" Someone snaps and there is a blur of red that races past me. _Wally!_

Wally races around other me and hits him repeatedly until he passes out on the ground. When he stops I realize it's not Wally and that it's Kent, "So you decided to help?"

"I figured why the hell not I don't really have anything to lose." He says with a smirk and the three of us rush out of the room and go to the main area. We look around and notice that most of the villains are on the ground but so are some of the heroes.

The ones that are left standing are Bruce, Talia, Damian, Connor, and Abby. "Did we win?" Stacy asks happily as she runs over to Damian.

"You haven't won yet." Diana's voice booms as she kicks the door off of the hinges and it goes flying.

"This war is over Diana." Bruce growls.

Suddenly Diana's gaze goes to Stacy, "I told you she wasn't real! She let them in here!" She snaps as she looks at Clark.

"Whatever Diana." Clark says as he waves his hand and suddenly his eyes glow red and his gaze goes to Stacy. Just as he starts to shoot his laser beams Kent runs her away and he glares at Clark.

"I will not let you hurt another person I care about Clark! You killed my father which caused my mother to go insane!" He snaps, "And now you attempt to kill a girl from a different dimension because she helped defeat you. You're just pathetic I wish Luthor had killed you when he had the chance." He growls.

"Spiteful child." Diana growls.

"You are out numbered Clark." Bruce says in a serious tone as he takes a step forward.

"Are you seriously saying that? I have more power than all of you combined!" He growls.

Bruce just smirks and pulls a lead box out of his pocket, "Is that a fact?" He opens it and there is a kryptonite ring and a giant chunk of kryptonite. He slips the ring on and passes the giant rock to Kent. Kent nods his head and sprints towards Clark and starts to run around him. Clark starts to shake and falls to the ground. Bruce sprints towards Clark and I see Diana lift up her sword.

"Grandpa Kent watch out!" Stacy yells as she pulls out three wing dings and throws them at Diana. They all hit her arm and she winces.

"I've got her." Talia smirks as she pulls out her sword and sprints towards Diana.

Stacy looks at me and I smile slightly at the fact I have my daughter back, "Daddy." She says with a frown, "Can we please not let this happen in our universe?"

"Agreed Stacy Bear." I say and I give her a kiss on the forehead. "Now lets help them end this so we can get the hell out of here."

Stacy and I both smirk and then her gaze goes to Damian and he nods his head. We all sprint towards Diana and help Talia. Damian grabs Diana's lasso of truth and wraps it around her, "Submit." Stacy growls and Diana just glares up at us, "That's a good crazy lady."

I look over and notice Kent and Bruce have Superman on the ground in handcuffs lined with Kryptonite. "Its over." Bruce says with a smile.

"We've won!" Talia cheers and she pulls Bruce into a kiss.

"Ugh." Damian, Stacy, and I say at the same time.

"So does this mean I can go home?" Stacy asks as she claps her hands together and all the good guys laugh.

"Yes it does." Grandpa says and Stacy grabs my hand.

"So are we going now?" She asks and I give her hand a good squeeze.

"I have the boom tube right here." I say as I pull it out of my utility belt.

Stacy's gaze goes to Kent and he is just standing there. She lets go of my hand and walk over to him, "I'm sorry about everything Kent." _Oh shit she really does like our Kent…great now I have to threaten my best friend's son._

"Don't worry about it." He says with a shrug.

"Stacy would be proud of you." She says as she puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks…now get out of here…but before you go I've got to give you a piece of advice." She says as he grabs her hand from his shoulder and gives it a tight squeeze.

"Ok what would that advice be?"

"If Kent from your universe is like me he's not going to make the first move…it's something you'll have to do alright." He says and she nods her head.

"Yeah I kind of figured that about Kent." She giggles.

He nods his head and then gives her a kiss on the cheek, "Go get him tiger."

"Thanks." She smirk, "Have a good life Kent."

"You to Stacy you to." He says and then she runs over to Bruce and pulls him into a hug.

"Good luck with everything grandpa…make sure everything in the world goes right." She says in a serious tone.

"Don't worry I will." He says in a serious tone.

He gaze goes to Damian and they both high five each other, "It was an honor fighting by your side Damian."

"The pleasure was all mine…you brought back some good memories of me and the Stacy of this hell hole." He says with a chuckle.

"Well I'm glad I could." She says with a smile.

Her gaze finally comes to me and she sprints towards me and pull me into a giant hug, "Come on daddy lets go home I miss mom." She says in a serious tone as she grips me tightly.

"God I thought you'd never say that." I say with a smile and I hit the button on the boom tube. There is a flash and then we are in the Batcave. Barbara is sitting in her chair at the Batcomputer.

"Mommy." Stacy says quietly.

She spins around and when she sees Stacy her eyes start to water. Stacy sprints toward her and pulls her into a giant hug. Next I join in and Barbara laughs while a few happy tears roll down my cheeks. Barbara starts to play with my Stacy's hair, "Baby girl it is so good to have you back!" She whispers and then she kisses Stacy's forehead.

**Well there you have it! Stacy is back! All the happy reunions will be next! Anyway thank you all so much for commenting and please don't forget to comment on this chapter and tell me what you thought! Oh and you should go read my sister's story Theories because maybe it will **_**motivate her to **__**update**_**!**


	29. Reunions

**Damian's P.O.V.**

**Batcave, March 16****th**** 22:22 EST**

"Ok we're back what did you need Oracle?" I ask as I cross my arms and look at Jason.

"Yeah we were having fun out on the streets." Jason says with smirk, "I mean I was showing little brother over here how to actually get things done."

"Please Todd I was wiping the floor with you out there." I smirk as I punch his shoulder.

"Uncle Jason? Damian?" Stacy asks as she walks out from the changing room in a pair of black sweatpants and slim fit Supernatural shirt.

My eyes widen and my gaze goes to Babs and Dick and they nod their heads. I sprint towards Stacy and pull her into a giant hug and lift her off of the ground. "Oh thank God you are alright! I would have had to kill you if you came back injured." I say and when I put Stacy down she has a shocked look on her face, "Well not that I'd care or anything." I say with a shrug.

Suddenly she smirks and pulls me into a hug again, "I'm glad you were alright while I was gone. After all Lian would have been the only one to talk some sense into you."

"Don't worry I didn't kill anyone…the team has missed you." I say and then I wrap my arm around her neck and give her a noogie.

Stacy starts to laugh and then she punches me in the stomach and I release her. Her gaze goes to Jason and she sprints over to him and pulls him into a hug, "Uncle Jason." She says happily and he ruffles her hair.

"Hey there kid." He chuckles, "Let me guess Bruce and Alfred already got to say hi?"

Stacy nods her head, "Yeah Alfie is making me some hot chocolate as we speak." She smirks and then she starts to look around, "Where's Kerri?"

"Oh she's at the cave. She joined the team while you were gone to help look for you…apparently she shot some kid named Aiden in the balls and she's friends with Kaden or something…that's that martian kid and I haven't met him yet." Jason says as he crosses his arms and I see Stacy smirk. _I'm 99.9% sure Jason doesn't know about the ice cream fiasco…Kaden would be dead. _

"Well I'm going to the cave in a little bit…I don't know if anyone is awake though." Stacy says with a smirk and then she looks at me, "You were the first one I wanted to see."

"Me? Why?" I ask as I twist my head slightly.

"Because you're the older brother I never had…besides I had to make sure you were alright and not out hunting people so you could find me." She said with a smirk.

"Well don't worry I was looking for you…Sam wanted to, she even tried to sneak out, but she's on house arrest because she failed her math test." I say with a shrug. I snap my fingers, "I have an idea so you can surprise the others…I say we hack the zeta tube so it doesn't announce your arrival."

"I was already planning on it." She smirks. "I guess the saying is true." She says with a smirk as Alfred walks down the stairs.

"What saying?" I ask as I raise my eyebrow and Alfred hands Stacy a hot chocolate and then me one, "Thank you Alfred." I say quietly and he nods his head.

Stacy takes a sip of her hot chocolate and then giggles, "That great minds think alike."

"Stacy are you feeling alight I mean normally you are just rude to me." I smirk.

"I'm fine and I'm rude because you're rude to me." She says and then she takes another long sip of her hot chocolate. We look around and notice that Alfred, Babs, Dick, and Jason have left. "So anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

"Oh yeah." I say as I nod my head, "Let's see um a bunch of us freaked out on Aiden, Aiden helped get information from Slade to find you, Kerri found the lead, Kent's been going crazy, oh and Kaden and Kerri got caught in the kitchen covered in whipped cream, ice cream, cherries, and chocolate sauce."

Stacy chokes on her hot chocolate and grabs her throat with her free hand, "What?" She coughs out. Suddenly she smirks, "That's my girl."

"So since you've had this trip and realized how much you missed all of us are you finally going to tell Kent how you feel about him?" I ask and then I take a long sip of my hot chocolate.

Stacy's eyes widen and she places her hot chocolate mug down. She lets out a nervous chuckle and rubs the back of her neck, "Oh so you've noticed that huh?"

"Stacy the sexual tension between you two is so thick I could cut it with a batarang." I say as I cross my arms and then finish off my hot chocolate.

"I could have said the same about you and Lian." She says with a smirk.

"And look Lian and I are dating and it's all good now." I say with a shrug.

"What if he says no?" Stacy asks and then she looks away and I frown slightly. _I never see her like this…normally she's doesn't care and would ask him in a heartbeat. _

"He won't." I say in a serious tone as I walk towards her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"And how do you know?" She asks as she raises an eyebrow.

"Because I saw the way he reacted when you went missing…he cares about you Stacy I can tell." I say in a serious tone, "And if he didn't care about you he would be dumb because you are a nice person."

"Wow Damian I'm liking the complements." She says with a chuckle.

"Yeah don't get use to it I'm just trying to boost your confidence…now go get him alright." I say with a smirk and she nods and sprints towards the zeta tube. She enters a few things into the zeta tube computer and then steps in front of it. There is a flash and I just smirk, "Go get him Stacy."

**End of Damian's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Kerri's P.O.V.**

**Mount Justice, March 16****th**** 22:32 EST**

"There is no way in hell you listen to rap." I chuckle as I click the next button on Kaden's iPod and the song changes to Radioactive by Imagine Dragons. The song blares throughout the main room.

"You're calling me out?" He asks with a smirk and he grabs the iPod from me and starts to look through his music.

"Oh and Crazy Rap by Afroman doesn't count because everyone knows that song." I smirk.

He just rolls his eyes and starts to look again, "Fine Queen of Rap start to rap a song right now without music."

"Fine." I say with a smirk and then I take a deep breath. "I said, a hip hop the hippie the hippie, to the hip hip hop, a you don't stop. The rock it to the bang, bang boogie say up jumped the boogie. To the rhythm of the boogie, the beat now what you hear is not a test I'm rappin' to the beat. And me, the groove and my friends are gonna try to move your feet." I rap with a smirk as Kaden's eyes widen, "See I am Wonder Mike and I like to say hellow. To the black, to the white, the red and the brown, the purple and yellow. But first I gotta bang, bang the boogie to the boogie. Say up jump the boogie to the bang bang boogie." I take a breath and start again, "Let's rock, you don't stop. Rock the riddle that will make your body rock. Well so far you've heard my voice but I brought two friends along and next on the mike is my man Hank. Come on, Hank, sing that song."

I cross my arms and look at Kaden, "Keep going."

"What?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

"Keep going that's amazing." He says and I smirk.

"Check it out, I'm th th and the rest is F L Y. Ya see I go by the code of the doctor of the mix and these reason I'll tell ya why. Ya see I'm six foot one and I'm tons of fun and I dress to at. Ya see I got more clothes than Muhammad Ali and I dress so viciously. I got bodyguards, I got two big cars that defiantly ain't the wack. I got a Lincoln Continental and a sunroof Cadillac so after school, I take a dip in the pool." I chuckle and then my gaze goes to Kaden, "Ok so I rapped mine now you have to do yours." I giggle.

"Ok…but I honestly don't think I can top that." He says and then he takes a deep breath, "Look if you had one shot or one opportunity to seize everything you ever wanted in one movement would you capture it or just let it slip?" _Eminem nice choice. _"Yo. His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy. There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti he's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and read to drop bombs, but he keeps on forgetting what he wrote down the whole crowd goes so loud. He opens his mouth but the words won't come out. He's choking how, everybody's joking now the clocks run out, times up, over, bloa! Snap back to reality. Oh there goes gravity oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked he's so mad, but he won't give up that easy, no. He won't have it, he knows his whole back's to these ropes. It doesn't matter, he's dope he knows that but he's broke. He's so stagnant; he knows when he goes back to his moble home that's when it's back to the lab again, yo this whole rhapsody. He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him." He says and I smirk at the fact he didn't miss one word, "You better lose yourself in the music, the moment you own it, you better never let it go. You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow. This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo. You better lose yourself in the music, the moment you own it, you never let it go. You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow. This opportunity comes on in a lifetime yo." He smirks and leans a little bit closer to me, "So what do you think? Are we even?"

"Oh I don't know." I say with a smirk as I move a little closer to him.

"Did you seriously challenge her to a rap battle Kaden?" I hear Stacy ask and we both move away from each other and twist our heads so we are looking in the direction her voice came from.

"Stacy?!" I say happily as I hop over the couch and sprint up to her. I pull her into a giant hug, "Oh thank God you are alright. Man it's not the same without you around!" I say happily and I let her go.

She looks at me and smirks, "I'm glad to see that you've been alright while I was gone." She giggles as her gaze goes to Kaden who is rubbing the back of his neck. "Hey Kaden." She smirks and then her gaze goes back to me, "We are so talking about this tomorrow." She says with a wink and then she walks over to Kaden and pulls him into a hug.

"How was your little trip?" Kaden asks as Stacy lets him go.

"Horrible." She says as she shakes her head. "But um lets not talk about that where's everyone else?" She asks as she looks around the room.

**End of Kerri's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Stacy's P.O.V.**

**Mount Justice, March 16****th**** 22:46 EST**

"Um lets see…Aiden and Alice should be somewhere here. Sam's on house arrest, Orianna is having a sleepover at Alex's house, and Kent's here moping around somewhere…oh my God Kent's here." Kerri says with a smile.

"Oh I want him to be surprised when he sees me." I say with a smile.

"Honestly he's going to be super happy. He's been sulking the whole time you've been gone." Kaden says and next Aiden and Alice walk into the room.

"Stacy!" Aiden says happily as he runs over to me and pulls me into a hug. My eyes widen and he lets me go, "I'm sorry for what happened alright. I shouldn't have been an asshole to you. I mean if I was nice you wouldn't have left and then my scumbag father never would have gotten his hands on you." Aiden says as he shakes his head.

"Don't worry about it." I say with a smile and then I playfully punch his shoulder.

He smiles and Alice comes up and pulls me into a hug, "I'm so happy you're alright Stacy." She says and I smile.

"Thank you hun." I say with a smile.

"What's going on here?" Kent asks and then Alice smirks and moves away from me so I'm in full view. "Stacy?!" Kent asks happy.

A giant smile grows across my features and I sprint towards him and wrap my arms around him and pull him into a kiss. Our lips interlock and I run my fingers through his shaggy dirty blonde locks. He wraps his arms tightly around my waist and bites my bottom lip. "God you two get a room!" Kerri says with a chuckle and I pull away from Kent.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted that to happen." Kent smirks.

"Oh you're telling me." I say with a smirk and then I give him a quick peck.

"So what do you say I take you on a date tomorrow?" Kent asks and he keeps his grip tight around my waist.

"Sounds like a plan to me." I giggle.

"OTP is cannon!" Alice yells triumphantly.

We all start to laugh, "God I'm so glad to be back." I say with a smile and we all go in a group hug.

**Well there you guys have it! I hope you enjoyed! Please comment you know I love to hear from you guys!**


	30. You Thought We'd Forget

**Kind of a long update but I hope you guys don't mind. I don't own anything famous mentioned in this chapter and I hope you guys enjoy! **

**Stacy's P.O.V.**

**Grayson Residence, March 25****th**** 06:30 EST**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I hear mom and dad scream and I jolt out of bed.

"Seriously guys!" I say and then I rub my eyes, "Holy crap it is my birthday today."

Mom and dad are each holding a giant present, "My baby girl is 18 today." Dad says with a smile and he hands me his present. It is a giant box wrapped up in shiny blue wrapping paper.

"Oh what did I get?" I ask curiously as I start to rip the paper off.

"Open up the box and find out silly." Mom says with a smile.

I open up the box to discover a jet black motorcycle helmet, "Sweet! Thanks for the new helmet for my batcycle dad!" I cheer as I get out of bed and pull him into a hug.

Mom hands me her gift and it's a small gray bag, "Here you go honey." She says with a smile.

"Thanks mom." I say as I pull out the contents of the bag and discover a key with a Flash keychain, "Ha ha ha very funny mom. What's this key to anyway?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow. They both just smirk and my gaze goes back to the helmet again, "OH MY GOD!" I gush happily, "Did you guys finally get me a motorcycle?"

They both nod their heads and I pull them into a giant hug, "Oh my gosh thank you thank you thank you!"

I let them go and mom and dad start to leave my room, "Now take a shower and get dressed. After all it's Friday and you have school."

"Aw man I have to go to school! But it's my birthday." I say with a pout.

"I hate to tell you kiddo but we all can't get what we want." Dad says and he holds the door open for mom and then leaves.

I quickly rush over to the shower and strip off my pajamas and hop into the shower. The hot water starts to relax all the muscles and I sigh happily as I begin to wash my body, "Life is great." I mumble to myself as I start to wash my hair. Suddenly the water feels like it's just turned to ice and my body tenses up. _Today is Slade's last day at Blackgate before he gets moved to Belle Reve…today was the day they said I could go see him, well they told Nightwing that anyway. _I quickly rinse my lemon scented conditioner out of my hair and I put my hair in a towel. I dry off my body and then wrap my soft blue robe around my body. When I open my bathroom door Ace is sitting there holding his toy. "Ace I can't play right now I have to get ready for school." I say as I pet his head and he seems sad. "Alright one round." I say in defeated as I grab his toy and throw it out of my room. He sprints after it and the second he's out of my room I close the door.

My gaze goes to my phone and I notice that it's blinking and raise an eyebrow. I notice I have a voicemail and a few texts. There is a Happy Birthday text from Damian, Grandpa, Uncle Jason, Uncle Tim, Aunt Stephanie, Sam, and Kerri. Next I dial my voicemail and listen to see who let me a message, _"Hey babe it's me,"_ Kent's voice says in a yawn on the other side and I smile slightly, _"I woke up early just to call you…I guess you're in the shower or something. Anyway I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday and if you want me to go with you later to visit a certain asshole I'll gladly go with you. Anyway I defiantly need my beauty sleep so see you later babe." _I smirk and then end the call. I place my phone down and walk over to my closet. I quickly grab a dark green flannel shirt and skinny jeans. I quick slip a pair of black converse on and grab my helmet, backpack, and motorcycle keys. I race down the stairs and when I get to the living room mom and dad are sitting there holding hands and watching the news, "Bye mom. Bye dad. Thank you so much for the birthday presents." I say as I give them each a peck on the cheek.

"Don't forget to eat." Mom says in a stern tone and I roll my eyes.

"Yes mom. I won't forget I have a protein bar in my backpack." I say with a nod and then sprint out of the house to see my brand new Harley Davidson that's painted black with blue ghost flames. I secure my backpack and then put my helmet on. I start my engine and head towards school. The cool wind blows through my hair that's out of the helmet and just gently blows over my exposed skin. When I pull up to school I stop my bike and smirk as I take my helmet off. I put up the kickstand and head towards school.

**Blackgate Prison, March 25****th**** 16:34 EST**

"_Are you sure you don't want me to go in there with you?"_ Kent asks from the other end and I roll my eyes.

"Yes Kid Flash I'm sure. I'm a big girl and I can handle this. I'll be at the cave when I finish alright. We can talk more then." I say as I open the door.

"_Alright talk to you later Nightwing."_ He says and the link ends.

I walk up to the main desk, "I'm here to see Slade Wilson." I growl in a low tone.

"Right this way." The guard with gray hair and glasses says as he opens up the door and starts to lead me down the hallway. We stop at an interrogation room and he opens the door to let me inside, "I'll be back in a minute." He says and then he walks out of the room.

A few minutes pass and the guard comes back with Slade and sits him down at the chair. The guard walks out of the room and Slade starts to chuckle, "I see someone made it back home."

"Yeah I'm glad I did so I can see you rot." I growl and I clench my fists, "You know the Deathstroke of that universe was just as evil as you. I'm glad I didn't get to meet him or I probably would have killed him."

"Oh no you wouldn't. Killing isn't the right thing to do remember. It makes you weak and you don't have the right to be someone's judge, jury, and executioner…blah blah blah." He mumbles as he rolls his eyes and leans back in his seat. "Now what did you come here for?"

"To tell you that you can never get rid of me." I say with a smirk, "I mean you've tried it plenty of times but I always come right back. I'll always be there to put you in jail but I'm sure you won't ever be getting out of jail after this case."

He just glares at me, "Did they tell you how they got the information to find you?" He asks as I stand up. Before I can even say anything he smirks, "They didn't tell you…well I'll have you know my wimp of a son actually did something for once and tortured me. I was honestly hoping there was no way for you to get back. I figured in that other universe you would have died in no time alone." He chuckles.

I curl my hand into a fist and punch him in the face. He falls to the ground and the guard rushes into the room, "What happened?" He asks as he walks over to Slade.

"He fell." I say with a shrug and then I walk out of the room. I rush out Blackgate and head to the nearest zeta tube location. "Recognized Nightwing B42." The female computer voice says and I take a few steps away from the zeta tube at the cave.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I hear tons of people scream as my team and the league pops out.

"Oh my God!" I say in shock as I take my mask off.

"Happy Birthday babe. Did you honestly think we'd forget it was your birthday?" Kent says after he pulls me into a giant hug and gives me a quick peck on the lips.

"Well I'm lucky to have friends like you guys." I say with a chuckle.

"Happy day of officially being legal." Aiden says with a smirk as he walks up to me and then looks at Kent and I glare at Aiden.

"Not funny." I say in a serious tone.

"I kinda thought it was." Kent says with a chuckle, "Um anyway why don't you go get changed while the rest of us socialize and get your presents together." Kent says and I nod my head.

"Alright." I say with a smile as I rush out of the main room and to my bedroom at the cave. I quickly change into a pair of sweatpants and tank top with a sweatshirt over it. "Its my birthday so I can wear what I want." I walk back out to the main area and Kent zips over to me and pulls me into a kiss.

"Happy Birthday again." He says with a smirk.

"Well thanks KF." I say with a smirk and he wraps his arm around my waist and we start to mingle with everybody.

"Happy Birthday Stacy!" Kerri says happily as she sprints over to me and pulls me into a giant hug.

"Thanks Kerri." I say happily and when we separate she hands me a giant bag, "What's in here?" I ask curiously and she shrugs her shoulders. I open up the bag and pull out a tan trench coat and start to laugh, "Oh my God you bought me a Cas jacket."

"Of course I did Cas." Kerri chuckles, "I mean come on I can't be Dean unless you have the trench coat anyway."

"Thanks Kerri I love it." I say happily.

She walks over to Kaden and they start to talk and mom and dad come over to me, "Hey baby girl." Dad says with a smile and he gives me a kiss on the forehead. His gaze goes to Kent, whose arm is wrapped around my waist again, "Hello Kent."

"Hello Dick." Kent says with a smile. "How are you doing today?"

"Oh I'm alright." Dad says as he crosses his arms and batglares at him.

"Dick." Mom says and she elbows him in the side, "How was your day at school sweetheart?" Mom asks curiously.

"Oh you know it was boring." I say with a shrug, "But I'm having fun now and that's all that matters."

"Well you know we were going to have a small get together but this was all Kent's idea. He asked us if he could throw you a party here and we said sure." Mom says with a smile and I look at Kent and smirk.

"Thanks." I say and I give his hand a small squeeze.

"Oh it's no problem." Kent says and then Orianna, Wally, and Artemis come over.

"Happy Birthday!" Wally says and he pulls me into a giant hug.

"Wally let to poor girl go." Artemis says and Wally lets me go and looks at dad and mom and pulls them into a hug.

"Happy Birthday Stacy!" Orianna says happily and she pulls me into a hug.

"Oh thanks Orianna."

"Honestly I have no idea how you put up with my brother. He can be so annoying." Orianna says and I giggle.

"Orianna." Artemis says in a stern tone but then she smiles at me, "Happy Birthday Stacy." She says with a smile, "and trust me I'm glad you're the one my son decided to go out with. I couldn't stand his last girlfriend."

"Mom!" Kent says as he crosses his arms.

"Don't worry Artemis I couldn't either." I say with a smirk and then we both laugh.

Artemis's attention goes to mom and dad and all the adults start to talk. Orianna runs off to go see Alex and Sam rushes over to me with Uncle Tim and Aunt Steph. "Happy Birthday Stacy." She says with a smile and then she gives me a hug, "Sorry I couldn't be there to help look for you." She whispers quietly. "I really wanted to be there."

"Don't worry about it hun." I say with a smile and I ruffle her blonde hair. She lets go of me and runs over to Alex and Orianna. Uncle Tim and Aunt Steph pull me into a group hug.

"God you're getting so big now." Uncle Tim says with a chuckle and he hands me a card, "Soon enough you'll be able to beat your dad up."

"Oh I can already do that." I say with a chuckle.

"I'm sure you can. Now Damian on the other hand." Aunt Steph says with a smirk, "Don't worry I'm sure you could take him. Just mention that there is a cat in danger and he'll get distracted."

I start to giggle and Kent takes the car and walks over to my other presents and puts it with the cars, "Thank you guys for coming." I say with a smile.

"We're glad to be here." Uncle Tim says with a smile, "Come on Steph why don't we go say hi to M'gann and Connor."

"I see how it is he's going to leave me for his man crush." Aunt Steph chuckles and Uncle Tim nods his head and then leads her away.

"How are you liking your party?" Kent whispers in my ear as he rushes over to my side and wraps his arm around my waist.

"Oh I love it thank you so much." I say with a smirk and I pull him into a kiss. His grip around my waist tightens and I smirk as we pull away, "You know I'm defiantly starting to get use to this."

A few hours of partying pass and then we have cake. I open up the rest of my presents and thank everyone who came to celebrate my birthday with me. Suddenly I see Kerri and Kaden talking and I walk over towards them to listen in, "Kerri I want to ask you something." He says as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Yeah?" She asks with a smirk.

"Well I know it's really early but my school started selling our prom tickets and we have to get them in pairs. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me. I mean I'd buy your ticket for you." He says and then I smirk.

"Kaden are you asking me out on a date?" Kerri asks with a smirk.

"W-what no! I just uh want you to go with me so I know someone cool will be there. Honestly I don't want to deal with my sister and her boyfriend all by myself on prom night." He says in a serious tone.

"Alright...it's a date." She says with a chuckle.

"No don't say date." Kaden says and then Uncle Jason steps behind him.

"Are you asking Kerri out on a date?" Uncle Jason asks as he cracks his knuckles.

"Nope." Kaden says as he shakes his head.

"It sounded like you were asking her on a date to me." Uncle Jason says with a smirk as his gaze goes to Kerri.

"Not a date." Kaden mutters.

"Oh ok...I was going to say alright oh and even though its not a date she better be home before 12:30 got it." Uncle Jason says in a serious tone.

"Got it." He says.

"Good." Uncle Jason says and he gives Kerri a peck on the forehead, "See you when you get home from patrol."

"Bye Jason." Keri says with a wave and when she looks back at Kaden she just starts to laugh.

"I hate you." He mumbles as they head towards the zeta tubes.

"Stacy wait before you go I have another present for you."

"Oh you are so sweet." I say with a smile and my gaze goes to mom and dad, "Don't worry I'll be home in a little bit."

They both nod and then leave through the zeta tubes. When I look back Kent is standing by the door to leave the mountain and head towards the beach. I walk over to him and he opens the door and we quickly walk outside. The beautiful night sky is cloudless and there are lots of stars in the sky shining bright. Kent grabs my hand and we start to walk towards the beach. We get towards the water and I chuckle as I notice a giant blanket and flowers. "Thanks babe." I say with a smirk and I give him a quick peck and we rush over to the blanket. We both plop down and I lie down on my back to look at he stars. My loose ebony hair flops everywhere and I just gaze up into the sky. Kent lies down next to me and grabs my hand, "It's such a beautiful night out." I whisper quietly.

"Tell me about it." Kent says and when I turn my head to look at him he's smiling at me. _It's weird…this is the closest I've felt to a guy and I've only gone out with him for a week. I mean I went out with Mike and Joe for six months each and didn't feel like this…but I don't want to jump to anything yet. _"I'm glad to have you back Stace."

"Trust me Kent I'm glad I am back…that other world was so depressing." I whisper quietly.

"What happened there? You haven't really talked about it since you got back." He asks quietly as we both roll on our sides so we're facing each other.

"Well I was dead in the other dimension." I say with a slight shrug, "And Stacy and Kent from that dimension dated…your dad was dead and so was my mom." I close my eyes and sigh, "You know just a messed up version of our world."

Kent lifts his hand up and rubs his thumb gently on my cheek, "But you're back now and that's all that matters…I'm glad we found you." He says with a smile.

"Trust me so am I." I say with a small smile and then I lean forward and give him a peck. "I'm lucky to have you."

"No I'm lucky to have you." He says in a serious tone and then he hands me the bouquet of roses, "I know you don't really like flowers but you're gonna have to deal with them."

I take the roses and bring them close to my nose so I can smell them, "Alright I guess I'll deal with it." I giggle and then we both go back to lying down on our backs to look at the stars.

**Happy Harbor Beach, July 27****th**** 22:12 EST**

Kent leads me to the beach and I notice a giant yellow blanket and a guitar. "It's a beautiful night and the others are still at the movies…why don't we come sit and look at the sky." Kent says with a smirk.

"Sounds fine to me. You know I love to watch the night sky…its nice to have a night off you know." I say quietly.

"Oh I don't mind a few days off every now and then." Kent says with a shrug as we both sit down. I sit down in front of Kent and her wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer to him. I rest my head on his shoulder and sigh.

"My parents offered me a deal today." I say quietly.

Kent rubs the back of his neck, "Really and what's that?"

"They said I could give up Nightwing if I wanted to because school is starting soon and all…I mean I love the idea of that. I want to have my own life away from the mask but…" I say quietly and then my voice dies out.

"But what?" Kent asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"I won't be able to see you guys as much anymore." I say with a frown.

"Did you forget we are going to the same college?" Kent asks as he raises an eyebrow and then he lets out a nervous chuckle.

"Well yeah but it won't be the same I mean I know you'll still be running around in your leotard." I giggle.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about that…I'm thinking of turning in the old yellow and red costume." Kent says quietly.

"Wait what?" I ask in shock as I move my head so I'm looking up at him.

"Yeah…that was one of the things I wanted to talk to you about tonight." Kent says with a shrug.

"_One?_" I ask as I move away from him.

He nods his head and then he grabs his guitar and starts to strum the cords to Let Me Down Easy by Billy Currington. "There's a little moonlight, dancin' on the sand. There's a warm breeze blowin' by the ocean as your takin' my hand. You need to know, where I'm standin' now. That I'm right on the edge of givin' in to ya. Baby it's a long way down." He begins to sing and he smirks at me and I can't help but bite my lip and giggle. "If I fall, can ya let me down easy? If I leave my heart with you tonight, will you promise me that you're gonna treat it right. I'm barely hangin' on, if I fall, can you let me down easy." I smirk and my body gets covered in goosebumps. "The scent of your perfume, floatin' in the air lookin' like an angel, lyin' on a blanket with a halo of hair and those lips, look to good to be true. Once I taste that kiss, I know what'll happen I'll be at the mercy of you." He continues to sing and I blow him a kiss, "If I fall, can ya let me down easy? If I leave my heart with you tonight, will you promise me that you're gonna treat it right. I'm barely hangin' on, so if I fall, can you let me down easy?" He sings and then he moves his guitar. I lean forward and give him a big kiss and tackle him into the sand. I run my fingers through his hair and he grips my waist tightly.

"Of course I'd let you down easy." I say with a small smile and then Kent rolls us over so he's on top.

"Stacy I got to ask you something." He says in a serious tone and he looks at me and bites his lip.

"What's the matter Kent?" I ask with a frown.

Kent starts to play with my hair, "Do you care about me?" He asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"Of course I care about you." I say with a smile. "And I don't even have to ask you I know you care about me." I giggle.

"Move in with me." He says and my eyes widen.

"Wait what?" I ask in shock.

"Move in with me when we go to college." He says in a serious tone, "We can quit the life together and I can tutor you with science and you can help me with foreign languages. I mean you're parents taught you like 3 right? I could even help you with Vietnamese if you have that class…and we could quit the hero life together and hang out and do fun things the rest of the summer." He says super quick.

"No." I say and his eyes widen. I smirk and pull him into a kiss, "Of course I will I was only playing I wanted to see the look on your face." I giggle and he lets out a sigh of relief.

"I thought you were serious for a second." He says and then he pulls me into a kiss and I bite his bottom lip, "So we are quitting the life." He says as he pulls away from me.

"Yup." I say with a shrug. "I already know who I'm giving my mantle to."

"Who?" Kent asks curiously.

"Oh you'll find out when we go inside…my phone just vibrated and Kerri said she was going to text me when they got back." I say with a shrug. Kent gets off of me and I smirk, "By the way babe you have an amazing singing voice." I chuckle and I give him a quick peck and grab the guitar.

Kent picks up the blanket and we walk back to the mountain. When we get inside Orianna, Sam, Mathew, Kerri, Kaden, Alex, Damian, Lian, Alice, Abby, and Aiden are standing there. "How was the movie guys?" Kent asks curiously as he drops the blanket on the floor near the door so all the sand falls out of it.

"Oh it was amazing!" Orianna gushes, "There were explosions!"

"And tons of fighting!" Alex says in an excited tone.

"Well that's nice…guys we have to tell you something." I say with a smirk.

"Oh my God are you guys engaged?!" Kerri gushes.

"Nope." Kent and I say at the same time.

"Are you pregnant?" Lian asks with a smirk and we glare at her.

"No." I growl.

"Just tell us already god this suspense is killing me!" Abby says as she throws her hands in the air.

"Kent and I are quitting the life." I say and then I bite my lip.

Everyone looks at us in shock, "You are seriously quitting?" Sam asks with a frown, "Now I'm the only girl in the Batfamily." She pouts.

"I've got to focus on school." I say as I shake my head.

"Well why are you quitting?" Kaden asks as he looks at Kent.

"I need to focus on school to." Kent says with a shrug.

"There is so something you two aren't telling us." Aiden says with a smirk.

"She said yes didn't she?" Damian says with a slight smirk.

"You asked Damian?" I ask as I turn and look at Kent who smirks.

"Well yeah I wasn't going to not ask Damian or your parents." He says with a chuckle.

"Ask her what?" Mathew asks curiously.

"To move in with him when we go to Stanford." I say with a smile. Before anyone can react I put my hands up, "Now it's no big deal and that's the end of that topic…I have one last piece of information I have to give before I go home." I say and everyone nods their heads. "I'm giving my mantle away."

"So someone else is going to be Nightwing?" Alice asks as she raises an eyebrow and I nod my head.

"That is if they want it." I say with a shrug, "Anyway my choice is…Damian." I say with a smile as I look at him and he has a shocked look for a split second but then goes back to normal.

"You want me to be Nightwing now?" He asks as he raises an eyebrow and Lian smirks.

"I figured you're big enough to be out of the Robin limelight and since you have no creativity on who you want to be you can be Nightwing for now if you want." I say with a small smile, "Trust me having you be Nightwing would make me happy."

Damian smirks and pulls me closer to him. He starts to give me a noogie, "Of course I'll be Nightwing." He lets me go and I smirk.

"Anyway guys I'm heading home…I'll see you all soon." I say with a smile as I walk towards the zeta tube with a giant smile on my face.

**Well there you guys go! That's the end…well I have one more chapter where it's an epilogue and stuff but anyway I hope you enjoyed and I loved writing this story so much. I was so bored today I decided to reread some of it and was like oh my god I gave way to many feels! Please review and I hope you liked this chapter. I wanted it to end on a happy note…anyway peace out bitches!**


	31. Epilogue

**Hi guys! This is an early birthday present to my sister! Anyway long update guys so please enjoy :)**

**Kerri's P.O.V. **

**Wayne Enterprise, September 3****rd**** 17:34 EST**

I walk into Dick's office and place some files down, "Dick I organized all of the files you needed me to." I say with a smile.

"Thank you Kerri." He says with a smile.

"Do you need me to do anything else right now?" I ask curiously, "I mean I can go help Bruce or grab you something to eat."

Dick chuckles, "You know I love the fact that you're a hard worker. You must have learned that from Jason." He says with a slight smirk.

I smirk to and he shakes his head, "Honestly though Kerri I'm fine for right now. Why don't you go sit at your desk and play on the computer or something. After all it is a perk to be best friends with the boss's daughter."

"Thanks Dick." I say with a smile and I walk out of his office and over to my desk. Just as I open up Tumblr someone coughs in front of my desk. My gaze leaves the computer screen and goes to the person standing in front of my desk and I smirk. "Well look what the cat dragged in."

"Excuse me but no cat dragged me in here." Kaden says with a smirk as he puts his hands on my desk and leans closer to me.

"What are you doing here? I mean I'm quite flattered you came to Gotham but you know I'm working and shouldn't you be at school? I mean hasn't Kansas State started yet?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

"I don't start for a few more days and besides I've come to pick you up." He says as he picks up my picture of him and I at prom.

"I can't leave work right now. I'm still on for another two hours." I mumble.

"Oh I already worked it out with your boss. He gave me the ok yesterday to let you leave early." Kaden says as he puts the picture of us down and then grabs the one of Stacy and Kent.

My gaze goes to Dick's office and I can just imagine the stupid grin he has on his face. "Alright just let me clock out." I say with a smirk as I get up from my desk and slide my card in the front office to make sure I'm clocked out.

When I get back Kaden is standing there sitting at my desk with a dumb smirk on his face. "What are you smirking about?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow and grab my wristlet off of the desk.

"You are so going to love what I have planned for us." He says with a smirk as he gets up from my desk.

"Oh can I get a hint?" I ask with a smirk as we start to walk out of Wayne Enterprise.

"Nope." He says as he shakes his head, "But we do have to make a stop by your place first so you can change out of the secretary outfit…even though it is kinda hot." He says as he looks me up and down.

"I hate this outfit." I mumble under my breath, "But hey I make some good money working here so I can't complain."

We get out of Wayne Enterprise and we start to walk down the street, "Do you like walk to work everyday? I thought you had a motorcycle." Kaden says as he grabs my hand.

"Oh I walk occasionally. Actually my bikes at Wayne Manor. Jason's working on it as we speak but don't worry Alfred picked me up and dropped me off at work today." I say with a smirk. "Now what should I change into?" I ask curiously.

"Oh you know something that will keep you a little warm like cute flannel and dark blue skinny jeans…maybe work boots." He says with a shrug.

"From the sound of what I'm wearing this sounds like it will be an interesting date." I say with a smirk.

**Smallville, September 3****rd**** 17:34 CDT**

"What are we doing in Smallville?" I ask curiously as I raise an eyebrow.

"Oh you'll see." He says with a smirk as we walk up to this nice farm house that says Kent on it.

Kaden knocks on the door and suddenly Lois Lane answers the door, "My baby!" Lois says happily as she pulls Kaden into a giant hug. "My god you've gotten so big." She says happily, "Clark get down here Kaden is here with a nice looking young girl!"

My cheeks turn red and Lois leads us inside. Next Clark Kent aka Superman walks down the stairs wearing red flannel and farmer jeans, "Kaden!" He says happily and he pulls Kaden into a giant hug and gives him a noogie. "Hello Kerri." He says with a smile. He looks at Kaden and shakes his head, "You know Kaden it's very rude for you not to bring your girlfriend to visit." He says with a chuckle, "He's probably afraid we are going to pull out baby pictures of him."

"Stop!" Kaden says in a whiny tone.

"You know that seems pretty entertaining." I say with a giggle and Lois puts her hand on my shoulder.

"You know I really like this girl…are you two staying for dinner?" She asks with a smile.

"Sure why not." I say happily.

"Why don't you help me finish in the kitchen it will only take a few minutes?" Lois asks as she looks at Kaden and before he can say anything she grabs him by the collar of his dark blue flannel shirt and drags him towards the kitchen.

My gaze goes to Clark and he smiles, "Has Kaden showed you around yet?" He asks curiously.

"No actually he just brought me here and said he had a date planned." I say with a shrug.

"Well would you like to see the farm?" He asks with a smile.

"Sure." I say and we walk out the front door and start to walk towards the back where the barn and silo is, "Did you inherit this farm or did you buy it with all the money you earned from working at the Planet?" I ask curiously.

"I inherited it when Ma passed away. We've had this farm for generations in my family. Its funny actually the rocket I arrived in is still hidden under the barn." He says with a slight smile as his gaze goes to the barn.

"Really!" I say in aw, "That is so awesome."

"I know." He says with a chuckle and then we start to walk towards the giant field, "Kaden always loved to help me farm when he would come to visit with Connor, M'gann, and Abby. Abby enjoyed it to but Kaden absolutely loved it just like Connor." He says with a smile and then he sighs, "You know Kaden doesn't really seem like your type."

"Actually I don't seem like his." I say with a chuckle, "I mean he's going to Kansas State on a football scholarship. You'd expect him to be with cheerleaders and not some girl that's a secretary at Wayne Enterprise." I say with a shrug, "But you know he's an amazing guy and he seems to like me as much as I like him so…" I say and then my voice dies out.

My gaze goes to Clark and he's smirking, "Trust me you're the nicest girl we've met that Kaden's brought to us. The few times I went on missions with him when our teams would work together he always described what kind of girl he wanted and it was a description of you." He says as he puts his hand on my shoulder and I giggle.

"Come eat you two dinner is ready!" Lois yells out the window.

"Do you like apple pie?" Clark asks curiously as we start to walk towards the back door that leads into the kitchen.

"Yeah. I love food in general." I say with a smile.

"Well Lois makes a good apple pie. Not as good as Ma's was but still good." He says and I nod my head.

We get to the door and walk inside. I sit down next to Kaden and Clark sits across from him. Lois starts to put food on our plates. She loads mine up with a piece of steak, corn, and mash potatoes, "Eat up." She says happily.

"Thanks." I say with a smile.

**Smallville, September 3****rd**** 21:00 EST**

I start to laugh as I finish off my second piece of apple pie, "God you were such a troublemaker." I say with a smirk as I look at Kaden who's got a slight blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"No I wasn't." He says and he stands up and grabs my hand and helps me up, "Hey can I borrow the truck?" He asks curiously.

Lois and Clark exchange a look and Clark nods his head, "No dents you got it?"

"Yup." He says with a nod as he grabs the keys, "Come on Kerri." He says as he opens the door and leads me outside, "Sorry about that." He mumbles as we start to walk towards the old white Dodge Ram.

"Why are you sorry?" I ask with a chuckle.

"They act a little crazy sometimes." He says with a shrug.

"Hey you're lucky to have them." I say with a shrug, "You have the Superfamily while I have the dark and eerie Batfamily." I chuckle.

"Point taken." Kaden says as he opens up the truck door for me.

"Oh such a gentleman." I giggle as I get inside. He walks around the truck and gets into the driver's seat. "So can you tell me what we are doing?" I ask curiously.

"Nope it's a surprise." He says with a smile and he starts the truck and starts to drive towards the field.

"Is Clark going to kill you for driving over here?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

"No this part of the field is actually the play area. He cuts the grass so it's a football field towards the back." He says with a smirk.

"Nice." I say with a chuckle as we continue. Kaden puts the radio on and Luke Bryan begins to play and I smirk, "I love Luke Bryan."

"I know." He says with a chuckle.

The song Country Girl (Shake it for Me) begins to play and I start to dance and sing along. After a few minutes we arrive at a giant part of the field that's cut and nice looking. "What are we doing here?" I ask curiously. Kaden shrugs his shoulders and shuts the truck off but keeps the radio playing. He gets out of the truck and I do the same thing. He goes over to the bed of the truck and pulls out a giant green blanket. "Not uh!" I say happily.

He nods his head and lays the blanket on the ground and then sits down. "Aren't you joining me?" He asks with a smirk and I run over to him and lay down on the blanket. He lies down next to me and we gaze up at the stars.

"Best date ever." I say with a smirk and the song Crash My Party begins to play and Kaden starts to hum along while I sing.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself…I know one time you said you wanted to go on a date like this." Kaden says with a shrug. "And since we've been dating for a few months I figured you'd enjoy this." He says with a smirk.

"Oh trust me I am." I say as I grab Kaden's hand and continue to gaze up at the sky.

**End of Kerri's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Orianna's P.O.V.**

**Central City High School, September 3****rd**** 10:23 EDT**

"Come on why can't I play football with you guys?" I pout as I cross my arms and glare at the guys waiting for gym to start.

"Because you're a girl and girls aren't tough enough to play football." Brooks says as he crosses his arms.

"Excuse me but I'm tougher than you." I say with a glare, "I could probably wipe the floor with you."

"Is that a fact…well I bet you can't even catch the ball." He says with a smirk.

"Try me asshat." I say in a serious tone as I walk back a few feet and clap my hands together, "I'm waiting…unless you can't throw this far." I say with a smirk.

He just huffs and whips the ball at me. I catch the ball and bring it in close to my chest and walk back over to them, "I can catch…do I have to prove I can run to or is that enough for me to play?"

"So what you got one lucky catch." He says as he rolls his eyes.

"Why can't we just let her play Brooks?" Casey asks as he crosses his arms, "I mean that was a really good catch."

"Shut up Casey." He growls and his gaze goes to me, "I don't care if you can run you still can't play."

"I'm sure the gym teacher would have to disagree." I growl, "Honestly you are a sexist jerk. I'm a good player but you just won't accept that because I'm a girl."

"No I just don't want you to play because when we hurt you you are going to cry like a baby and I don't want to hear it." He says and I clench my fists, "Besides its not like you could tackle anyone anyway so you'd be useless."

"I thought we didn't play tackle. It's supposed to be flag football idiot." I grumble.

"It can happen sometimes and you miss the flag so you tackle a person you dumb blonde."

"I'll show you tackling and a dumb blonde." I growl as I lunge at him and tackle him to the ground, "Was that manly enough for you?" I snap.

I quickly get off of him and dust off, "Lucky shot." Brooks mumbles as he gets up and none of the other guys help him.

"Lucky shot!? Seriously?!" I snap as I take a step towards him.

We both glare at each other and our gym teacher Mr. Kingston walks over with a smile, "Well hello guys…oh Orianna you're playing football with us today?" He asks curiously and I nod my head with a smile.

"I mean if that's alright Mr. Kingston I would want the boys to be annoyed with me." I say as I bat my eyelashes and rock on my heels.

"Of course they wouldn't mind after all you are one of the best athletes I've seen…you are doing track this year right?" He asks as he raises an eyebrow and I nod my head, "Of course I wouldn't miss it. Besides my brother loved track so I figured I'd better give it a shot."

"Well I'm glad. Alright guys lets head outside." Mr. Kingston says and we start to walk outside. Brooks glares at me and I stick my tongue out at him.

"Sucker." I say with a smirk and then I smirk as I triumphantly walk away. _Oh this is going to be a fun school year._

**End of Orianna's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Abby's P.O.V.**

**Happy Harbor, September 3****rd**** 14:34 EST**

A long sigh passes my lips as I walk into my apartment and flop down on the couch. "Ugh today was so boring." I mumble under my breath. _School is only a five minute drive from here and I'd rather rent an apartment than stay on campus. _

"What's the matter?" Alice asks curiously as she pops her head into the room.

"Oh nothing." I mumble.

"Come on Miss Priss not liking the first day at college?" He asks with a smirk.

I look up and growl at him, "Even though Bruce is paying for this apartment while the cave is having renovations I could still kick you out." I growl.

"But you wouldn't do that to me now would you." He says with a smirk as he walks closer to me.

"Listen I will smack you so hard you will see stars…literally." I growl.

"Oh come on you are such a crabby patty." He mumbles as he rolls his eyes and walks out of the room.

"I'm sorry about him." Alice says as she shakes her head. "He's been hyper ever since I got home from school and he doesn't understand why you're sad right now." She says with a frown. "Have you heard from Brandon?" She asks with a sigh.

I shake my head and grab onto the arm rest of the couch and squeeze as tightly as possible, "Nope…" I say quietly.

"Well maybe he'll smarten up." She says and then she bites her lip.

"Smarten up? Honey you don't understand boys do you? You've been here for about a year right…yeah guys don't want a long distance relationship…unless you're my brother but again he's just a zeta tube away a from Kerri." I mumble under my breath and I let the armrest go and sigh.

"You're right I don't really understand guys. I mainly hang out with girls at school…besides you and I don't play for the same team you know." She says sheepishly.

"I know I know I'm sorry…I keep forgetting." I say as I shake my head.

"It's alright." She says with a smile and then she snaps her fingers, "Well aren't you technically a zeta tube away from Brandon to?"

"Well yeah but he doesn't know about the zeta tubes or me being a hero. I'll have you know I kept the secret from him for two years. I guess it's a good thing I didn't tell him or Bruce would have my head." I say with a chuckle.

"Did he say why he wanted to break up?" She asks as she sits down next to me.

"He said he didn't want a long distance relationship…he figured it wouldn't work out and he said he'd rather break up with me now than do something stupid and then break up with me." I murmur as I pinch the bridge of my nose and put my feet up on my coffee table.

"Hey how come you get to have the single room and Alice and I have to share a room?" Aiden asks as he walks into the room and crosses his arms.

"Because I offered it to her." Alice says as she crosses her arms and glares at Aiden, "Besides if we had to fight for it you know we'd win because I have super strength and she does to."

"Women." Aiden mumbles and he walks out of the room again.

"Um anyway what was I saying…oh yeah now I remember now. You will find a nice guy someday…hey and if you think of it in a positive way it gives you more time to fight crime in Metropolis." Abby says as she elbows me.

"Yeah I guess you're right if I think about it that way." I mumble, "and you know I'm not even really upset about that fact he broke up with me…its just the fact he basically admitted he was going to cheat…he didn't want to put the effort in."

"I know I know." Alice says with a frown, "Hey I have an idea since you're a single lady now why don't we go out to the club tonight? I mean after all it is a Thursday night." She says with a smirk. "I mean I get tomorrow off for some teacher day thing, Aiden has that day off from work, and you don't have school on Fridays."

"I guess it could be fun." I say with a smirk, "Besides I might just find a cute boy there…but if I really wanted a nice guy I could possibly find a redneck in Smallville…I'm sure they'd treat me nice."

"Remember the whole long distance thing?" Alice asks as she shakes her head.

"Oh yeah." I giggle sheepishly, "Aiden!" I yell and he runs into the room.

"What do you want woman?" He asks as he shakes his head and throws his arms into the air.

"Alice and I are going clubbing tonight and wanted to know if you would like to come." I say with a smile, "You never know their might be some hot girls in mini skirts or short shorts."

"Oh I am so in then!" Aiden says with a smirk, "Besides I'm sure I'll have to make sure no one messes with you while we're there. I mean I'm sure there will be a bunch of drunken kids out partying."

"Don't worry we can handle ourselves." Alice and I say at the same time.

"Oh I know you can but I'm on douchebag patrol." He says with a shrug and then he leaves.

"We are going to have so much fun tonight!" I cheer happily.

**End of Abby's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Sam's P.O.V.**

**Gotham Academy, September 3****rd**** 13:00 EST**

"Welcome to your Freshman AP math class." Ms. Starling says as she hands out our books, "I know AP sounds boring and hard but don't worry we are going to make this fun. After all freshman year isn't always everyone's favorite year so we have to try to make the most of it."

I look to my right and notice Mathew is making a paper airplane, "Mathew." I say in a stern tone.

"What?" He mumbles as he rolls his eyes and then lifts his paper airplane up to examine it. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Yes I can see that but you're busy doing something you aren't supposed to do." I say in a serious tone. I start to fiddle with the hair elastic on my wrist, "and when you are behind I'm not going to do your work for you."

"Oh no you're onto my plan." He chuckles and he starts to play with his paper airplane again.

"Will you cut it out? It's already the first day and I'm already predicting I'm going to have to tutor you." I mumble as I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Oh come on you know you enjoy spending time with me." He says with a smirk and he puts the paper airplane on my desk. I examine it and notice it's built like the batwing and I can't help but smirk. "You secretly want me to do bad so you can tutor me."

"Wait what?" I ask in shock as my attention goes away from the paper airplane. I notice Ms. Starling is writing something on the board and I look at Mathew. "Say that again." I growl.

"You want me to fail." He smirks as he leans closer, "I bet you want Selina to look at my grades and ask Tim and Stephanie if their smart and brilliant daughter could tutor her son because he's failing AP math."

"Yeah keep telling yourself that one buddy." I mumble and then I roll my eyes.

"I can see you are clearly lying. I mean just by your posture. I know why you keep refusing to accept it though. It's because you like me."

"Well that's a lie." I chuckle.

"Whatever gorgeous keep lying to yourself. But I didn't finish my theory…you want me to fail so we spend more time together and then one day I'll be acting dumb just so you can tutor me and I'll act like a complete idiot. You'll start to yell at me and then just to shut you up I'll pull you into a kiss and you will love it. I mean we haven't kissed in ages." He chuckles and me cheeks turn red.

"Samantha is something the matter?" Ms. Starling asks and everyone in the class looks at me and Mathew is back to his normal posture and working on another paper airplane.

"I'm alright Ms. Starling I just got a whiff of something and it made my senses act up." I say and a few people giggle.

"Alright then anyway class you can open your books to page 10."

My attention goes to Mathew and I glare at him while he smirks. _Naga is so getting his ass handed to him tonight while I'm out on patrol._

**End of Sam's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Alex's P.O.V.**

**Star Labs, September 3****rd**** 17:32 EST**

"Hi mom!" I say happily as I run up to her and pull her into a hug.

"Hey sweetheart." She says as she gives me a kiss on the forehead. Her gaze goes dad, "And hello handsome." She says with a smirk and she gives dad a quick peck on the lips.

"How was work today beautiful?" He ask curiously.

"Oh you know still working hard here…I'm glad you guys came to stop by." Mom says and she sighs, "I was hoping I'd be out already but we still need to run some tests on this new Kryptonite that Batman discovered."

"That's alright honey…I can take Alexandra out to dinner." Dad says as he puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Bye mom." I say with a slight frown and I pull her into a hug. As we separate I give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye honey." Mom says as she pulls dad into a kiss and then walks back into the lab.

"Did she always do this to you?" I ask curiously.

"She's done if since high school hon." Dad says with a chuckle, "The past sixteen years haven't been as bad as they use to be." Dad says as he wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"Why's that?" I ask curiously.

"Because you're here." He says with a smile, "You know your mother does try to spend a lot of time with you…I mean you even interned here with her."

"I know." I say with a sigh as we leave Star Labs and get into the car.

"What do you want for dinner?" Dad asks curiously.

"Could you make me something?" I ask as I buckle up.

"Sure! What do you want me to make you?" He asks as he pulls away from the curb and onto the road.

"I want you to make me a pizza." I say with a smirk.

"Sounds good to me…so how's the team been?" He asks curiously.

"Oh you know alright." I say with a smile, "Things are finally getting to a normal state. It's still a little weird without Stacy and Kent though…like I know it's been months but I'm still not use to Damian being Nightwing."

"Well I'm sure everything will seem like normal eventually. Trust me when I first became Guardian no one was use to it. I was one of the ones without powers and going out there attempting to stop bad guys." Dad chuckles, "But then everyone got use to it and things were great."

"Things are still great but it's a little tiring."

"What do you mean?" Dad asks as he twists his head a little bit.

"I mean it's tiring that we can't stop all the bad guys. We lock them up but then they always break up…or we invent a cure for a certain thing and a villain just changes the strand of a virus they made before that. Take the new Scarecrow for example…he took all of Jonathan Crane's old formulas and added so much different stuff to them."

"I know what you're saying…when I was on the team we were all still upset about how to tell everyone that the Reach was poisoning us. Everyone loved them and wanted to praise them but we knew how they really were." Dad says with a sigh, "Anyway let's make this a happy night…would you like to help me make the pizza when we get home?"

"Of course why else do you think I picked pizza?" I say with a smirk and dad ruffles my hair.

"Now that's my girl."

**End of Alex's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Lian's P.O.V.**

**Star City, September 3****rd**** 20:23 PDT**

I adjust my black three inch heels and then adjust my black strapless dress that ends mid thigh. "And where are you going out dressed like that?" Dad asks curiously as he adjusts his bow.

"Oh undercover mission with Damian." I say with a shrug as I grab my pocket book and stick my pepper spray and blade in it.

"What's the mission about?" Dad asks as he stands up and puts his quiver on his back.

"Oh you know we're going undercover to try to stop a major drug deal from going on…the usual." I say with a shrug.

There is a knock at the door and before I can react dad opens the door and Damian is standing there in a black suit with a matching black fedora. "Hello Damian."

"Hey Roy." Damian says as he walks in and smirks when he looks at me.

"Is the hat really necessary? I mean you are going to look like my pimp or something." I mumble as I grab my purse and start to walk towards the door.

"Trust me it adds character. Besides Pennyworth said it matched my outfit." Damian says with a smirk.

"Bring her back in one piece or I'll castrate you." Dad says with a smile as we walk out the door.

"Dad." I growl.

He doesn't even say anything and just closes the door, "I'd love to see your father get close enough to do that."

"Well you know I'd get close enough to do it." I say with a smirk and he shutters.

"But you wouldn't do that to me." He says with a shrug.

"If you ever cheated on me I would." I say with a smirk.

"There is no worry there because you know I'd never do that." I say with a smirk.

"Oh damn straight I know you'd never do that to me…now come on lets just get this stupid undercover mission over with." I grumble.

"Agreed." Damian says and then he smirks, "Did I tell you how nice your ass looked in that dress yet?"

"No and have I told you how stupid you look with that hat?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

"Really nice." He says as he shakes his head.

"Whatever Boy Toy Wonder lets just go." I say as I Damian opens up the car door for me.

**End of Lian's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Stacy's P.O.V.**

**Stacy and Kent's Apartment, September 3****rd**** 15:34 PDT**

"Finally moved in." I say with a sigh as I flop down onto the couch.

"You know I'm glad I didn't use super speed I quite enjoyed our bonding time with unpacking." Kent says with a smirk as he wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"So class starts on Monday for us." I say with a smirk.

"Yup." Kent says with a smirk.

"So are you excited about the fact we are officially moved in together?" I ask with a smirk.

"Oh you know it babe." He says with a smirk and he pulls me into a kiss. I lay back against the couch and Kent lies on top of me and continues to kiss me. "This is so exciting…you know just you and me…no more hero life." He says with a smirk.

My hands go under his shirt and up his back. His body is so warm it warms my whole body up. He puts his hands on my hips and grips tightly. I gasp and Kent smirks, "You are so going to pay for that later." I say in a serious tone and he starts to chuckle.

"Oh trust me babe I'm counting on it." He says with a devious smirk and I help him out of his t-shirt. He starts to kiss my neck and I giggle.

"So are you basically trying to tell me you want to officially break the apartment in?" I say with a devious smirk.

"Yeah pretty much." Kent mumbles against my skin.

"Good." I say with a smirk, "Yeah carry me to the bedroom alright."

"Oh you've got it babe." Kent says as he lifts me up and carries me to the bedroom.

**Stacy and Kent's Apartment, September 4****th**** 00:01 PDT**

"_Where am I?" I ask curiously as I look around the room. _

_Suddenly Joker pops out of no where and starts to sing. Spotlights appear in the background Uncle Jason, mom, dad, Kerri, grandpa, Alfred, Damian, Kent, and Sam are all on martinet strings. "Grinning down through the gate watch the night suffocate all the light as it smothers the sun. I can tell by the moon you'll be joining me soon in my fortress of fun!" _

"_Stop this Joker!" I snap. _

"_And I can't wait to see you and once again free you replaced from your humorless air," He continues to sing and he has everyone start attacking each other, "Someday I'll replace that big frown on your face with a smile and a murderous glare."_

"_Stop!" I scream as Joker starts to dance with Kerri and swearing at him. _

"_We are two of a kind, violent unsound of mine you're the yin to my yang can't you see? And if I were to leave you would grumble and grieve face it Bats you'd be lost without me!"_

"_Damn you Joker!" I snap and just as I go to lunge at him I realize I can't move._

_Next he grabs Kent and starts to swing him around, "You'd be lost! You'd be lost! Face it Bats you'd be lost without me!" He lets Kent go and walks over to dad, "I'm just trying to show you how well I know you. I understand just how you feel." His gaze goes to grandpa, "Threw your reason away 'cause you had one bad day and your mind let go of the wheel." He walks up to me and grabs my face, "Still we're fated to battle. You pout and I brattle, don't you ever tire of this game? But you'll not make it end 'cause you're my only friend. We are opposites but we're the same!" _

_I spit on him and he just chuckles as he moves away from me and walks over to Uncle Jason. "We are two of a kind violent unsound of mind. You're the yin to my yang can't you see? And if I were to leave you would grumble and grieve! Face it Bats you'd be lost without me!" He chuckles and he pulls out his gun. _

"_We have so many wonderful stories! I have studied the mind of this bat. A hero with no praise or no glory. Just his cape, his cave and his meow!" He sings and then he lets out this diabolical laugh. He points his gun at me and then pulls the trigger. My eyes widen and everyone else starts to scream and curse. _

I jolt out of bed with a bloodcurdling scream and pull the blanket up to my neck. Suddenly Kent jerks up, "Stacy what's wrong?" He asks with a frown and I let out a sniffle. "Oh honey what's the matter?" He asks with a frown as he starts to massage my shoulders. The touch of his skin sends chills down my spine.

"I had a nightmare." I say with a frown.

"What happened?" Kent asks with a frown and I start to lie back down. He lies next to me and wraps his arms around me.

"Joker shot me." I say quietly.

"I'm sorry…you haven't had a nightmare in a few months." He says quietly.

"I figured since I stopped being Nightwing I wouldn't have as many nightmares." I say quietly.

"Well it's not real…and I'm here for you." He whispers in my ear and I nod my head.

"Ok." I say with a small smile and Kent starts to hum to me so I fall back asleep.

**Well there you have it guys! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this story and you guys are amazing! Please review and thank you again for reading this!**


	32. Author's Note Please Read!

**Hey guys! Um I know a lot of you said that you wanted a sequel…I don't really know about making one right now but who knows some point in the future they may be one…but I had an idea! Its actually a kind of dumb idea but I was thinking of letting the characters have a 'blog'. Like I'd make a new story and put the link in another chapter on here then you guys could ask the characters questions and have them answer you…I know kinda dumb but anyway I also wanted to thank you all so much for everything and I appreciate it! You guys are what keep me motivated!**

**Anyway tell me what you think and um…yeah that's pretty much it peace!**


	33. Intro For Character Blog

**So a few of you said to do the blog thing so I'm going to do it. But instead of making a new story I'll just continue it off of this one alright. I'm too lazy to go make a new story. Anyway you guys can ask anyone from my story or characters who appeared! Any question your heart desires is allowed. Now if you don't want to log in or don't want me to know your ID you can just use anon but please don't leave hate. Oh and I'll try to get the questions answered every three days…um that's about it so you can leave your questions now :)**


End file.
